Chroniques de Margaret : Un pied dans Chaque Monde
by Ashkelm
Summary: Aventures de Margaret Finey, issue de Moldu, 1ère année au travers de la troisième année de HP. Fanfic Finie. Chap 48 : OS sur Ginger. La boucle est bouclée.
1. La lettre qui change tout

**Par avance : L'histoire originale et l'univers de cette fanfic sont propriétés de JK Rowling (même si on s'en fout puisque j'ai pas l'intention de vendre cette fanfic). Cependant, les personnages centraux de la fanfic sont de mon invention. Merci de ne pas les réutiliser (sais-t-on jamais). La narration peut déranger puisque l'héroïne glisse dans son récit quelques remarques personnelles fait du point de vue du présent (donc ce ne sont pas des anachronismes), mais bon ça ne bloque pas tout non plus. Je ferai avancer une histoire d'amour lentement, pour les fans du genre... Bonne lecture.  
**

**MARGARET**

Margaret Finey, dite Maggy. Cheveux bruns longs, yeux verts-gris. Lieu de résidence : Londres. Profession : élève à l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard. Je suis assez spéciale dans le sens où je suis née de parents… « Non-sorciers ». Certains diraient « Moldus », mais je hais cette expression, elle fait partie de ce que je n'aime pas chez les sorciers. Ca peut paraître étrange de critiquer ma propre condition, mais je me considère comme gardant un pied dans le monde des simples humains, et je ne suis pas prête de l'en enlever. D'ailleurs ma détermination à affirmer mon origine m'a apporté bien des problèmes. Mais commençons par le début.

**LA LETTRE QUI CHANGE TOUT**

Je suis quelqu'un de banal sur la base. Deux parents, une sœur, ma famille était un modèle. J'avais de bonnes appréciations à l'école, autant d'amis que j'en voulais, bref mon enfance se passait bien, et surtout était celle de n'importe quel enfant standard. Puis lorsque j'atteignit mes 11 ans, mes parents reçurent une étrange lettre. Cette étrange lettre. Elle m'était adressée, alors mes parents me la donnèrent innocemment. Toutefois ils tenaient à connaître l'expéditeur. J'étais quelqu'un de déjà très cartésienne à l'époque, malgré mon jeune âge. Le Père Noël, la petite souris, je n'y croyais plus depuis quelques années. Alors quand j'ai lu la lettre, je l'ai donnée de suite aux parents en disant :

« C'est sûrement quelqu'un qui me fait une blague. »

La lettre d'admission à Poudlard était spéciale pour les enfants qui ne connaissaient pas encore le monde de la magie. Elle était très explicite sur ce qui attendait le sorcier. Mes parents la lurent à leur tour. Je pensais qu'ils allaient rire de bon cœur, mais au lieu de ça ils se regardèrent d'un air inquiet.

Mon père est un homme spirituel, voire très boute-en-train. Il parle assez fort et n'hésite pas à faire des mimiques particulièrement « cartoon ». Ma mère est quant à elle très pragmatique, reste calme en presque toutes les circonstances, ce qui ne l'empêche pas d'avoir de l'humour. J'ai héritée d'un peu des deux : je suis une contemplative, mais je n'hésite pas à sortir des blagues quand m'en vient une. Il y a enfin ma petite sœur, dont je suis l'aînée de 3 ans, qui est un ange ; je suis presque trop protectrice envers elle. J'adore cette famille.

Quand mes parents se sont échangés ces regards incertains, j'ai senti une boule se former dans ma gorge. Je ne sais pas encore aujourd'hui pourquoi je me suis sentie aussi tendue. Mes parents m'assirent sur mon lit et se mirent de chaque côté de moi, me prenant chacun par une épaule, en me rappelant des évènements dont je n'avais pas le souvenir. Des choses bizarres lorsque j'étais enfant telles que des objets volant, d'autres qui s'embrasaient sans raison, d'autres encore qui changeaient de couleur, tout cela se passait à proximité du petit enfant que j'étais. Mes parents avaient gardé le secret de ces étranges phénomènes, et lorsque vers mes 3 ans, tout redevint normal, ils furent soulagés. Mais avec cette lettre, c'étaient des interrogations qui revenaient en grand nombre. Ils me dirent que je devais prendre au sérieux cette lettre et me rendre là où l'on m'avait demandé de me rendre : le Chemin de Traverse.

J'ai plutôt mal accueilli la nouvelle, me demandant si je n'étais pas un monstre. J'ai pleuré pendant quelques minutes tandis que mes parents me consolaient. Puis étrangement, la première chose que j'ai demandé était si ma sœur allait subir le même sort. Mes parents m'assurèrent que tout était normal en ce qui la concernait. Je fus rassurée.

J'étais pleine d'appréhension à l'idée d'entrer dans cette école. Il y avait tant de gens que je connaissais dans ma banale école publique, et l'idée de ne plus les voir pendant l'année était une torture pour moi. Il allait falloir en plus leur mentir, car la lettre stipulait que le secret devait être gardé à tout prix, sans quoi les conséquences seraient terribles.

Je restai assise sous le pommier du jardin une partie de l'après-midi de ce jour où je reçus la lettre, imaginant à quoi pouvait ressembler cette damnée école. Oui, lorsque j'appris la nouvelle, je ne ressentis aucune joie. Cette inscription était un problème plus qu'autre chose, un obstacle dans ma paisible vie. Mon avis a changé par la suite, mais ce n'est pas pour autant que je considère mon destin de sorcière comme une bénédiction.

Le jardin jouxtant le mien par le fond était celui des Granger. Des personnes vraiment sympathiques, leur fille Hermione notamment. Seule sous mon pommier, je me tournai vers leur jardin et regardai au travers du petit grillage. Hermione était également dehors, lisant un livre sur une chaise longue à l'ombre d'un parasol. Il faisait grand beau à Londres ce jour-là. Je m'approchai du grillage et dit :

« Salut Hermione.

La jeune fille ne leva pas immédiatement les yeux de son livre. Puis elle me regarda avec un sourire et ferma son ouvrage après avoir marqué la page.

– Margaret, ça faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu dans le jardin.

– Je ne m'y rend que lorsque j'ai besoin de calme.

– Oh, et pourquoi as-tu besoin de calme aujourd'hui ?

– J'ai reçu une lettre bizarre. Elle est inquiétante.

Hermione parut intriguée puis demanda :

– Tu as bien onze ans, c'est ça ?

– Euh, oui…

– Cette lettre étais ton inscription pour Poudlard, c'est ça ?

Je restai muette. J'avais du mal à croire qu'elle ait pu deviner. Puis les liens se firent tous seuls dans mon esprit après que je me sois rappelée d'une chose : je ne voyais plus Hermione que pendant les étés. J'avais pensé qu'elle allait simplement en internat loin d'ici.

– Hermione, tu… Tu es… Tu es…

Hermione me lança un regard aussi fier qu'affectueux.

– Oui, je suis une sorcière. Et si j'ai bien deviné c'est également ton cas.

J'acquiesçai avec appréhension.

– Quelle coïncidence ! Nous sommes voisines et nous sommes destinées à la même chose. Car je pense que tes parents, comme les miens, ne sont pas des sorciers.

Je secouai vivement la tête, toujours silencieuse.

– C'est une grande chose qui s'offre à toi. Tu vas découvrir un monde où beaucoup de choses sont possibles !

Je n'étais pas d'accord avec sa vision des choses.

– Mais je ne veux pas y aller, moi. Je suis bien là où je suis, je n'ai pas besoin d'apprendre la sorcellerie.

Hermione ne sut quoi répondre à cela. C'était compréhensible. Je lui demandai :

– Tu es là-bas depuis deux ans, c'est ça ?

– Oui je vais entrer en troisième année.

– C'est sympa là-bas, au moins ?

– Eh bien… Ca dépend de toi. Moi je trouve l'endroit très sympathique, et les sorciers ne sont pas d'horribles créatures. Ce sont juste… Des gens différents. Tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter. Et puis maintenant, dis-toi que quelqu'un est là pour t'accompagner…

Hermione avait raison, j'étais un peu soulagée que quelqu'un que je connaissais se retrouve au même endroit. Mais Poudlard et le monde des sorciers restaientt vraiment abstraits pour moi. Ainsi je me mis à lui poser pas mal de questions sur l'organisation là-bas. Et elle répondit si bien qu'il ne me manquait que les images. Elle se réjouit à l'idée de m'en apprendre plus et m'invita à venir dans son jardin pour me montrer ses bouquins.

D'autant que je me souvienne, Hermione a toujours vécu avec des livres. Il y en a toujours un à proximité d'elle. C'est quelqu'un qui adore apprendre, et aussi je dois l'avouer sortir sa science. Mais ayant hérité du pragmatisme de ma mère, je l'écoute toujours sans rechigner. Je pense qu'elle apprécie cette attitude que j'ai.

Elle me montra ses ouvrages, qui parlaient de sorts, de potions, de créatures magiques et de Poudlard. Très instructif, mais un peu rébarbatif. Je me rendis compte qu'en apprenant davantage sur le monde dans lequel j'allais plonger, je ne l'aimais pas davantage. Mais je voulais toujours en savoir plus, car je voulais être le moins surprise possible. Je passai donc la fin de l'après-midi à l'écouter et à lire. Je repassai dans mon jardin avec une flopée de livres qui ne servaient pas à Hermione et qu'elle m'avait proposés afin de les parcourir tranquillement.

Je parlai de la situation d'Hermione à mes parents lors du dîner. Ce fut également l'occasion d'apprendre à ma sœur ce que j'allais devenir. La petite Angelica le prit très bien, mais c'était normal à son âge et avec son tempérament de douce rêveuse. Elle vint même me faire un câlin en me répétant à quel point elle était fière de sa sœur. Je la serrai contre moi avec un sourire triste. Moi je ne ressentais aucune fierté. La frustration de devoir passer l'année à Poudlard grandissait encore et encore, et ça se voyait sur mon visage. Mes parents le remarquaient bien mais ne voulaient pas en parler.

Ces derniers allèrent le soir sonner à la porte des Granger histoire de discuter avec eux de la condition de leur fille. Ils revinrent un peu plus tard avec un air satisfait. Je supposai que leurs craintes s'étaient envolées. Pas les miennes. J'attendais avec agacement le week-end où je devais aller chercher mes fournitures.


	2. Derniers préparatifs

**Par avance** **: JK notre idole à tous est toujours à la base de l'histoire originale... Et les personnages qui apparaissent au fur et à mesure sont de moi... J'espère que ce n'est pas trop long pour un chapitre. Sinon, à partir de maintenant tous les titres de chapitres sont accolés d'un nom qui indique plus ou moins le personnage central secondaire (après Margaret bien sûr), voilà. Une petite review siouplé, ça m'aide à poursuivre.**

* * *

DERNIERS PREPARATIFS - FRAN

Je me retrouvai le samedi sur le Chemin de Traverse, accompagnés de mes parents. Pour accéder à l'endroit, nous avions suivi la démarche indiquée par la lettre. J'avais voulu donner rendez-vous à Hermione mais elle n'était pas là. C'était assez compliqué pour un non-sorcier d'atteindre – je cite mon père – « ce foutu chemin à la con ». Mon père n'aime pas les trucs compliqués, comme par exemple sa déclaration d'impôt. Et je dois avouer que ce Chemin… Etait vraiment bien caché. Quelque part ça ne m'étonne pas tellement qu'il y ait un endroit pareil dans Londres mais ça m'étonne plus que malgré les précautions du ministère de la magie, il n'y ait pas eu de fuites.

Nous fûmes finalement sur ce Chemin de Traverse, que je trouvais très mignon d'ailleurs. Le genre rustique, franchement joli. Par contre, je dus me retenir à plusieurs reprises pour ne pas rire en voyant les habits des sorciers. C'était Halloween avant l'heure, et certaines tenues arborées par les sorciers étaient encore plus ridicules que celles portées par les enfants lors de cette fête. Mon père ne réussissant pas à se retenir lui de rire plongeait son visage dans le manteau de ma mère qui ne pouvait que sourire.

On arrive à une des choses qui m'exaspère le plus dans ce monde : le conservatisme. Ces gens n'ont presque pas évolué depuis des siècles, c'est quelque chose qui me stupéfie. Mais je fais avec. Ca me donne l'impression d'être supérieure, d'avoir un temps d'avance sur eux. Il a fallu que mes parents aillent changer de l'argent à la banque des gobelins de Gringotts. Je n'aime pas ces créatures, pratiquement dénuées de tout sens moral sauf en ce qui concerne l'argent. C'est ma mère qui se chargea de la transaction, mon père étant littéralement accrochée à ma propre robe à cause du stress que lui causaient les gobelins.

Ont commencé ensuite les emplettes. Acheter le chaudron, un hibou noir que j'ai nommé Mildred, les livres, la baguette, les fringues… Tous les vendeurs étaient compréhensifs, voyant bien à nos vêtements que nous « n'étions pas d'ici ». Je ne peux pas le leur reprocher, j'étais justement bien contente qu'on ne me confonde pas avec ce que j'appelle les natifs, les sorciers de souche. J'étais bien équipée. Je me sentais très stupide aussi, sans doute à cause de l'aspect folklorique de ces achats. Il y avait foule sur le Chemin de Traverse, majoritairement des gens habillés en robe, mais aussi quelques personnes… normales, oserais-je dire. Mon père insista pour que nous ne restions pas plus longtemps dans l'endroit. Ainsi nous rentrâmes à la maison avec toutes ces fournitures scolaires non conventionnelles. Mes parents, curieux, étudièrent avec minutie chacun des achats. Mon père s'amusa avec le hibou une bonne partie de la soirée, tandis que ma mère lisait l'un des livres qui parlait des sorts.

Lorsque j'allai me coucher, la tête toujours emplie de questions à propos de cette année à venir, ma mère entra seule dans ma chambre alors que j'étais déjà sous les drap et s'assit sur le lit. On aurait dit qu'elle venait me border, pourtant je ne le demandais plus depuis deux ans déjà. Elle ne dit d'abord rien, caressa mon visage avec un regard affectueux, puis dit doucement :

– Là où tu vas, tu pourras faire des choses que beaucoup d'autres personnes t'envieront. Tu vas faire de la magie, tu imagines ? Ca va être génial, non ?

La dernière phrase manquait de conviction. Je secouai lentement la tête et répondit, la bouche cachée par le drap :

– Je ne veux pas y aller, maman.

– Pourquoi ?

– Je suis bien ici, avec vous, avec mes amis…

– Tu dois y aller, ma chérie. Tu as une chance que nous n'avons pas eu, tu dois la saisir. Tu en ressortiras forte.

– Je ne veux pas vous quitter !

– Nous avons parlé avec les Granger… Tu reviendras pour les vacances de Noël. Hermione fait la même chose. Il faut que tu y ailles, Maggy.

Je réfléchis un moment puis eut un petit sourire lorsque je trouvai le moyen d'obtenir quelque chose que mes parents m'avaient refusé depuis longtemps :

– Je peux avoir un portable ? Pour vous contacter…

Ma mère écarquilla les yeux puis rit de bon cœur.

– Petite futée, tu as trouvé le moyen de nous faire céder là-dessus, hein ? Soit, nous t'en achèterons un avant de partir.

– Merci maman.

Elle me fit la bise puis me laissa dormir. J'entendis mon père rire à plusieurs reprises, mais je ne sus pas pourquoi. Les jours passèrent, Hermione était introuvable alors que je me préparais à partir pour Poudlard. J'avais désormais un téléphone dernière génération. J'en étais toute fière, mais j'évitais de le montrer, m'entraînant pour quand je serai là-bas. Je voyais mes amis pour la dernière fois avant quatre mois. A chacun je dus leur raconter ce mensonge : je devais partir dans une école spéciale afin de me préparer à entrer dans une grande université. Je me demande encore comment mes amis ont pu croire à ça, et je me demande même s'ils m'ont tous cru, car je n'étais vraiment pas du genre carriériste. Le jour fatidique arriva où je dus me rendre à la gare de King's Cross.

C'est ce jour-là que je décidai de faire un caprice en restant prostrée dans mon lit entièrement recouverte par les draps. Mon père dut me déloger de là à force de chatouilles – je suis très chatouilleuse –, puis il essaya de me faire comprendre que ce n'était pas si terrible et que je ne devais pas juger tant que je n'avais pas vu à quoi cela ressemblait.

Certes, je n'avais vu de ce monde que le Chemin de Traverse. Mais Hermione m'avait donné un descriptif assez complet sur le fonctionnement de Poudlard, et même du monde des sorciers. Cette histoire de maison me faisait déjà peur. On aurait dit quatre clans dans une même école, ça me semblait assez dangereux. Je savais que ça avait un rapport avec les fondateurs de l'école, mais je ne comprenais pas comment cela pouvait encore subsister, surtout que les élèves suivaient le cursus qu'ils voulaient sans que la maison influe. Donc je pensais pouvoir juger de l'école avant de l'avoir vue, mais mon père n'avait pas tort non plus.

Ainsi je me retrouvai entre les quais 9 et 10 de la gare de King's Cross, avec un chariot juste assez grand pour tous mon matériel. Mes parents, et même ma sœur, m'accompagnaient et j'en avais sacrément besoin. Le quai 9 ¾ était introuvable, mais je supposai qu'il y avait quelque enchantement derrière son absence. Lorsque je vis une famille de rouquin traverser littéralement le travers d'une barrière, je ne me posai plus la question : c'était par là. Chose intéressante à noter : je n'étais surprise par rien. De visu, j'aurai pu écarquiller les yeux où être bouche bée ; mais non, rien ne m'étonnais. Je fis donc signe à ma famille de me suivre et passai sur le quai 9 ¾ où trônait le Poudlard Express, vieux train que j'affectionne en raison de son allure d'antan. Il y avait de nombreux sorciers en robe, mais l'on trouvait également des gens habillés normalement, notamment des élèves. Enfin « normalement »… Disons qu'ils étaient habillés comme le sont les simples humains, mais certains d'entre eux avaient une vingtaine d'années de retard sur la mode. Je veux bien que l'Angleterre ait gardé certaines traditions vestimentaires dans les campagnes, mais à Londres… Quoique ces gens ne venaient assurément pas tous de Londres.

Face au véhicule qui allait me conduire loin de ma famille, j'eus soudain l'horrible impression de trahir quelqu'un, et ce quelqu'un c'était moi-même. Je ne voulais pas y aller, comment pouvais-t-on me forcer à aller là-bas ? Ce n'était pas déterminant pour ma vie, je n'avais en fait vraiment rien à faire de la magie. Je me tournai vers mon père ; il baissa les yeux. Je me tournai vers ma mère ; elle me fit un sourire qui me paraissait peu convaincant. Je regardai enfin Angelica ; elle vint s'accrocher à moi.

« J'espère que ce sera bien là-bas grande sœur ! Reviens vite, tu me montreras ce qu'on t'a appris. Je t'aime grande sœur. »

Elle voulait me réconforter sans doute, mais en réalité elle m'acheva pour de bon. Comment quitter ce petit être si mignon et si gentil ? Je la serrai plus fort que jamais, si bien qu'elle me fit remarquer :

« Grande sœur… Tu m'étouffes ! »

Je la lâchai puis observai la foule. Je cherchais quelqu'un du même acabit que moi, c'est-à-dire une personne correctement habillée, pour me joindre à elle dans le train. J'en trouvai une non loin qui devait avoir au moins trois ans de plus que moi. Mais peu m'importait, je voulais un contact avec la « civilisation ». Je me mis donc à côté d'elle, mais légèrement intimidée par la différence d'âge, je ne dis rien.

Je ne sais plus ce qu'elle portait exactement ce jour-là, mais après que j'eus fais sa connaissance, je me rendis compte qu'elle ne portait quasiment que des débardeurs et des jeans lorsqu'elle n'était pas vêtue de l'uniforme de l'école. Elle avait des cheveux noirs mi-longs en bataille dont les mèches de devant étaient teintes en rouge. Ses yeux brillaient d'un vert émeraude qui contrastaient avec sa peau bronzée. En voyant son visage, je me dis qu'elle devait se trouver facilement un petit ami. Elle finit par remarquer que je l'étudiais et, haussant un sourcil, elle se pencha vers moi en me demandant gentiment :

« Qu'y a-t-il ma petite ? Tu n'as jamais vue une sixième année ?

Je fus assez surprise car je ne l'imaginais pas aussi loin dans son cursus. A sa question, je devais répondre honnêtement, où c'était le premier de bien des mensonges.

– En fait, je suis en première année, et… euh… Je cherchais quelqu'un du même genre que moi, terminai-je en baissant les yeux.

La fille caressa son menton d'une main puis me fit un sourire malicieux.

– Du même genre ? Tu veux dire… De la même origine ?

– Je ne suis pas sûr que vous voyiez ce que je…

– Montre-moi tes parents, on sera fixé.

Je les lui montrai sur l'instant. Ils firent un salut de la main d'un air rassuré à la fille qui le leur rendit.

– Je vois. C'est bien ce que je pensais. Tu as des parents Moldus toi aussi.

Mes épaules se soulevèrent toutes seules à la mention de « Moldus ». La fille en rit.

– Hey, ma petite, tu vas vivre avec des élèves qui utilisent ce terme toute l'année, il va falloir t'y faire, même si ça paraît insultant pour ta famille ou tes amis.

Je la regardai avec des yeux emplis de gratitude. Elle me comprenait. Une connivence s'installait entre nous. Elle posa sa main sur mon épaule et la massa.

– Tu es certainement stressée à l'idée de partir pour cet endroit inconnu… J'ai vécu ça, tu sais. Mais on s'habitue à la vie là-bas. Tu vas voir, il y a pas mal d'avantages à pratiquer la magie, même si ça peut paraître… Injuste.

Je ne compris pas ce terme sur le moment. Mais une année plus tard, j'avais réalisé qu'elle avait raison. La magie est injuste, disait-elle. Je l'aurai qualifiée de frustrante. Mes parents s'approchèrent et la fille se présenta à eux :

– Bonjour, je m'appelle Francesca Da Silva. On m'appelle Fran.

Mon père lui serra la main, puis ma mère. Cette dernière lui dit :

– Enchantée. Vous êtes dans la même situation que notre fille je présume. Elle s'appelle Margaret Finey, je suis sa mère Eleanor et voici son père Howard.

– Ravis de vous rencontrer. Alors ce petit bout de chou entre à Poudlard ? Je suppose qu'elle est venue vers moi parce que comme elle j'ai vécu mon enfance dans ce bon vieux Londres…

– L'école de Poudlard est-elle vraiment sûre pour des enfants comme Maggy ou vous ? demanda mon père.

Fran baissa les yeux alors que son sourire disparaissait de son beau visage. Elle poussa un long soupir puis dit d'un ton las à mon père :

– Je ne vais pas vous mentir. Nous avons à Poudlard un petit problème là-dessus. Les enfants de Moldus sont mal accueilli par une partie des élèves. Ce sont en quelque sorte des extrémistes, ils ne supportent pas que des impurs viennent dans cette prestigieuse école. Enfin, ça n'a jamais entraîné de débordements, mais cette discrimination est présente de la part de certains élèves. Sinon, les professeurs traitent tous les élèves à la même enseigne, eux.

Mon père fronça les sourcils.

– C'est fâcheux.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, il ne lui arrivera rien. Si vous voulez, je m'en porte garante. Je suis une grande fille, je suis même majeure selon le ministère de la magie.

Elle me prit par l'épaule et me colla à elle. Je fus gênée par cette attitude. Ca ne me dérangeait pas en soi, mais la rapidité avec laquelle nous nous étions rapprochées était déstabilisante. Angelica jaillit alors de derrière mes parents et vint se coller à Fran.

– Tu prendras soin de grande sœur, hein, Fran ?

La concernée fut subjuguée par le côté mignon d'Angie. En même temps, il y avait de quoi.

– Oh, mais qui est cette mignonne petite fille ? C'est ta sœur, Maggy ?

– Euh, oui.

– Je l'adore déjà.

Elle lui caressa la tête. Là, mon côté protecteur prit le dessus.

– Ahem, Fran, je ne sais pas si tu la connais assez pour… Enfin, tu vois.

Fran parut immédiatement comprendre et se recula.

– Pardon, fit-elle avec un sourire gêné. J'ai tendance à… Lier contact assez rapidement. Peut-être trop.

Mes parents lui dirent que ce n'était vraiment pas grave.

– Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

– Angelica.

– Vous avez bien choisi si vous voulez mon avis. Je vois Maggy que tu as une famille formidable. Je crois que je commence à comprendre pourquoi tu ne veux pas quitter ta maison. »

J'allai lui répondre que j'étais bien contente de trouver quelqu'un qui me comprenait lorsque le train siffla. Il était temps de monter à bord du Poudlard Express.


	3. En route

**Par avance :** **Je n'ai toujours pas inventé Harry Potter... Mais peut-être qu'avec une machine à remonter le temps, je pourrais voler les notes de JK avant qu'elle fasse paraître son best-seller... Mmh, à travailler, ça. En attendant, voici la suite de mon histoire, j'espère que les petits commentaires de l'héroïne au milieu du récit ne vous arrêtent pas ; Bonne lecture. (ptite review ça fait toujours plaisir)**

--------------------------

EN ROUTE - JOANNA 

Avant de monter dans le wagon, un pied sur la marche, je me tournai vers ma famille et je ne pus me retenir de les embrasser une dernière fois avant de partir. Lorsque je revins dans le wagon, Fran m'attendait juste après la porte, un sourire tendre sur sa peau sombre. Elle trouva un compartiment vide et m'aida à mettre toutes mes affaires sur le porte-bagage. Par la fenêtre, je pus encore voir mes parents et ma sœur qui me faisaient de grands gestes, tout comme la majeure partie des personnes encore sur le quai. Je me rendis compte que les gens en robes n'étaient pas différentes en tout point à nous, gens bien habillés.

Ce fut l'heure des au revoir. Je n'allai plus revoir ma famille pour quatre mois. Je ne sais pas ce qui me prit, mais alors que le train amorçait son départ, je collai violemment ma main contre la vitre là où je voyais ma famille et crispai mes doigts, comme pour l'emmener avec moi. Quel réflexe étrange. Quelle faiblesse surtout. Etre effrayée à l'idée d'être écartée de ses parents avec une promesse de les revoir. Je n'avais que onze ans. Je suppose que je peux me pardonner mon attitude à cet âge-là. Après avoir détaché ma main de la vitre alors que ma famille était désormais hors de vue, je me tournai vers Francesca, qui me regardait avec un air tendre. Sa tête était penchée, reposant dans le creux de sa main, le bras calé sur un accoudoir.

« Il va falloir que tu t'habitues aux sorciers de souche. C'est avec ça que j'ai eu le plus de mal là-bas. Ils ont une mentalité un peu différente, des hobbys différents, des goûts différents…

– C'est comme une autre civilisation en fait…

– En quelque sorte. Mais outre tout ce qui peut paraître bizarre, ce sont des adolescents comme toi. Ils ont comme but de réussir leurs études, se lient d'amitiés avec les autres, connaissent des histoires d'amour, construisent des projets…

Je notai son air nostalgique. Elle était presque à la fin de ses études.

– Que comptes-tu faire après Poudlard ?

– Si j'ai mes ASPIC ? Je ne sais pas vraiment. Deux voies s'ouvrent à moi, et je ne sais pas vraiment laquelle choisir : je peux aller travailler dans un laboratoire de potion, j'excelle dans leur création ; ou bien… Je reprend la boutique de mes parents, à Londres.

– Une boutique de quoi ?

– Bijouterie.

Je ne cachai pas mon émerveillement.

– C'est vrai ? C'est génial !

– Tu sais, quand tu as vu des choses qui brillent toute ton enfance, la magie des bijoux disparaît un peu. Mais j'aime déjà remplacer mes parents pendant les vacances, je gère assez bien l'administration du magasin. Alors je ne sais pas. Ce sont vraiment deux projets d'égale importance pour moi. Mais pour ça, il faut déjà que j'ai mes examens, et j'espère que cette année ne sera pas entachée par d'étranges évènements comme l'année dernière.

– D'étranges évènements ?

Francesca parut soudain très soucieuse et regarda par la fenêtre les dernières maisons des banlieues.

– Oui, il y a eu des personnes pétrifiées par un gros serpent, un basilique, qui se baladait dans les couloirs et se terrait dans la « chambre des secrets ». Il paraît que c'est Voldemort qui est la source du problème, mais le grand Harry Potter, la star de Poudlard, a encore sauvé l'école, semble-t-il.

Elle avait l'air passablement agacée par Harry Potter.

Harry Potter. Autant que j'en parle tout de suite. Ce type… est une contradiction à lui tout seul. Je ne le déteste pas. Comment pourrais-je le détester ? Il a sauvé Poudlard, il m'a sauvé moi personnellement, je ne pourrai jamais le haïr. Cependant, je ne comprend pas comment un type aussi peu clairvoyant que lui sera arrivé à nous débarrasser de Voldemort à la fin. Il avait toutes les clés en mains, mais il était incapable de voir la plupart des choses par lui-même. Il était assisté, voilà comment il a réussi à passer les épreuves que lui imposaient la prophétie – c'est-à-dire l'acharnement de Voldemort à vouloir le tuer. Aurai-je fait mieux que lui à sa place… Difficile à dire. Je me serai comme lui entourée de gens pour m'aider mais… J'aurai coupé les ponts avec Dumbledore avant qu'il arrive malheur à celui-ci.

Dumbledore. Parlons aussi de ce vieil homme sympathique. Je vais être franche, il ne m'a servi à rien du tout de toute ma scolarité, et la période pendant laquelle il était parti n'a pas été si invivable, même si Ombrage était – ne mâchons pas nos mots – une vraie connasse. Mais il a essayé de me comprendre comme aucun autre adulte là-bas. Même… Il m'a compris. En fait, il a servi à quelque chose : à déverser à chaque fois tout ce que je retenais en moi de peur de choquer. Il a été un exutoire comme aucun autre. Voilà pourquoi j'aimais le professeur Dumbledore, au moins dix fois plus que Harry Potter, le héros malgré lui.

Fran semblait carrément ne pas le porter dans son cœur, elle. Je m'interrogeai.

– Qui est ce Harry Potter ?

– Un arriviste. Il se mêle toujours de ce qui ne le regarde pas vraiment. Mais au final il fait toujours bien les choses. C'est un sang pur, mais il a été élevé par des Moldus parce que ses parents sont morts. Eux aussi étaient des célébrités.

Elle eut un rire amer.

– Si tu veux un exemple de bizarrerie… Ce type ne jure plus que par le monde des sorciers. Il semble vouloir oublier où il a vécu son enfance…

– Mais si ses parents sont des sorciers… C'est normal non ?

– Alors qu'il a eu la chance de voir l'autre monde en premier ? Il aurait pu être plus large d'esprit…

– Je croyais que tu appréciais le monde des sorciers…

– C'est le cas, mais je n'accepte pas…

Elle tapa de l'index sur l'accoudoir.

–… que l'on dénigre notre monde.

Je ne pus que sourire.

– « Notre monde » ? Ne devrions-nous pas éviter ce genre de séparation ? Après tout, nous avons…

C'est à ce moment que je trouvai ma phrase fétiche.

– Un pied dans chacun de ces deux mondes.

Fran en sembla épatée.

– C'est une très bonne remarque ! Hé, pour une première année, tu raisonne bien !

– C'est sans doute parce que je me suis prise la tête avec cette histoire d'école. Et puis, ma voisine Hermione m'a tout appris sur Poudlard, je dois en savoir plus que pas mal de nouveaux élèves sur l'école de sorcellerie.

– Hermione Granger, c'est ça ?

– Euh oui, tout à fait.

– C'est une grande copine de Harry Potter.

– Elle ne m'en a parlé du tout.

– Etrange…

– En même temps tous ce qui m'intéressait c'était l'organisation de Poudlard, pas les professeurs ou les élèves. Tiens, ça me fait penser… Tu es dans quelle maison ?

Fran se montra fièrement du doigt : je suis à Serdaigle.

– Les assidus, c'est ça ?

– Et les loyaux. En fait, je ne suis pas un monstre de loyauté, mais j'ai des principes et je respecte ceux des autres. C'est plus par élimination que je suis tombée sur Serdaigle.

Je tentai de me rappeler ce que je savais sur la désignation de la maison.

– C'est… Un chapeau qui nous donne notre maison, c'est ça ?

– Exact…

Complètement ridicule. C'était mon avis.

– Mais si tu essayes de parler avec lui, même avec ton esprit seulement, il en prendra compte. Donc tu peux littéralement choisir ta maison si tu es sûre de ton choix.

– Je n'ai aucune idée, et je m'en fiche un peu. Ca ne change pas les matières que l'on peut apprendre pendant les différentes années, si ?

Fran parut gênée et son petit rire ne le fut pas moins.

– Euh, tu sais… Non, ça ne change rien niveau scolarité, mais niveau vie sociale c'est quelque chose ! Les dortoirs des maisons sont séparés, les maisons s'affrontent via le Quidditch et le tournoi des quatre maisons… Tout est réuni pour que tu choisisses ta maison et que tu défendes ses couleurs face aux autres.

J'émis un grognement qui à mon âge ressemblait plus à un miaulement. Ce que je craignais était bel et bien la réalité. La guerre entre les maisons… Avec le recul, ce n'était pas la guerre entre les 4 maisons, mais bien entre Serpentard et Gryffondor, les deux autres se contentaient d'une simple compétition. Mais le sectarisme était là. Ce n'était pas comme les différentes classes d'un collège, c'était une séparation beaucoup plus poussée. Je suis certaine que qui était l'élève importait bien peu à un autre élève, ce qui comptait pour le juger c'était sa maison. Pourtant, il ne faut pas juger sur la maison, je suis très bien placée pour le savoir. Morgan… Mais allons-y dans l'ordre, je parlerai d'elle plus tard.

– Je n'aime pas ça, avouai-je à Fran en regardant la campagne apparaître par la fenêtre.

– Je me doute. Je n'aime pas non plus. Mais bon, on finit par s'y habituer, comme pour tout là-bas. Par exemple, le mot « Moldu ».

– Ca je déteste. On passe pour quoi !

– On ? répéta-t-elle avec un sourire.

Etrange était le fait que je n'arrivai pas à me caser, malgré mon histoire de pieds dans les deux mondes, dans la catégorie « sorcier ».

– Oui enfin, je veux dire ma famille.

– Il va falloir te faire à l'idée d'être différent de tes parents et de ta sœur.

– C'est difficile.

– En ce qui me concerne, ça a été difficile non pas pour moi, mais pour ma famille… Et elle est grande, ma famille. Croyante, aussi.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure pour elle. Je n'arrivai pas à imaginer les conséquences de ce dernier qualificatif pour Fran, mais ce ne devait pas être positif. Elle soupira puis m'assura :

– Mais aujourd'hui ce n'est plus un problème, j'ai trouvé l'équilibre.

C'était frustrant pour moi de devoir trouver un équilibre, frustrant que l'adaptation ne se fasse pas naturellement. Où donc me conduisait ce train ? A mesure que je me rapprochais de Poudlard, j'étais de plus en plus réticente à y rentrer. Fran me posa diverses questions sur ma famille et ma vie à Londres auxquelles je répondis avec enthousiasme. Ca me changeait les idées. Après une heure de causette, quelqu'un fit irruption dans notre compartiment. Ma future grande amie, Joanna Darksun.

Joanna n'est pas quelqu'un de sympathique de prime abord. Elle ne s'habille qu'avec des vêtements d'hommes, chemises ou T-Shirt avec pantalon ou bermuda. Elle est maigre et possède une musculature assez importante pour une fille mais pas comparable à celle d'un homme. Elle mâche souvent un chewing-gum, a de grandes cernes autour des yeux qui contrastent avec son teint pâle, ses cheveux sont courts, noirs et dans tous les sens. Bref, une sorte de garçon manqué. Qui plus est, elle ne sourit jamais aux personnes qu'elle ne connaît pas. Ce fut donc le cas lorsqu'elle entra dans notre compartiment. Et j'eus peur d'elle. Elle nous fit d'une voix assez grave :

« Pardon, je cherche un endroit où me poser. Je peux ?

Fran attendit un peu avant d'acquiescer. Joanna parut enthousiaste et jeta sa valise sur le porte-bagage avec une aisance que je n'aurai jamais pu avoir. Puis elle s'affala, pour ne pas dire qu'elle s'écrasa dans un des sièges vides. Elle soupira puis nous dit :

– Vous êtes sympas les filles. J'ai fait je sais pas combien de wagon, et à chaque fois ils me jetaient. Et puis alors, certains avaient une certaines politesse, mais y en avaient qui étaient déjà en robes… Ceux-là…

Elle leva son poing.

–… Je leur aurai bien mis deux-trois mandales pour leur apprendre qu'on ne regarde pas les gens de haut comme ça, avec cet air condescendant.

Le dernier mot me semblait légèrement en décalage avec tous le reste. Elle parlait avec un accent plutôt désagréable et son langage était assez bizarre. Elle me faisait penser un peu à un hooligan. En pensant maintenant à cette première impression, je ne peux qu'en rire. Joanna était au fond si différente de ce que l'on pouvait voir à la surface. Mais il fallait creuser, et ça m'a pris longtemps. Fran plissa les yeux en la jaugeant, puis lui demanda de se présenter, ce qu'elle fit avec un air fier plus comique qu'autre chose. Joanna Darksun, 11 ans comme moi, vivant près de Liverpool et… Sorcière de souche. Lorsqu'elle nous l'annonça, j'ai bien vu qu'elle se délectait de nos yeux exorbités par l'étonnement. En la voyant, j'aurai juré qu'elle était comme nous. Je me dit alors que finalement je n'en savais pas beaucoup sur les sorciers eux-mêmes, je n'en avais jamais côtoyé. Mais Fran si. Et elle était aussi estomaquée que moi. Ce fut d'ailleurs elle qui fit la remarque la première:

– Attends, tu es sérieuse là ?

– Oh que oui. Ca vous en bouche un coin, hein ?

– Mais tu… tes habits, ton comportement…

– Copié sur le monde des Moldus. Il est si marrant, ce monde.

Je ne sus alors pas vraiment quoi penser de cette fille. Une sorcière qui se comportait comme une Moldu… Alors une fille comme moi devrait pouvoir se comporter comme une sorcière. Cela me fit culpabiliser. Mon père m'avait dis de voir avant de juger. Il avait tout à fait raison. Joanna nous expliqua sa situation bien insolite. Afin de ne pas avoir à réciter les répliques plus qu'agaçante de la Joanna de première année, je vais évoquer la chose moi-même.

Les parents de Joanna, les Darksun, étaient connus pour avoir perpétrer de nombreuses malversations, majoritairement des extorsions de fond pendant le premier règne de terreur du célèbre Voldemort. Le pire, c'est qu'ils n'avaient en fait rien à voir avec le Prince des Ténèbres, il n'avaient fait que profiter de la crise. Mais ils s'en étaient tirés. Joanna nous raconta cela avec un calme qui me subjugua. Je commençais à apprécier cette fille, et je ne savais pas trop pourquoi… Je ne l'ai découvert que vers la fin de l'année à Poudlard. Joanna, ayant appris cela 3 ans auparavant, prit mal cette nouvelle et décida alors de se la jouer rebelle. Ainsi elle copia les Moldus, que ses parents méprisaient. Il était temps pour elle de rentrer à Poudlard et elle comptait bien changer la renommée familiale. Puis Fran lui posa cette question :

– Tu as pris mal le fait d'apprendre les malversations de tes parents, mais dans quel sens ? Tu savais… que c'était mal ?

Je vis passer dans les yeux de Joanna une lueur de frayeur avant qu'elle réponde de manière évasive :

– C'est plus ou moins ça. Enfin, les faits sont là. J'espère être admise à Gryffondor.

– Et pourquoi ? demandai-je.

– Parce que mes parents sont Serpentards, et qu'entrer dans la maison adverse leur clouera le bec ! J'en ai marre qu'ils fassent l'éloge de cette maison de sournois dégénérés. »

Fran éclata de rire tandis que j'essayais de comprendre Joanna. Je n'avais pas les cartes en mains pour le faire à ce moment-là.

Le reste du temps passé dans le train fut à parler de Harry Potter, que Joanna semblait impatiente de rencontrer, et de Drago Malefoy que j'appris être son ennemi juré.

Parlons un peu de Malefoy le blondinet. Je n'oublierai jamais les mots durs qu'il m'a dit. Je n'oublierai pas non plus ceux de Morgan à son égard. Il ne l'a jamais remarquée… Pourtant Morgan était là à essayer de le protéger de lui-même. Quel imbécile. Ce n'était pas le plus terrible des Serpentards, cependant c'était celui que je connaissais le mieux par l'intermédiaire de cette femme extraordinaire qu'était Morgan Ebony. Mais je vais encore trop vite, je garde Morgan pour le moment où je conterai notre rencontre.

Le train fit un arrêt en plein milieu d'un pont pour une raison que nous ne sûmes que plus tard. Il s'agissait d'un problème dont je n'avais pas connaissance, mais qui allait perturber cette première année.


	4. Choix et moi

**Par avance : Mrs Rowling est toujours à l'origine de cet univers magique, malheureusement elle est aussi à l'origine de ce perso que je déteste : Harry Potter. Désolé... Enfin bon, voici la suite des petites critiques de Margaret lors de son arrivée à Poudlard. Merci à Coronella (Ta fanfic est géniale !) et à Kinoko pour les reviews .**

* * *

CHOIX ET MOI - MARTIN 

Finalement, nous arrivâmes à Poudlard, cette bâtisse fantastique recelant secrets et créatures en tous genre. Fran nous avait déjà recommandé de mettre nos robes. Autant être clair là-dessus : je me suis toujours sentie ridicule là-dedans, et les photos ont toujours conforté cette sensation. Joanna n'aimait pas ça non plus. Fran comme pour presque tout m'avoua s'y être habituée, mais m'assura qu'elle ne mettrait ça pour rien au monde pendant les vacances.

Ce fut Hagrid qui nous accueillit. Je l'appelle personnellement Grizzly, facile de voir pourquoi. Ce géant est assez simple d'esprit, mais il a un cœur à l'échelle de sa taille. Je l'apprécie… Mais je l'évite histoire de continuer à l'apprécier. Car lui et ses créatures ont le don de me stresser au plus haut point. La petite balade sur le lac fut l'occasion de rencontrer un autre élève, un garçon pour changer. Martin Kingsley. En première année, il n'était pas vraiment beau, encore un peu jeune sans doute, mais il avait son charme. Et c'était un amour. Je ne lui avait pas encore dit bonjour qu'il voulait s'assurer que j'étais à l'aise sur la barque.

« Si tu veux changer de place, dis-le moi.

– Non-non, ça ira merci. Tu t'appelles ?

La barque commença à s'éloigner du quai. Je ne sais pas si c'était la proximité, la présence de Joanna juste devant moi ou la paix de la nuit, mais j'avais soudain envie de connaître d'autres nouveaux élèves.

– Martin Kingsley. Et toi ?

– Margaret Finey, fille de Moldus.

Je l'avais fais. Mon origine était devenue ma marque perso. A chaque fois que je me présentai à un sorcier dès lors j'ajoutai ce titre. Je ne voulais pas moi-même perdre de vue qui j'étais et bien éclairer les autres sur l'endroit d'où je venais. Martin paraissait enchanté.

– Oh, c'est vrai ? Tu me parleras de votre technologie, comme ces… euh… Les trucs pour se parler à distance, tout petit, là…

Joanna ricana tandis que j'étouffai un fou rire.

– Tu veux sans doute parler des téléphones portables, comme celui-ci.

J'exhibai mon portable dernière génération, un modèle à clapet. J'adore les clapets, je trouve que ça fait classe lorsqu'on l'ouvre pour prendre appel. Martin le prit entre ses mains comme si c'était une relique sacrée. Quelque part, c'était compréhensible. Les sorciers ne devaient pas avoir idée de ce que pouvait faire la micro-technologie. Enfin, Joanna mise à part. Cette fille savait même se servir d'Internet ; je crois que nulle sorcière de souche n'en connaissait plus qu'elle. Martin me posa une multitude de question sur ce qu'on pouvait faire avec ça. Je crois que si je lui avais montré un ordinateur portable, il aurait fait une crise d'hystérie.

J'avais eu une chance monstrueuse. En près de cinq heures, j'avais rencontré une fille de Moldu comme moi, une rebelle versé dans le monde des Moldus, et un amateur de haute technologie Moldue. J'avais déjà trouvé un entourage agréable. Quoique… Il manquait un petit quelque chose.

Après cette petite promenade en barque, nous entrâmes tous dans le château sous la surveillance du professeur McGonagall, le stéréotype de la personne sévère mais juste. Puis ce fut le moment de passer sous le choixpeau magique. Ce rituel démontre bien l'existence des clans. A chaque fois qu'une élève passe dans une maison, les élèves appartenant déjà à celle-ci mugissent comme des bêtes et frappent leur table, une forme d'approbation sauvage en somme. Je trouve cela assez pathétique. Des trois personnes que je connaissais déjà – je n'avais parlé à aucune autre, Joanna était la première. Lorsqu'elle s'avança pour rejoindre le siège ou trônait le choixpeau, elle donna un baiser sur le dos de sa main et je pus y lire écrit en gros : « Gryffondor ou rien ». Je sourit en enviant sa conviction. Moi je n'avais aucune idée d'où je voulais aller, mais Serpentard ne semblait pas être une bonne destination. Joanna resta longtemps sous le choixpeau, l'air crispé. Il semblait lui parler. Puis à la surprise de tout le monde, elle donna une tape violente au choixpeau en lui montrant le message sur sa main. Je regardai la réaction des professeurs. En fait, je regardai l'assemblée des professeurs pour la première fois. Ils m'avaient tous l'air d'antiquités. Enfin, c'était ma première impression.

Puis le choixpeau cria « Gryffondor » et Joanna lui donna une tape amicale avant que le professeur McGonagall ne vienne l'enlever de sa tête. Peu après ce fut mon tour.

Difficile pour une élève de Poudlard d'oublier son passage sous le choixpeau magique. Ca détermine en quelque sorte toute la suite de la vie de cet élève à Poudlard. Lorsque le choixpeau me recouvrit la tête jusqu'aux yeux, il me posa d'abord la question, bizarrement :

« As-tu une préférence, jeune fille ?

– Parce que je peux choisir ?

– Disons que tu ne sembles prédisposée à aucune maison. Tu as un peu de tout. Et la première chose que je vois, c'est que tu n'as pas d'ambition ici, alors je ne sais pas vraiment quoi faire.

– Alors si on pouvait éviter Serpentard…

– Mmh, c'est vrai que cette maison ne te correspond pas vraiment.

– Mes amis détestent les Serpentards…

– Oh, je vois. Alors où ?

– Euh, je connais quelqu'un à Serdaigle. Et deux autres à Gryffondor, donc j'aurais tendance à dire plutôt Gryffondor.

– Tu es sûre de ton choix ?

– Si j'avais vraiment le choix, je n'entrerai dans aucune des maisons. Je veux vivre ma scolarité ici sans problèmes.

– Et s'il y en avait ?

– Alors je me tirerais d'ici.

– Soit. Gryffondor ! »

Il le cria bien haut. Je ne voyais pas le rapport entre mon idée de fuir l'école et la maison. Et même une fois sortie de Poudlard, je n'ai toujours pas compris. L'idée de fuir ne correspondait pas vraiment à Gryffondor. Lorsque je me rendis à la table des Gryffondors m'acclamant, je regardai les autres tables et put apercevoir Fran penchée en arrière pour me voir et qui me fit un clin d'œil avant d'étendre les bras, ce qui voulait dire « tant pis ». J'allai me mettre juste à côté de Joanna, qui ne souriait plus et ne parlais pas beaucoup aux autres. Je lui demandai en murmurant pourquoi.

« Trop de monde, trop de rires, trop de fierté. Je suis mal à l'aise.

Son regard n'exprimait pourtant pas le malaise mais plutôt la mauvaise humeur. C'était son mécanisme de défense. Je lui demandai pour changer si elle était contente du résultat, et elle me regarda en souriant de nouveau de ce sourire fier.

– Eh ouais ! Quand mes parents sauront ça, ça va être la fête ! Ils l'auront bien profond dans le…

Je ne préfère pas finir cette phrase. C'est vulgaire et quand je l'ai entendu, je me suis demandée honnêtement comment on pouvait dire ça de ses géniteurs. Elle les détestait vraiment. Mais son regard effrayé lorsque Fran lui avait demandé dans quel sens elle avait détesté ses parents dès lors qu'elle avait appris leurs forfaits demeurait à la surface de ma conscience. Je décidai de lui poser la question lorsque nous serions plus tranquille.

Martin ne mit pas longtemps à venir à notre table. Il vint se mettre à côté de moi, de l'autre côté de Joanna, puis nous dit tranquillement que c'était question de tradition familiale. Joanna émit un rire nasillard qui me fit froid dans le dos.

Dumbledore fit son petit speech annuel. Ce fut à ce moment qu'il nous mit en garde contre les Détraqueurs. J'ai déjà dis que je n'aimais pas les créatures magiques ? Eh bien celles-là expliquent bien pourquoi. Je me demande même pourquoi il en existe encore. On les utilise pour garder les prisonniers d'Azkaban, mais… Je suis une fille assez concernée par ce qui se passe dans le monde. Ainsi je connaissais la déclaration universelle des droits de l'homme de 1948, qui interdit la torture. C'était une référence mondiale en matière de droits de l'homme. Et pourtant ici, certains de ces droits étaient bafoués. Quand je dis que cette société des sorciers est en retard, c'est sur tous les plans. Car la torture infligée aux prisonniers par les Détraqueurs me dégoûte. Et puis ces Détraqueurs sont presque incontrôlables, seuls les patronus peuvent faire quelque chose contre. Lors de ma première rencontrz avec cette créature, si Morgan n'avait pas été là…

Le message de Dumbledore était clair. Une fois sa mise en garde terminée, il nous souhaita une bonne année et nous pûmes manger. Et quand je dis manger, c'est un euphémisme. Un des points positifs de la vie à Poudlard est l'opulence au niveau de la nourriture. On mange jusqu'à en exploser si on le veut. Je ne me privai pas.

Après ce copieux repas, nous fûmes conduits par notre préfet, un rouquin avec des lunettes bizarre qui n'était autre que Percy Weasley, dans nos dortoirs. Je me mis évidemment avec Joanna dans la chambre. Je ne voulais plus me séparer de cette fille qui me vantait les mérites de la société Moldu, me rappelant là d'où je venais. Elle en oubliait cependant les travers, dommage.

Elle me rassurait par sa propre assurance. Nous nous retrouvâmes avec deux autres filles, Melany Parry et Ginger Anderson. La première était du genre à rigoler pour n'importe quoi, une bonne vivante. La seconde avait peur de tout le monde. Toutes les deux étaient sorcières de souche, et notre relation n'allait pas plus loin que quelques conversations le soir. Du moins la première année.

* * *

Voilà, quelques nouveaux personnages principaux et secondaires en plus, tous se met en place pour commencer un peu la vraie intrigue, même si cette fanfic reste surtout une chronique de la vie d'une simple élève. 


	5. Premières impressions

**Par avance : JK... bla bla bla... propriétaire... bla bla bla... idole... bla bla bla... courtoisie. Bon, sinon, voici avec un seul jour de décalage un nouveau chapitre. En fait j'ai pas mal d'avance. Merci à Coronella pour son soutien sans faille . Sinon, je voudrais à propos de ce chapitre éclaircir un détail qu'on m'a fait remarquer : la date de naissance sur Wikipédia de Harry Potter est de 1980. Donc théoriquement mon histoire se passerait en 1993, donc out les téléhones qui prennent des photos. Cependant je n'ai pas vu de dates dans les livres, je suppose que l'intemporalité est voulue par JK. Donc place à la technologie d'aujourd'hui dans ma fanfic.**

* * *

PREMIERES IMPRESSIONS - MARTIN 

Ma scolarité à Poudlard commença donc. Petit récapitulatif sur nos profs, du moins les plus importants pour moi. Le professeur Flitwick me faisait rire tout le temps, je n'y pouvais rien. Ce n'était pas correct de se moquer sur le physique de quelqu'un, je le sais bien, mais avec ses vêtements il était trop amusant. Ahem….

Le professeur McGonagall était comme je l'ai déjà dit. Et je savais me comporter avec des gens comme ça : la première règle était « ne pas les contrarier ». La seconde était « surveiller toujours où regardent leur yeux ». Si bien qu'avec elle je n'eus jamais de problème. Martin avait aussi compris le concept. Ce ne fut pas le cas en revanche pour Joanna qui parlait toute seule à côté de moi ou de Melany qui riait en plein cours.

Elle riait moins en cours de potion. En fait, tous les Gryffondors se taisaient face au professeur Rogue. Cet homme déteste les Gryffondors et il le montre via ses soustractions de point à la dite maison à chaque cours à peu près. Ce qu'il déteste par-dessus tout c'est le sourire des Gryffondors. Et la dernière chose que je voulais était me faire remarquer et prendre des punitions. Jamais je n'ai souris face à Rogue, je restais impassible. Et, cerise sur le gâteau, je me mis à potasser mes cours de potions. Objectif : reproche zéro. Je devins assez bonne. Jamais Rogue ne me fit de remarque dans l'année. En revanche, ce ne fut pas le cas de Joanna, loin de là… Celle qui était déjà ma meilleure amie après une semaine se la ramenait en permanence face à Rogue. Encore son inimité pour les Serpentards. Elle coûta des points à Gryffondor, mais elle s'en fichait. Et nous ne lui en tenions pas grief, car elle cassait Rogue avec une telle force qu'à chaque fois nous étions intérieurement comblés de bonheur.

Le professeur Lupin était bizarre. Mais sympa. J'aimais bien son air fatigué. On sentait qu'il connaissait sa matière, la défense contre les forces du mal. Un homme qui savait aussi écouter. Bref, un très bon professeur.

Ce sont les principaux professeurs qui m'ont marqué cette année-là. Concernant les cours en eux-mêmes, je m'intéressai de force aux potions, mais aussi à la défense contre les forces du mal qui m'intriguait énormément. En effet, le principe de cette dernière matière restait pour moi assez obscur, n'étant pas vraiment plongée dans la lutte manichéenne entre les mangemorts de Voldemort et les « gentils » du ministère de la magie, les Aurors. Alors je m'intéressais et écoutais les cours comme s'il s'agissait d'un roman d'aventure que l'on me contait.

En revanche, un cours qui m'a toujours effrayé était celui de Hagrid alias Grizzly : soins aux créatures magiques. J'étais toujours derrière quelqu'un d'autre pendant son cours, ses bestioles m'inspirant une crainte sans pareille. La botanique me détendait, mais sans plus. Enfin il y avait les cours de vol. J'étais tout bonnement nulle en vol sur balai. Ca devait être psychologique : je n'arrivais pas à me dire que sur un bâton de bois je pouvais flotter dans les airs. Du coup je ne fis jamais plus que voleter et atterrir, vraiment peu à l'aise sur le manche. Joanna était aussi nulle que moi. Martin lui était plutôt à l'aise, mais il préférait le surplace en l'air à autre chose. En revanche, Melany était une vraie fusée. Cette fille avait un don. Elle semblait faite pour voler. J'ignorais quelque chose à son sujet qui m'aurait fait comprendre rapidement pourquoi les airs semblaient être son élément.

Après deux semaines de cours, j'avais l'impression… D'être en colonie de vacances. Oui, l'impression d'être en vacances. Parce que les cours me semblaient plus ludiques qu'autre chose, sans doute.

Il fallait que je parle à mes parents et ma sœur. Donc le dimanche de la mi-septembre, je sortis dehors, habillée normalement, à la recherche de réseau. Comme on était en septembre, il faisait encore assez bon, et d'autres élèves flânaient dehors. Je me sentis un petit peu mal à l'aise avec mon portable tendu en l'air pour gagner une ou deux barres. Ils ne devaient pas comprendre du tout ce que je faisais, à part quelques-uns qui venaient d'où je venais. Finalement je captai quelque chose au sommet d'une bute près du lac. Oui ça peut paraître étrange, mais Melany un peu plus tard me confirma qu'en volant aux alentours – sans autorisation – elle avait vu un relais. J'appelai à la maison, le cœur soudain serré par l'envie de leur parler. Lorsque ma mère décrocha, elle avait l'air soulagée :

« Maggy ? Tu vas bien ?

– Ca va maman, je gère. C'est pas… Franchement génial, mais je m'y fais. J'ai trouvé des gens à qui parler, et les cours m'intéressent plus ou moins.

Mon père sembla arracher le combiné des mains de ma mère.

– Ca va mon petit cœur ! Personne ne t'as fais mal ?

J'étais étonné et en même temps pas. Mon père a tendance à s'alarmer facilement à mon sujet, et c'est encore pire lorsqu'il s'agit d'Angelica. En revanche, j'étais étonnée qu'il le soit autant après une seule semaine.

– Euh, bah oui. Aucun problème majeur.

– En fait, tu ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé sur le quai après que tu sois partie. Il y avait des gens en robes noires qui nous regardaient avec un air méprisant, nous et d'autres couples de non-sorciers. Finalement l'une de ces non-sorciers est venu demander des comptes à un homme à l'air malveillant qui l'avait insultée. Il a sorti sa baguette et l'a paralysée sur place. D'autres sorciers sont intervenus pour régler la situation, et le responsable et parti du quai en disant que les sangs de bourbe étaient une honte pour Poudlard et qu'il fallait les éradiquer. La femme a été soignée par des sorciers, et tout est rentré dans l'ordre, mais… J'avais peur pour toi.

– Eh bien… Non, je n'ai rien.

– Tu me rassures.

Ma mère reprit le combiné.

– Tu… Donc, ça va.

– Oui.

– Tu nous manque, tu sais.

– Si vous saviez ce que c'est pour moi.

– Ta sœur notamment est un peu morne ces temps-ci.

– Passe-la moi, vas-y.

– Bonne idée.

J'attendis un peu, et pendant ce temps de battement Martin arriva à côté de moi, captivé par l'appareil que je collais à mon oreille. Puis finalement j'entendis ma sœur :

– Allô ?

– Angelica, c'est ta grande sœur préférée !

– Grande sœur ! Grande sœur ! Tu me manques !

– Ah je me doute. C'est pareil de mon côté, tu sais. J'aimerai tant revoir ton petit visage d'ange, Angie.

– Et moi te serrer contre moi grande sœur.

Je me rendis compte, avec quelqu'un à côté de moi, que les discussions entre ma sœur et moi pouvait être sujette à controverse. Pourtant il n'y avait rien de plus qu'une affection sœur-sœur très poussée.

– Tu entends ma voix, c'est déjà ça.

– Oui mais serrer le téléphone n'est pas très bien.

J'éclatai de rire.

– Je me doute.

– C'est bien alors là où tu es ?

– Ca va… Je me suis fais des amis.

Elle regarda Martin avec un regard lourd de sens. Celui-ci lui fit un clin d'œil.

– Tant mieux, me répondit ma sœur. Apprend plein de tours de magie, hein ! Je veux que tu me les montre à Noël !

– C'est d'accord. Je te montrerai. Tu me repasses maman ?

– Oui. Bisou grande sœur !

– Bisou.

– Oui, Maggy ? fit ma mère.

– Ouais maman, je me suis rendu compte qu'il n'y avait pas d'électricité dans le château, donc je vais limiter mes appels.

Poudlard n'est en effet pas alimenté en électricité. Ca m'énervait mais je trouvais ça logique, car après tout on pouvait s'éclairer par sa seule baguette – même si une baguette qui émet une lueur sans l'aide d'aucun carburant, c'est peu logique aux yeux des simples Moldus. En revanche, il y a l'eau courante, et ça je n'ai jamais compris d'où elle venait. Des canalisations secrètes ? Un système de pompage dans le lac ? Jamais on ne nous a parlé d'une salle hydraulique au château. Un château rempli donc de bien des secrets, dont peut-être celui de la station de pompage cachée.

– Quand le portable n'aura plus de batterie, je vous enverrai cette batterie par colis via Mildred.

– Ta chouette ?

– Ouais je sais ça paraît bizarre mais c'est un moyen de courrier sûr on dirait.

Martin croisant mon regard hocha frénétiquement la tête pour me signifier que oui.

– T'inquiète pas. J'enverrais aussi une commande de bouquins et le mode d'emploi pour Mildred. Attendez-vous à ce que Mildred vienne toquer à la fenêtre de la maison.

– Des livres ? On en avait oublié sur le Chemin de Traverse ?

– Non.

– Alors ce sont… Quoi, de la lecture ?

– Pas exactement.

– Maggy… Dis-moi ce que c'est, j'attends.

– Tu verras bien. Ce sont des ouvrages pour… ma culture générale.

– Hein ?

– Je veux pas rester ici et stagner dans ce que je devrais apprendre au collège…

– Oh, ma chérie, je ne sais pas si…

– J'ai demandé à Carrie au téléphone de me faire la liste de leur livres scolaires et j'en ai choisis quelques-uns.

En effet j'avais appelé une de mes camarades de classe peu avant. Elle était étonnée de ma démarche, mais je lui expliquai que c'était pour comparer. Peu convaincant mais bon.

– Donc tu m'enverras ça par plusieurs colis grâce à Mildred. Vous verrez ce qu'elle peut porter. Elle a l'air costaud. Ah et envoie-moi une photo de nous quatre avec le premier colis.

Ma mère avait l'air émue.

– Pas de problème, ma chérie. Tu n'en avais pas ?

– Seulement sur le portable…

– Bien, on fera ça. Je te souhaite bonne continuation, alors.

– C'est ce qu'il y a de mieux à faire. Alors à la prochaine.

– Je t'aime.

– Euh… Je t'aime aussi maman. »

Chose très gênante à dire devant un garçon du même âge que vous. Je raccrochai et soupirai. Ca faisait du bien d'avoir entendu leurs voix à tous les trois. J'éteignit mon portable et regardai Martin. Celui-ci me demanda :

– Pourquoi tu es allée jusque là pour téléphoner ?

Martin ou la découverte de la télécommunication.

– En fait, pour qu'un autre téléphone reçoive mon appel, il faut que ça passe par deux choses : une antenne quelque part dans les parages qui reçoit tous les appels à proximité, et un satellite. C'est un gros engin envoyé dans le ciel par les humains qui reçoit beaucoup plus d'appels et qui les renvoient sur une autre antenne là où doit être reçu l'appel.

– Ah oui, j'ai entendu parler de ces trucs envoyés par fusée. Il y a même des gens qui sont allés sur la lune.

– Ah tu sais ça quand même.

J'étais agréablement surprise.

– On a un peu de mal avec la technologie mais l'Histoire, ça peut aller.

– Ok. Donc pour qu'une antenne me capte, il faut que je trouve le bon endroit.

– D'accord, je vois à peu près. Les gens autour te regardaient bizarrement.

– Ils n'ont sûrement jamais vu ça.

– Tu as l'air d'apprécier ta famille.

– Ouais, elle me manque.

– Moi ça va. Mon père est un peu trop sur moi. Ma mère me laisse plus de libertés… Quand elle est là.

– Elle part loin ?

– Elle s'occupe de dragons, souvent en Roumanie.

– Le trou paumé ! Je sais même pas où ça se trouve exactement.

– Ouais…

Il avait l'air attristé en parlant de sa mère.

– Des dragons… La vache, ça doit être dangereux.

– Elle a le truc pour les calmer.

– Ah bon ? Ca va alors…

J'avais du mal à concevoir qu'on puisse dompter une bestiole aussi grosse. N'ayant plus rien à dire, j'observai la nature autour de moi. Des collines verdoyantes, quelques falaises, un lac. C'était beau.

– On est dans un cadre agréable quand même.

– Ouais, on a de la chance. En même temps il n'y a pas beaucoup d'écoles de sorcellerie dans le coin.

– Je me doute.

Martin m'invita à m'asseoir face au lac. J'acceptai.

– Parle-moi plus du monde duquel tu viens.

Je rigolai doucement.

– C'est un peu trop vague comme question.

– Eh bien, commençons simple et utile : qu'est-ce qu'on vous apprend dans une école normale ?

– Mmh… On nous apprend à écrire correctement, mais visiblement c'est aussi le cas ici au travers des différents cours. On nous apprend d'autres langues, les mathématiques, la physique et le chimie qui nous apprennent comment marche le monde autour de nous. Enfin, les sciences quoi. Ce sont des choses nécessaires afin d'avoir un emploi dans notre monde, enfin il faut au moins être bon dans l'une, quoique ça reste de la théorie. Le métier final exercé n'a pas toujours de rapport avec les études : par exemple un professeur de langue peut devenir un écrivain très riche si elle trouve le bon filon, et dans ce cas-là la fait qu'elle ait fait telles ou telles études n'a plus d'importance. A mon avis, en racontant ce qui se passe dans ce collège dans un roman Moldu, y a moyen de gagner gros. On fait du sport aussi. En somme, c'est comme ici, avec un certain « décalage ».

Martin acquiesça mais il plissait les yeux. On aurait dit que quelque chose le dérangeait. Finalement il changea littéralement de sujet.

– Tu as entendu parler de Voldemort ?

– Un peu, j'ai lu quelques livres sur la période sombre où il sévissait et je suis les bruits de couloir.

– Vous avez vécu dans la quiétude, vous pendant ce temps-là, non ?

Je pris ça comme un reproche. Donc je le prit mal.

– Nous avons nos propres problèmes ! Ce ne sont pas les sorciers qui il y a quelques années risquaient de sauter dans un attentat perpétré par l'IRA !

Je ne pensais pas pouvoir m'embrouiller avec Martin et devoir avoir se ton tranchant me faisait mal à moi-même. Mais au final ce n'était qu'un malentendu. Martin était chamboulé par le ton que j'avais pris et par mon regard qui, je suppose, devait être agressif.

– Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas dire ça. Je… Vous enviais juste pour ne pas l'avoir subi. Je ne vous en veux pas »

Je me rendis compte de mon emportement et m'excusai avant de le quitter. Et de la même façon je m'aperçus de mon attitude très protectrice envers ce monde qu'ils ne devaient selon moi pas juger. J'étais déjà persuadée de ne jamais pouvoir m'intégrer dans ce monde comme l'a fait Harry Potter. Ou même comme Francesca Da Silva. Mon pied restait décidément trop ancré sur mon autre monde. La frontière entre les deux mondes a toujours été vague, mais tout le monde la voyait, tout le monde la ressentait à Poudlard. Un problème de société, rien de plus. Et je me souciais plus de ça que des Détraqueurs qui débarquèrent pendant l'année. A tort, je crois…

* * *

Et voilà, rien de bien palpitant ici, le chapitre prochain fera place à un peu plus d'action, avec l'arrivée des détraqueurs et d'un de mes persos créés favoris...  



	6. Détraquage

**Par avance : voici un des chapitres que j'apprécie tout particulièrement, même si j'aurai voulu rendre la rencontre plus violente. Mais bon, je trouve le résultat assez correcte. Et si vous vous dites que vous avez cerné Morgan après avoir lu ce chapitre, attendez la suite Mouahaha ! Merci à Coronella pour son soutien et bonne lecture.**

* * *

DETRAQUAGE - MORGAN

J'ai oublié de parler des Serpentards. Au début je prenais cette maison pour le repère de tous les intolérants et futurs délinquants de Poudlard. Je croyais aussi que c'était la maison sponsor officielle des fans de Voldemort. Ca l'était peut-être vingt ans auparavant. Mais une fille m'a apporté la preuve que ce n'était plus le cas aujourd'hui. En fait, par un procédé inconnu, les Serpentards ne mettent pas longtemps à repérer une fille de non-sorciers comme moi, une « sang de bourbe », ils furent donc bien vite au courant de qui j'étais. Dans l'ensemble les Serpentards étaient froids avec moi. Certains, plus âgés que moi, allaient jusqu'à m'insulter. Je les envoyais se faire foutre en leur présentant un doigt en particulier et ils n'allaient pas plus loin. Je les voyais donc tous comme des personnes à ignorer avec honneur.

Cependant un soir, je fit l'erreur de vouloir passer un coup de fil en douce après le couvre-feu. J'avais passé Rusard comme pas mal d'élèves le font et avait voulu me rendre sur ma bute, donc dans l'enceinte de l'école. Donc là où les Détraqueurs n'étaient pas censés se trouver.

Ce soir-là pourtant je me retrouvai face à un Détraqueur, seule près de la forêt. Je n'eus même pas le courage de crier. Pourtant l'apanage du Gryffondor était le courage. Je n'ai aucune honte à avoir, je suis allée à Gryffondor par défaut de spécialité. J'avais eu du mal à trouver ma bute dans la nuit et finalement m'étais aventurée un peu loin. Un Détraqueur me vit et s'approcha assez vite de moi, flottant dans les airs tel un fantôme. Peu à peu je sentis son souffle glacé pénétrer ma chair et me glacer jusqu'aux os. Je m'effondrai à genoux alors que les symptômes de la présence d'un Détraqueur se faisait sentir. L'un des premiers cours de Lupin pour nous avait consisté à nous expliquer ce qu'étaient ces viles créatures. Toute pensée positive m'abandonnait et je me retrouvai à ne penser qu'à mes mauvais souvenirs. Ou plutôt au pire de mes souvenirs… Ce souvenir qui me hante encore même si je peux y faire face. J'ai dis que j'adorais ma famille… Je parle de la famille qui me reste.

Alors que je revoyais une scène que j'aurai voulu oublier à jamais, une chose bleue passa devant mes yeux, et le Détraqueur, comme balayé par un vent puissant, se retrouva vingt mètres plus loin. Devant moi se trouvait un patronus. Il s'agissait d'une aigle immense, aussi large que trois fois Hagrid, et ça fait gros croyez-moi. Le Détraqueur finit par battre en retraite.

Le professeur Lupin nous avait parlé des patronus pour se défendre sans nous préciser comment le faire. Il avait expliqué que la matérialité et la taille du patronus caractérisaient son efficacité. Et celui-ci était grand et bien distinct. Un filin relie la patronus à la baguette de son propriétaire. Je suivit le fil lentement et me retrouvai face à elle. Celel qui allait tout bouleverser dans ma vie jusqu'au plus profond de mon être.

C'était une fille aux cheveux noirs de jais. Ils étaient mi-longs, lisses, seules les pointes rebiquaient. Elle était grande. Je ne distinguais pas ses yeux derrière les mèches dans la pénombre. Elle portait une sorte de poncho en cuir, un truc vraiment étrange mais qui lui allait bien, des gants aux manches assez larges en cuir eux aussi et une jupe longue dans un tissu épais fendue au travers de laquelle on pouvait voir une autre jupe, courte celle-ci ; le tout de couleur noire. Aux pieds elles portaient des bottes assez fines, en cuir elles aussi. Elle se tenait droite, les jambes légèrement écartées, la baguette tendue devant elle, la tête baissée à cause de la concentration. Puis elle redressa sa tête et dévoila à la lune son visage. Il était plus beau que tous les autres visages féminins que j'avais vu jusqu'ici.. Ce n'était pas le charme du petit visage mignon d'Angelica. C'était la beauté au sens propre : finesse, délicatesse, pureté... Elle avait le sourire en coin et me fixait. Sa voix était mélodieuse mais elle parlait fort :

« Alors, on se balade seule la nuit alors que ces saletés se baladent partout pour arrêter quelqu'un qui n'aurait pas la stupidité de se laisser prendre par ses anciens gardiens, et on a même pas les moyens de se défendre. C'est pathétique, vraiment.

Il y avait une pointe d'ironie dans sa voix. Je ne savais pas comment l'interpréter. Je ne bougeai pas, encore effrayée par la créature, et surtout j'étais frigorifiée. En fait, je ne faisais que fixer la jeune femme. Ma paralysie faciale sembla l'amuser. Elle s'approcha de moi, s'accroupit et me donna quelques tapes sur la joue.

– Oh, eh, c'est fini, il est parti... Mmh, c'est sans doute le choc post-Détraqueur. J'ai pas de chocolat sur moi pour te réchauffer, mince. Bon, je suppose que je n'ai pas le choix.

Elle me leva d'un bras. Elle avait une force comparable à celle de Joanna, même si je suis plutôt légère. Je tenais plus ou moins sur mes jambes, mais elles tremblaient. C'est alors qu'elle me serra contre elle et commença à me frotter activement le dos. Je sentis la chaleur revenir peu à peu. Mais était-ce la chaleur humaine ou autre chose ? Je ne savais pas vraiment. Puis elle me réchauffa les joues de ses propres mains, les gants entre les dents. Finalement je tint toute seule et elle s'écarta, remettant ses gants.

– Ah quand même. Tu es bien sensible comme fille. Même faible.

Je parvenais désormais à articuler.

– Qui… Qui êtes-vous ?

– Je suis une élève de Poudlard, comme toi.

– Vous… Vous avez un nom ?

– Tu tiens tant que ça à le connaître ? Morgan Ebony, troisième année.

Ca ne me disait rien.

– Et toi, tu es qui ?

– Margaret Finey, première année, maison Gryffondor, fille de Moldus.

– Oh, carrément. Je suis en troisième année et je suis de la maison Serpentard.

Troisième année ? Je regardai son corps de haut en bas. Soit elle avait redoublé pas mal de fois, soit elle faisait beaucoup plus âgée, de par sa taille mais aussi de par ses attributs physiques pour le moins généreux. Je l'aurai mise en sixième année au moins. Des frissons parcoururent mon dos mais ce n'était pas du au froid ; elle était de la maison Serpentard. C'étaient Plutôt des sueurs froides. Nous étions seuls, elle n'avait pas l'air commode et m'intimidais. Je crus un moment qu'elle allait se moquer de moi si ce n'est me mettre des coups. Je la regardai donc avec l'air d'avoir signé mon arrêt de mort. Elle ne comprit pas ma détresse, puisqu'elle pencha la tête sur le côté, les mains sur les hanches, l'air dubitatif.

– Ben quoi ?

Mes craintes étaient-elles infondées ?

– Je… Non, rien. Merci.

– Attends, fit-elle en plissant les yeux. Tu te demandes si parce que je suis Serpentard et que tu es sang de bourbe, je vais te massacrer ?

– Je n'irai pas jusque là, mais…

Elle me donna une pichenette sur le front avec un sourire moqueur.

– On ne juge pas une personne à sa maison.

Ca me fit bizarre d'entendre cette phrase. En temps normal c'est moi qui aurait du la sortir. Mais je m'étais enfermée dans les clichés des maisons sans m'en rendre compte. Morgan me rappelait à la raison. Je tentai de me montrer telle que j'étais vraiment.

– Je le sais bien. Et puis vous venez de me sauver, ce serait stupide de me tabasser ensuite, non ?

– En fait… Je ne te tabasserai pas pour ton origine, je ne juge pas là-dessus. Mais la maison parle un peu plus sur la personne, et je déteste les Gryffondors.

Elle fit craquer ses jointures sous ses gants.

– Alors je ne sais pas, je vais peut-être te fracasser quand même, ou juste te donner deux-trois baffes.

– Qui croyez-vous que je suis ? fis-je avec défi. Je n'ai rien d'une Gryffondor, je l'ai choisi pour rester avec des gens que je connaissais. Je n'ai aucune prédisposition pour aucune maison, et je déteste ce système. Je ne suis pas fière d'être Gryffondor, et je n'ai pas l'orgueil de certains d'entre eux.

C'était un tempérament que j'avais noté chez certains de mes congénères. A ma grande surprise Morgan me fit un large sourire puis me prit par l'épaule tandis que nous revenions vers le château.

– Toi, tu me plais.

– J'en déduis que vous n'allez pas ma frapper ?

– Je ne l'aurai pas fait de toute façon. J'ai un minimum de bon sens. Comme tu l'as dis, je viens de te sauver, ce serait bête d'avoir gâché mes forces à faire un patronus pour finalement te faire du mal. Quoique mon poing dans la figure et le baiser du Détraqueur, ce sont deux choses assez différentes.

– Tu as l'air de bien connaître les Détraqueurs…

Elle baissa les yeux et dit doucement :

– Je suis bien obligée.

J'avais l'horrible impression de me mêler de ce qui ne me regarde pas. Je changeai donc de sujet.

– Et qu'est-ce que tu faisais seule ici dans la nuit ?

– Eh bien, je chasse du Détraqueur…

Manqué, elle revenait elle-même sur le sujet.

– Tu fais ça souvent ?

– Presque tous les soirs. Je m'entraîne à faire sortir mon patronus.

– Il est magnifique.

– N'est-ce pas ? En plus, un aigle, ça me plaît.

– Tu ne t'es pas faite surprendre par un professeur ?

– Je suspecte l'un d'entre eux de savoir ce que je fais sans pour autant m'empêcher de le faire. Je ne sais pas trop pourquoi.

– Lequel ?

– Le professeur Rogue. Il m'apprécie, c'est peut-être pour ça qu'il laisse couler. Mais je risque ma vie en faisant ça, je ne sais pas s'il peut se permettre de prendre le risque. J'espère qu'en ce qui te concerne tu resteras silencieuse sur ce qui vient de se passer.

– Mais un Détraqueur m'a attaqué !

– Et c'est moi qui t'ai sauvé. La prochaine fois que tu veux sortir le soir, préviens-moi.

J'émis un rire narquois, ce qui ne sembla pas lui plaire.

– Quoi ? Tu ne me fais pas confiance ?

– Il ne faudrait pas que les Serpentards vous voient avec moi, si ?

Elle me lança un regard glacial et son ton l'était autant.

– Je fais ce que je veux et je me moque du jugement des autres. Si quelqu'un vient t'embêter parce que tu me parles, je lui mets une tarte.

– Je vois. »

Morgan me rappelait Joanna sous certains aspects. Mais ce n'était pas la même conviction, la même force d'esprit, et surtout la même intelligence. Car je le sentais, cette fille était du genre à toujours avoir un coup d'avance. Ce soir-là, je me couchai avec la certitude que Morgan allait déjà prendre une grande importance dans ma vie.

Je n'avais pas tort. Mais je ne pensais pas non plus que ma propre vie allait prendre cette envergure.

* * *

Le prochain chapitre sera un peu plus plat, mais fais ressortir comment Margaret est percue par les autres. 


	7. Ethnologie

**Par avance : In Nomine JK Rowlus, Harius Poterus et spiritus Poudlardum. Voici un chapitre à intrigues. On voit aussi pointer le domaine "histoires de coeur" qui va se révéler très complèxe en fait. Mais vous verrez bien par vous même. Enjoy **

ETHNOLOGIE - FRAN

Je ne parlai à personne de ce qui se passa cette nuit-là, suivant les consignes de Morgan.

Début octobre, deux semaines après la nuit du Détraqueur, je décidai de me renseigner sur le fameux Sirius Black dont la rumeur de son évasion parcourait les couloirs. J'allai donc pour la première fois dans ce lieu rempli de savoir qu'était la bibliothèque. Je ne suis pas une lectrice très active, mais quand j'aime un livre je ne le lâche pas. Et même s'il faut avouer que la lecture concernant le monde des sorciers ne m'enchantait pas vraiment, j'ai parfois accroché à certains ouvrages, principalement ceux qui traitaient des anciennes légendes des sorciers.

En cherchant un peu, je trouvai finalement le coin « archives de journaux » et feuilletai les éditions de la Gazette du Sorcier du mois de septembre. Finalement, je trouvai un article qui regroupait l'essentiel. Je notai avec une certaine satisfaction que le ministre de la magie avait prévenu le premier ministre anglais, et me rappelai alors vaguement d'un avertissement que j'avais vu à la télévision sur cet homme. Visiblement, la démarche de Cornelius Fudge, le ministre de la magie à l'époque, n'était pas vraiment appréciée par l'opinion publique des sorciers. Je ne voyais pas vraiment pourquoi.

En parcourant un peu plus loin l'article, je ne pus retenir un rire étouffé, ce qui m'attira les foudres de la bibliothécaire, Mrs Pince. Ce qui avait déclenché ce rire n'était autre que la définition d'un pistolet pour les sorciers : « une baguette magique dont les Moldus se servent pour s'entretuer ». Avec une explication aussi complète, un sorcier face à une arme à feu avait toutes les chances de mourir. Appuyer sur une gâchette est en effet beaucoup plus facile que prononcer une série de syllabes et se concentrer pour lancer un sort. Et je sais bien de quoi je parle.

Je lus l'article jusqu'au bout puis sortit en me demandant si la menace Sirius Black était sérieuse. Il ne devait pas être complètement taré s'il avait pu s'échapper d'Azkaban, la tristement célèbre prison. Mais il était tout de même reconnu coupable de 12 meurtres de Moldus. Si à l'époque j'avais déjà su comment la justice des magiciens « reconnaissait coupable » quelqu'un, j'aurai émis bien plus de doutes. C'est plongée dans mes pensées que je croisai Hermione, ou plutôt que je lui rentrai dedans.

« Oh, salut Hermione, fis-je avec un ton décontracté. On a pas trop le temps de se parler en ce moment, on dirait. Enfin, je ne te croise pas beaucoup.

– C'est que, fit Hermione d'une voix dans laquelle je décelais un certain malaise, j'ai pris pas mal d'options cette année, ça ne me laisse pas trop le temps de me reposer.

– Oh… Tu vas en quoi, là ?

– En cours d'Etude des Moldus.

Je la regardai avec un air incrédule.

– Hein ?

– Je ne plaisante pas, fit Hermione en riant. Je sais, ça peut paraître stupide, mais j'aime bien voir les Moldus du point de vue des sorciers.

– Je voudrais bien voir ça, fis-je avec intérêt. Vraiment.

– Tu n'auras qu'à prendre l'option dans deux ans…

– Ah, c'est encore loin. Voyons déjà si je peux finir cette année.

Hermione qui paraissait pressée pencha soudain la tête sur le côté et me dévisagea d'un air suspicieux.

– Ne me dis pas que tu comptes partir en milieu d'année quand même ?

Je haussai les épaules.

– Si ça continue comme ça, pas de problèmes. Je m'habitue, je trouve mes repères, certaines matières sont intéressantes et d'autres pas. Là ça va. Mais si jamais je me rend compte que je n'ai aucun intérêt à rester ici, je me tire et je reprend mes études « normales ».

Hermione plissa les yeux.

– Je n'arrive pas à te comprendre, décidément.

Je haussai de nouveau les épaules.

– Eh bien, chacun ses goûts. Si je n'aime pas me balader parmi les sorciers, pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas reprendre ma vie de Moldu en conservant ma baguette dans un étui comme souvenir ? En revanche si ça se passe comme ça, je garde quand même ma chouette, elle est trop mignonne.

Hermione sourit puis se tint le menton en émettant un bruit qui soulignait sa réflexion.

– En fait ton sentiment est compréhensible, même si je ne l'ai pas pris comme ça. Peut-être que la fascination dépassait tout le reste pour moi, mais on dirait que dans ton cas c'est la peur de ce monde qui prédomine.

– La peur ? Peut-être. La peur d'un monde où les gens se sentent au-dessus d'une majorité tenue dans l'ignorance, la peur d'un monde où ce sont les mieux dotés par la magie qui peuvent régner, en bien comme en mal, la peur d'un monde où les gens comme toi et moi ne sont pas toujours bien accueillis, la peur d'un monde qui n'évolue pas. »

J'ai dis que Dumbledore était mon seul exutoire ? Désolée, ce jour-là, j'ai également débité ce qui me trottait dans la tête face à une fille qui visiblement ne voulait pas entendre ces « vérités », si je peux les appeler ainsi. Je le pensais, mais j'exagérais un peu. Après des années passés dans ce monde, j'ai remarqué que les comportements ne pouvaient pas s'étudier qu'à l'échelle des communautés Moldus et sorciers. Le problème était beaucoup plus complexe.

Hermione n'avait pas du apprécier mon petit speech, puisqu'elle m'évita des mois durant par la suite, se contentant de saluts timides. Je pensais avoir gaffé et l'avoir vexée, mais il n'en était rien. Je n'ai compris un peu le problème d'Hermione que pendant les vacances entre les troisième et quatrième année, lorsque j'ai passé pas mal de temps en juillet à sortir avec elle. En fait, Hermione ne voulait tout simplement pas voir les problèmes que posait les divergences entre les deux mondes.

J'ai l'air obsédée avec cette histoire, non ? Je l'ai été pendant toute ma première année en effet. Normal alors que j'y revienne souvent. Le mois de septembre était passé plus ou moins tranquillement, et surtout plus vite que je ne l'aurai pensé. Morgan me faisait des signes de mains lorsqu'elle me croisait, sans plus, ce qui me rassurait assez. Je ne voulais pas attirer les regards sur moi. Joanna s'intégrait à merveille dans le paysage des Gryffondors. Personne ne se posait de questions sur ses origines et j'étais avec Fran la seule à connaître son secret.

Hermione m'évitant courtoisement, Fran devint mon seul contact avec ce qui était devenue la société perdue des Moldus. De cette impression de vacances prolongées, je passai en discutant avec Fran à l'impression d'être une ethnologue étudiant une micro-société juvénile. Plaisant dans un sens, mais aussi horriblement inquiétant quand à mon degré d'intégration dans cet endroit.

Fran était tout sauf stupide. Elle avait fait Etude des Moldus elle aussi et avait tout simplement la note parfaite à ses BUSES, un O pour Optimal. D'ailleurs, elle n'avait que des O et des E, sauf en Divination – pas étonnant. Un brillant avenir dans le monde des sorciers s'offrait donc à elle. Mais elle me fit part de ses doutes grandissant quand à une future vie à vendre des potions sur le Chemin de Traverse.

Le premier soir d'octobre, nous eûmes une discussion animée sur la question. Les tables de Serdaigle et Gryffondor étant côte à côte, nous nous étions retrouvées au même niveau sur les bancs et nous étions retournées vers l'allée pour nous regarder en face. Fran me cita tous les avantages et inconvénients d'un commerce dans Londres par rapport à un commerce sur le chemin de Traverse. C'était assez équilibré.

« Alors je ne sais pas… Peut-être que je devrais faire moitié-moitié, prendre un commerce et m'occuper de temps en temps de la bijouterie ? Quoique mes parents comptent sur moi…

– Ta famille te presse pour que tu reprennes l'affaire ?

Fran me regarda d'un air étonné.

– Tu arrives à concevoir ce genre de choses à ton âge ?

Je regardai ailleurs en rougissant légèrement. Combien de fois avais-je entendu ce genre de phrase ces dernières années ? Pourtant je n'étais pas précoce. Sans ça je n'aurai pas eu tant de problèmes à accepter l'idée de passer mes années d'études ici. Seulement, certains concepts me paraissaient clairs sans que je sache pourquoi.

– Ca n'a rien à voir avec l'âge. J'ai vu ça dans un téléfilm, sans doute.

– Oh, d'accord. En fait, ce n'est pas une question de pression mais plutôt de tradition et d'honneur. Et… Tu te souviens ? J'ai mes petits principes. Celui-là est un des plus importants : il faut faire honneur à sa famille.

Joanna. Pas difficile de deviner pourquoi ce nom me vint à l'esprit sur le champ. Elle était aux antipodes de ce principe. Elle voulait au contraire attirer la honte et le déshonneur sur sa famille de truands. Une justicière qui se faisait surtout justice à elle-même. Je comprenais la position de Fran. L'honneur familial peut paraître une notion dépassée, et pourtant moi-même j'avais cette obsession de ne pas les décevoir… De ne pas les décevoir comme _il_ l'a fait ce soir de décembre où tombait mes larmes parmi les flocons de neige.

– Tu as parlé à tes parents de ce que tu ferais si tu faisais du commerce magique ? Tu leur a expliqué ce que ça représentait pour toi ?

Fran se retourna un bref instant pour engloutir une part de tarte d'une manière peu élégante, puis après que ses joues se soient dégonflées en avalant, elle secoua la tête en disant :

– Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une bonne idée. Soit je reste avec eux, soit je pars et coupe les ponts. C'est comme ça que je vois la chose.

Je n'étais pas d'accord et le fit savoir.

– C'est prendre tes parents pour des imbéciles, je pense. Et pour ça ils t'en voudront vraiment. Parles-en avec eux, c'est mon conseil. Parle-leur des potions. Tiens, je me demande : tu leur as déjà ramené un décoction préparée en cours ?

Fran regarda la voûte étoilée de la Grande Salle avec un air perplexe.

– Euh, en fait non. Pourquoi ?

Je pris une coupelle de glace sur la table que je tint en-dessous de ma bouche et que j'entamai en lui répondant :

– En fait… Hm… Che crois que les intérecher, leur montrer les points pojitifs de che que tu fais ichi… Glp… T'aiderais vraiment pour qu'ils acceptent ton orientation, ou du moins pour comprendre ton dilemme.

J'avalai une nouvelle cuillère de glace en fixant le coupelle, puis n'entendant pas de réponse de l'ibérique, je relevai la tête. Elle me regardait avec un air que je ne sus interpréter. Mais ses yeux étaient grands ouverts et sa bouche figée comme si elle allait articuler « euh ». Finalement elle se frappa le genou et s'écria :

– Mais bon sang, t'es qui ? T'es une septième année nostalgique qui a pris du Polynectar histoire de revenir à sa première année ?

– Hein ?

Je ne comprenais pas où elle voulait en venir. Ou plutôt… Je refusais de comprendre. Elle secoua la tête puis dit en se lamentant :

– On dit que je suis intelligente, mais je suis peu clairvoyante. Comment n'ai-je pas pensé à ça en six ans ? Mais surtout comment toi, qui vient de débarquer, et qui en plus n'aime pas tellement ce monde, peut-il me donner une solution pour établir de meilleures relations entre ma famille et ce que je fais dans ce monde en question ? C'est pas croyable…

Elle soulevait un point important. J'avais beau en mon for intérieur vouloir revenir à la maison, j'arrivais à prendre du recul par rapport à mon avis propre pour conseiller quelqu'un objectivement. Une de mes qualités. Que je perdais aussitôt face à Morgan. Car pour une raison inconnue, jusqu'en quatrième année, tous ce qu'elle disait avait pour moi force de vérité, et je n'arrivai pas à prendre de recul. Morgan m'hypnotisait littéralement.

– Arrête, je ne suis pas la seule à pouvoir te donner un tel conseil, il suffit d'y penser, répliquai-je afin de me débarrasser d'une admiration que je ne pensais pas mériter. Tu vas le suivre ?

– Un peu que je vais le suivre ! Merci, vraiment. Eh, au fait, tant qu'on parle de points positifs, tu n'as pas eu d'ennuis avec les Serpentards ?

– Hof, je porte déjà la marque « Sang de Bourbe », mais je supporte. En fait, j'en ai même rien à battre. Ils parlent, mais ça coule sur moi. Et tu veux connaître la raison ?

Fran me fit un large sourire avec un air confiant.

– Je voulais te donner un conseil à mon tour, mais je crois que tu n'en as pas besoin. Tu supportes ça parce que tu gardes cette distance avec tout ce nouveau monde qui t'entoure, c'est ça ?

– Ouais, cette impression qu'une partie de moi est toujours dans ce bon vieux Londres et que je ne suis qu'une spectatrice ici, pas une actrice.

– Je sais très bien ce que c'est.

– Tu as deviné, tu vois que tu peux être clairvoyante.

Fran haussa les épaules et se pencha en avant. Elle me fit signe de m'approcher. Je me penchai à mon tour et nous nous retrouvâmes à bloquer l'allée, nos visages à quelques centimètres d'écart. Elle me regarda droit dans les yeux avec une intensité qui me fit oublier le monde alentour, puis elle me prit doucement le menton de sa main avant de murmurer de sorte que seule moi puisse l'entendre.

– Ce n'est pas de la clairvoyance. C'est seulement parce que je suis comme toi, Margaret. Et parce que quand je t'écoutes, je me vois moi avec cinq années de moins. Et j'adore ça.

Je ne bougeai plus, sans savoir ce qui m'en empêchait. Fran recula la tête avec lenteur tandis que sa main glissait délicatement sur mon menton. Elle me fit un clin d'œil puis se retourna vers ses compères, me laissant seule, tournée vers personne, en train de repasser mes doigts là où ceux de Fran avaient caressé ma peau. Je ressentis cette même impression de perte complète de repère que lorsque Morgan m'avait serrée contre elle. Je ne savais toujours pas ce que c'était, même si j'imaginais bien des possibilités. Et j'espérais que l'une de mes hypothèses se révèlerait fausse, sans quoi je risquais une autre forme d'intolérance que celle de mon origine.

C'était plus compliqué que ça en réalité. Les sentiments ne se contrôlent pas ; et ils ne s'analysent pas toujours d'une manière catégorielle.

Lorsque je me retournai, Martin me regardait avec un air effaré. Il avait tout vu. Je détournai le regard et sentis mes joues se colorer de rouge tandis que je reprenais une coupelle de glace que je dévorai pour me faire oublier, si bien que j'eus droit à un « _Brain Freeze_ », ce qui se passe lorsque le froid vous prend le crâne et vous étourdit. Je préférais ne pas imaginer ce qu'il pensait de moi à cet instant.

Je quittai vite ma table, seule, et me rendit vers les dortoirs. Mais arrivé dans les escaliers, je décidai de trouver un accès au toit et d'y contempler tranquillement ce que je contemplais déjà dans mon jardin : les étoiles éternelles.

Ca va, pas trop choqués ? lol Bien, prochain chapitre, un peu plus d'infos sur Morgan.


	8. Chant Nocturne

**Par avance : Si JK vient se plaindre, je l'attends moi ! Bon, plus sérieusement voilà un cha  
pitre qui ne parait pas très significatif de prime abord mais qui par la suite sera le délcencheur de pas mal de choses. Il est assez court... Enjoy ! **

CHANT NOCTURNE – MORGAN

Le toit de Poudlard est surtout composé de tours et de pentes. Mais j'avais remarqué depuis le jardin de l'école une esplanade avec une rambarde, au-dessus de la Grande Salle. Malheureusement, rien n'indiquait par où il fallait aller pour l'atteindre, et je supposais que c'était fait exprès ; les élèves n'avaient pas le droit de s'y rendre. Je tentai tout de même de trouver dans le dédale de couloirs du dernier étage un accès au toit. Finalement je perdis tous mes repères et, seule dans les couloirs éclairés par des seules torches, je finit par avoir peur. Il n'y avait pas un bruit, et même pas un tableau pour chanter ou parler, me rassurer quoi.

Encore une fois, je n'avais pas eu de difficulté à m'habituer à ce phénomène magique que sont ces tableaux vivants. Je leur répondais même parfois, et ce n'était jamais vraiment sympathique. J'arrivais en fait à concevoir la magie en elle-même, les sorts, les potions, tout ce que le folklore récapitulait. Mais je ne supportais pas les bizarreries de ce monde qui sortaient de toute logique. En réalité, la magie elle-même n'a aucune logique : la provenance et les limites de cette magie n'existe pas – sinon un certain épuisement du sorcier et encore – et aucune explication sur son existence… A l'époque je ne le savais pas, mais quand je m'en suis rendue compte, j'ai su que je ne pourrais tolérer de vivre par la magie, car il n'existait pas d'ordre dans cette magie et c'était trop dangereux pour mon esprit cartésien. Mais j'avais fais avec pendant ces sept années à Poudlard, j'avais supporté de voir les personnages des tableaux changer de toile et supporté de voir ma propre trombine bouger sur les rares photos prises à Poudlard. Chose intéressante : les photos prises avec mon portable bougeaient elles aussi. Même ma technologie hérétique de Moldus s'adaptait à ce monde étrange. Celui qui avait rédigé l'_Histoire de Poudlard_, ouvrage de référence pour Hermione concernant l'école, aurait du mieux s'informer : il prétendait que la technologie Moldue ne fonctionnait pas à l'intérieur. Mais était-il seulement au courant de ce qu'était la téléphonie mobile ? Je crois que cet arriéré n'avait jamais rien testé à Poudlard. Une satisfaction de plus pour moi.

J'errai donc dans des couloirs humides avec le seul bruit de mes pas pour m'accompagner. Lorsque peu à peu je perçus un chant. La voix me disait quelque chose. Et surtout, elle était très mélodieuse. Il n'y avait pas de paroles, seulement des « la », mais c'était déjà envoûtant. Je suivis la mélopée au travers de couloirs en tous sens puis je vis soudain apparaître au détour d'un dernier couloir le ciel bleu marine étoilé. La sortie était une sorte de porte-fenêtre ouverte. Par rapport à chez moi, il y avait beaucoup plus d'étoiles dans le ciel, faible éclairage oblige.

La voix était à présent nette. Je m'avançai le plus discrètement possible jusqu'à l'ouverture et vit une forme assise sur la balustrade de cette esplanade d'une dizaine de mètres carrés. Elle était assise face au vide… Je ne distinguais pas vraiment ses contours, je me rapprochai donc encore et alors que je me trouvai à mi-chemin entre la porte-fenêtre et la personne assise, et alors que j'avais identifié une silhouette féminine en robe d'élève, la chanson s'arrêta brutalement. Je m'immobilisai, pas encore sûre d'avoir été repérée. Puis la voix de Morgan retentit, calme mais enjouée :

« A qui ai-je l'honneur ?

J'hésitai à répondre, j'étais inquiète de sa réaction. Devant mon silence, Morgan ajouta :

– Je vous conseille de répondre, je n'aime pas tellement qu'on m'ignore… J'ai la baguette facile.

Une alarme sonna dans mon esprit. Il ne fallait surtout pas brusquer Morgan, je me l'étais juré.

– Margaret Finey, fis-je d'une voix faible.

– Aaah, Margaret, fit Morgan avec une voix mielleuse. Ma petite Margaret. On ne s'est pas parlé depuis deux semaines, dis-moi. Essaierais-tu de m'éviter ?

– Non-non, ce n'est pas ça, répondis-je à toute allure. C'est juste que… Je ne veux pas… Tout gâcher.

Ce que je venais de dire était incompréhensible sauf pour moi-même. Je disais cela parce que je pensais qu'un mot de travers, et c'en était fini de son respect pour moi. J'eus la vision d'une Morgan qui se moquait de moi. C'était terrifiant. La fille de troisième année mit un temps à répondre :

– Ne me prends pas avec des pincettes, va. Tu ne risques rien. Viens à côté de moi, veux-tu ?

Ca ressemblait à une demande mais c'était en fait un ordre, j'en étais persuadée. J'allai donc jusqu'à la balustrade, découvrant peu à peu Morgan dans sa robe d'élève puis son visage tourné vers la lune qui nous faisait face. Décidément, son visage était magnifique au clair de lune. Je m'appuyai donc sur la balustrade de fer forgé noire tout en contemplant ce délicat faciès.

J'ai eu peur de cette admiration pour le visage de Morgan sur le moment. Mais en demandant autour de moi au cours de l'année, je me rendis compte que tout le monde, fille ou garçon, admettait la même chose en la regardant : Morgan était vraiment belle. Cette dernière me demanda, toujours sans me regarder :

– Alors Maggy, qu'est-ce qui t'amène ici ? Ma voix porterait-elle jusqu'au dortoir de ces lamentables Gryffondors ?

Je ne cherchai même pas à défendre ma maison. Je n'en avais pas la moindre envie. L'esprit de maison était encore pour moi inexistant.

– En fait, je cherchais cet endroit, mais je ne savais pas comment y accéder.

Morgan eut un petit rire.

– J'ai cherché cet accès pendant toute ma première année. Lors de la seconde, j'ai trouvé. Normalement la porte-fenêtre donnant sur l'extérieur est un tableau faisant la taille du couloir et représentant cette même porte-fenêtre par laquelle tu es passée. Le fond du tableau est un magnifique champ de blé. J'ai un jour eu la curiosité de pousser les battants dans le tableau. Ca a marché et l'ouverture est devenue réelle. Encore une facétie du concepteur de ce château. Ou alors une petite précaution de la part d'un des profs. Ca sent le Dumbledore tout craché.

J'acquiesçai lentement.

– Une chance que tu aies découvert le truc.

– Un courant d'air… La porte fermait mal dirait-on, fit Morgan avec amusement.

– Tout ça pour protéger une simple place haut perchée sur les toits de l'école. Je ne vois pas où est le problème…

– Tant d'endroits sont interdits à Poudlard, mais il est vrai que celui-ci n'a rien de dangereux en comparaison d'autres. Enfin je suis bien contente que les élèves n'aient pas le droit de s'y rendre, au moins je suis tranquille ici.

Je lui fit un sourire gêné et elle me regarda enfin, avec un sourire en coin.

– Oh, ce n'est pas grave. Ce n'est pas parce que tu es ici que l'endroit sera moins tranquille. Tu étais donc perdue dans les couloirs ?

– Oui, et je t'ai entendu chanter. Très belle voix, au fait, et très beau chant.

Morgan parut un instant déstabilisée puis dit d'un air amusé :

– Merci, c'est rare que l'on me fasse des compliments.

– Pourtant je t'ai déjà complimentée sur ton patronus.

– Ah, euh, oui, c'est vrai. Sinon, tu cherchais cet endroit pour quoi ?

– Regarder les étoiles, seule.

Morgan repassa du bon côté de la rambarde.

– Alors je devrais sans doute te laisser. Tu as autant le droit que moi à un peu de solitude dans cet univers de communauté.

Elle commençait à s'éloigner lorsque ma question sortit toute seule de ma bouche :

– Tu n'aimes pas la compagnie de tes camarades ?

Elle s'arrêta, me tournant le dos. Je ne savais pas trop pourquoi j'avais demandé cela. Mais avec le recul, je me rends compte que c'est certainement pour savoir si j'étais la seule à me sentir mal à l'aise avec les autres en général. Morgan pencha la tête en arrière, regardant le ciel et me répondit d'un air absent :

– Non, ils ne m'intéressent pas vraiment.

J'étais sur un piste intéressante, autant ne pas la lâcher.

– Tu ne te sens pas Serpentard ?

– Te sens-tu Gryffondor ?

– Non, dus-je avouer.

– Mais ce qui t'a conduit dans cette maison, ce sont tes amis, c'est ça ? C'est ton choix.

– Oui, plus ou moins.

– Je n'ai pas eu le choix. Lorsque tu es de sang pur, que tu parles le fourchelangue et que tu descends d'une lignée de mangemorts, tu n'as pas le choix.

– Oh, d'accord.

J'avais répondu très calmement car je ne comprenais pas ce que cela signifiait. J'avais oublié ce que Hermione m'avait dis des mangemorts et je ne savais pas ce qu'était le fourchelangue. Si à ce moment-là j'avais vraiment su, je crois que je me serai collée à la rambarde en espérant qu'elle parte très vite. Mais il n'en était rien. Morgan se retourna très lentement et me regarda avec un air étrange.

– Tu ne sembles pas effrayée. Serais-tu donc vierge de tous préjugés à ce sujet ?

Elle se rapprocha avec un air intrigué. Je commençais à m'inquiéter.

– Pourquoi ? Je devrais avoir peur ?

– Les mangemorts sont les suppôts de Voldemort, ils tuent Moldus et sangs impurs sans aucun remord. Ils sont plongés dans le mal et la magie noire.

Je me rappelai alors ce que m'avait révélé Hermione. Elle continuait de s'approcher avec un air étrange qui me faisait froid dans le dos. Je n'étais plus inquiète, j'étais littéralement affolée.

– Voldemort est tellement craint ici que peu de personnes l'appellent par son nom. Même les enfants de Moldus ne le prononcent pas, une fois ici. Peux-tu le dire ?

– Voldemort, dis-je précipitamment.

Morgan s'arrêta et me regarda avec un visage rayonnant.

– Tellement rare.

Elle se retourna et partit d'un pas décidé.

– Arrête de me fuir, tu peux être sûr que je ne te ferais pas de mal. Pas tant que tu ne m'en feras pas. Arrête de me fuir, je peux t'aider plus que tu ne le crois dans cet univers étrange.

Quelque chose me tracassait.

– Serais-tu une mangemort ? criai-je.

Elle s'arrêta nette et explosa d'un rire tonitruant qui avait tout de glacial.

– Une mangemort, moi ?

Elle tourna vivement la tête. Dans l'obscurité je pus voir son œil noir briller d'une lueur folle. Avec un rictus inquiétant, elle me répondit d'une voix susurrante :

– Le jour où je déciderai de devenir une des leurs, tue-moi ! Je pense nourrir plus de haine pour Voldemort et ses suppôts que quiconque ici. Je parie même que je le hais davantage que Potter. Non, je ne suis pas une mangemort !

Elle poussa à nouveau un éclat de rire puis partit en courant. Elle était très rapide. Je restai là un bon moment, me demandant tout simplement qui était Morgan Ebony. Puis je posai la question aux étoiles en m'allongeant sur l'esplanade, seule et tranquille. Je me surpris à souhaiter que Morgan soit encore là pour chanter. Ca aurait été parfait.

** Bon bon bon... Désolé rien de palpitant mais bon faut bien tout mettre en place... Prochains chapitre : un peu plus d'infos sur Ginger et Melany... **


	9. Franchise, Rire, Timidité et Moi

**Par avance : Joanne... Tu as posé les pierres de mon imagination. Maintenant laisse-moi me servir de ce monde contrasté et chimérique pour libérer les personnalités enfouies au fond de moi. Ahem... Bon, voici un chapitre très court, en fait le plus court je crois, mais il est nécessaire et si je ne coupe pas là, le chapitrage devient vraiment chaudard. Surtout qu'actuellement j'ai du mal à couper en chapitre la suite... -- Merci à Coronella nouvellement Wanderin (désolé pour le fauxs nom) pour son soutien ! J'ai pas encore posté de review pour ta chronique sociale mais je vais le faire, promis ! Enjoy**

FRANCHISE, RIRE, TIMIDITE ET MOI – LES COPINES DE CHAMBREE

Je me relevai plus tard en me demandant en quoi le fait de prononcer le nom de Voldemort était un preuve de quoi que ce soit. Je quittai le balcon et le tableau dont m'avait parlé Morgan réapparut. Après avoir erré pas mal de temps pour retrouver un couloir familier, j'allai rejoindre la salle commune. Arrivée devant la grosse dame, je dis d'un ton las :

– _Fortuna Major_.

– Ce n'est pas une heure pour rentrer, jeune fille, rétorqua la dame dans le tableau.

Je n'étais pas vraiment d'humeur à supporter ce genre de remarques, surtout venant d'un tableau.

– De quoi je me mêle ! Ouvrez et laissez-moi tranquille !

– Pas la peine de s'emporter, jeune malpolie !

Le trou s'ouvrit dans le mur et je rentrai pour aller directement dans le dortoir. Arrivée dans ma chambre, alors que je croyais devoir discrètement me glisser dans le lit, je découvris que les trois autres filles m'attendaient à la lueur de bougies. Lorsque j'entrai, Joanna me dit en souriant :

– Balade nocturne ? Pas bien, ça ! Un peu plus et on te dénonçait.

Son ton était si désinvolte qu'elle était tout sauf crédible.

– Tu étais où ?

– Euh, je cherchais un endroit en particulier. J'ai mis du temps à le trouver.

– Ca te dérangerait d'être plus précise ? répliqua Joanna avec un air curieux.

– Vous savez qu'il y a une sorte de terrasse au-dessus de la Grande Salle ?

Joanna secoua la tête, mais Melany se redressa de son lit en serrant fort son oreiller. Elle avait l'air soudain très intéressée.

– Oui ! Ca a l'air d'être un chouette endroit ! On peut voir l'ensemble du parc de là. Tu voulais le voir de nuit, c'est ça ?

– Ce seraient plutôt les étoiles que je voulais contempler, avouai-je.

Melany acquiesça avec une lueur étrange dans les yeux. On aurait dit qu'elle m'enviait.

– Et alors l'accès était difficile ? demanda Joanna.

– Dédale de couloirs… Et il y a aussi une protection magique…

– Cela veut dire que tu n'étais pas censée t'y rendre, non ? fit Ginger d'une petite voix.

– Oui. Enfin, ce n'est pas vraiment une protection en fait. La sortie est camouflée par un tableau représentant la sortie. Il faut pousser la porte dans le tableau pour pouvoir accéder à la terrasse.

– Et tu as trouvé ? fit Joanna avec un large sourire. Tu es vraiment fortiche !

– Non en fait Morgan était déjà passée par là.

Les trois filles me regardèrent avec un air interrogateur tandis que je maudissais ma langue.

Je faisais un blocage sur Morgan. Je ne voulais pas qu'on m'entende même prononcer son nom. Je ne voulais pas que les autres sachent que je la fréquente. En fait, inconsciemment je ne voulais pas qu'on s'intéresse à elle, je voulais la garder pour moi pour que je puisse découvrir tranquillement qui elle était ; mais ça je ne l'ai pas compris tout de suite.

Face à ces trois regards avides de précisions cependant, je ne pouvais que soupirer et donner les circonstances de notre rencontre. Joanna écouta avec passion, tandis que Ginger se cachait sous sa couette lorsque je décrivais ma rencontre avec le Détraqueur. A la fin de mon récit, Ginger dit d'une voix encore plus faible qu'à l'habitude :

– Dumbledore doit le savoir. Les Détraqueurs pénètrent dans l'enceinte de l'école, il faut le lui dire.

Je m'assis sur mon lit et soupirai :

– Elle m'a juré de ne rien dire, et je ne trahirai pas sa confiance… J'ai aussi un peu peur de sa réaction si elle apprend que j'ai tout balancé. Je crois qu'elle m'effraie un peu.

– Ces Détraqueurs sont de vraies plaies, fit Melany en frappant sa couverture. N'y a-t-il pas d'autres moyens de courser Black ?

– Et pourquoi Black viendrait-il ici ? fit remarquer Ginger. Il craint sûrement Dumbledore.

– Tout juste, fit Joanna en pointant Ginger du doigt.

Elle frappa son poing dans la paume de son autre main.

– Je parie qu'on ne nous dis pas tout. Le ministère doit en savoir plus sur ce Sirius Black, mais veut le garder secret. Il reste un parfait inconnu en fait, si on enlève le fait qu'il ait tué douze personne et séjourné à Azkaban. On lui colle juste une étiquette de mangemort, mais on n'a pas de faits…

Un doux euphémisme que ce « séjourné ». Un ange passa, tout le monde y compris moi imaginant quel pouvait bien être le passé de Black. Ginger finit par intervenir en s'y reprenant à deux fois.

– En fait, euh, hum… Mon père m'a parlé de ce Sirius Black. Et… Il… Il pense que c'est une conspiration tout ça. Lorsqu'il était à Poudlard à Poufsouffle, tout le monde connaissait Sirius Black et James Potter.

Je haussai un sourcil au nom de Potter. Logiquement il devait s'agir du père. Alors en plus ce Black connaissait le père de la star malgré elle ? La situation s'embrouillait.

– Ils étaient connu pour faire les quatre cents coups, continua Ginger. Et mon père assure que Black avait un bon fond et que ses farces étaient toujours bon enfant. Il jure sur son honneur de Poufsouffle que Black n'aurait jamais pu faire ça. Enfin… C'est ce que dit mon père, hein, moi je ne veux pas juger.

Ginger voulait toujours se désister de toute responsabilité inutile. Histoire de passer encore plus inaperçue. Concernant Black, je restai tout simplement perplexe, mais ne craignais pas pour ma vie. Black devait avoir un objectif précis à mon sens s'il pénétrait ici, et ce ne serait sûrement pas moi cet objectif. Joanna décida malheureusement de revenir à Morgan.

– Alors cette Ebony se trouvait déjà là-haut ?

– Oui, elle chantait, seule avec les étoiles. C'est une fille assez épatante, elle m'a repérée alors que j'étais encore à quinze mètres d'elle. Je suis sûre que je ne faisais pas de bruit et elle chantait, et pourtant elle m'a demandé qui c'était sans même se retourner. Et elle a un patronus des plus impressionnants. Je ne sais pas d'où elle vient, mais elle paraît très douée.

– Et c'est une Serpentard, rappela Joanna. Méfie-toi d'elle, même si elle semble plus t'apprécier que te haïr. Ca pourrait être un piège à longue échéance. »

Elle avait raison. Au fond, je ne faisais pas encore confiance à Morgan, et je ne le pouvais pas. Je ne la connaissais pas, elle paraissait intelligente et puissante. Et si elle me trompait ? Si elle s'attendait à ce que je baisse ma garde face à elle pour ensuite me faire bien mal ? Une partie de moi ne voulait pas envisager que cette personne qui m'avait sauvée, et avec qui j'avais semblée proche sur le toit ce soir-là, soit une ennemie. Mais je ne l'appréciais pas. Pas encore.

Je décidai de couper court à la discussion en prétextant vouloir dormir. Mais je mis deux heures à trouver le sommeil, repensant encore et encore à Morgan et à ses mystères.

**Ce satané ruler ne marche plus ! J'aimais bien mes barres, moi ! Euh, petite précision pour la suite, je vais renommer mon histoire. Je garde le titre actuel mais j'ajouterai quelque chose devant (en vue de plusieurs tomes d'une série :p). La prochaine fois, des vérités dans la face de cette chère Margaret (qui en a besoin).**


	10. Halloween véridique

**Par avance : Les reviews se sont multipliées ! Quelle joie ! Et avec elles sont apparues les premières critiques ! Alors concernant cette historie de téléphone qui a gêné absolument tout le monde : oui c'est légèrement abusé parce que ça casse la magie. Mais je triche, je dis qu'ils n'en savent rien :p. Sinon, la fanfic change de nom, afin d'envisager une suite (normalement 5 fics). Concernant le côté chronique d'une vie, il se pourrait que ça change à cause d'un personnage que je n'avais pas inclu au départ, j'ai nommé Morgan, qui de fil en aiguille se retrouve être une source d'intrigue monstre. Bon, voici un chapitre long qui ouvre la trilogie de chapitre Halloween. Enjoy **

HALLOWEEN VERIDIQUE – MARTIN

Un peu plus tard dans le mois, j'appris qu'on fêtait Halloween à Poudlard. Cette tradition me fit sourire. Dans notre société de Moldu, c'était le soir où on ressortait tous les clichés sur les sorcières : chapeau pointu, nez crochu, peau verte, verrues, mauvais sorts, vol sur balai… Du vrai et du faux : les chapeaux pointus faisaient malheureusement partie de notre uniforme, et certains volaient sur un balai ; pour les mauvais sorts… Cela dépend de la voie qu'on emprunte. En première année, la notion de magie noire était très floue, elle le fut horriblement moins les années suivantes ; mais concernant la laideur folklorique des sorcières, c'était tout bonnement un cliché. Certes sur le Chemin de Traverse j'en avais vu des vieilles carnes. Mais lorsque je regardais les professeurs…

Le professeur McGonagall était certes ridée par son âge avancé, mais elle avait un maintien parfait et avait tout simplement « la classe » lorsqu'elle le voulait. Mrs Pomfresh, l'infirmière était loin d'être moche. Mrs Bibine… Je l'ai toujours trouvée magnifique à cause de ses yeux jaunes brillants, mais du reste elle ressemblait à une trentenaire classique. Mrs Chourave ressemblait à ma voisine d'en face : assez âgée, petite, replète, pleine de vie. Bref rien de bien crochu ou boutonneux. Et je ne parle pas des élèves, comme Morgan, Fran, ou encore Ginger qui devait être l'antithèse même de cette sorcière d'Halloween de Moldu, physiquement mais aussi et surtout mentalement. J'ai dit Moldu ? Deux fois en plus ! Oh mon Dieu, je décline… Bon, disons que je me suis habituée à ce mot ; malgré tout ce que je peux dire, Fran avait raison.

Le jour d'Halloween, il y avait une sortie de prévue pour Pré-au-Lard, un village pas loin de Poudlard qui proposait pas mal de distractions. Mais les première et seconde années n'avaient pas le droit de s'y rendre. Ce jour-là je regardais les élèves être triés et contrôlés pour suivre le chemin qui menait au village. J'avais déjà terminé mes devoirs pour la semaine suivante. Je voyais par la Grande Porte les Détraqueurs postés au loin derrière la grille, de vagues silhouettes immobiles, menaces constantes. J'étais seule. Soudain Morgan se trouva à côté de moi, comme si elle était arrivée de nulle part, et me dit lentement en regardant Rusard vérifier les identités :

« Pré-au-Lard… Comme ce village est horripilant.

Je la fixai sans un mot, les yeux grands ouverts. Pas un bruit, même pas une sorte de pressentiment. Je ne l'avais pas vue arrivée. Soit elle l'avait fait exprès pour me surprendre, soit elle avait une discrétion naturelle exceptionnelle. C'était les deux possibilités que j'envisageais à cet instant, mais en réalité elles étaient toutes les deux fausses. Elle était habillée de sa jupe longue, de ses bottes et d'un body noir. Elle avait un habillement des plus original sans être excentrique, et personnellement j'ai toujours trouvé ses costumes classe. Elle finit par m'observer à son tour :

– Bonjour, au fait. Finey ? Wouhou, Finey ?

Elle agita la main devant mon visage. Je n'arrivais pas à lui parler. Elle m'intimidait. Et je ne pouvais me résoudre à lui parler devant d'autres élèves. Je vis notamment Hermione me regarder en fronçant les sourcils avant de sortir. Morgan finit par noter mon regard gêné.

– Hé, on va pas te lyncher parce que tu me parles. Je porte même pas les couleurs de ma maison, et personne ne me connaît, je ne me fais pas remarquer. Finey, il faut que tu arrêtes ta paranoïa, là.

Face à des arguments véridiques et son regard insistant, je ne pus que lui répondre.

– Désolé, je suis encore mal à l'aise.

– Je te dirais bien que je fais cet effet là à tout le monde, mais personne ne me parle jamais.

– Ah ? Mais, et moi ?

– Tu es une exception, et c'est moi qui vient te parler. J'aime ça.

Elle prit un air radieux qui me fit douter sur son équilibre mental. Plus à l'aise, je décidai d'engager une conversation plus… Classique.

– Tu ne vas pas à Pré-au-Lard, alors ?

– Non. J'aurai pu avoir l'autorisation, mais je ne voulais pas. Cet endroit transpire l'esprit de matérialisme guilleret et de consommation de masse. A vomir.

Elle fit une mine de dégoût. Les derniers mots qu'elle avait prononcé ne collaient pas avec ce que je savais de cette société de sorciers. Les termes qu'elle avait employés correspondaient plus à ceux d'une alter-mondialiste baba-cool qu'à une native. De ce que je savais de Pré-au-Lard, elle n'avait pas tort du tout. Mais c'était aussi un endroit pour se détendre et sortir de la routine scolaire, je ne pouvais pas que le critiquer. Qui plus est, je suis une adepte du shopping avec les copines, même si je n'achète jamais rien. Je répondis à la réplique de Morgan :

– Ce n'est pas faux, mais on ne peut reprocher au personnel de l'école de permettre aux élèves de se changer les idées.

Elle acquiesça d'un air approbateur.

– C'est vrai également. Je te donnais seulement les raisons pour lesquelles je n'y vais pas. Je ne suis pas la seule d'ailleurs, mais pour certains c'est à cause d'un défaut d'autorisation…

– Tu restes ici Potter ? Tu as peur de passer devant les Détraqueurs ?

Je tournai la tête vers l'origine de la voix. Il s'agissait du blondinet dont on m'avait déjà parlé, Drago Malefoy, qui logiquement était un camarade de classe de Morgan. Il apostrophait le fameux Harry Potter qui l'ignora royalement et partit en direction de la chambre commune des Gryffondors. Morgan maugréa dans mon dos :

– Petit con suffisant et inconscient…

Je me tournai vivement vers elle puis suivit son regard : elle fixait Malefoy. Je demandai :

– Tu as quelque chose contre lui en particulier ?

– Rien de personnel, mais je n'aime pas son comportement.

– Il est de ta maison…

– Fais attention à toi, Finey. Si tu rejoins le fait que je sois une Serpentard à un comportement semblable à celui de Malefoy, je te livre en pâture aux Détraqueurs.

La phrase sonnait étrangement vraie. Ce qui me fit avoir des frissons. Je ne voulais plus penser à ce que le Détraqueur m'avait fait… Je ne voulais plus revoir les images de ce triste souvenir. Morgan posa doucement sa main gantée sur mon épaule et la massa.

– Je plaisante, allez. Je déteste trop les Détraqueurs pour leur donner ce plaisir.

– Dis, tu sais à quoi ressemble un Détraqueur sous la cagoule ?

J'avais encore posé une de ces questions-éclair dont j'avais le secret.

– C'est marrant que tu me poses cette question. J'aurai cru que tu ne voudrais plus en entendre parler. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il y a dessous. Je sais qu'il y a un visage en-dessous, même s'il n'a rien d'humain. Le reste… Ce ne sont que des rumeurs. Jamais personne n'a pu parler de ce qu'il avait vu sous le déguisement du Détraqueur, faute de le pouvoir.

– Ils sont à ce point dangereux et cruels ?

– Dangereux à en mourir et cruels à en périr, fit-elle avec une voix d'outre-tombe.

Nouveau frisson. Je sentais que j'approchais encore de ce sujet épineux.

– Bien, je dois, euh, finir mes devoirs, fis-je honteusement en m'éclipsant.

– Travaille bien, Finey !

Elle ne me suivit pas, ce qui me semblait déjà être une bonne chose. Je commençais à penser que Morgan cherchait ma compagnie. Devais-je le prendre comme une bonne chose ou une mauvaise ? Plus je restais à côté d'elle, et plus j'avais l'impression d'avoir à côté de moi une personne forte et imperturbable. Et elle était Serpentard. Si je la fréquentais, elle pouvait devenir une protection contre les autres gens de sa maison. Mais d'un autre côté, elle me donnait toujours autant de frissons et j'avais toujours cette impression que des yeux critiques étaient posés sur moi lorsqu'elle me parlait. Et puis il y avait l'avertissement de Joanna, qui me trottait dans la tête. Je ne savais pas comment aborder ma relation avec elle et décidai de laisser faire les choses.

Lorsque je rejoignis la salle commune des Gryffondors, dans laquelle je traînais rarement puisque j'aimais faire mes devoirs sur mon lit, je tombai sur Martin qui parlait Quidditch avec un élève plus âgé.

Le Quidditch me passionne autant que le foot : c'est-à-dire que je regarde, je m'intéresse réellement aux évènements, mais je ne m'enflamme jamais. Ca m'évite d'une part d'être déçue lorsque ma maison perd, et ça me permet aussi d'être plus objective quant à l'analyse d'un match. Le problème également est que le foot, je le regarde à la télé. Alors que suivre le match de Quidditch la tête en l'air en regardant alternativement les joueurs avec le Souaffle et l'Attrapeur perché plus haut est fatiguant pour le cou et pour les yeux. Donc au final, le Quidditch me distrait, sans plus.

Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Martin qui vouait un culte à ce sport mondial des sorciers. Cependant, j'appris bien vite qu'il n'y avait pas que ce sport-là qui comptait pour lui. Je m'approchai et fit l'effort d'entrer en contact avec un camarade qui n'était même pas en même année que moi.

– Salut.

– Bonjour, fit Martin avec un sourire radieux.

– Salut, fit l'autre. Tu dois certainement être Margaret.

– Euh, oui, fis-je d'un air gêné. Je suis si connue ?

– En fait, c'est Martin qui me parle de toi. Ses parents et les miens se connaissent depuis longtemps, alors on se parle souvent ici. Et Martin, le fan des Moldus, n'arrête pas de vanter les avantages de t'avoir comme amie. Je dois avouer que je n'ai pas cet intérêt pour ces Moldus – sans vouloir te vexer.

– Je suis une sorcière après tout, avouai-je. Ne t'inquiète pas, je ne vais pas me fâcher pour ça. Pas du tout.

– Très bien, répondit l'élève avec un air soulagé. Alors je vais vous laisser, j'ai quelques préparatifs à faire pour la soirée d'Halloween.

Il partit dans les dortoirs tandis que Martin m'invitait à m'asseoir face à lui dans un fauteuil moelleux. J'engageai la conversation :

– Encore à parler de Quidditch, Martin…

– Eh bien oui, admit Martin. Il y a toujours quelque chose à dire à propos du Quidditch. Et le premier match du tournoi de l'école est dans quelques semaines.

– Ah oui c'est vrai… Qui affrontons-nous en premier ?

– Serpentard. Ca va péter dès le premier match !

Mon cynisme prit le dessus.

– Evidemment, ces deux maisons n'étant pas capables de se conduire de manière civilisée, s'il n'y a pas de mort ce sera un miracle.

– Margaret, je t'en prie, fit Martin avec un air embêté. Les Serpentards jètent toujours la première pierre !

–Tu as raison, dus-je admettre.

– Ils ne connaissent pas le respect des autres, sont égoïstes et n'ont pas de scrupules. Du moins c'est ce que je vois en les observant.

– Crois-moi, fis-je en regardant le feu brûler dans l'âtre de la cheminée de la salle commune, ils ne sont pas tous comme ça.

– Tu connais un Serpentard ? demanda Martin un peu inquiet.

Mes mots avaient dépassé ma pensée, une fois de plus. Je devais éviter d'entrer dans le détail.

– Euh, plus ou moins. On s'est parlé. Et cette personne est fréquentable, je peux te l'assurer.

Martin acquiesça lentement puis se pencha en avant.

– Dis-moi, Margaret, ça fait un mois qu'on se connaît maintenant. On parle souvent, on s'entend bien, on rit même parfois. Mais j'ai toujours l'impression de parler à une inconnue.

– Hein ?

Comme avec Fran, je fis mine de ne pas comprendre alors que je ne voulais pas comprendre.

– Tu me parles de ta famille et de ta vie à Londres, certes. Mais jamais tu n'évoques la vie à Poudlard ! Tu ne critique pas un prof, tu ne râle jamais à propos des devoirs, tu ne fais pas de remarques à propos d'autres élèves… Et en plus de ça, tu ne manges jamais de nos sucreries, tu ne t'approches jamais des objets magiques. Pourquoi est-ce que tu fuis Poudlard dans ta tête, même si ton corps s'y trouve ?

Martin ne le sut jamais, mais il me fit terriblement mal à ce moment-là. Ce n'était pas sa faute. Mais il venait de m'asséner une vérité terriblement blessante. Il voyait d'une autre façon mon comportement que je croyais être une affirmation de mon origine. Mon cœur se serra à ces mots, mais heureusement mon visage n'eut pas de réaction spontanée. Je réfléchis un instant à ce que je pouvais répondre à un tel commentaire puis lui dit d'un air désolé :

– Excuse-moi Martin. Mais je n'arrive pas à me sentir à ma place ici. Pas encore. Je peux y vivre et suivre mon cursus, mais pas me fondre dans la masse. Pas encore, je le répète. Il me faut sûrement un temps d'adaptation. Mais je ferai des efforts, je te le promets.

Et je me le promis surtout à moi-même ; Martin avait touché juste pour me faire réagir. Il fallait que je m'améliore un peu dans la discipline la plus difficile de mon année : l'intégration. Martin parut content de ma promesse et acquiesça vivement la tête.

– Mais tu sais, ça ne veut pas dire que je ne t'aime pas pour autant. On s'entend bien après tout.

J'acquiesçai à mon tour. Avec Martin, tout paraissait simple. Il partit alors sur une toute autre discussion.

– Au-delà du Quidditch, je m'intéresse à pas mal de sports Moldus, tu sais, dont le fameux football.

– Ah ? Pourtant je ne t'en ai pas encore parlé.

– Non, fit-il fièrement, je me suis informé tout seul ! Le football est un peu comme le Quidditch sauf que c'est au sol, que ça se joue avec le pied, qu'il n'y a pas de Cognards pour vous faire chuter, et qu'il n'y a pas de Vif D'or à rattraper. Je trouve d'ailleurs que c'est dommage, la petite balle aurait rajouté du piquant au football. Parce que j'apprécie ce sport, sincèrement.

– Je suis plutôt « tennis », fis-je en imitant un coup droit.

– Ah, euh, attends.

Il chercha dans sa mémoire.

– Je connais ce sport… Euh, j'ai lu un livre dessus, ou un chapitre de livre. Il n'y a que deux joueurs, et ils se renvoient une balle avec euh… Des poêles, je crois.

J'éclatai de rire, mortifiant ainsi Martin qui se sentit honteux. Je lui dis en gloussant :

– Pourquoi pas ? Ca pourrait le faire ! Mais tu te trompes, ce sont des raquettes qu'on utilise.

Il claqua des doigts.

– Raquettes ! Je le savais, mince je le savais ! Alors tu pratiques ce… Tennis ?

– Oui, je suis même plutôt douée. Le seul sport où j'ai un certain talent d'ailleurs. Et c'est certain que je n'arriverai pas à mieux au Quidditch. Je tiens à peine sur un balai. Mais toi Martin, j'ai bien noté que tu étais à l'aise. Tu penses intégrer l'équipe de Gryffondor plus tard ?

Martin se pencha en arrière.

– Oh non, ce n'est pas pour moi la compétition. Je préfère regarder.

– Je vois… C'est Potter l'Attrapeur de cette équipe, si j'ai bien compris.

– Oui, et un excellent Attrapeur ! Pour l'instant, à ce que m'a dit mon ami de tout à l'heure, Gryffondor n'a pas gagné la coupe de Quidditch depuis Potter père ! Potter fils est la chance pour nous de retrouver le titre !

Ca me passait au-dessus, cet engouement pour la victoire de la coupe…

– J'espère qu'on l'aura, fis-je avec un enthousiasme complètement artificiel.

Martin repartit ensuite sur le thème du tennis et je lui en appris les règles. J'allai même jusqu'à lui montrer comment on faisait les mouvements en lui mettant sa baguette dans la main. A la fin de ma petite démonstration il insista pour que je lui fasse jouer un jour au Tennis.

– Ah, pour ça, il faudrait déjà que tu viennes dans mon quartier, fis-je en riant.

– Pas de problème ! A la fin de l'année je demande à mes parents l'autorisation et on se fera un tennis !

Je restai interdite un moment. Puis je lui demandai :

– Tu… Attends… Tu voudrais venir chez moi ? Pour les vacances ?

– Eh bien pourquoi pas ? rétorqua-t-il avec un sourire malicieux.

– Euh, eh bien, ce n'est pas infaisable. Mais je n'aurai… Enfin… On verra alors.

Je lui souris timidement.

– Génial !

Puis il partit dans son dortoir. Je fis de même en allant m'allonger sur mon lit, attendant l'heure du repas. Je me mis à imaginer ce que pouvait donner Martin lâché dans mon quartier. Ca pouvait être sympathique. Ce garçon venait de me lancer une deuxième révélation : celle que si une issue de Moldu comme moi pouvait s'intégrer à Poudlard, un sorcier pouvait très bien se fondre dans le décor de ma petite banlieue Moldue. Je découvrais peu à peu l'équilibre qui pouvait s'établir entre ce monde… Et le mien, celui que je considérerai à jamais comme celui auquel j'appartiens d'abord. Je devais m'intégrer mais il y avait une limite ; sorcière, mais issue de Moldu avant tout.

Je quittai le dortoir pour aller manger avec un sourire aux lèvres, me forçant à me dire que j'étais tout de même une sorcière, cherchant à me voir de l'extérieur. Il était certain que ma sœur et mes parents attendraient de moi que je les épate. Puis en passant de la famille à Martin accueilli par ma famille, je me l'imaginai découvrir ma maison. Je supposai qu'il serait émerveillé par le moindre appareil électrique.

– _Wah, Margaret, qu'est-ce que c'est que ça !_

– _C'est un épilateur, Martin ; ma mère s'en sert pour se retirer les poils des jambes…_

– _Super génial !_

Je pouffai de rire en visionnant cette scène dans ma tête. En descendant à la salle commune, je trouvai Joanna avec un livre sous le bras et l'air soucieux. Je vins lui demander ce qui n'allait pas.

– Je n'y arrive pas, Maggy !

– Tu n'arrives pas à quoi ?

Je regardai le livre qu'elle avait sous le bras. Il s'agissait du manuel de potion.

– Quoi, c'est ton devoir pour Rogue ?

– Je n'y arrive pas !

– Alors je vais t'aider, ne t'inquiète pas.

– Tu ne comprends pas ! Je n'arrive pas à me motiver pour faire un devoir pour lui ! Je n'y arriverai jamais !

Je lui adressai alors un regard blasé. Elle détestait vraiment Rogue au point de ne pouvoir se forcer à travailler pour lui.

– Joanna, tu es sûre de ne pas en faire trop ?

– Comment je vais finir l'année ?

Je la pris par les épaules, la fixai bien dans les yeux et lui dit d'un ton implacable :

– Woh ! Jo ! Ce type préfère les Serpentards, il est imbuvable, soit ! Mais il te fait un cours ! Un cours, Jo ! Garde à l'esprit que tu ne fais pas un devoir pour lui, mais pour ton avenir, pour toi, efface le prof, garde la matière !

Elle parut un instant complètement paralysée par mon speech. Puis elle me sourit et acquiesça.

– Ok, Maggy ! Je vais faire comme ça ! Mais euh… Tu peux m'aider pour ce devoir-là ? J'y comprends rien pour de vrai. C'est quoi la différence entre une racine de Virtus Flanoria et une racine de fougère ? Elles se ressemblent comme deux gouttes d'eau ces… »

Encore une vulgarité inutile de cette chère Joanna si distinguée. Il faut noter d'ailleurs que les insultes dans l'ensemble sont les mêmes à Londres et à Poudlard. Sinon que les sorciers ont à leur actif une ribambelle de jolies expressions propres à leurs objets et créatures telles que « Tu sens aussi bon qu'une bombabouse » ou « Face de Veracrasse » – cette dernière est une insulte vraiment méchante quand on voit la bestiole… Ah, quel monde magique !

**Et ce ruler fonctionne toujours pas ! Tsss... Le prochain chapitre sera pour moi un défi, puisque je vais commencer à côtoyer le scénario du T3 de HP. Il va falloir la jouer subtil. Merci pour vos reviews !  
**


	11. Halloween Constructif

**Par avance : JKR c'est pas très loin de JRRT, non ? Bon trève de galégeades... Mesdames, mesdemoiselles et messieurs voici un chapitre vachement long parce que je ne voulais pas le découper. Il s'agit du deuxième de la trilogie Halloween (il n'y aura pas de meurtres en série je vous rassure). Il s'agit également de la première vraie incidence de mon bouquin sur l'intrigue du T3 de HP. Alors si incohérence il y a, prévenez-moi que je corrige ça de suite. Ca m'a fait bizarre de faire parler HP, mais il est tellement simple comme gusse que c'était pas trop difficile. Des infos sur Ginger et Morgan particulièrement. Enjoy (et merci à mes fans féminines :) )**

HALLOWEEN CONSTRUCTIF - MORGAN

J'aidai Joanna à avancer dans ce devoir que j'avais pour ma part fini depuis longtemps, jusqu'à ce que l'heure du déjeuner arrive. Je descendis à la Grande Salle en compagnie d'une Joanna soulagée et d'un Martin tout guilleret – je n'aurai su dire si c'était à cause du potentiel séjour chez moi. Ginger était déjà à table, isolée, essayant visiblement de faire le moins de bruit possible en se servant. Je cherchai un moment Melany, mais elle semblait introuvable. Je m'assis donc à côté de Joanna et face à Martin qui s'assit à côté de Ginger. A ma grande surprise, le célèbre Harry Potter vint se mettre seul à la table, non loin de nous. Je m'étonnai qu'il ne soit pas à Pré-au-Lard avant de réaliser qu'il aurait eu du mal à trouver une autorisation sans parents encore vivants.

Je plaignais un peu ce garçon dont tout le monde connaissait la tragédie familiale. Je n'aurai pas aimé que la mienne se sache… Non, ça m'aurait tuée pour de bon. Quelque part, je me sentais proche de lui.

Alors que Joanna était trop occupée à avaler goulûment du pâté tartiné sur du pain et alors que Ginger et Martin regardaient Potter avec un respect admiratif, je me tournai vers lui et l'observai. Il avait l'air morne.

Je ne sais pas si je fus poussée par un relent de compassion ou par ma curiosité, mais je finis par lui adresser la parole. Moi qui ne pensait pas adresser la parole à qui que ce soit, je commençais maintenant à m'ouvrir. Les efforts que j'avais promis à Martin venaient en fait tous seuls…

« Bonjour, fis-je de ma voix la plus amicale. Tu es bien Harry Potter ?

Il soupira et fit :

– Oui, c'est bien moi. Oui, je suis celui qui a terrassé malgré lui Voldemort.

On aurait dit que ça le gonflait. Je répondis :

– J'ai cru entendre ça, oui. Mais tu sais, moi, je ne connais pas grand chose à ce sujet et je m'en moque un peu.

Alors que Joanna ricanait – elle connaissait mon désintéressement pour ce qui avait bouleversé le monde des sorciers –, Martin me regarda avec des yeux ronds tandis que Ginger semblait vouloir rapetisser. Harry, lui, me regarda avec un air intéressé :

– Alors tu ne veux pas un autographe ?

Je ris légèrement.

– Non, ça ne m'avancerait à rien. Et je suppose que tu souhaiterais vivre ta scolarité sans cette étiquette sur le dos, non ?

Il me regarda avec intensité et dit doucement :

– C'est à peu près ça, oui.

– Alors, je te considérerais comme un aîné de la même maison que moi. Je pense que ça sera mieux pour toi, et pour moi.

Il fronça les sourcils.

– Pourquoi pour toi ?

– Parce que ce qui t'est arrivé ne me fait aucun effet. C'est comme si la nuit où Voldemort avait disparu grâce à toi était gravée dans un livre d'histoire et qu'elle ne devait pas en sortir. Je ne me sens pas concernée, je suis arrivée lors d'une nouvelle ère, inutile de ressasser le passé.

Joanna ricana de nouveau, mais plus doucement, ce qui me surpris. En fait elle avait déjà bien cerné qui j'étais sans que moi je puisse deviner qui elle était au fond. Il faut dire que ce genre de phrase, sortie de la bouche d'une gamine de onze ans, était des plus déstabilisante. Harry finit par se tourner vers son assiette et dit d'un air sombre :

– Tu as sûrement raison, mais… Le passé vient parfois nous rattraper, qu'on le veuille ou non. Certains souvenirs que l'on voudrait oublier…

Le souvenir que m'arrachaient les Détraqueurs me revint en mémoire malgré moi et je dis tristement :

– Oui, que l'on aimerait ne jamais avoir eu mais que… Quelque part… On ne souhaite pas voir effacés de sa mémoire, de peur… D'oublier un visage, ou une voix…

Harry se tourna vivement vers moi tandis que je relevais des yeux humides. Puis comme d'un commun accord nous détournâmes nos yeux avec un petit rire gêné. Alors que je séchais vite fait mes yeux, il dit simplement :

– Tu es spéciale pour une première année.

– Oui on me l'a déjà dit. » répondis-je d'un ton désinvolte.

Il ne répondit rien et personne n'ajouta quoique ce soit. Je mangeai tranquillement ce qu'il y avait dans mon assiette avec l'impression d'être grandie par cette conversation. Je trouvais que l'étiquette de « spéciale » qu'on me collait me donnait une aura de mystère des plus agréables. Ca me mettait hors du lot et comme je l'ai déjà dit, c'est ce qu'ici je recherchais.

Lors du repas je vis passer Morgan au loin qui m'adressa un clin d'œil. Puis elle me fixa en semblant attendre quelque chose. Après un instant d'appréhension, je lui fit également un clin d'œil avec un sourire incertain. Elle eut l'air ravie par cette réponse.

Harry Potter partit de la table en adressant à notre groupe un « A plus tard ». Martin partit peu après, ayant rendez-vous avec son ami fan de Quidditch. Joanna s'en alla à la poursuite d'une autre élève de première année qui semblait-il lui devait de l'argent. Je me retrouvai alors face à une Ginger qui depuis le début de ma conversation avec Potter ne regardait que son plat.

« Eh, Ginger, ça va ?

– Euh, oui, pas de problème, répondit-elle de sa petite voix.

Je décidai de tenter quelque chose que je voulais tenter depuis un temps. J'appréciais de plus en plus Ginger. Alors que je ne la voyais que comme une copine de chambrée au départ, elle avait attiré mon attention et finalement je l'avait prise en affection. La proximité sans doute, mais aussi j'en étais persuadé son côté introverti qui m'intriguait.

– Pourquoi est-ce que tu te caches tout le temps, Ginger ?

– Je ne me cache pas…

Elle avait la conviction d'une moule.

– Allons, moi-même qui devrait être plus mal à l'aise ici je m'ouvre plus facilement aux autres. Toi tu es toujours dans ta coquille…

– Parce que je n'ai rien à dire d'intelligent…

– C'est une excuse ça. Ose ! On ne va pas te manger, moi la première !

– Je sais mais… Excuse-moi.

– Mais ne va pas t'excuser en plus ! Et puis, je suis sûre que tu as plus de choses intelligentes à dire que tu ne veux bien l'avouer.

– Je ne sais pas.

Je me levai.

– Ne mâche pas tes mots avec moi en tout cas. Ca m'énerverait plus que tout.

Nous étions seuls dans un rayon de dix mètres. Elle se leva d'un coup et me regarda avec un air faiblement déterminé.

– Alors dans ce cas, Maggy, je sais que tu es plus à même de vivre ici que tu ne veux bien l'avouer. Tu fais la frigide avec ce monde, mais tu l'acceptes sans broncher. Cesse de te donner ce genre de Moldue tombée au mauvais endroit et comporte-toi en sorcière !

Je la fixai avec un air interdit, ne m'accordant aucun mouvement. J'attendis une suite qui ne vint pas. Ginger parut tout à coup paniquée par son accès de franchise et me dit d'une toute petite voix en fixant ses mains qu'elle massait :

– Désolée, Maggy…

Je mis un temps à me détendre et à sourire.

– Hé, Ginger. Je crois que… Que j'avais besoin d'entendre ça. Merci.

Elle releva subitement la tête, l'air soulagé.

– Tu ne m'en veux pas ?

Je lui adressai un regard des plus tendre.

– C'est ce que je te disais. Il en faut plus pour vexer… Une amie. »

Et sur cette phrase dont j'étais fière, je me retirai pour aller digérer dans le parc. Et appeler mes parents par la même occasion. Je jetai quand même un bref regard en coin vers ma camarade qui semblait aux anges, bien que comme à son habitude repliée sur elle-même.

L'après-midi fut bien tranquille, et je dois avouer que je ne fis rien du tout sinon rester dans le parc, pensant aux mots de Martin et Ginger, à l'attitude étrange de Morgan envers moi et à ma sœur qui, je l'avais appris au téléphone, était atteinte d'une angine. Puis arriva le banquet d'Halloween, un vrai plaisir pour Joanna et moi. Nous nous rencontrions sur ce point : l'appétit et l'absence de prise de poids. Nous mangions comme des trous tout ce qui passait à portée de bras et depuis presque deux mois à ce régime nous n'avions pas pris un gramme, ou du moins pas un bourrelet puisqu'il n'y avait pas de pèse-personne dans les locaux.

Alors, lorsque nous vîmes en plus d'une décoration des plus sympathiques même si conforme à certains clichés Moldus, un festin sans égal, nous fondîmes sur les plats tels des vautours affamés, ne laissant rien nous échapper. Ce dîner fut vraiment agréable pour moi. Dans l'euphorie du repas, je me mis à rire à n'importe quelle blague de mes voisins, même de personnes que je ne connaissais pas. Je me mis également à parler musique avec Joanna et découvrit qu'elle avait tout bonnement les mêmes goûts musicaux que moi. Elle était en particulier fan de Muse, comme moi. Nous nous mîmes même à chanter « _Time is running out_ », ce qui ne fut pas du goût de tout le monde autour – cette chanson demande une tenue de voix que nous n'avions pas à notre âge ainsi qu'une coordination que Joanna et ma personne étions incapables d'acquérir dans notre euphorie. Je pus voir Fran rire aux éclats en nous regardant.

Je lui demandai ensuite comment elle avait pu écouter Muse dans son monde sans lecteur CD ou ordinateur pour lire le MP3. Elle me répondit avec un clin d'œil :

« Aha, j'ai mes petits secrets. Je te montrerai sans doute un jour.

– J'ai hâte. »

C'est à ce moment que les fantômes décidèrent de nous offrir un ballet aérien. Devinez ma réaction… Désintérêt total. Malheureusement c'était le genre de représentation qui me laissait froide. Je voulais bien m'intégrer mais je devais quand même garder mes goûts pour moi. Joanna elle paraissait plus amusée que réellement intéressée. Les autres autour de moi à part Ginger qui regardait encore son assiette, observaient le défilé avec gaieté. Je décidai de sortir un peu.

Plus le bruit de la fête se faisait rumeur, plus je me sentais sereine. C'est une chose que j'adore, m'en aller pour un temps d'une fête qui bat son plein. Tout en ayant partagé l'euphorie collective, j'ai cette impression que j'adore de sortir du lot. Je regarde la foule animée de l'extérieur et profite du contraste avec le calme extérieur. Et le château est tout ce qu'il y a de plus calme lorsque tout le monde se trouve dans la Grande Salle. Je décidai donc d'aller faire un tour dehors. Mais alors que j'arrivai près de la Grande Porte, la voix de Morgan me fit sursauter.

« La fête n'est pas à ton goût, Finey ?

Elle venait encore de faire une de ses apparitions surprises. Le fait qu'elle m'ait suivi m'inquiétait un peu, cela voulait dire qu'elle m'avait surveillée. Je me mis donc sur la défensive, repensant à l'avertissement de Joanna.

– Je te retourne la question, Morgan.

Elle croisa les bras, l'air agréablement surprise.

– Tu gagnes en assurance face à moi, enfin. Et pour te répondre, disons que les fêtes, ce n'est pas vraiment mon truc. Mais j'y assiste, histoire de ne rien louper qui vaille le coup. Maintenant, à ton tour.

– Je…

Devais-je lui dire ? Un instinct en moi me disait de me confier à elle, qu'elle comprendrait et qu'elle ferait une remarque pertinente, que je n'avais rien à y perdre. Mais un autre instinct me disait de me méfier. Je tergiversais et ne répondais pas, cette simple réponse à une question banale devenait pour moi une affaire cruciale. C'était trop stupide. Il fallait mettre les choses au clair avec Morgan, car elle faisait trop flancher mon esprit.

– Morgan, est-ce que je peux te faire vraiment confiance ? Tu es une Serpentard, ne vas-tu pas me poignarder dans le dos le moment opportun ? Je l'ai senti, tu es une fille vraiment intelligente et mature, tu pourrais être en train de me mentir sur toute la ligne et de me tendre un piège.

Morgan s'assombrit sur le champ. Sa tenue noire et sa chevelure de jais n'arrangeaient rien au regard froid qu'elle me lança. J'avais tout à coup l'impression d'être face à un démon. Elle s'avança vers moi d'une démarche calme, ses poings serrés, me paralysant de ce regard dur et sombre.

– N'as-tu pas retenu ce que je t'ai dis, Finey ? Ton crâne de piaf de Gryffondor ne retient-il pas ce que peut te dire une Serpentard ?

– Je… Je ne…

J'étais incapable de formuler une phrase sans me dire que ça pourrait l'énerver davantage.

– Alors parce que je suis sympathique avec toi, forcément c'est pour te faire plus mal par la suite. Tu veux savoir, Finey ? C'est à cause de ce que tu viens de dire que je pourrais me retourner contre toi et te faire vraiment mal.

Je n'osais même pas reculer. Je restai sur place. Et elle fut tout à coup devant moi, me dépassant d'une tête, avec des yeux qui ne faisait passer aucune émotion. Sans le vouloir, je revis cette scène que les Détraqueurs m'avait fait revivre. Morgan se trouvai exactement dans la même position que _lui_. Je tombai soudain à la renverse, regardant Morgan avec des yeux qui ne devaient exprimer qu'une peur sans borne. Ma respiration était haletante et je tremblotait. Morgan en parut davantage courroucée.

– Alors c'est vrai. Je ne t'inspire que de la méfiance, voire de la peur… Dire que j'ai cru que tu passerais outre les apparences et les clichés. Tu me dégoûtes, Finey, parce que j'ai cru un instant qu'un Gryffondor pouvait être différente des autres comme moi je suis différente des autres Serpentards. Mais quand je t'ai dit que tu ne devais pas me craindre car c'est cela qui t'apporterait la sécurité et quand je t'ai dit que tu ne devais pas ramener ma maison à mon comportement, en fait tu n'as même pas essayé de le croire. Que je t'ai sauvé la vie ne change rien non plus, visiblement.

Elle me _le_ rappelais de plus en plus. J'étais morte de terreur. Elle sortit soudain sa baguette.

– Alors peut-être que je devrais me conformer à ce que tu penses, non ? Juste un petit Doloris pour une Sang de Bourbe… Hein, Margaret Finey ?

Elle prit le même rictus que sur l'esplanade. Il se fit alors une rupture totale dans mon esprit avec l'image que j'avais de mon souvenir. Je la revis dans un flash me serrer contre elle, j'entendis son chant et je revis son visage serein au clair de lune. Qui j'avais en face de moi n'était pas la vraie Morgan. Pour me donner plus de courage, je fermai de toute mes forces les yeux et criai :

– Arrête, Morgan !

Je n'entendis rien. Pas un bruit. Je continuai donc :

– Si je me suis méfiée de toi, c'est parce que… Tu es mystérieuse au point que je pourrais me faire n'importe quelle opinion sur toi ! Pourtant… Pourtant toujours en moi une voix me disait que tu étais une personne sûre et protectrice. Mais j'ai été obligée d'écouter la raison. Je ne sais rien de toi, tu es puissante, tu… Tu as des regards effrayants comme celui que tu viens de me faire ! Si… Si je suis tombée par terre, complètement terrifiée, c'est parce qu'en t'avançant vers moi avec cet air froid… Tu me rappelais un souvenir affreux !

J'attendis une réaction. Il n'y en avait toujours pas.

– Mais… J'ai écouté tout ce que tu as dis, et rassure-toi j'avais tout enregistré. Cependant je ne voulais pas endormir ma méfiance juste parce que… Parce que…

Devant mon hésitation il y eut une réponse.

– Parce que quoi, Finey ? Répond, je te prie.

Sa voix avait retrouvé son calme, ce qui m'encouragea à finir ma phrase.

– Parce que tu m'attirais ce respect et cette admiration inexplicable. Car je ne te connais pas, Morgan. Ce que je connais, c'est ton comportement versatile et tes airs mystérieux. Tu voudrais que je te fasse entièrement confiance avec ça ! Mets-toi à ma place !

Je restai immobile, attendant une réaction. Soudain je fus relevée d'un coup et Morgan épousseta mes vêtements. J'ouvris lentement les yeux et découvris une expression que je n'avais encore jamais vue sur son visage : la gêne. Ayant finit de m'épousseter, elle dit d'une voix douce mais sans ce ton enjoué qu'elle avait d'habitude, d'une voix aussi enchanteresse que son chant :

– Pardonne-moi, Margaret. J'ai mal réagi. J'aurai du m'attendre à ce que tu aies des doutes. J'aurai du les prendre avec le sourire et te convaincre que je suis sincère dans ce que je te dis. Tu… Tu veux bien qu'on aille en haut ? Histoire de parler… Je crois qu'on a besoin de plus de communication. »

J'aurai pu lui en vouloir gravement pour la façon dont elle m'avait menacée. Pourtant je ne lui en tenais pas grief. Je voulais juste laisser cet épisode de côté qui m'avait fait comprendre que j'avais tort de la craindre… Mais aussi que je ne devais pas m'opposer à elle.

En y repensant, si j'avais tout su d'elle ce soir d'Halloween, j'aurai gardé des raisons de la craindre, mais pas pour ce qu'elle aurait pu me faire à moi. Mais elle restait comme je le lui avais fait remarqué une quasi-énigme pour moi. J'acceptais donc son invitation et seules nous partîmes en direction de la terrasse.

Cependant nous rencontrâmes un obstacle et pas des moindres. Nous marchions silencieusement, je ne savais pas comment renouer le dialogue et visiblement Morgan non plus. Puis soudain il y eut un hurlement que je reconnus être celui de la grosse dame du tableau qui gardait la salle commune des Gryffondors. Nous n'en étions pas loin. A ma grande surprise, Morgan s'élança sans hésiter vers la source du cri. Je la suivis. Après quelques détours de couloirs, nous arrivâmes dans le couloir donnant directement sur la salle commune. J'eus le temps de voir un homme au loin, maigre, de longs cheveux noirs sales et une robe noire rapiécée. Je reconnus la silhouette vue sur une photo de la Gazette du Sorcier. Mais avant que j'ai pu réagir, Morgan me poussait violemment dans le couloir d'à côté, hors de vue de Sirius Black.

Elle sortit sa baguette et chuchota en pointant les torches proches :

« Nox ! »

Elles s'éteignirent. Puis elle me força à me plaquer contre le mur d'une main tandis que de l'autre elle me ferma la bouche. Je retins mon souffle. Il y eut des bruits de pas rapides, puis des bruits plus légers. Et à ma grande surprise je vis passer un gros chien noir qui tourna au coin vers le couloir d'où nous venions. Après un temps seulement Morgan enleva ses mains de mon corps. Puis elle murmura :

« Intéressant, ça…

J'étais pour ma part paniquée. Et un peu perdue…

– Morgan, tu as bien vu Sirius Black toi aussi !

Elle me dit de son ton décontracté :

– En effet, c'était bien lui. Je me demande bien ce qu'il peut faire ici. Contrairement à ce que j'avais dis, il a été assez stupide pour revenir là ou traînent les Détraqueurs… Cependant, il a réussi à leur échapper et ça c'est beaucoup moins stupide. Qu'est-ce que tu cherchais, Black ?

– Mais, et ce chien, c'était…

– C'était Black. Du moins je ne vois pas d'autre explication rationnelle…

Je m'insurgeai contre cette remarque que ma raison n'appréciait pas.

– Parce qu'un homme qui devient un chien c'est rationnel pour toi !

Elle tourna vers moi un regard attendri.

– Eh, Finey, tu es dans le monde des sorciers. Réfléchis un peu… Tu as suivi les cours de la vieille McGonagall, non ? Métamorphose… Ca te dit quelque chose ?

J'étais vraiment stupide parfois. C'était sans doute la panique. Je suivais des cours de Métamorphose depuis deux mois et je n'avais pas fait le rapprochement. Seulement…

– Il ne faut pas une incantation pour la métamorphose ?

– McGonagall n'en fait pas, non ? fit Morgan avec un sourire en coin.

– Euh…

– C'est un Animagus, c'est pour ça. Elle peut se transformer comme elle veut. Et on dirait que notre cher Black le peut également.

– Il faut en parler à Dumbledore !

Elle se retourna vers moi vivement, me prit par les épaules et me fixa dans les yeux d'un air sérieux.

– Finey ! Tu ne parles de ça à personne !

– Morgan ! Je sais que pour l'histoire des Détraqueurs, ça t'aurait apporté des ennuis qu'on parle de ça. Mais là, tu ne risques rien, l'école si. C'est un tueur en liberté.

Elle eut un rire amer puis me fixa avec un regard amusé.

– On ne craint rien, Finey. Rien du tout. Il ne viendra pas tuer qui que ce soit. Il n'a pas l'âme du tueur.

Elle dit cette dernière phrase avec une pointe de gravité. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'elle me racontait.

– Alors maintenant, Finey, c'est mon affaire, mon enquête…

Elle me jaugea ensuite avec un regard intense.

– Voire _notre_ enquête. Mais on ne prévient personne d'autre. Tu m'entends, personne !

– Mais il a tué douze non-sorciers !

– J'ai dis personne !

Elle mit son visage à deux centimètres du mien, les yeux dans les yeux. Je pouvais sentir son souffle sur mes joues. Ses yeux noirs me flanquaient la chair du poule et la voix dure qu'elle venait de prendre me rendait impuissante. Je finis par dire d'une petite voix :

– D'accord. Personne… Je garderai le secret.

Elle se détendit aussitôt et se recula un peu son visage. Puis elle remonta ses mains depuis les épaules jusqu'au bas de mes joues et commença à les caresser légèrement, ce qui eut pour effet de me faire rougir.

– Je savais que je pouvais te faire confiance, Finey. Maintenant, on marche ensemble.

Puis elle se recula en entendant un brouhaha.

– Tes camarades arrivent. Va les rejoindre, Finey.

Elle fit demi-tour et commença à s'éloigner dans le couloir d'où nous venions. Je la regardai un moment, incapable de bouger, encore choquée par ses caresses, même si elles paraissaient plus amicales qu'autre chose. Alors que nous devions parler pour que je la comprenne mieux, elle venait de me plonger dans un désarroi encore plus grand. Elle s'arrêta soudain et leva le doigt.

– Au fait, Finey… Je ne suis pas folle, je ne laisserais pas le meurtrier de douze innocents et d'un sorcier moins innocent courir dans nos locaux comme ça. Du moins je ne suis pas _assez_ folle. Black est innocent, Finey. Désespérément innocent. »

** Tindin ! Mais, me direz-vous, comme diable Morgan sait-elle ça ? Héhéhé ! Tout a déjà été prévu, et la grande mécanique se met en marche mwahahahah... ahem, restons calme. Enfin bon, vous ne saurez la vérité sur Morgan qu'au fur et à mesure, je distile gentiment tout ça ! Prochain chapitre, je m'intéresserai à la nuit passée dans la Grande Salle qui je trouve manque de détails dans le T3. Du coup j'en invente et Pourdlard prend des allures de camp de vacances. Oulah, je cause, je cause...**


	12. Halloween à la belle étoile

**Par avance : JKR, elle défonce sa mère (quel lyrisme). Encore un chapitre bien long, et en plus il s'y passe pas grand chose. En fait, en relisant encore et encore le T3 pour essayer d'éviter les incohérences, je me suis attaché à ette scène où tous les élèves se retrouvent à faire du camping dans la grande Salle et j'ai voulu la décrire (parce que relisez et vous verrez que niveau description JK ne s'est pas foulée). C'est un petit caprice personnel parce que dans le fond on apprend pas grand chose sur personne dans ce chapitre, sinon deux-trois trucs sur Francesca et Joanna. Je me mets à faire de l'humour dans ce chapitre, attention les yeux. Bonne lecture !**

* * *

HALLOWEEN A LA BELLE ETOILE – FRANCESCA 

Je restai plantée dans mon couloir obscur tandis que Morgan disparaissait dans le sien. Elle venait de m'asséner une révélation des plus effarantes. Non pas dans les faits : ce n'était sûrement pas la première fois qu'un homme était victime d'une erreur judiciaire, même dans ce monde. Mais la magie de Morgan opérant, je me retrouvai à la croire nul doute. Elle savait pour Black. Elle avait un élément que personne n'avait apparemment et qui permettait d'affirmer que celui qui tout le monde craignait ici n'avait en rien commis ce massacre dont on l'accusait. Qui était Morgan Ebony pour avoir un tel élément ? Je la redécouvrait à chaque rencontre.

Suivant son conseil, je finis par rejoindre un attroupement d'élève devant la salle commune des Gryffondors. Je ne savais pas encore ce que Black cherchait ici, mais il le cherchait avec rage, puisqu'il avait ni plus ni moins lacéré comme un psychopathe le portrait désormais vide de la grosse dame. Dans notre système, vandalisme sur une œuvre d'art ça peut chercher loin… Mais d'un autre côté je crois que Black n'était plus à ça près. Il avait quand même une armada de Détraqueurs à ses trousses qui ne cherchait qu'une chose : le réduire à l'état de légume dépressif.

Alors que j'observais en silence, au milieu d'élèves que je ne connaissais pas, le portrait vide de la grosse dame, j'entendis le préfet de notre maison crier au bout de la masse d'élèves :

– Laissez-moi passer. Pourquoi c'est bloqué, ici ? Vous n'avez quand même pas tous oublié le mot de passer ? Allons, écartez-vous, je suis préfet-en-chef.

On commençait à la savoir. Ce type était l'archétype du carriériste pas mécontent de son poste. Il était assez gonflant. Moi qui était aux premières loges, je pus le voir regarder un bref moment le tableau avant de crier d'une voix soudain aiguë :

– Que quelqu'un aille chercher le professeurs Dumbledore ! Vite !

Peu après le directeur arriva et passa entre les élèves, tel Moïse écartant les bords de la Mer Rouge. Les autres professeurs accoururent à leur tour et il leur donna des instructions pour retrouver Sirius Black. Je me mis à espérer que Morgan n'était pas partie à sa poursuite, car si les professeurs la retrouvait avec lui, elle aurait des problèmes, innocence ou pas. Et Black lui-même pouvait lui faire du mal.

Les élèves de Gryffondor furent ramenés à la Grande Salle. Lors du trajet Joanna me rejoignit, Martin et Ginger sur ses talons.

« Un peu d'action avant de se coucher, ça ne fait jamais de mal !

– Joanna, fit Martin en fronçant un sourcil, ça ne t'inquiète pas cet incident ? Il essayait de pénétrer dans notre salle commune !

Je saisis la perche afin de faire illusion.

– Qui, « il » ?

– Sirius Black, voyons ! Tous les élèves le répète, ça ne peut être que lui. Il est en cavale, l'école est surveillée, et Dumbledore vient de demander à ce qu'on le retrouve d'urgence. Tout concorde !

– Hé hé, fit Joanna avec un air ravi. C'est très bien tout ça ! On va peut-être en savoir un peu plus sur ce fugitif avec cette histoire. Il a lacéré le tableau, il voulait entrer, mais pour faire quoi ? Mmh… Je suppose qu'il avait une cible précise, sans quoi il n'aurait pas choisi la salle commune des Gryffondors pour assouvir une soif de meurtre.

Elle mima des gestes successifs de plantage de couteau. J'adorais Joanna pour le décalage qu'elle apportait partout où elle ouvrait la bouche : un rythme soutenu, un ton souvent dégagé ou alors théâtral lorsqu'elle le voulait et une rhétorique qui m'amusait sans cesse. Encore fallait-il qu'elle soit à l'aise avec ceux à qui elle parlait, et avec notre bande elle l'était. Martin vint la stopper dans son monologue.

– Pourquoi pas Gryffondor ?

– Parce que, mon petit Martin, Black vient de Gryffondor ! Et que par conséquent, il irait d'abord couper en tranches du Serpentard !

Martin haussa un sourcil.

– Il n'a pas rejoins Tu-sais-qui ?

Sans doute parce que mon esprit était trop occupé à penser à Morgan, je ne fis pas attention à la rectification machinale que j'apportai au groupe.

– Il s'appelle Voldemort.

Aussitôt après je serrai les dents. Je venais certainement de jeter un froid. Cependant, il y eut une voix pour rire de bon cœur et une main vint me tapoter le dos assez fort.

– Ha ha ha ! Ca c'est ma Maggy ! Elle a peur de rien ! Remarque, je sais pas pourquoi je suis cette mode stupide, moi aussi je peux le dire : Voldemort.

Elle prononça ce dernier mot d'une voix d'outre-tombe avec un ton exagérément tragique, en agitant les doigts devant elle et avec les yeux écarquillés, faisant penser à un spectre. Martin s'indigna :

– Joanna ! C'est pas bientôt fini ? On ne doit pas prononcer son nom, par souvenir de ce qu'il a fait.

– Mais c'est comme si on avait encore peur de ce type-là ! C'est admettre qu'il a encore du pouvoir sur nos esprits !

Joanna dans toute sa gloire. Une battante. Et aussi une farouche opposante à tout ce qui avait attrait à Voldemort – ceci incluait bien évidemment les Serpentards. J'ai cru que cette férocité à démolir son image venait de sa haine envers ses parents qui en avaient profité honteusement, mais en réalité, Joanna était poursuivie par des remords qui la forçaient à descendre cette image. Et elle cachait bien ses remords.

Personne ne répondit à sa déclaration, et je ne trouvai moi-même rien à en redire ; je n'étais d'ailleurs pas concernée, puisque pour ma part je ne craignais pas Voldemort, pour les raisons que j'avais évoquées face à Potter.

Nous arrivâmes dans la Grande Salle et peu après nous fûmes rejoins par les trois autres maisons. Aussitôt les élèves de la maison Gryffondor se ruèrent sur leur camarades des autres maisons pour leur raconter l'incident. La plupart avaient l'air excité, d'autres paraissaient inquiets. Je perdis Joanna, Ginger et Martin et restai sur place, les mains dans les poches, attendant la suite. Finalement Melany émergea de la foule en s'écrasant sur moi et se retint de tomber en s'agrippant à mon cou. Elle se releva avec un rire gêné.

– Pardon, je crois que j'ai été poussée. Quelle pagaille ! On dirait que nous serons plus de quatre ce soir pour dormir.

– On va dormir ici ?

– Sinon où, Maggy ? Ca reste l'endroit idéal.

Je notai un détail pertinent.

– Au fait, je ne t'ai pas vue depuis ce matin…

Melany garda son sourire mais sa voix trembla légèrement :

– Ah bon ? On a du se rater alors, parce que je n'ai pas bougé d'ici. Où voulais-tu que j'aille, hein ? C'est juste de la malchance.

– Sûrement…

Je ne la croyais pas. Elle me cachait quelque chose. Mais je préférai ne pas insister, ce n'était pas le moment. Melany finit par apercevoir Ginger plus loin et courut vers elle. Ginger était à Melany ce que j'étais à Joanna. Pourtant elles avaient des comportements bien différents. Enfin Joanna et moi n'étions pas vraiment semblables non plus, sinon qu'elle s'y connaissait autant que moi niveau monde des Moldus. Et je ne savais toujours pas comment.

A nouveau seule, je n'eus pas le temps de bouger que je fus happée par le col de ma robe et tirée en arrière. On me fit pivoter et je failli tomber par manque d'équilibre. Mais Morgan me rattrapa en glissant un bras dans mon dos tandis qu'elle se penchait en avant. Nous étions dans une position semblable à celle qu'on voit à la fin d'un tango. Tout en me redressant, elle me dit doucement, avec un sourire en coin et des yeux malicieux :

– Si jamais tu as cru que je poursuivais Black, laisse-moi te dire que j'ai un peu plus de bon sens que ça. On dirait que l'on va dormir pas loin l'une de l'autre grâce à lui. Tu veux venir dormir à côté de moi chez les Serpentards ? On parlera des garçons et tout…

Malgré la gêne, je ris de bon cœur à ce qui était évidemment une blague. Morgan rit à son tour puis se recula parmi les élèves en me faisant un au revoir de la main. Son regard paraissait plus sincère que d'habitude, honnête, simple. Sans doute repensait-elle à ce qu'elle avait failli me faire lorsqu'elle s'était énervée.

Dumbledore nous annonça que nous allions passer pour notre sécurité la nuit ici, même si une fouille minutieuse du château laissait penser que Black n'était plus là. Il nomma les préfets responsables de la sécurité, puis après avoir écarté les tables d'un geste vague avec sa baguette, il fit apparaître d'un autre mouvement de poignet des sacs de couchages violets au centre de la pièce.

– Sympa, fis-je pour moi-même en inclinant légèrement la tête.

– Je trouve aussi, fit une voix à côté de moi.

Fran était là, me regardant avec le sourire.

– Puisque ce soir ça va être assez désordonné, tu veux bien te mettre à côté de moi pour dormir ? On pourra causer…

– Je te préviens, si on parle des garçons et tout…

Je pouffai de rire, tandis que Fran ne comprenait pas.

– Laisse tomber, je me fais rire toute seule. Oui, je veux bien, ça me ferait plaisir.

Nous allâmes nous servir dans le gros tas violet puis nous nous installâmes dans un coin près de la table des professeurs. Je regardai autour de moi. Le spectacle était assez original, et très agréable. Là, on se serait vraiment cru en camp de vacances : à la lumière des torches ou de leur baguette, les élèves se glissaient en papotant dans les sacs ou enlevaient leur robe pour se coucher. En balayant mon regard de gauche à droite j'aperçus Joanna qui avait balancé sa robe en vrac contre le mur et qui s'était enfoncée habillée de son T-Shirt et de son jean dans son sac de couchage en bougeant tel un asticot ; Melany était déjà allongée dans son sac et semblait même déjà dormir profondément. Elle avait du faire quelque chose qui l'avait épuisée ; Martin décida visiblement de dormir hors du sac, tout habillé ; Ginger était en train de plier consciencieusement sa robe, portant une autre robe plus légère et blanche en-dessous ; et tout à droite je vis Morgan se mettre littéralement en sous-vêtement et s'étirer. J'eus l'impression soudaine de me trouver dans une casserole bouillante et mon cœur fit un bond. Réprimant ces symptômes que je trouvais vraiment trop bizarres, je regardai autour d'elle : plus d'un Serpentard l'observait s'étirer puis se glisser rapidement et efficacement dans son sac de couchage. Je finis par me tourner vers Fran qui s'était déjà glissée dans son sac. Je vis le tas à côté d'elle et fit :

– Tu… Tu as enlevé tous tes vêtements ?

Fran eut un rire nerveux.

– Non, non. Normalement je dors en robe de nuit. Un truc assez ample, j'aime pas être serrée la nuit. Alors j'ai pris ma robe de sorcier et je me suis enveloppée dedans.

– Et… Et tu…

– Non, je n'ai rien en-dessous, fit Fran avec malice en me fixant. Quoi, ça te choque ?

– Non, ça m'étonne, c'est tout. Mais après tout, pourquoi pas…

Je commençai à me déshabiller lorsque je sentis le regard de Fran sur moi, et pas que le sien en fait. Je me rendis compte en jetant des regards furtifs que certains élèves masculins étaient en train de me zieuter. Agacée par l'envie incontrôlable qu'ont les garçons de regarder une fille avec le moins de vêtements possible, même si elle n'a que onze ans et donc aucune forme, je décidai de me déshabiller dans le sac. Testant au fur et à mesure le confort dans mes vêtements, je finis par me retrouver comme Morgan en sous-vêtements. Mais au moins je n'avais pas exhibé mon corps…

Je reprochai à Morgan son comportement exhibitionniste mais en fait j'étais jalouse. Jalouse de deux choses : d'une part jalouse de ne pouvoir exhiber un corps aussi beau que le sien. Car là était la grande spécificité de Morgan : seulement 13 ans et pourtant un corps déjà complètement développé. On aurait pu lui donner 17 ans. La nature fait ainsi certains individus. D'autre part j'étais jalouse que d'autres que moi aient pu voir son corps. Mais ça je n'osais pas me l'avouer.

Ce fut bientôt l'extinction des feux et Fran fit ramper son sac près de moi.

– Alors, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé au juste ? Dis moi tout.

– Eh bien, Sirius Black semble avoir massacré le tableau qui permet d'entrer dans notre salle commune. Je suppose que la grosse dame ne voulait pas le laisser entrer alors il a pété un câble.

– Qu'est-ce que Sirius Black vient faire ici ?

– Presque tout le monde se le demande. Je ne vois pas pourquoi il irait risquer sa vie à Poudlard. Il doit avoir quelqu'un à retrouver en particulier… Et on dirait bien qu'il s'agit d'un Gryffondor.

– Tu n'as pas peur ?

– De quoi devrais-je avoir peur ?

– De Sirius Black, du massacre qu'il a commis avant d'éclater de rire.

– Je ne pense pas être sa cible.

– Tu pourrais être un dommage collatéral…

Je failli lui dire que Black n'était pas un dingue qui tuait à tout va, mais mon regard se tourna vers Morgan et je repensai à son « avertissement ». Pourtant Morgan telle que je la vis à ce moment ne faisait pas très peur. Les bras placés n'importe comment hors du sac de couchage et une jambe à moitié sortie de celui-ci, la bouche ouverte et l'air paisible, Morgan ne faisait pas peur en sommeil. Mais je revis son regard paralysant lorsqu'elle me fit jurer de ne rien dire, et cela suffit à me faire taire.

– Je pense qu'on exagère ce qu'il s'est passé avec lui. Il a eu un moment de panique sans doute, puisqu'on allait le capturer.

– Un Gryffondor mangemort… Ca donne mauvaise réputation à ta maison ça.

Elle avait un magnifique sourire en coin. Elle s'attendait certainement à la réponse que je lui donnai :

– Bof, tu sais moi… L'honneur de ma maison c'est secondaire… Je dirai même tertiaire.

– C'est bien ce que j'avais cru remarquer. C'est sans doute pour cela que tu fricotes avec une Serpentard.

Un frisson parcourut mon échine.

– Hein ? Tu l'as vu ?

– Je dois avouer que j'ai souvent un œil sur toi, je t'aime bien et t'es en première année, je guette ton humeur pour voir si tu n'as pas trop de soucis. Les conseils d'une aînée sont toujours utiles aux nouveaux.

J'acquiesçai en souriant.

– Merci de ton soutien. Oui, je fréquente Morgan Ebony. C'est une chique fille, elle n'a rien à voir avec tous ces barbares adeptes du système de caste.

– Je n'en doute pas, je te vois mal faire ami-ami avec quelqu'un qui te traite de sang de bourbe, même si ça ne t'atteint pas. En plus elle a l'air effectivement sympathique.

– Fran… Tu n'as pas d'autres amis que moi, ici ?

Francesca se mit à rire.

– Tu t'inquiètes pour moi ? Si, bien sur que si. Tout le monde m'apprécie dans ma maison, seulement… C'est moi qui aime être tranquille et qui ne noue pas de lien étroit.

– Et moi alors ?

Elle me regarda avec un air amusé.

– Quoi, toi ? On est pas les meilleures amies que je sache. Certes, le fait que tu sois issue de Moldu nous rapproche, mais tu as le même statut que mes autres potes.

Bizarrement je me sentis blessée. Pourtant avec le recul, cette phrase n'avait rien de vraiment vexant.

– Et ce soir c'est avec toi que je veux le passer, point.

– D'accord, je vois.

Après tout ça ne me dérangeait pas. Ce fut alors l'extinction des feux. Le silence se fit dans la salle, mais Fran et moi étions assez à l'écart des accès gardés par les préfets – les pauvres. Nous pûmes donc discuter tranquillement. Nous parlâmes de Londres et de nos endroits préférés, je parlai avec passion de Hyde Park dans lequel j'adorai me balader et de ma petite sœur. Elle me parla du Portugal où elle allait en vacances avec ses paysages magnifiques et sa bouffe locale appétissante. Même si ce n'était pas un paradis, le Portugal ne devait pas être un pays désagréable et je me surpris à m'imaginer professeur de langue là-bas.

Finalement après avoir papoté à voix basse pendant une heure comme le font les filles en soirée pyjama, nous nous souhaitâmes bonne nuit et nous tûmes. Etrangement, je décidai de rester encore un peu éveillée. Ca et là j'entendais des chuchotements, il y avait des mouvements de sac de couchages et des ronflements légers. Cette ambiance était délectable. Je voulus me coucher sur le dos mais je trouvai le duvet assez inconfortable et jurai à voix basse. Fran se tourna vivement vers moi, vit mon problème et me fit :

– Tu as besoin d'un oreiller ?

– Oui, on va dire que je suis précieuse, mais avec un duvet pareil, je ne trouverai pas le confort pour dormir.

– Pas de problème, fit-elle en tapotant son sac de couchage au niveau du ventre. Viens poser ta tête sur mon ventre, ça sera sûrement plus agréable.

Elle me sourit. Après un temps d'hésitation j'acceptai volontiers une couche plus confortable. Je me mis donc de travers et reposai ma tête sur cette sorte d'oreiller à la consistance de flanc. C'était bien plus confortable que la tête du sac de couchage. Francesca n'ajouta rien du tout. Il n'y avait en fait rien à ajouter. Alors que la chaleur du ventre de Francesca se transmettait à l'arrière de ma tête, je me mis à regarder la voûte étoilée diffusée par le plafond de la Grande Salle. Cette bizarrerie magique-là ne me déplaisait pas, contrairement aux autres. Là, placée comme j'étais, au milieu de tous ces élèves, à la belle étoile, la tête reposant sur une amie, je souris pleinement : pour la première fois je me sentais vraiment bien à Poudlard. Je m'endormis paisiblement, pensant avoir trouvé la voie pour m'habituer à cette nouvelle école.

* * *

**Youpi, le ruller remarche ! Bon voilà, j'espère que vous avez pas trouvé ça et long et inintéressant. Le chapitre suivant sera assez court, il s'agit en fait si on veut d'un chapitre HS puisqu'on n'avance pas dans le temps. C'est juste une petite analyse des maisons et du Quidditch. Ce sera aussi l'occasion de faire intervenir un autre personnage masculin... Quoi, "enfin" ? Oui bah y a une majorité de fille, j'y peux rien, c'est un hasard...**


	13. Guerre et Sport

**Par avance : Qui oserait plagier Harry Potter ? A peu près 10000 personnes sur ce site mais pas une seule ne touchera d'argent pour ça. Petit chapitre court, j'en profite pour faire une préface assez longue. Je voulais d'abord remercier la dizaine de personne qui lit ma fanfic (nombre calculé d'après les stats) ; dommage que seules deux laissent des reviews, au passage merci à Wanderin et Leia . Sinon on m'a dit qu'avec le nombre de filles mises en scènes, ma fanfic correspond plus à une fanfic écrite par une fille. Ca me rassure, on aurait pu me prendre pour un pervers à ne mettre que des femmes en scènes. Le fait est que les filles sont souvent plus compliquées et surtout plus intelligentes, donc plus intéressantes à faire parler. Il y a peut-être aussi un peu de jalousie de ma part de ne pas toujours comprendre les femmes (celles-là au moins je suis sûr de les comprendre). Quoi d'autre... Je m'étais arrêté un bon moment, calant sur un vide dans l'histoire, mais c'est reparti. Et l'arrivée un peu imprévue d'Aloysius va assez chambouler l'histoire. Enfin je vais pas disserter sur ce qui va venir, vous le découvrirez. Laissez des reviews les gens... Sinon je fais mourir Harry Potter. Je suis un fou moi ! Enjoy**

* * *

GUERRE ET SPORT – MOI 

La vie reprit bientôt son cours sinon que l'accès à la salle commune était désormais plus difficile, la grosse dame ayant été remplacée par un débile moyenâgeux qui ne faisait que nous menacer avec des jurons d'autrefois et imposer des mots de passe à la con, tel celui-ci, magnifique :

« Pourceaux de rufians !»

Magistral… Déjà que je n'étais pas très amical envers la grosse dame qui constituait pour moi un moyen d'entrer beaucoup plus gonflant qu'une simple carte magnétique, autant dire que j'envoyais les mots de passe avec rage au visage du chevalier du Catogan. Et lorsqu'il se braquait à cause de mon ton hargneux et me menaçait de son épée, je lui montrais le doigt du milieu et partait pour revenir accompagnée afin de rentrer sans encore m'engueuler avec lui. J'avais même failli une fois sortir un coupe-papier de mon sac et aller lui découper la tronche après une violente altercation, tel Sirius Black. Mais Joanna avait retenu mon bras et on était passés à côté du drame.

Les cours se passaient normalement, pas de vagues avec quelque professeur que ce soit. Je parlais désormais aussi facilement avec mes trois camarades de chambres, Fran se faisait plus présente et Morgan venait me saluer dès que nous étions seules… Elle me rappelait également que je devais garder le secret. Elle ne me proposa pas de retourner sur l'esplanade et bien que j'y allasse souvent, je ne la voyais jamais là-bas. Je trouvais Ginger étrange. Après sa soudaine explosion face à moi, elle ne s'était plus montrée loquace de nouveau. Cependant lorsqu'elle me voyait en début de journée, au réveil ou au petit-déjeuner, elle m'adressait un large sourire en me regardant dans les yeux – et Dieu sait qu'elle a peur de regarder quelqu'un en face. Melany ressemblait un peu à un fantôme, tant elle disparaissait et réapparaissait sans qu'on remarque qu'elle ait fait l'un ou l'autre. Quant à Joanna, elle devait en être à 500 points en moins à Gryffondor à cause de sa haine pour Rogue – Morgan m'assura lorsque je lui glissai ce détail que McGonagall ne se privait pas en cours de métamorphose de retirer des points à Malefoy et ses compères et que du fait les points restaient équilibrés.

Gryffondor et Serpentard étaient des antipodes. Mais au milieu on trouvait Francesca Da Silva et sa maison Serdaigle… Et Aloysius Anderson et sa maison Poufsouffle. Oui, Anderson. Le grand frère de Ginger. Je n'ai découvert son existence que lorsque Fran évoqua son nom. Aloysius avait proposé à Fran de sortir avec elle. Elle avait décliné non pas parce qu'Aloysius n'était pas à son goût mais parce qu'elle ne pensait pas pouvoir combiner travail et vie amoureuse.

C'est alors seulement que le déclic se fit dans ma tête : qu'est-ce que Ginger faisait chez Gryffondor ? Elle avait tout d'une Poufsouffle. Tout de suite après vint un autre déclic qui jouait en sa faveur : je n'avais pas grand-chose à faire chez les Gryffondors non plus. Objectivement, je me voyais plus chez les Serdaigle qu'ailleurs, parce que je travaillais à fond. Mais mes interrogations sur Ginger n'en demeuraient pas moins. Etait-ce une quelconque relation avec quelqu'un de cette maison ? Ou était-ce parce qu'elle cachait bien son jeu ? Je n'en avais aucune idée et la pensée de perturber Ginger avec cette question m'angoissait cruellement.

Pour en revenir à ces deux maisons « neutres », je commençais légèrement à les envier. Car chaque insulte lancée par un Gryffondor à un Serpentard me rappelait ma relation avec Morgan. Elle était une exception, j'en étais bien consciente. Cependant je ne pouvais pas me limiter à ceci. J'en avais assez de cette guerre qui avait l'accord tacite de l'ensemble des professeurs et – à mon grand dam – du directeur. Dans une école quelconque on tente de régler le problème même si on y arrive pas. Mais à Poudlard les professeurs participent eux-mêmes à cette guéguerre, Rogue et McGonagall en étaient des exemples parfaits. Je me sentais désespérément Poudlard et non Gryffondor. Je faisais ce que je pouvais pour ne pas faire attention à ce que disaient mes camarades, mais ce conflit commençait à me ronger, même si aucun de mes amis ne se lançait dans la danse. Je me surpris parfois à vouloir avoir choisi Serdaigle, pour être plus près de Fran, ou même Poufsouffle pour que personne ne s'occupe de moi. Mais j'étais avec les « battants ».

Et quoi de mieux pour les « battants » que de défier les « vicieux » Serpentards dans un match de Quidditch. Ah, la passion du sport. J'en ai déjà parlé, mais pas assez en détail. Le Quidditch à Poudlard c'est aussi abrutissant qu'une secte, sauf qu'on y perd pas son argent – si on est assez intelligent pour ne pas parier, car quoi de plus de aléatoire qu'un match de Quidditch ? Même le loto doit être plus prévisible. Et quasiment tout reposait sur la petite boule dorée et ailée que cette année-là Potter, Diggory, Malefoy et Chang, les quatre attrapeurs des quatre maisons, devaient attraper. Franchement, on avait une régression des mentalités détestables une veille de match, et on commençait même à se moquer des maisons neutres ! Instinct primaire, et pas seulement masculin malheureusement. Mais au-delà de mon opinion, j'ai recueilli des avis plus que divers sur la question. Petit florilège.

Martin : « Le match de Quidditch, c'est vraiment le moment à Poudlard où tu peux te lâcher, où les professeurs et les élèves sont réunis dans une même passion. C'est vraiment un sport extraordinaire et la meilleure activité extrascolaire ayant jamais existé. » En gros Martin était fan de la tête aux pieds. Les jours de match il se peinturlurait d'or et de rouge et rugissait des encouragements. Dans ces moments-là, je me disais en mon for intérieur que je ne connaissais pas ce garçon.

Joanna : « Ce sport, c'est l'éclate ! Il y a du suspense, de la violence, des frissons… C'est énorme ce que ça procure comme sensation. Mais ne compte pas sur moi pour scander le nom de l'attrapeur. Tu me connais, Maggy, je suis une contemplative. » Quelle sens de l'ironie. Joanna restait rarement à ne rien faire lorsque quelque chose se passait. Mais il est vrai que lors de mouvements de foules, que ce soit joie ou panique, elle reste calme et regarde, comme si rester l'élément calme de la masse pouvait lui apporter quelque chose. Remarquez, lors de la coupe du monde de Quidditch, ça lui avait été utile.

Ginger : « C'est sympa… » C'est tout ce que je pus lui arracher.

Melany : « Ah, voler et jouer en même temps, quoi de plus jouissif ? En fait, j'apprécie qu'on aie du Quidditch à Poudlard, mais bon, dommage que le niveau des joueurs soit si bas, ils n'ont aucune formation concernant l'aérodynamisme ou la façon de prendre le vent. » Cette remarque aurait pu en étonner plus d'un, et en énervait pas mal d'autres qui lui rétorquaient qu'elle n'en faisait pas, du Quidditch. Mais elle gardait son assurance et disait s'y connaître malgré tout en vol. Et elle était bien obligée de s'y connaître…

Francesca : « Euh, tu sais, moi le sport… J'ai pas mal de boulot cette année alors j'ai pas trop le temps. Je ne vais pas aux matchs, mais j'encourage les joueurs avant les matchs. » Une espèce d'équilibre entre moi et Martin…

Morgan : « Quand tu vois les nazes qu'ils mettent sur un balai chez Serpentard, ça ne donne pas envie d'aller voir un match crois-moi. Je ne parle pas tellement du niveau… Ca passe encore ça. Mais ces imbéciles sont plus concentrés sur le fait de faire tomber l'adversaire et de lui infliger le maximum de dégâts que sur le Souaffle. C'est assez pathétique en fait, je déteste mon équipe. » Je crois qu'il n'y a rien à ajouter. C'est du Morgan tout craché.

Dans l'ensemble, personne ne détestait le Quidditch, pas même moi. J'avais juste quelques réticences. Et je ne pus me faire une idée lors du premier match, puisque Morgan vint tout chambouler.

* * *

**Voilà bon je laisse tout le monde sur sa fin, le prochain chapitre contiendra de l'action. Ce qui est amusant c'est que les agissements de Margaret, et ceux de Morgan aussi, se font dans l'ombre de tous ce qui se passe avec Potter. Ca fait bizarre quand je me relis...**


	14. Détraquage 2

**Par avance : JKR, en passe de devenir la première fortune mondiale lors de la sortie du T7... Bill Gates, tremble derrière ton monopole ! Bien, un chapitre où ça bouge, ça change un peu. En plus ce n'est pas de ma faute, puisque c'est l'histoire du T3. Oui, encore un chapitre en coulisse du scénario "officiel" de Harry Potter... Mais... Harry Potter est loin de tout savoir mouahahahahah... Faut que je me calme moi... Mes pillules, mes pillules... Je pensais que ce serait plus long mais non parce que j'ai réussi à faire un découpage plus homogène. Un peu plus d'informations sur Morgan et une révélation pour notre petite Margaret : elle est douée ! Enjoy !**

* * *

DETRAQUAGE 2 – MORGAN 

Je me retrouvai donc pendant ce mois de novembre à aller avec l'ensemble des Gryffondors voir le premier match, qui contrairement à ce qui avait été dit, serait Poufsouffle contre Gryffondor, Malefoy ayant un bras dans le plâtre. Lorsque je l'avais appris, j'avais de même compris cette phrase que Morgan avait sorti pour elle-même avant de me dire bonjour une semaine plus tôt.

« Quel crétin… Mais vraiment quel crétin… Faire le con face à un hippogriffe, quel débile ! Et maintenant il a le bras dans le plâtre… Et monsieur ne peut plus rien faire, et monsieur va le dire à son papa qui se plaindra et monsieur nya nya nya… Oh, salut Finey ! »

Elle n'avait pas l'air contente jusqu'au moment où elle me vit. Et c'est vrai que ce Malefoy était vraiment une ordure. Responsable de sa blessure, il s'en plaignait tout le temps, et voilà qu'il s'en servait comme excuse pour éviter un temps pourri pour jouer.

Oui car ce jour-là il faisait très moche. Le vent rendait la pluie battante encore plus insupportable. Bref, je plaignais les joueurs et avait envie de rentrer. Mais Martin ne l'aurait pas bien pris je pense et je ne voulais pas que l'on s'embrouille. J'assistai donc dans la tribune noire, rouge et or qu'était celle des Gryffondors à un match qui s'annonçait peu agréable à regarder.

Peu avant le coup du sifflet je repérai Morgan dans les gradins, vêtue de son poncho par-dessus sa robe d'élève. Elle regardait partout avec un air inquiet. Je me demandai ce qui la préoccupait et me mis à plus la surveiller elle que le match. Au bout d'un moment, alors que l'air devenait plus froid encore, elle se leva d'un coup, bouscula plusieurs de ses camarades trop absorbés par le match pour lui en vouloir et quitta les gradins. Juste après, le capitaine de l'équipe Gryffondor, Olivier Dubois, demanda un temps mort.

Je fus alors prise d'un dilemme des plus profond. J'avais la tentation de suivre Morgan, par curiosité mais aussi par intérêt pour elle et pour voir si elle n'allait pas risquer sa vie pour quoi que ce soit. Je m'étais malgré moi attachée à Morgan au point de vouloir la surveiller. J'étais un peu naïve, c'était elle qui s'assurait de ma sécurité en réalité. Mais d'un autre côté, suivre Morgan signifiait sûrement danger, secret dont je ne devrais pas être au courant et problèmes potentiels. En plus le temps ne m'incitait pas à quitter ma place où la chaleur humaine commençait à me réchauffer – les gradins n'étaient pas bien larges et nous étions assez serrés. J'aurai pu la jouer à pile ou face si j'avais eu une pièce. Mais je me rendis compte que si le hasard m'avait retenu dans les gradins, j'aurai regretté de ne pas savoir ce qui avait fait partir Morgan. Je partis donc d'un seul coup de ma tribune à mon tour, manquant de tomber plusieurs fois. Arrivée derrière le tribune des Serpentards, je vis Morgan courir vers la forêt interdite à toutes jambes. Après avoir regardé si personne ne me suivait, je partis à sa poursuite. Plus j'avançai vers la forêt, plus l'air devenait froid.

Je me tournai brièvement vers le stade que je ne voyais plus distinctement pour repérer si personne ne m'avait suivie. J'étais seule à la poursuite de la Serpentard. Je la vis passer entre les arbres et me mis à crier son nom. Elle se tourna d'un coup vers moi et je perçus au travers du bruit de la pluie :

« Va-t-en, Finey ! Ne t'approche pas de moi ! Barre-toi ! »

Ce qui m'incita à m'approcher davantage. Je n'aimais pas qu'elle veuille me repousser. Je finis par distinguer son visage qui semblait inquiet, une expression que je ne lui avait pas encore vue. Elle se retourna soudain vers la forêt, tandis que je sentais mes membres se frigorifier. Je pensais que c'était le temps. Jusqu'à ce que furtivement j'entende _sa_ voix. Et je compris. A cause de la distance, les effets étaient atténués. Si bien que je pus voir Morgan courir à toute allure vers moi, un pantalon lui protégeant les jambes sous sa robe d'écolière. Je me rendis compte que ses bottes devaient être beaucoup plus pratiques que mes baskets. Je dus me détacher du look de Morgan lorsque je vis d'autres silhouettes bouger depuis la forêt. Des spectres flottant dans l'air. Je criai :

« Des Détraqueurs !

Morgan, arrivant face à moi, me répondit :

– Je sais bien, Finey, c'est pour ça que je ne voulais pas que tu approches ! T'es vraiment stupide !

Les Détraqueurs émergèrent de la forêt, se fondant bien dans ce temps cauchemardesque.

– Ils… Ils vont venir par ici !

– Non.

Je me tournai vivement vers Morgan. Elle les regardait avec un air sérieux.

– Ils vont vers le stade.

Je reportai sur mon attention sur les Détraqueurs qui étaient désormais plus d'une vingtaine. Je me forçai à faire abstraction de la voix qui résonnait dans ma tête. Comme Morgan l'avait dit, les Détraqueurs se dirigèrent droit vers le Stade. Nous étions toutes deux particulièrement visibles, le stade étant entouré d'un large plateau sur lequel nous faisions contraste. Mais…

– Ils vont là où ils y ont le plus intérêt. Réfléchis, Finey. Le stade en plein match… Des centaines d'âmes vibrant au rythme du Quidditch… Un repas de choix pour les Détraqueurs. Nous deux, nous ne les intéressons pas. Tu ne me semble pas particulièrement joviale en général, et il m'est douloureusement facile de ne plus rien ressentir d'heureux lorsqu'ils sont proches.

Le sujet épineux revenait au galop. Mais jamais je ne l'amenais. Morgan peu à peu se dévoilait sans jamais se faire remarquer. Elle glissait dans ses propos ces petites allusions qui me faisaient bien comprendre que les Détraqueurs lui avaient déjà causé du tort. A elle ou à son père… Je n'avais pas la moindre tentation de lui en demander plus. Déjà parce que j'avais peur que mon indiscrétion l'énerve, ensuite parce que j'avais déjà assez de mal à me faire une idée de Morgan sans que son secret vienne encore chambouler ma vision des choses.

Et ce secret avait de quoi tout chambouler. Je peux dire que Morgan arrivait très bien à le cacher ; si ce n'était pas elle qui me l'avait dis, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Je ne répliquai pas à la remarque qu'elle avait faite sur mon manque de jovialité. Mais elle ne se rendait pas compte que face à elle je n'avait jamais envie de crier ma joie. Morgan n'a pas conscience de son aura d'intimidation, sauf quand elle veut intimider.

Je vis bientôt une centaine de Détraqueurs émerger des arbres et hoquetai de frayeur. Je pouvais changer de sujet sans même chercher quoi dire :

– Morgan ! Il… Il faut faire quelque chose !

– Et quoi, Finey ? Aller chercher quelqu'un ? On n'a pas de balais, on ne sait pas transplaner, ils sont plus près du stade que nous et eux ils flottent. Si je courrais à toute allure dans ce véritable marécage, je trébucherais au moins une demi-douzaine de fois. Ou alors tu voudrais peut-être qu'on s'en charge tous seuls ?

– Ton patronus ne peut rien faire ? Il avait l'air efficace !

Elle eut un rire nerveux.

– Oui, contre un Détraqueur. A la limite j'aurai pu me payer quelques-uns de ses copains en plus, mais regarde-moi cette armée ! Non, là, Finey, on ne peut que rester là et attendre. En plus réfléchis : ils sont quatre à cinq fois plus nombreux qu'eux au stade. Les Détraqueurs vont s'offrir un joyeux festin, mais il n'y aura rien de dangereux pour les élèves. Alors que s'ils viennent vers nous, mon Patronus ne pourra rien et ils ne feront que se venger de cette attaque en nous réduisant à l'état de loques. A moitié folle, déprimée, suicidaire, incapable d'exprimer la joie, c'est ça que tu veux devenir, Finey ?

– Non, dus-je avouer à contre-cœur.

– Alors laisse tomber.

Nous regardâmes la petite armée s'avancer comme portée par un tapis roulant vers la foule. Je finis par dire, à moitié gelée par la pluie et les Détraqueurs :

– C'est difficile… Et on ne va pas rentrer comme si de rien n'était…

– Non, il vaut mieux regarder.

Alors que les premiers Détraqueurs atteignaient le stade, j'imaginais la scène dans laquelle je me trouvai. Deux élèves habillées de leur robes et chapeaux, les pieds trempés par une pluie diluvienne et le visage gelé par un vent rugissant, immobiles face à une armée qui inexorablement allait se nourrir de sentiments humains. Etrange tableau. Je me mis à espérer que personne ne nous voyait plantés là à ne rien faire. Je décidai de briser le silence.

– Tu les avait senti ?

– Hein ? fit Morgan d'un air absent alors qu'elle fixait la masse de Détraqueurs.

– Dans le stade, je t'ai vue te lever comme si tu sentais le danger. Pourtant… Il n'y avait aucun indice, comment as-tu fait pour savoir qu'ils étaient proches ?

– Ils étaient nombreux, leurs « ondes » étaient plus repérables.

– Mais… Ca n'explique toujours pas comment tu as fais !

– J'ai la sensibilité pour ça. Ecoute Finey, je vais presque tous les soirs dans la forêt interdite et parfois en dehors de l'école, j'affronte des Détraqueurs tout le temps. J'ai fini par repérer très facilement lorsque l'un d'eux s'approchait, je peux distinguer un simple vent froid de leur répugnante soif de sentiments positifs. Et je pense que sinon personne ne le peut ici, en tout cas aucun élève. C'est ironique : celui qui ressent bien les Détraqueurs a un avantage sur eux car il sait qu'ils sont proches et peut les repérer, mais il est également plus sensible à leur pouvoir et succombe plus facilement à leur attaque… S'il ne sait pas comment se défendre.

– Je les sens bien et ne sais pas me défendre, fis-je tristement.

Morgan me tourna vers elle en me prenant par les épaules et me lança un regard félin. Je sentis une légère chaleur me revenir aux joues.

– Tu voudrais que je t'apprenne à invoquer un Patronus ?

– Pardon ?

– Tu m'as bien entendue. Montre-moi ta baguette.

Je la lui sortit. Elle l'observa puis me dit en plissant les yeux :

– Tes parents sont riches ?

Je haussai les épaules.

– Le cours de la livre sterling doit être à la hausse. On ne sait pas exactement combien on a dépensé, on avait du mal avec les Galions, les Noises et tout ça.

– Cette baguette est de qualité, de chez Ollivander forcément. Mmh, elle est aussi assez grosse.

Je haussai de nouveau les épaules. Je ne savais pas ce que ça pouvait signifier. Morgan fut assez vexée par mon indifférence et demanda :

– Il y a quoi là-dedans ?

– Euh… C'est un poil de crinière de licorne je crois.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux.

– Sans rire !

– Bah… Ouais. Pourquoi ? Ca a quelque chose d'extraordinaire ?

Elle me sourit et se tourna vers les Détraqueurs en me rendant ma baguette.

– Lorsque ce sera plus calme, je t'apprendrai, Finey. Tu peux le faire j'en suis certaine. Il faudrait seulement que tu te demandes un peu plus toi-même jusqu'où se limite ton don pour la magie.

– Que veux-tu dire ?

– As-tu déjà raté un sort en cours d'Enchantement ?

– Euh, non… De toute façon, il suffit de bien suivre ce que dit le professeur, non ?

– Et tu ne t'es pas posée la question de savoir si tu n'aurais pas un don énorme pour la magie ? Ta baguette et tes capacités à lancer les sorts le laissent penser en tout cas.

– Moi ? Une issue de Moldus ? Tu plaisantes !

Elle me regarda avec un regard froid et dit sèchement :

– Tu crois que l'origine fait le sorcier ? Imbécile, tu peux très bien être née de parents Moldus et posséder un grand pouvoir. Si tu commences à entrer dans le jeu de ces abrutis qui dénigrent les gens comme toi, on n'en sort plus.

Je ne répondis rien. Je n'avais jamais envisagé que je puisse être plus douée que les autres pour la bonne raison que je n'avais rien à faire de mon talent. Je suivais les cours point barre. Pourtant, grâce à Morgan, je me rendis compte sous cette pluie battante que je maîtrisais la magie comme je faisais du vélo. Jamais de difficulté à faire un sort après un peu de concentration. Mais comme je ne cherchais pas vraiment à être douée en magie, je ne m'étais pas aperçue de cette facilité.

Les Détraqueurs étaient maintenant tous sur le stade… Sauf trois d'entre eux qui s'approchaient vers nous. Je dit doucement comme pour ne pas les alerter :

– Morgan, il y en a qui…

– J'ai vu, Finey.

Elle sortit tranquillement sa baguette.

– Rappelle-toi qu'ils sont aveugles et guidés par nos pensées. Tu pourrais danser la polka devant eux qu'ils ne le remarqueraient pas. Tu voulais du Patronus ? Tu vas en avoir ! Trois, c'est rien pour moi, surtout quand un temps aussi mauvais me met bien en rogne. _Spero Patronum_ !

Elle tendit sa baguette et en jaillit une forme argentée immense qui prit rapidement la forme d'un faucon en fonçant vers les Détraqueurs. J'étais encore une fois émerveillée par la beauté de l'animal qui fondit sur l'ennemi avec majesté. Les viles créatures ne mirent pas longtemps à fuir en direction de la forêt interdite. Le Patronus disparut aussitôt après et Morgan rangea sa baguette tranquillement. C'est à ce moment-là que la pluie cessa.

– Ah, une accalmie, fit Morgan en enlevant son chapeau. Ce n'est pas trop tôt. Ah, et avec le mauvais temps partent les Détraqueurs, ça va bien ensemble je trouve.

En effet, je vis les Détraqueurs réintégrer lentement, en se dispersant, les abords de l'école.

– Bien, allons voir ce qu'il résulte de cet attroupement de suce-bonheur.

Un nom original.

– Ils doivent tous bien être morts de froid et trembler. Tu vois, Finey, si tu as cru un moment qu'en me suivant tu allais vers le danger… Finalement c'est avec moi que tu peux le mieux l'éviter.

Et elle partit vers le stade. Je la suivis immédiatement avec une seule pensée en tête : elle avait raison, absolument raison. Il semblait qu'avec elle je ne craignais rien, elle venait encore de me le prouver. Elle s'arrêta soudain et fouilla dans une poche à l'intérieur de sa robe, se fourra quelque chose dans la bouche puis me tendit une plaque de…

– Chocolat ? Cha réchauffe même du vrai froid. En plus, ch'est du chocolat Chuiche, le meilleur !

Je le pris et nous reprîmes notre marche.

– Tu manges souvent du chocolat je présume, avec toutes tes chasses au Détraqueur.

– Oh que oui ! Je pache des commandes toutes les chemaines ! Glp. Mais si tu t'inquiètes pour mon poids, mes sorties nocturnes suffisent amplement à brûler les calories.

– C'est ce que je vois, fis-je avec un sourire en coin et en la regardant de haut en bas.

Elle se contenta de rire gaiement et nous nous dirigeâmes vers le stade où déjà des élèves quittaient les estrades. Malgré la gravité de ce qui venait de se passer, je continuais de sourire, je me sentais plutôt bien. Sans doute parce que ma relation avec Morgan Ebony devenait plus chaleureuse, et j'étais persuadée que ça ne venait pas du chocolat.

* * *

** Quel exercice agréable, n'est-ce pas Leia ? Le prochain chapitre partira légèrement en sucette puisque je vais profiter disons d'une imprécision, mais à outrance, puisque je vais inventer du dialogue de Harry qui aurait sans doute eu une incidence non pas sur l'histoire mais sur son opinion. Tant pis, on dira que c'est un imbécile lol...**


	15. Quotidien & Habitude

**Par avance : J'ai vu que le prochain HP5 sort au cinéma le 11 juillet, sortie mondiale. Je ne sais pas pour vous, mais je crains grandement cet épisode. Car il y a beaucoup de choses à raconter en peu de temps. Même avec les 3h15 atteintes par le SDA, je ne pense pas que l'on puisse faire tenir l'essentiel de l'intrigue. Qu'en pensez-vous ? J'ai quand même eu le soulagement de voir qu'Emma Watson restait dans le rôle d'Hermione (Emmaaaa I luv yu ! Ahem...) et la grande surprise de voir que Bellatrix Lestrange était incarnée par Helena Bonham Carter ; bon choix à cause de son air étrange et louche mais je pensais Bellatrix moins séduisante que Helena (qui est la femme de Tim Burton pour ceux qui savent pas). Pour le HP7 notre cher Daniel Radcliffe devrait avoir 25 ans, par là :p. Enfin bon, fin de la parenthèse cinématographique. En fait j'ai pris plein d'avance sans m'en rendre compte donc je vais poster plus vite maintenant. Chapitre spécial puisque je comble un "vide" de JK d'une manière plus ou moins pernicieuse. Mais voyez par vous-même. Enjoy !**

* * *

QUOTIDIEN & HABITUDE – HARRY 

Les Détraqueurs n'avaient vraiment fait qu'une victime : Harry Potter. L'attrapeur de Gryffondor était tombé de son balai et avait fait une lourde chute amortie par un sort du professeur Dumbledore. Mais il était bien amoché quand même. Diggory ayant saisi le vif d'or, le match s'était soldé par la victoire de Poufsouffle. Morgan et moi nous fondîmes dans le foule sans que personne ne remarque quoi que ce soit et nous rentrâmes tranquillement au château, mangeant du chocolat en toute allégresse. Le soir, ce fut la fête à la table des Poufsouffle, mais pas autant que ça aurait du l'être. Un blessé, l'apparition des Détraqueurs, le mauvais temps, tout cela avait rendu la victoire amère.

Le reste du week-end, tout le monde alla rendre visite à Harry, même moi. Il restait cloîtré à l'infirmerie, et je me disais que s'intéresser à l'état du meilleur joueur de Gryffondor était quelque chose que ferait n'importe quel membre de la maison. Mais encore plus, je voulais découvrir l'homme qui n'avait rien d'infaillible, malgré sa réputation de survivant. Lorsque je me retrouvai face à son lit, il me dit :

– Tiens, bonjour, euh… Margaret, c'est ça ?

Je lui souris. Je n'avais pas pensé pas qu'il aurait retenu mon nom.

– Oui-oui, c'est bien ça.

J'étais seule à l'infirmerie à ce moment-là. Tout le monde se trouvait dans la Grande Salle pour le déjeuner, j'en avais profité. Je n'aurai pas apprécié parler avec le blessé cerné d'autres personnes. Déjà pour la communication, et aussi parce que je n'étais pas sûr que ça lui dise tellement. Même ses amis Ron et Hermione étaient allés manger un morceau. J'hésitai un moment sur ce que je devais dire puis je demandai en prenant un air douloureux :

– La chute a du te faire mal.

– En fait, fit Harry certainement pour la ixième fois, j'étais inconscient lors du choc. Mais oui c'était douloureux au réveil. Ce qui m'a fait le plus mal c'est notre défaite et la perte de mon balai.

– Ah oui, j'ai entendu parler de cette histoire. C'est bête. Mais ça m'étonne… Je pensais que ce qui serait le plus douloureux, ce serait ce que les Détraqueurs t'ont fait ressentir.

Il me regarda gravement un instant puis eut un sourire incertain.

– Très juste. Oui, c'était sans doute le pire. Ces horribles choses… Elles n'ont pas pu s'empêcher de venir se nourrir… Il a fallu que ce soit ce jour-là.

– C'est parce que tous le monde était réuni pour passer un bon moment… Ca les a attiré comme des moustiques après la lumière.

– Oui, sans doute.

Il me regarda un instant puis soupira :

– Je dois être bien faible… Pour succomber comme ça.

– Roh, ça n'a rien à voir. J'aurais été au-dessus de cette armée, j'aurai aussi sûrement céder. D'ailleurs, heureusement que j'en suis restée éloignée.

– Comment ça ? Tu n'es pas restée au match ?

– Euh, je suis partie peu avant, j'étais trop trempée.

Il mit un instant avant de rétorquer :

– Ce ne serait pas plutôt parce que tu ne te sens pas à l'aise dans ta maison ?

– Hein, non, pas du tout, fis-je l'air étonnée.

Et c'était vrai. Moi qui faisait des efforts, je ne pouvais que mal prendre cette hypothèse.

– Je te jure que j'aurai aimé voir la fin du match, mais ce n'était plus possible. J'ai eu de la chance, ces sales bestioles ont une sacrée tendance à me faire perdre mes moyens. Enfin c'est terminé, et Dumbledore alerté, je pense pas qu'on risque encore quelque chose.

– Vivement que Black soit pris.

– Oui, fis-je simplement.

Je me demandais si je voulais vraiment qu'il soit pris. La révélation de Morgan m'avait vraiment fait voir les choses sous un autre angle. Il partit heureusement sur un autre sujet :

– Tu as une réputation de fille isolée, tu sais.

– Tu n'étais pas sûr de mon nom et pourtant tu dis connaître ma réputation ? C'est étrange.

– Hermione m'a parlé de toi.

– Ah, je comprend mieux. J'ai cru voir que Hermione est assez stressée en ce moment.

– Oui en effet. Et ?

– Je lui ai dit quelque chose qui a du la mettre mal à l'aise et avec le stress elle a du manquer de discernement. Elle a mal interprété ce que j'ai dit et s'est faite une image de moi disons… Incomplète. Observe-moi mieux… Je suis entourée par mes camarades.

Il acquiesça lentement puis dit en souriant :

– Tu es vraiment spéciale. Une première année précoce et réaliste.

– Ne dis pas « précoce », je trouve ce mot péjoratif. Quant à être réaliste…

Je le regardai longuement. Je devais lui dire.

– Tu veux que je dise ce que je pense, Harry ?

– Je n'attend que ça.

– Tu peux en faire autant. Deux choses pour cela : oublier ton statut de survivant, et ça je suis certaine que tu l'as déjà fait ; et ne pas oublier où nous avons vécu nos premières années toi et moi.

Il me fixa droit dans les yeux et je soutins son regard. Puis il soupira, s'allongea dans son lit et dit tranquillement :

– J'y réfléchirai.

– Merci. Remets-toi bien.

Et je partis sans rien ajouter. Je l'avais fait. Seuls dans cette infirmerie, ça avait été simple. Je ne dis pas avoir sur le coup changé la vie de Harry Potter. Non, loin de là. Il ne m'a pas vraiment écouté. Pourtant, ne pas oublier mon monde d'origine m'aura sauvé la vie trois ans après cette conversation. Mais même si je n'ai pas changé le destin de Potter, j'avais exposé pour la première fois mon point de vue. Et ça n'allait pas s'arrêter.

La vie reprit paisiblement son cours. Les vacances de Noël approchaient. Je n'avais pas froid dans le château, même en plein hiver. Il était chauffé. Et j'ignore encore comment. Sans doute la magie. Ce qu'il y eut d'intéressant peu avant ces vacances fut le courrier que reçurent quelques-uns de mes camarades. C'était un peu Noël avant l'heure, aurait-on dit.

Moi-même je reçus de la part de mes parents un pyjama et un pull en laine. Mon père me répétait souvent qu'il était le meilleur pull que je pouvais avoir avant de me serrer fort pour me réchauffer, mais ma mère avait certainement jugé que personne ici n'était apte à remplacer mon pull vivant de père. Pourtant, Morgan aurait pu, elle l'avait prouvé. Ahem…

En parlant de celle-ci, moi qui l'observait à peu près chaque matin depuis notre rencontre dans la forêt, je ne la voyais jamais recevoir de courrier. Cependant un matin elle reçut un gros paquet dans du cuir noir. Elle le prit aussitôt dans ses mains avec un air radieux et partit fissa de la Grande Salle en l'observant avidement. Je peux le dire maintenant, je le sais, c'était un grimoire. Et les connaissances qu'il apportait n'avaient rien d'heureux. Mais ce qui faisait le malheur de certains faisait parfois le bonheur de Morgan. Je commençais à la penser blanche comme neige à cette époque… Erreur.

Martin reçut une dent de dragon en pendentif un matin, et toute notre classe fut le reste de la journée agglutinée autour de lui pour observer l'objet qui était censé avoir des vertus protectrices… Et dans les faits… Elle faisait plus que protéger, si on l'utilisait correctement. Il semblait très heureux de son cadeau, mais je devinais que ce n'était pas l'objet lui-même qui causait cette joie. Non c'était parce que sa mère s'était manifestée.

Mais le plus étrange fut le colis que reçut Joanna un beau matin ensoleillé de début décembre. Il s'agissait en fait d'un portrait de ses parents et d'elle lorsqu'elle devait avoir trois ans. Elle était mignonne avec ses cheveux longs noirs en couettes, avec un grand ruban rouge dans les cheveux. On était loin du garçon manqué que j'avais à côté de moi à ce moment-là. Je pus enfin voir les visages de Mr et Mrs Darksun. Eric et Rebecca Darksun avaient tous les deux des yeux noirs malicieux et des lunettes rectangulaires minces qui leur donnaient l'air encore plus intelligent. Mais Mr Darksun avait les cheveux bruns et courts en pétard, tandis que sa femme avait une longue chevelure lisse et soyeuse, d'un noir parfait. Elle ressemblait à Joanna mais en plus âgée et en plus féminine. Je ne pus regarder leur visage que pendant le court moment où, découvrant le contenu du paquet, Joanna sembla plongée dans une nostalgie étrange. L'instant d'après elle remettait le colis dans la boîte précipitamment. Puis elle ronchonna tout le reste de la journée. Je me demandai pourquoi les parents de Joanna lui avait envoyé ce cadeau. C'était très simple, mais je ne pouvais pas deviner comme ça.

Et le monde continuait de tourner, et je m'habituais à Poudlard. C'était en fait comme tout, il fallait un temps. Je commençais à connaître les itinéraires par cœur, à savoir qui éviter chez les Serpentards, à parler à des gens à notre table sans savoir de qui il s'agissait. Je m'étais faite ce qu'on peut appeler je pense des amis. Restait seulement le cas exceptionnel de Morgan. Je n'arrivais toujours pas à qualifier la relation que j'avais avec la Serpentard. On continuait à ne se parler que lorsque nous étions seuls. D'ailleurs, alors qu'avant j'étais la seule à m'en préoccuper, Morgan à son tour nous organisait des rencontres dans des coins déserts. J'attribuai ceci au fait que j'étais mêlé désormais à ses affaires. Elle me promit mes premières séances d'entraînement après les vacances de Noël. Noël… J'allais enfin rentrer chez moi et revoir mes parents adorés et ma petite Angelica chérie. Mais les jours restant me réservaient quelques surprises.

* * *

**Bon alors oui, c'est assez calme... Mais bon, pas trop le choix, après tout cette période dans le bouquin est aussi plate. Prochain chapitre, un peu plus sur Ginger ! **


	16. Douloureux Flocons

**Par avance : Alors comme ça les fans de HP fustigent les films ? Il y a de quoi en effet mais quand même... Enfin bon, comme je le disais je speed en ce moment. Et malgré le mal de tête qui m'explose les tempes alors que j'écris ces lignes, votre serviteur poste un nouveau chapitre ! Un peu de Ginger comme je le disais, mais c'est aussi pour moi l'occasion de sortir un personnage masculin de l'ombre, une fois n'est pas coutume. Je remercie mes trois fidèles lectrices qui postent des reviews tous le temps, en espérant aussi que ce ne sont pas elles qui cliquent 4 fois pour voir un même chapitre (comme j'ai 12 hits en moyenne à chaque chapitre) ; donc merci aux autres qui lisent la fanfic. Je me tâte pour La Pensine, c'est quand même... Gros ! Enjoy !**

* * *

DOULOUREUX FLOCONS – ALOYSIUS 

Et le jour qui me faisait souffrir chaque hiver arriva, inévitablement. Le week-end avant de partir de Poudlard, je me levai avec une boule dans le ventre. Je me tournai alors vers la fenêtre en sachant très bien ce que j'allais voir. Les premiers flocons de l'hiver s'échouaient sur le domaine de Poudlard. Cette fois, pas besoin des Détraqueurs. Le souvenir que je voulais oublier revint instantanément à la surface. Heureusement ce matin, je m'étais levée tôt. Aucune de mes camarades de chambrée n'était déjà réveillée pour me voir pleurer toutes les larmes de mon corps en silence, les yeux rivés sur les flocons qui tombaient. Depuis l'incident, et jusqu'à ce jour de ma quatrième année où je me suis débarrassée de ce démon qui me rongeait chaque premier jour de neige de l'hiver, je ne pouvais me retenir ce jour craint de déverser toute ma tristesse et mon remord…

Finalement les gémissements matinaux de Joanna me forcèrent à retenir la fin de mes larmes. Mais en me tournant vers les lits, je vis que Melany me regardait avec un air neutre. Et Melany sans un sourire, c'était rare. Je devinai qu'elle m'avait vu sangloter sans bruit près de la fenêtre. Mais elle n'en dit rien, et le reste de la journée se passa sans qu'elle m'en parle. Je ne pouvais que l'en remercier, je n'étais prête à parler de tout ceci à personne.

Une fois l'amertume passée, je profitai de la matinée en ma baladant dans le parc, emmitouflée dans un manteau assorti à ma robe que j'avais pris avec moi. J'avais également autour du cou l'écharpe rouge et or de ma maison. Premier pas vers l'intégration concrète aux Gryffondors ? Non, j'avais juste besoin d'une écharpe, alors je l'avais empruntée à Ginger. Je n'avais rien de spécial à faire dans le parc, mais j'étais transcendée par le calme et la fraîcheur réunie. La neige avait cessé de tomber, j'oubliai un peu ma hantise. Je suis comme ça, avec mes petits moments où je transpire la sérénité, comme quand j'ai quitté la fête le soir d'Halloween. Le sol était parsemé de flocons mais pas assez pour le recouvrir complètement, et un brouillard léger traînait sur le parc. Il n'y avait personne. Enfin presque. Je finis par remarquer en fin de matinée, alors que le brouillard se levait, un garçon assis de dos près du lac, en train de dessiner. Je m'approchai doucement, mais les flocons craquaient sous mes chaussures et il finit par tourner la tête vers moi.

Pas très difficile de reconnaître ces yeux. Aussi aimables et timides que ceux de Ginger. Mais son sourire était plus assuré que celui de sa sœur. Il avait des cheveux auburn courts et plats, et des lunettes carrées placées assez bas sur le nez. Son regard transpirant la sagesse et la gentillesse, il me rappelait Dumbledore… Les rides et la crinière argentée en moins. Aloysius agita la main pour me saluer :

« Bonjour. Tu es Margaret, je présume.

Je commençais à me poser des questions sur ma popularité.

– Euh, tout le monde me connaît ici ? Je suis devenue une célébrité ?

– Oh non, fit-il avec un rire discret, c'est seulement ma sœur qui parle souvent de toi.

– Ah, euh… Je ne l'ai jamais vue t'approcher pourtant. Je dois être miro.

Autre rire discret.

– Non, non, elle ne vient pas me parler souvent. Elle a peur que je sois fâché parce qu'elle est chez les Gryffondors. Sacrée Ginger, je ne lui en voudrais pour rien au monde. En fait, elle envoie son courrier à nos parents et eux me transmettent ce qu'elle raconte dedans. Depuis peu elle parle constamment de toi. J'ai fini par te reconnaître.

Le fait que Ginger parle de moi autour d'elle me mettait mal à l'aise. Et puis Ginger ne semblait pas manifester une admiration particulière pour moi. D'ailleurs pourquoi l'aurait-elle fait ? On s'intéressait beaucoup à moi et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Et au final, c'était difficile de comprendre.

– Ah, je vois, fis-je en me trémoussant sur place. Ginger n'est pourtant pas du genre causante.

– Oui c'est vrai… Comme quoi, tu dois compter pour elle.

– Ah, euh… Je vais avoir l'air stupide, mais je ne m'en suis pas rendue compte.

Quoique… Je repensai à la fois où je lui avais dis d'être plus directe. Elle avait l'air si heureuse que je lui dise que j'étais son amie… Doutait-elle d'elle-même à ce point ? Aloysius m'apporta la réponse.

– Avec Ginger, on ne se rend compte de rien. Elle garde tout en elle. Elle a peur de tout ce qu'elle pourrait laisser transparaître, peur que les autres utilisent ce qu'elle montre pour lui faire mal.

– Ginger serait une peureuse ?

– C'est une crainte comme chacun en a. Personnellement j'ai peur des responsabilités. On ne doit pas blâmer Ginger. Au-delà de son renfermement c'est une fille géniale.

– Je m'en doute, fis-je avec un sourire timide. Alors tu es son frère. J'ai cru comprendre que de tradition familiale vous étiez chez Poufsouffle…

– Eh oui. Ginger fait exception à la règle.

– Quand on la regarde, on la mettrait bien dans ta maison.

Il parut un peu plus sérieux.

– Oui, je ne comprend pas non plus. Elle n'avait aucune attache chez les Gryffondors. Mais le choixpeau l'a finalement mise dans ta maison. Ginger cache peut-être quelque chose.

Je fit la relation entre le courage et Ginger.

– Et si elle voulait vaincre sa peur ? Chercher la détermination de s'ouvrir ?

Il réfléchit puis acquiesça lentement en rajustant ses lunettes.

– C'est une très intéressante théorie. C'est bien possible en effet. Comme je l'ai dit, Ginger ne laisse rien transparaître. C'est peut-être un défaut, mais au moins elle est certaine que personne ne pourra la percer à jour.

J'approuvai d'un signe de tête. Cela me gênait de fréquenter quelqu'un qui restait fermé, mais ce n'était pas sa faute. Et au pire il me restait six autres années pour la découvrir. De toute façon je n'aurai jamais lâchée Ginger, ses sourires timides m'auraient manqué. Je décidai de passer à autre chose et m'approchai pour voir son calepin. Mes yeux devinrent deux ronds.

– La vache, tu dessines bien !

Je m'y serait presque crue. Il n'avait qu'une plume et de l'encre – qui d'ailleurs n'avait pas gelée, ce qui me laissa penser qu'elle était magique – et avait réussi à faire ressortir les arbres et l'eau avec seulement des traits plus ou moins épais. Bref il avait un vrai talent. Il eut un rire gêné.

– Oh tu sais, certains font bien mieux en maniant la plume avec leur baguette.

– Hein ? fis-je indignée. Ca se fait ça ?

Toute l'essence du dessin partait si la plume bougeait toute seule.

– Oh oui, avec de la pratique on peut carrément projeter l'image qu'on a en tête sur parchemin. Mais je me contente de ma main.

Je saisis la perche au vol. Refus d'utiliser la méthode magique pour faire quelque chose, il était ma proie ! Je lui fit un joli sourire en coin.

– Ah oui ? Tu préfères ne pas user de la magie pour ça ?

Il rentra sa tête dans son cou, cherchant ses mots.

– Ben… Le dessin, c'est très ancien. Utilisé par tous, magiciens comme Moldus. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'utiliser la magie pour ça. Et puis… Il y a le mérite.

Je le tenais. Mon sourire devint carnassier, je riais intérieurement. Il allait le dire, il allait me faire plaisir, ce serait une victoire pour les Moldus.

– Mmh, le mérite ? Que veux-tu dire ? fis-je d'une voix mielleuse.

Je devais faire peur à voir. Mais Aloysius ne me regardait pas. Il regardait son dessin.

– Oui, le mérite de réussir quelque chose que l'on peut faire sans magie en se forçant à ne pas l'utiliser. C'est plus dur de dessiner à la main, mais quand on a fini, on est bien content, et on est fier de ne pas avoir utilisé la magie. Enfin personnellement c'est juste pour me fixer un objectif, je n'ai pas beaucoup de fierté.

Je jubilai. La phrase sortit toute seule.

– Dans ce cas les Moldus ont du mérite dans pas mal des choses de leur vie.

Il rit doucement et avoua :

– Oui, c'est vrai. Je n'y avais pas pensé mais c'est juste.

Je dus me retenir de crier de joie. Le seul signe extérieur de mon allégresse fut un large sourire. Aloysius se tourna vers moi, fixa mon sourire un moment puis éclata d'un rire charmant.

– Ah oui, j'avais oublié. Ginger en avait parlé. Tu tiens particulièrement aux Moldus, n'est-ce pas ?

Je m'assis à côté de lui et regardai le lac sur lequel restait fixée une brume plus intense. Aloysius semblait sympathique, peu bavard, je me sentais bien à côté de lui. Alors je me mis à parler doucement, comme pour moi-même.

– Je n'oublie pas d'où je viens. Non, même, je n'oublie pas qui je suis. Ca doit vous faire bizarre, je n'espère pas que vous me compreniez, mais c'est comme ça. Même si…

Je sortis ma baguette et la fit tourner entre mes doigts.

– Même si je me rends peu à peu compte que je suis une… Sorcière, je préfère le monde des non-sorciers. Les goûts et les couleurs, ça ne se discute pas, on dit ça aussi chez vous ?

– En effet… On n'est pas si éloignés, on a quand même des expressions semblables, même si nous en avons d'autres que les Moldus ne comprendraient pas.

– Les créatures magiques, fis-je en souriant doucement. Oui, je me suis déjà fait la réflexion.

– Mais les Moldus ont des travers, ils ne respectent pas beaucoup la nature, tuent facilement l'autre pour des motifs ridicules, ils ont pour la plupart l'esprit court.

Je fronçai immédiatement les sourcils et me préparai à répondre. Mais Aloysius savait parfaitement ce qu'il disait. Il continua avant que je pus le couper.

– Mais ! Mais ce n'est pas vraiment leur faute, ils sont tenus à l'écart de certains secrets de la vie que les sorciers détiennent. Et je dois admettre que les sorciers ont leur part de mauvais éléments, je pense particulièrement à certains sorciers qui ne cherchent que le pouvoir… Ou qui plongent dans la magie noire.

J'étais rassurée. Le frère de Ginger avait vraiment de la suite dans les idées. Il était posé, il faisait des concessions. Un Poufsouffle en somme. Enfin, c'était un étudiant de sixième année, pas un de ces « beubeus » de première année à fond dans leur maisons et convictions… Je m'exclus bien sûr de cette catégorie, même si ça m'énerve un peu… Oui, j'étais précoce, on va admettre ce terme… Mais je ne l'aime pas quand même.

Il avait évoqué Voldemort, du moins indirectement. Je faillis souffler son nom pour lui faire comprendre que je voyais où il voulait en venir. Mais je me retins : on n'aimait vraiment pas que je cite son nom. Nous restâmes ainsi quelques minutes, moi regardant mon lac et lui finissant son dessin. Finalement je trouvai autre chose dont nous pouvions parler. Je le regardai avec l'air amusé.

– Tu voulais sortir avec Francesca Da Silva ?

Il rougit sur le champ et me regarda avec un air terriblement gêné. Il balbutia :

– C'est… C'est elle qui… qui te l'a dit ?

– Oui, fis-je de plus en plus amusée. Tu sais qu'elle t'aime bien ? En fait elle te trouve à son goût, elle accepterait sans doute…

– Mais ?

Il l'attendait.

– Mais elle a trop de travail. Enfin c'est ce qu'elle dit. Mais je suis sûre qu'elle pourrait en trouver. C'est un conseil de première année alors ça vaut ce que ça vaut, mais tu devrais insister encore un peu.

– Je ne veux pas la perturber si elle a besoin de temps pour travailler.

– Parles-en… Fais-lui comprendre que tu ne la brideras pas… Ou même que tu peux l'aider.

Il me regarda un instant puis haussa un sourcil.

– Ne le prend pas mal, mais je ne suis pas sur de vouloir suivre le conseil d'une première année.

Je haussai les épaules.

– Tu n'aurais pas tort, je ne connais pas grand chose à l'amour.

Enfin je le pensais. Je me levai.

– Mais je suis quand même l'amie de Fran. Et je crois ne pas me tromper en disant qu'il faut la pousser. Je crois que le travail c'est son excuse pour ne pas réfléchir…

Il me regarda un moment puis prit un air effaré avant de commencer :

– Tu es vraiment…

– Spéciale, précoce, hallucinante, anormale ? On m'en a déjà sortis tellement…

Aloysius eut un de ses rires discrets.

– Je vois. Alors je te laisse imaginer mon qualificatif. C'était un peu de tout ça. »

Je haussai un sourcil alors qu'il se replongeait dans son dessin puis je partis après que nous nous soyons dis au revoir. Il se remit à neiger alors que je rentrais pour le déjeuner, à mon grand effroi. Lorsqu'un flocon tomba sur mon nez, je le balayai avec violence à un point que je me griffai. Puis je respirai à fond en me dirigeant vers le château, me répétant cette phrase pour me calmer :

« Les flocons sont blancs. Pas rouges. Il sont blancs… »

* * *

**Oui, les Moldus ont du mérite ! C'est ma petite revanche envers une magie facile et omnipotente ! Mwahahaha... Enfin bon. Je dévoile un peu plus le trauma de Maggie que je traîne exprès et qui est en rapport avec le fameux "_lui_". Mais ça c'est vraiment pour dans très longtemps. Prochain chapitre, plus de Ginger encore ! Eh non pas de Joanna et encore moins de Melany ahaha :p**


	17. Retour au Bercail

**Par avance : Connaissez-vous les sagas MP3 ? Ces séries d'épisodes ou des gens enregistrent une histoire avec seulement du son (musique, voix, effets sonores et tout le toutim)... Souvent elles sont parodiques. Dommage que concernant Harry Potter, ce soit le néant. Je n'en a icroisé qu'une et elle était affreuse. Personnellement je ne me sens pas le courage de me lancer là-dedans. Avez-vous déjà vu la petite liste qu'il y a dans la charte qui répertorie les auteurs qu'il est interdit de "fanfictionner" ? J'ai été déçu de voir que RE Feist y était, lui qui est un auteur que j'apprécie. En tout cas, espérons que JK ne vienne jamais poser son véto sur les fanfics de HP, parce que là ce serait beaucoup beaucoup de personnes qui seraient mécontentes. Bon, trève de bavardations, voici le départ de Maggie pour son "chez elle". Peut-être trouverez-vous les deux incohérences qui apparemment, je dis bien "apparemment" traînent dans ce chapitre, mais rassurez-vous, ce n'est pas le cas, tout est réfléchi (à moins qu'il y en ai une troisième que là j'ai pas vu lol). Enjoy !**

* * *

RETOUR AU BERCAIL – ANGELICA

Les jours de neige passant, ma douleur disparut peu à peu. Personne ne s'en était rendu compte, et j'en étais contente. Inutile d'éveiller leur curiosité, en parler aurait été plus douloureux que tout. Mais je n'oubliai pas que Melany m'avait vue, et jusqu'aux vacances de Noël je surpris de temps à autres ses regards inquiets. Elle ne me demanda cependant rien. Intérieurement je l'en remerciais. J'avais oublié complètement l'incident lorsqu'arriva le moment de repartir pour la maison. L'excitation m'y avait aidé, il faut dire. Enfin j'allais revoir ma famille. D'un autre côté, j'avais l'impression bizarre d'abandonner mes camarades.

Explication : Martin me dit d'un air ronchon qu'il préférait rester ici que retrouver son père si c'était pour qu'il ne lui prête pas grande attention, Melany m'annonça vaguement que ses parents étaient partis loin de la maison, Joanna − je l'avais deviné − ne voulait pas revoir ses parents, Fran prétendit avoir trop de travail et Morgan m'assura n'avoir « personne à voir dans sa famille ». La seule personne qui rentrait chez elle était Ginger, et je la remerciai intérieurement d'alléger cette sensation de solitude qui pour la première fois à Poudlard m'assaillait : être la seule de son entourage à se tirer, ça faisait un peu lâcheuse…

Je me retrouvai donc à faire partiellement mes bagages en compagnie de Ginger. Nous n'échangions mot, lorsque, surprise de taille… Elle engagea la conversation ! Je sursautai lorsque j'entendis sa petite voix me demander :

« Tu as déjà fait la plupart de tes devoirs, toi ?

Après un temps à me remettre du choc de l'entendre me parler comme ça du tac au tac, je réfléchis à la question et répondit en souriant :

− Non, je compte montrer comment je travaille à mes parents. Tu sais ils n'y connaissent rien, eux…

− Ah oui, c'est vrai. Alors tu emmènes ton matériel de travail avec toi ?

En fait, j'avais un certain plan à ce sujet.

− Je vais bien voir si un parchemin passe dans une imprimante, lui fis-je avec un clin d'œil.

− C'est quoi une imprimante ? demanda-t-elle innocemment.

Sans réfléchir, je la regardai avec un air incrédule, ce qui eut pour effet de la faire baisser la tête, l'air honteux. J'avais gaffé, mais c'était malencontreux. J'essayai de rectifier le tir :

− Ah mais tu connais pas l'informatique et tout ça, j'oubliais. Pour faire simple, on écrit un texte sur un appareil, puis l'imprimante le réécrit, joliment et sans faute…

Je ne me sentais pas le courage de lui parler des ordinateurs, concept largement au-dessus des esprits poussiéreux des sorciers concernant la technologie. Ginger réfléchit puis dit timidement :

− Comme une machine à écrire ?

Pas si poussiéreux… J'étais assez médisante sur le sujet en fait.

− Oui, en un peu plus récent. En fait, expliquai-je, c'est une petite provocation. Confrontation entre la technologie Moldue et les profs de cette école. Verront-ils la supercherie ? On verra bien. Mais je ne tenterais pas ça avec McGonagall ou Rogue… Je réserve ça à l'Histoire de la magie…

Elle eut un sourire qui se tendit légèrement en coin. Très légèrement.

− Alors tu ne te charges pas trop ?

− Oh non. Il me reste pas mal de fringues chez moi. Je prends juste de quoi bosser, c'est à dire surtout des bouquins. Et deux-trois choses à montrer à mes parents et ma sœur.

− Ah, tu as une sœur ?

− Euh…

Il me semblait en avoir déjà parlé, mais il n'en était rien. Je n'avais parlé que de mes parents.

− Eh bien oui. Elle ne semble pas elle destinée à avoir des pouvoirs. Il faut croire que je vais rester une exception dans la famille…

Ginger regarda un temps le sol puis dit d'un air pensif :

– Oui mais n'oublie pas que tu es toi-même une sorcière pour de bon.

Je haussai un sourcil sans montrer mon agacement pour ma condition définitive.

– Eh bien quoi ?

– Il y a de très grandes chances pour que tes enfants soient sorciers eux aussi.

Je tressautai. Je n'avais jamais pensé à ça. Moi qui voulais rester dans le monde des Moldus, ce serait assez difficile avec des enfants destinés à finir à Poudlard. Et qui savait qui serait le père de ces enfants ? Peut-être bien quelqu'un d'ici. Je n'excluais pas la possibilité de trouver un petit ami à Poudlard, loin de là. Si je me mettais à repousser ces garçons parce qu'ils étaient différents, j'entrais dans le jeu des Serpentards. Enfin, il me restait du temps pour trouver, je n'avais pas trop la tête à chercher l'âme sœur. Si le père était un sorcier, alors j'étais foutue… Compagnon sorcier, gosses sorciers… C'était la condamnation d'intégrer cette société qui me hérissais sur bien des points. Je me révoltai intérieurement contre cet avenir. Après un temps à me remettre du choc et un temps de réflexion, je haussai les épaules :

– Alors la famille va se « diversifier ». Il ne faut pas croire que je déteste ma condition, même si je suis sûre que je ne porterai pas moins bien sans.

Ginger se tritura les poignets.

– Surtout vu ton origine, ça ne doit pas être simple tous les jours d'être la cible d'insultes et de moqueries. Comment fais-tu pour tenir ?

Je ris un bref instant puis fit passer ma main au-dessus de ma tête.

– Strictement rien à faire ! Ces gens ne me connaissent pas… Ils ne me jugent même pas, c'est seulement une sorte de tradition chez eux. Alors je laisse couler.

Ginger me lança un regard admiratif.

– Pour une première année tu es bien courageuse ! Et puis, tu as des idées et du vocabulaire, tu es vraiment…

– Stop, fis-je sèchement. Ce n'est pas contre toi, mais j'en ai assez qu'on me dise que je suis précoce ou un truc du genre. Si c'était vraiment le cas, vous ne traîneriez pas avec moi, je peux vous l'assurer. J'ai quelques idées que vous n'avez pas « encore » sans doute, mais ça ne va pas plus loin. On est d'accord, Ginger ?

Ginger avait été plus ou moins refroidie par ma tirade. J'avais oublié qu'il ne lui fallait pas grand chose, j'aurais du être plus prudente. Elle acquiesça en baissant les yeux avec un air des plus désolés. J'allai lui reprocher ce comportement quand je me rendis compte que ce serait une deuxième erreur de suite. Je devais y aller plus doucement avec Ginger, elle était tout simplement sensible.

– Ginger, tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai dis il y a quelques semaines, lorsque tu t'es soudain mise à parler franchement ? Pourquoi ne le mets-tu pas en application en permanence ? Notre relation serait plus agréable et honnête, tu ne crois pas ?

– Il me faut du temps, Maggie…

Elle avait dit ça précipitamment, comme si elle n'attendait que la fin de ma phrase pour me répondre. Mais elle m'avait regardé dans les yeux, même si je sentais que ses yeux à elle ne souhaitaient qu'une chose, fixer une chose qui n'était pas doué de la vue. Il lui fallait du temps. Tout à fait compréhensible. C'est pourquoi j'acquiesçai lentement avec un sourire amical et un clin d'œil.

– J'ai compris, Ginny, ne t'inquiète pas. Bien, on devrait peut-être se dépêcher de finir nos bagages, il ne faudrait pas que l'on rate le train nous ramenant à la maison.

– Oui. »

Nous nous hâtâmes de finir nos préparatifs avant de nous diriger directement vers le quai. Morgan semblait m'attendre au niveau de la Grande Porte. Lorsqu'elle vit Ginger à côté de moi, elle ne put cacher un certain agacement. Elle s'approcha et nous salua toutes les deux :

« Bien le bonjour Finey. Et bonjour à toi aussi, la Gryffondor.

Il était temps d'user un peu de ma relation avec Morgan pour lui imposer quelque chose. Du moins essayer de lui imposer quelque chose.

– La Gryffondor a un nom, Morgan. Morgan Ebony, voici Ginger Anderson… Et vice versa…

Ginger se contenta d'un hochement de tête timide, ses yeux restant braqués sur la jupe de Morgan et non sur son visage, tandis que Morgan haussait les épaules, non sans une certaine gêne.

– Ah très bien, alors bonjour Anderson…

Je n'étais pas sûre de pouvoir la forcer à faire ça. Mais j'avais réussi. Morgan voulait bien faire des concessions avec moi, et respecter mes demandes. La relation n'était donc pas unilatérale, à mon grand soulagement. Morgan claqua des doigts puis sortit de la poche de sa jupe une sorte de pendentif dont la chaînette était en métal noir. Le bijou accroché après était un ovale de jais semblait-il, serti dans de l'or. Elle prit ma main, l'ouvrit, posa le bijou et referma la main en disant :

– Pas de refus, tu le prends Finey.

– Mais pourquoi tu me donnes ça ? fis-je étonnée.

– C'est un cadeau de ma part. J'ai le même…

Elle écarta le col de son body pour me montrer le même pendentif accroché à son cou. Elle s'approcha de moi, me prit les avant-bras et chuchota doucement à mon oreille :

– C'est pour moins ressentir les effets des Détraqueurs, fais-moi confiance ça marche.

J'avais entendu ce qu'elle avait dis, mais je dus attendre qu'elle se soit reculée pour que le message arrive au cerveau. Car pour me glisser cette information Morgan s'était collée à moi et m'avait presque étreinte. J'avais senti sa poitrine contre… Mon menton, puisqu'elle faisait une tête de plus que moi. Encore cette sensation dérangeante de frôler quelque chose d'extrêmement fort. Ginger quant à elle ne regardait plus en notre direction. Je vérifiai : personne autour, personne ne nous avait vu. Mais pourquoi Morgan avait-elle fait ça ? Encore maintenant, je me demande si Morgan savait très bien ce qu'elle faisait ou si elle tâtonnait elle-même dans sa relation avec moi. Elle cligna de l'œil et fit un signe de tête vers le pendentif.

– Allez mets-le, tu ne voudrais pas me vexer, hein ?

Son sourire s'élargit en ce rictus que je supportais mal. Si bien que je me dépêchai de mettre le collier dans l'attente qu'elle revête un sourire plus sain. Je glissai le bijou sous le pull en laine que j'avais mis en raison du temps froid. Morgan parut satisfaite et vint me taper dans le dos.

– Bon, Finey, je ne voudrais pas te mettre en retard, tu as un train à prendre. Tu comptes bien montrer deux-trois tours de baguette que tu as appris à ta famille, je crois…

– Oui en effet.

– Eblouis-les, qu'ils soient fier ! Mais fais gaffe, qu'ils ne se mettent pas à te craindre non plus. Rappelle-toi que la magie ça les dépasse un peu…

Je ne répondis rien. Elle n'avait pas tort, je devrai faire attention à ne pas faire flipper mes parents. Concernant ma sœur je ne craignais rien, elle ne serait qu'émerveillée. Morgan s'écarta pour me laisser passer.

– C'est mon cadeau de Noël en avance.

– J'aurai pu te donner mon adresse comme aux autres.

– Je voulais voir ta réaction.

– Tu me prends au dépourvu. Mais je ne peux que te remercier.

Je lui souris du mieux que je pus, ce qui parut lui convenir. Elle cligna de l'œil.

– Garde-le sur toi aussi souvent que tu le peux, même chez toi.

– Hein ? Mais je ne risque rien à la maison.

– L'utilisateur doit s'imprégner du joyau pour que ce soit efficace. Finey, garde-le, je te le conseille fortement.

Elle insista sur les derniers mots. Inutile de discuter, c'était un ordre. Et je n'aimais pas discuter les ordres de Morgan, ma volonté s'effondrait face à la sienne. Vu comme ça c'est malsain, j'étais comme l'esclave de Morgan. Mais croyez-moi, c'était la bonne chose à faire. Morgan savait tant de chose que je ne savais pas…

– Bien.

– Alors je te souhaite un joyeux Noël, on se revoit à la rentrée. Joyeux Noël à toi aussi Anderson.

Ginger se tourna vers Morgan mais son regard fixait toujours la jupe de Morgan.

– Merci. Toi aussi.

Morgan eut un léger rire et s'en alla non sans ébouriffer les cheveux de Ginger qui se ratatina davantage. Je la fit bouger en la poussant par le dos. Elle ne dit rien un bon moment. Ce ne fut que quand nous atteignîmes le quai où attendaient déjà quelques autres élèves qu'elle se décida à marmonner :

– Alors c'est elle, Morgan ? Elle… M'a fait un peu peur.

– Hof, moi je trouve que…

– Mais elle n'est pas méchante, interrompit Ginger soucieuse de ne pas dire de bêtise. Elle ne correspond pas tellement au profil de la Serpentard. Et puis elle t'as sauvé la vie, alors je ne peux pas penser que c'est une mauvaise personne.

Elle remit ses cheveux en place. Je réalise que je n'ai jamais décris Ginger Anderson. C'est la plus petite de notre chambre, mais je me demande si ce n'est pas parce qu'elle le fait exprès à se courber tout le temps. Elle a des cheveux blonds foncés, longs et soyeux, qu'elle laisse paresseusement pendouiller, des tâches de rousseurs, et deux yeux noisettes attendrissants. Dans l'ensemble elle est mignonne, mais sans être vraiment belle. Son attitude laisse bien transparaître son caractère introverti. Enfin il s'agit là de la première Ginger, celle qui se protège avec l'isolement. La deuxième Ginger, la Ginger « rare », celle qui n'a plus de retenue… J'aurai bien assez à en parler plus tard.

La train finit bientôt par siffler le départ. Nous eûmes du mal à trouver un compartiment pour nous deux seules, presque tous le monde rentrait pour Noël.

Noël ? Une fête croyante ? Célébrée par les sorciers ? Soit j'étais mal informée sur la culture des sorciers, soit il y avait là un paradoxe. En réalité les sorciers ne gardent que l'aspect cadeaux, sapin et soirée bien arrosée, la naissance de Jésus dans sa crèche, ça les dépasse et je les comprends. Je n'ai moi-même jamais vraiment compris pourquoi j'aurais du m'attacher à la religion. Et puis, après avoir vu des gens manier la baguette pour faire des miracles et des créatures qui dépassaient l'entendement, j'avais encore moins envie de croire en Dieu.

Le voyage ne fut pas très riche en conversation, nous nous contentâmes de parler des différents devoirs à faire pour la rentrée et des profs qui nous les avaient donnés. Pendant tous le trajet, des Serpentards passèrent devant le compartiment non sans me prendre de haut depuis le couloir. Je n'en avais strictement rien à faire à la base, alors si en plus je m'apprêtais à retrouver ma famille…

Cependant l'un des Serpentards capta mon attention. Il n'était pas de notre année, c'était certain. Cheveux courts, noirs et dans tous les sens, yeux noirs, long nez crochu et menton pointu, il n'était pas très séduisant sans être repoussant. Il s'arrêta devant le compartiment, je crus donc devoir affronter encore un regard dédaigneux. Mais non, il fixait Ginger qui regardait dehors avec un air extrêmement gêné, semblant fuir la rencontre entre ses yeux et ceux du garçon. Je les regardai tour à tour. Il la fixait avec une insistance inquiétante mais impossible de décrypter son regard. Finalement il partit. J'allais demander à Ginger si elle la connaissait, mais Ginger était en sueur, les yeux tremblants en direction de la fenêtre, les poings crispés. Elle connaissait ce garçon, c'était certain, et elle le craignait. Mieux valait ne pas en parler. Au fur et à mesure elle se détendit et lorsque nous arrivâmes Londres, elle avait retrouvé son sourire timide.

A mesure que le train entrait sur la voie 9 ¾, je sentais monter l'excitation. Puis lorsque l'arrêt fut complet, je n'attendis même pas que Ginger me suive et je fonçai avec mes affaires pour sortir sur le quai. Un bref regard circulaire et je remarquai la chevelure noire et ondulée de ma petite sœur. Je courus vers elle sans même faire attention à mon père qui me tendait les bras et je la serrai contre moi alors qu'elle gémissait que je l'étouffais, grande sœur.

* * *

**Ruller of my life... Comme je suis très gentil (et en avance) le chapitre suivant arrive un jour après celui-là ! Alors, ces incohérences ? Héhé... **


	18. Rupture Réalité

**Par avance : Comme promis au chapitre précédent, un jour entre ce dernier et celui-ci. Bon là je vais me calmer parce que d'une j'ai du boulot et que de deux faut vous laisser le temps de lire. Je ne pense pas dérailler en disant que Margaret a évolué un peu par elle-même. Comme si je lui imposais les épreuves mais qu'elle réagissait au fur et à mesure. Ca fait certainement plus intéressant, mais aussi sans doute plus bordélique. Chapitre assez court et sans surprise, je voulais essayer de prendre du recul par rapport à la situation de Maggie au sein du monde Moldu. Parce qu'en fait ça reste difficile à concilier. Hermione n'avait sûrement aucun ami à l'école. Remarque ça ne m'étonne pas... Ahem. Je vous laisse avec le chapitre. Enjoy !**

* * *

RUPTURE REALITE – MA FAMILLE

Je lâchai Angelica et la regardai comme un trésor qu'on m'avait volé et que je venais de retrouver. Et elle ne faisait que me sourire innocemment comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

Le vent que venait de se prendre mon père le força à s'éclaircir la gorge afin de me faire décrocher des yeux d'Angelica. Il avait un air faussement vexé. Avec un sourire en coin, je dis d'un ton railleur :

– Oh, vous êtes venus aussi ? Fallait pas, je serais passée vous voir au passage.

Ma mère eut un rire discret tandis que mon père me prenait entre ses bras et me soulevait de terre en grognant d'un air faussement courroucé :

– Je vais t'apprendre, moi, ce qu'est le respect de tes aînés !

Il me secoua dans tous les sens, me faisant rire gaiement. Lorsqu'il me reposa, je pensai soudain à ma camarade que j'avais laissée derrière moi et criai en me retournant :

– Ginger ?

Celle-ci se trouvait plus loin, avec une femme en robe de sorcier blanche qui ne ressemblait pas du tout à Ginger, mais alors en rien. Si ce n'était les tâches de rousseurs. Elle était grande, droite, des yeux verts assurés et une crinière rousse éclatante lui descendant jusqu'aux coudes. Ginger se tourna vers moi et me fit un petit signe de la main. Celle qui devait être sa mère se tourna alors vers moi et m'adressa un sourire bienveillant qui me donna l'impression de n'avoir plus rien à craindre de ma vie entière. Mon père, ayant suivi mon regard, émit un sifflement discret juste avant que ma mère ne lui mette gentiment un grand coup de coude dans la hanche. Ginger me fit un signe d'au revoir puis se dirigea avec sa mère vers une autre sortie de la voie.

Notre famille prit alors la direction de la barrière qui permettait de rejoindre la « vraie » gare de King's Cross. Avant d'y pénétrer, mon père agita les mains dans tous les sens en criant :

– Wouuuhouuu, je suis le fantôme de King's Croooooss…

Quel fanfaron. Tandis que je soupirai de honte, Angelica éclata de son rire si doux à mon oreille. Moi, obsédée par ma sœur ? Ah, vous auriez eu Angelica comme petite sœur vous l'auriez vénérée comme je le faisais. Lorsqu'elle atteignit l'adolescence, les choses se compliquèrent, mais c'est une autre affaire.

Nous passâmes tous la barrière magique et nous dirigeâmes vers le parking.

– Alors, fit mon père, c'était une de tes camarades de classe ? L'introvertie, c'est ça ?

– Oui, fis-je un peu énervée par le trop-plein de détail que je donnais au téléphone et dans mes lettres. C'est Ginger Anderson.

– Tu n'avais pas précisé que sa mère était un canon.

Petit silence.

– Maman, m'indignai-je, tu ne l'enguirlandes pas ?

– Oh là, fit ma mère en riant, si je devais le gronder à chaque remarque de ce genre… Je serais déjà aphone. Et il a raison, cette femme était vraiment magnifique. Toutes les sorcières sont aussi belles ?

– Oh non, fis-je. Ca n'a rien à voir, j'ai pu croiser des veilles peaux. Et de toute façon, maman, tu es bien plus belle qu'elle.

– Ca c'est vrai, confirma Angelica. J'aimais bien sa robe à la maman de ton amie. Vous en avez des comme ça là où tu étais ?

– Les nôtres sont noires, Angie, je te les ai déjà montrées.

– Hof, c'est moins bien.

– Tu vas pouvoir nous faire un spectacle de magie, enchaîna mon père. J'ai hâte de voir ce que notre petit prodige a appris à Poudlard.

J'eus soudain mal au ventre. Petit prodige ? J'avais la désagréable impression que mes parents s'orientaient vers la conception des choses que je voulais à tout prix bannir. Il faudrait que j'en discute avec eux, mais au calme et sans Angelica. Inutile qu'elle soit mêlée à ça. Et puis je n'aimais le terme de « spectacle de magie ». Non mais ! Je n'appréciais pas vraiment mes études, mais ça restait des études, pas une activité du dimanche. Je croisai les bras et dit d'une voix hautaine :

– Sache, mon cher père, que je ne fais pas de « spectacle de magie ». A Poudlard, je bosse, je ne me tourne pas les pouces en lisant un manuel qui apprend comment faire disparaître une pièce de sa main.

Attaque directe. C'était le seul tour que mon père connaissait. Il soupira :

– Voilà que notre fille nous fait sa crise d'adolescence, c'est le début de la rébellion.

Niveau rébellion, j'avais vu beaucoup plus méchant.

– Je n'ai que onze ans, papa. Ce que je voulais dire simplement c'est que ce n'est pas une amusant tous les jours. Je l'ai dit lors de nos conversations : j'ai pas mal de boulot écrit, le maniement de la baguette ne représente qu'un seul cours, et le vol sur balai un seul autre. Cependant…

Je sortis mon bout de bois ouvragé et jonglai avec en le faisant tourner autour de mon pouce.

– J'ai appris pas mal de sorts qui devraient épater la galerie.

Angelica me lança un regard avide qui me fit presque peur.

– J'ai hâte de voir ça, fit gaiement mon père.

– Mais tu n'es pas obligé de nous montrer ce soir, ma chérie, fit ma mère. Tu es en vacances, et tu viens de faire un long voyage. Si tu as besoin de te reposer, nous te laisserons tranquille.

Je suis certaine que mon père n'était pas de cet avis, mais lorsque ma mère parlait avec le sujet « nous », mon père ne la contredisait jamais ou presque. Je ne sais pas vraiment quel lien a uni mes parents. Si différents, et pourtant si proches, une sorte de complémentarité. Et quand j'entendais parler de tempête dans un couple, je pensais au beau fixe entre mes parents. Jamais une dispute, ou alors rien de bien sérieux. D'autant que je me souvienne, ils ne m'ont jamais parlé, ma mère ou mon père, des sentiments qu'ils avaient l'un pour l'autre. Je connais juste les circonstances de leur rencontre, et elle est tout ce qu'il y a de plus banale. Ce n'est pas un coup de foudre. Mes parents se connaissent depuis leur 3 ans. Mes amis de l'école m'avaient dis que des amis ne peuvent devenir amoureux. Je suis la preuve du contraire. Enfin bon, là était leur système, ma mère parlait souvent au nom des deux, sans doute parce que mon père reconnaissait sa sagesse, et il avait bien raison.

Nous rentrâmes à la maison en voiture puis je passai tous le repas à parler du fonctionnement de Poudlard, des élèves en général et des différentes maisons.

– Ca n'est pas très différent d'un lycée au fond, fit mon père en agitant sa fourchette garnie d'un morceau de bœuf. Vous n'apprenez pas les mêmes choses, c'est tout.

– Que je me souvienne, fit ma mère en riant, nos cours étaient moins amusant.

J'étais assez gênée.

– Maman… Tu sais bien que je préfèrerais…

– Ne t'inquiète pas, je te comprends ma chérie, répondit ma mère. Tu aurais préféré suivre un cursus normal.

– Voilà.

– A ce que j'ai compris tu ne prives pas de lire des manuels scolaires et… De converser avec Carrie longuement pour comprendre certaines choses que soi-disant on ne t'explique pas dans ton école privée.

Je fus prise de cours.

– C'est Carrie qui vous a dit ?

– Sa mère est venue s'enquérir auprès de nous sur la raison pour laquelle nous t'avons envoyé dans un établissement aussi strict et incompétent…

Le ton de ma mère avait légèrement changé. Il était neutre. Je connaissais bien cette technique maternelle. Elle annonçait la venue d'une réprimande. Angelica elle-même cessa de manger et regarda tour à tour ma mère et moi.

Oui, j'avais passé des heures au téléphone avec Carrie. Carrie Mansfield est une très vieille amie à moi qui aurait fait n'importe quoi pour moi. Elle était la seule avec qui je gardais contact parmi mes anciens camarades d'école. Et le week-end, je prenais un manuel, et sur des points que je ne trouvais pas clairs, je lui posais moult questions. Elle se faisait un plaisir de m'aider. J'avais du me calmer sur ces conversations lorsque l'hiver était arrivé, au grand dam de Martin qui lors de ma dernière grosse conversation était venu m'écouter avidement, assoiffé de connaissance sur les fonctions. Pour le coup je ne savais pas ce que les fonctions pouvaient m'apporter mais bon, c'était le programme.

– Maman, écoute… Je n'ai pas pensé que Carrie raconterait ça à sa mère, excuse-moi.

– Nous nous en sommes bien sortis, mais ça pourrait ne pas être comme ça en permanence. Je suis désolée, Margaret, mais il va falloir prendre davantage de recul par rapport à tes amis d'avant. Tu détiens un secret dont nous sommes également responsables.

– Comprends-nous, reprit mon père. Au même titre que toi nous ne devons rien divulguer du lieu où te trouves. Et nous n'avons pas vraiment envie de jouer à cache-cache avec les parents de tes anciens amis.

J'étais désemparée. Leur logique était implacable. Je n'avais pas à essayer de négocier. Il allait falloir que je coupe tous les ponts, même avec Carrie. Une sensation de fatalité plus que désagréable me submergea et je me levai d'un coup. Je devais rejeter la faute de ce qui arrivait sur quelque chose.

– Foutue magie ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallu que moi, fille de deux non-sorciers, j'hérite de ce don maudit qui me fait perdre peu à peu tous mes repères dans ce monde ? Je ne veux plus de sacrifice ! J'en ai assez ! Assez… Je ne veux pas de la magie…

Je me mis à sangloter. Angelica aussi. Elle était très empathique vis à vis de moi. Lorsque j'étais triste, elle l'était également. Mon père baissa la tête en soupirant, désarmé. Ma mère se leva, fit le tour de la table et vint m'enlacer doucement en me berçant. On me disait précoce, en avance sur mon âge… Et je me faisais consoler par ma mère comme un bébé. Car ses « chut » et son dorlotement finirent par me calmer.

– Tu es fatiguée je pense, Maggie. Va prendre une douche et te reposer. Tu en as besoin. On reparlera de ça plus tard.

Elle avait raison. Je me levai et avant de monter à l'étage pour me doucher, je me mis au niveau de ma sœur et essuyai les larmes de ses joues.

– Ne pleure pas pour moi, Angie. Je le fais bien assez moi-même. Allez… Regarde, je ne suis plus triste.

Je me forçai à lui sourire chaleureusement. Victoire. Elle me sourit à son tour puis me fit un câlin. J'en profitai longuement avant de me diriger d'un pas las vers la douche.

Ce retour à la maison se révélait beaucoup moins agréable que prévu. Cela venait en partie du changement d'univers qui ne se faisait pas si facilement que je voulais le croire. Je n'étais plus si Moldue que j'aurai voulu. Il fallait se faire une raison. Pour ma famille, j'étais une sorcière. Pour tous les autres Moldus, ça voulait dire que je n'existais plus. Enfin… Tant que je resterais à Poudlard.

* * *

**Bon là ça ne parle que de Maggie, d'accord, mais regardez bien. Sa mère devient un détail à part entière. Et pensez bien que je n'ai donné ni son nom de famille, ni son nom de jeune fille... Allez, à la revoyure ! **


	19. Triste Anniversaire

**Par avance : Grâce à la nouvelle floppée de reviews adressées par la critique Alana Chantelune (je l'en remercie), je me rends compte que si les véritables fans me tombaient sur le coin de la tronche, je serai mal et me prendrait de la caillasse. D'une part parce que Maggie fustige sans cesse, et la magie, et Harry Potter le vénéré ; et d'autre part à cause des libertés que je prend à combler les trous et à faire parler les individus. Enfin bon, au regard d'autres fics je suis un gros fidèle et imaginer le 7e tome ou un futur encore plus lointain ne m'intéresse pas. Voilà, donc je prend des libertés et j'en suis fier, je cuisine l'univers de HP à ma sauce on va dire, en créant des persos qui n'ont rien à voir avec ceux de JK, inspirés par mon imagination, des films ou des BD. Bon, un peu de dévoilage puisque voici des infos sur "lui", la fameuse personne qui hante Maggie. Mais je le dis tout de suite, vous ne connaîtrez pas le fin mot de cette intrigue dans ce tome-ci. Enjoy. (Ouais, 4 revieweuses, ouais ! Girls, I love you !)**

* * *

TRISTE ANNIVERSAIRE – JESUS 

Je n'ai jamais cru en Dieu. C'est sans doute à cause de mon éducation laïque. Mes parents, l'école publique, puis Poudlard. Rien pour se rapprocher du chemin du croyant. Certains de mes amis avaient fait leur catéchisme, ça n'altérait en rien nos relations. Mais en pensant à Noël, je me suis posée cette question : un prêtre me placerait-il sur un bûcher, ou du moins me mettrait-il dans la catégorie des démons ? Je n'avais pas la réponse mais ça me faisait sourire.

La magie permettait de faire les miracles du célèbre Jésus. Y compris la résurrection. Voldemort aurait pu être Jésus s'il n'avait pas pris la mauvaise voie. Dès lors qu'on est au courant des possibilités quasi-divines de la magie, la religion ne semble plus avoir de but d'exister. Si les sorciers venaient à être découverts… Qu'adviendrait-il ? J'ai échafaudé au cours de mes années à Poudlard deux théories.

La première, c'est que les dogmes religieux seraient annihilés, que chacun perdrait sa foi. Et qu'une nouvelle religion s'élèverait, mettant les sorciers sur un piédestal. Flatteur, d'un certain côté. Flatteur, jusqu'à ce qu'on aie passé 7 années avec les sorciers et qu'on se rende compte que les sorciers ne sont jamais que des êtres humains qui font joujou avec un bout de bois. Ce serait une situation intenable pour moi et contraire à mes principes.

La seconde, c'est que les sorciers seraient pris comme des démons, par quelque religion que ce soit, et qu'ils seraient alors inlassablement chassés jusqu'au dernier. Lorsqu'on examine le microcosme de la société des sorciers, on se dit que ce serait plus qu'un génocide. La fin d'un monde, en quelque sorte. Un monde dont je fais partie, quoiqu'il arrive. Un monde que… Que je protégerais malgré moi. Que je le veuille ou non, c'est mon identité, je suis une sorcière. Rien ne le changera, et dans ce cas, c'est moi qui doit prendre ma condition en main pour que je ne sois pas esclave de la magie et que je me forge ma vision de la sorcière que je dois être.

C'est ce dont j'ai pris conscience pendant ces vacances de Noël. Ma petite crise le soir de mon arrivée m'avait poussée à réfléchir, et j'en étais venue à cette conclusion alors que je tenais fermement ma baguette de mes deux mains : j'étais une sorcière. J'étais Jésus parmi tant d'autres Jésus. Ca me faisait également sourire. Je m'accordai un jour ou deux pour profiter de la tranquillité de ma maison, laissant même de côté Angelica, qui trouvait toujours de quoi s'occuper quoiqu'il arrive. Conformément au « conseil » de Morgan, je gardai le joyau autour de mon cou. Il était agréable à porter, léger, étonnamment doux pour une pierre et aussi très beau. Je ne sentais pas la différence, mais loin des Détraqueurs c'était compréhensible. Je ne pouvais que remercier Morgan, et je me décidai à chercher en ville un cadeau pour elle que Mildred lui ferait parvenir à Noël.

Je passai les deux jours suivants à chercher des cadeaux dans tous les magasins possibles de Londres pour tous mes amis de Poudlard. Morale des courses : ne pas avoir trop d'amis ne peut être que profitable pour la bourse. Je n'oubliai pas mes amis d'école bien sûr. Il était assez amusant de voir à quel point je pouvais être spirituelle lorsqu'il s'agit de cadeaux. En fait, je ne cherche pas à faire un cadeau qui correspond parfaitement à la personne mais plutôt quelque chose qui la surprendra et l'amusera tout en la contentant. Bilan des courses : quelques petits accessoires de gothique pour Joanna – j'imaginais qu'elle puisse saisir le parallèle entre elle et la mode en question –, une gourmette dorée avec marqué « courage » dessus pour Ginger, un recueil de blague pour Melany, une raquette de tennis pour Martin – afin de le mettre en bouche pour les grandes vacances –, un traité sur l'équilibre entre travail et loisirs pour Francesca, et… des lunettes de soleil ainsi qu'un pendentif avec une étoile à cinq branches pour Morgan. Elle ne comprendrait pas, j'en étais certaine, mais ça m'amusait. Les lunettes de soleil était pour compléter davantage son look entièrement sombre. Elle n'en avait sûrement jamais vues de sa vie et ne savait certainement pas à quoi ça servait, mais peu importe, elle finirait par trouver. Quant à l'étoile à cinq branches, symbole classique pour ne pas dire clichesque des démons, c'était parce que… Morgan ne pouvait définitivement pas être Jésus. Et qu'elle me faisait penser en effet à un démon, un démon charismatique et sympathique certes, mais un démon quand même. C'était son rictus et son regard dément qu'elle avait parfois… Ca n'était plus humain, du moins plus beaucoup.

Assise sur mon lit, je regardais les objets que je devais emballer. J'étais contente du résultat, c'était le challenge annuel qui était remporté. Alors que je rangeais les futurs cadeaux dans un sac, j'entendis le pas feutré de ma mère sur ma moquette. Je ne la regardai d'abord pas, mettant le sac dans mon débarras.

– Bon, une bonne chose de faite. Et toi maman, j'espère que tu as déjà au moins pensé à ce que tu allais m'offrir.

– Oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

Je me retournai immédiatement. Sa voix était triste. Ma mère n'était jamais triste, sauf lors de… Elle était vêtue de noir. C'était le jour du deuil. Je regardai brièvement dehors. Le ciel était d'un bleu fade à cause du froid. Mais il ne neigeait pas. C'était l'anniversaire de _sa _mort. Si mes parents s'habillaient de noir en _sa_ mémoire, ce n'était pas mon cas. Et ils comprenaient très bien pourquoi. Je me raidis et dit froidement :

– Ah, c'est aujourd'hui.

– Oui… Maggie, est-ce que… Est-ce que tu supportes son souvenir ?

Je la regardai dans les yeux en m'efforçant de rester froide.

– J'essaye de l'oublier, mais oui je supporte. La vie ne s'est pas arrêtée pour moi ce soir-là. Ma vie continue, il fait partie du passé.

Mes mots étaient durs pour elle, je le savais. Mais il fallait que je m'affirme vis à vis de ma mère. J'étais froide et distante, mais c'était juste pour me convaincre moi que ce souvenir ne m'atteignais plus. En fait, passées les premières neiges, j'étais soulagée et n'y pensais plus. Cependant, en voyant ma mère dans sa robe noire, je devais me concentrer pour garder ma contenance. Et puis, je ne lui en avais pas parlé. Je le devais… je serrai les poings et dit d'une voix traînante.

– Tu sais maman…

– Désolée, m'interrompit ma mère, ça doit être dur pour toi de me voir comme ça. Je devrais partir et on va… Essayer de s'éviter.

– Non, non, ce n'est pas ça maman. Cela fait 3 ans maintenant, je tiens le coup. Maman, à Poudlard il y a des créatures appelées des Détraqueurs qui patrouillent afin de trouver Sirius Black, le fugitif.

– C'est celui que l'on a vu à la télé ?

– Oui, en fait c'est un sorcier… Mais peu importe Black. Je voulais parler des Détraqueurs. Ce sont des créatures immondes, peu ou pas vivante, je ne sais pas vraiment, qui se nourrissent de sentiments heureux et insufflent le désespoir aux humains.

Ma mère s'approcha de moi et me prit par les épaules, l'air alarmée.

– Mais c'est horrible ! Ils ne peuvent pas vous atteindre au moins ?

– Normalement non, le directeur leur a interdit de se balader dans l'enceinte de l'école. Seulement, il y a eu des « fuites ». Et je me suis retrouvé face à l'un d'eux.

– Non, souffla ma mère. Oh non… Tu… Tu n'as pas… Gardé de séquelles au moins ?

– Non, ça va maintenant. Mais les Détraqueurs pour terroriser leurs victimes font ressortir leur pires souvenirs. Et évidemment…

Ma mère me serra contre elle sans prévenir.

– Maggie… Maggie… Ma pauvre chérie…

Je regardai droit devant moi, les poings toujours serrés.

– Ce que je voulais dire maman, c'est que… Je ne suis pas prête de l'oublier. J'ai beau essayer, toujours quelque chose vient me rappeler ce jour maudit. Même si je n'en garde pas de séquelle physique, je suis marquée.

– Je ne t'aide pas, hein ? Je m'en veux mais comprends-moi, je…

– Je te comprends parfaitement maman. Tu n'as rien à te reprocher. Nous n'aurons jamais la même conception de ce triste anniversaire mais c'est comme ça. Seulement… Pense à Angelica, maman.

Les bras de ma mère se crispèrent autour de moi.

– Je sais, Maggie. Je sais très bien. Elle ne doit jamais savoir.

– Papa est d'accord sur ce point ?

– Entièrement. Lorsqu'Angelica aura 12 ans, nous arrêterons la tradition de ce jour.

– Heureuse de te l'entendre dire. Tu sais, ce n'est pas que pour elle. Mais aussi parce qu'il représente mon passé, et elle mon présent et mon futur. Je ne veux pas que le passé vienne empoisonner Angelica.

– Ma pauvre chérie, obligée de continuer avec un passé douloureux à ton âge. C'est si cruel… Tu as encore tant à vivre.

– J'en sors plus forte, c'est ça l'avantage. Ce n'est pas pour rien que les autres me prennent pour quelqu'un de précoce. J'ai vécu certaines choses trop tôt.

Ma mère se détacha de moi avec un sourire triste.

– Je suis fière de toi ma fille.

Je lui rendis son sourire.

– Et moi de ma mère.

– Bon, je vais peut-être partir. Bonne fin de journée…

– Merci toi aussi.

Et elle partit de ma chambre. Je m'allongeai sur mon lit et me surpris à me demander où _il_ pouvait être. La magie ne répondait pas à cette question. Finalement, la religion avait peut-être encore une raison d'exister, au moins pour expliquer la vie après la mort. Il y avait peut-être une entité supérieure quelque part qui s'occupait de ça. Je n'étais donc pas Jésus. Jésus lui aurait su ce qu'_il _était devenu. Ca ne me gênait pas outre mesure.

* * *

**Mes excuses aux croyants, le laïque s'est exprimé. Liberté de croire ou de ne pas croire, c'est la règle. Je me suis rendu compte que les chapitres se passant à la maison de Maggie pouvaient saouler parce que bon HP est surtout un huis clos dans Poudlard, avec quelques escapades. Donc je vais raccourcir je pense les chapitres se passant à Londres. Mais bon, y en aura au moins encore deux, pardon à ceux que ça dérange :s.**


	20. Spectacle de la Nativité

**Par avance : On continue dans le monde des Moldus avec un chapitre détente. J'en avais un peu besoin, ça fait parfois du bien de pas avoir à se tuer à être fidèle. J'ai quand même du m'essayer au jeu de l'invention de sorts. Alors vous me direz ce que vous en pensez. A noter aussi que le diminutif de Margaret alterne entre Maggie et Maggy entre les chapitres. Mais je me suis rendu compte que c'était Maggy que retenait le correcteur d'orthographe donc bon... Je retiens Maggy. J'ai aussi changé un détail dans le Chap 2 mais vous ne devinerez jamais quoi :p Enjoy ! **

* * *

SPECTACLE DE LA NATIVITE – LA FAMILLE ET LES AMIS 

Passé ce jour sombre, tout redevint normal. Etrangement, le lendemain de l'anniversaire, mes parents et moi nous comportâmes comme s'il n'y avait rien eu la veille. Angelica ne semblait avoir rien remarqué, même si le repas du soir avait été un peu… Mort. Noël approchait maintenant, et je devais préparer un spectacle. Je fis un inventaire des sorts que je pouvais montrer à ma sœur et à mes parents, c'est-à-dire les sorts amusants. Il y avait le classique _Wingardium Leviosa_, du basique de chez basique. Egalement l'_Accio_, qui avec une bonne mise en scène pouvait être bien amusant. _Lumos _et _Nox_ seraient également de la partie. Le professeur Lupin nous avait appris _Stupefix_ mais j'hésitais à le faire. La magie offensive, ce n'était pas réellement mon truc. Je savais que Hermione connaissait une foule de sorts qu'elle avait apprise d'elle-même dans des bouquins. Devant la faiblesse de mon inventaire, je me décidai à feuilleter le mien. Je me rendis compte que certains sorts nécessitaient une concentration mentale et certains autres littéralement un mouvement de poignet précis. Je me posai alors une question : Dumbledore lui faisait toujours des gestes minuscules ou même n'utilisait pas de baguette. C'était parce que c'était un gros balaise ? Je ne voyais que cette raison. Faire de la magie sans baguette ? Intéressant. Je pouvais toujours essayer. Assise sur mon lit, je me tournai vers mon bureau et dit en tendant l'index vers un stylo.

« Accio stylo ! »

Aucun résultat, aucune sensation. Lorsque j'utilisais ma baguette et faisais un sort, il y avait une sorte de vibration, je sentais un courant me parcourir. Mais là, nada. Comme quoi, ça ne devait pas être de la tarte de faire de la magie sans l'accessoire principal du sorcier. En recherchant encore dans le livre, je trouvai quelques sorts amusants, comme _Sublux_ qui créait un flash – j'avais été privée de la vue pendant trois secondes, ou encore _Intocabili _qui rendait tout objet que l'on touchait avec la baguette glissant pour un temps. J'avais ce qu'il fallait.

Niveau potion… Je demandai par chouette de l'aide à Fran pour trouver des potions amusantes mais non dangereuses à ingérer. Deux jours plus tard, je recevais une potion qui faisait tout voir en rose, une autre qui donnait la voix suraiguë, et encore une autre qui rendait très souple. Mildred semblait soulagée d'apporter le paquet ; la pauvre, elle avait du avoir fait très attention puisqu'il s'agissait de récipients en verre.

Je ne parle pas souvent de ma chouette mais je l'adore, même si elle ne me sert que de coursier. Elle est mignonne, affectueuse voire trop affectueuse lorsqu'elle me mordille de partout, elle est aussi douée et rapide. Rien dont je pouvais me plaindre. Le système des hiboux… D'accord c'était une bizarrerie, mais je pouvais m'en accommoder facilement, c'était quelque chose de formidable. Plus que la Poste.

Le paquet de Fran était accompagné d'un petit mot.

_Je le fais pour cette fois, mais je ne pourrai pas le faire une deuxième fois. J'ai demandé une faveur à Rogue, elle sera exceptionnelle. Il m'a laissé concocter mes potions à condition qu'il puisse vérifier ce que je faisais. C'était étrange, il semblait assez content de ce que je faisais. Je ne lui ai rien dit de mon objectif final et lui ai allégué que c'était pour des tests sur certains phénotypes humains. Désolé, je parle comme un livre. Voilà donc trois potions, avec la fonction marquée dessus, qui je pense correspondront parfaitement si tu veux montrer deux-trois trucs à ta famille… Il faut dire qu'étant privé du droit de faire de la magie en dehors de l'école, on ne peut pas montrer grand chose… Joyeux Noël, il faut que je prépare ton cadeau alors j'arrête ici d'écrire. Bye._

Le mot me tomba d'entre les mains. Une des phrases repassait dans ma tête. On n'avait pas le droit de faire de la magie hors de l'école… Me vint en mémoire le contenu de la première lettre. J'avais tellement d'appréhension pour cette lettre que je ne l'avais pas lue attentivement. Mais effectivement, maintenant que j'y pensais, je me souvenais de ce règlement. Pourtant… J'avais fait de la magie dès mon arrivée. En effet, mes parents n'avaient rien vu, mais le soir du retour à la maison, je me souvins avoir utilisé mon téléphone juste avant d'entrer dans la voiture, mais impossible de le retrouver après. Alors j'étais sortie devant la maison et j'avais regardé autour de moi. Personne. J'avais sortis ma baguette en haussant les épaules et fait discrètement en la tendant vers la voiture :

– Accio Téléphone Portable, en espérant que la magie comprenne ce terme…

J'entendis le téléphone cogner contre le coffre plusieurs fois. Il était tombé du sac pendant le voyage. Donc théoriquement… J'avais utilisé la magie déjà depuis six jours. Et pas un avertissement ou autre notification. Je me dis alors que c'était juste un principe et qu'ils ne vérifiaient pas.

La bonne blague.

Comme il n'y avait toujours pas d'avertissement le 24 décembre, je décidai de faire mon spectacle comme prévu. Normalement nous recevions les grands-parents de mon père pour Noël. Mais ils célébraient leur noces d'or quelque part dans les îles. Nous nous retrouvâmes donc tous les quatre seuls ce jour-là. Mon père m'avait confié qu'il était soulagé car il n'avait pas encore parlé de mon « secret » à ses parents. Il comptait donc le faire. C'était compréhensible, et connaissant mes grands-parents, ils n'auraient d'une part aucun mal à le concevoir, et d'autre part aucun mal à l'accepter ; ils étaient très… relax.

Ce n'était pas le cas des grands-parents maternels. Je ne les connaissais pas et ne les avais encore jamais vu. Ma mère m'avait expliqué l'année d'avant que c'était parce qu'ils désapprouvaient son union avec mon père. Et elle disait que ce n'était pas utile d'en parler. Lorsque je demandais à mon père, il me disait seulement qu'ils étaient vieux jeu et ne pensaient pas que mon père aie le standing nécessaire pour leur fille. Issu d'une famille d'ouvrier, mon père avait fini responsable des ventes chez Harrods. Peu glorieux mais c'était correct comme ascension. Ma mère travaillait elle comme architecte à temps partiel. Et si j'ai bien compris, elle n'en aurait pas eu besoin et aurait pu compter sur la fortune familiale… Si elle n'avait pas rejoins mon père. Enfin, voilà comment étaient les choses dans la famille au sens large.

Je n'avais donc qu'un public de 3 personnes. Le sapin décoré plus ou moins savamment, puisque c'était Angelica qui s'en était occupée et qu'elle avait des inspirations artistiques assez spéciales dans ce domaine, trônait au milieu du salon. La table avait été donc déplacée, ce qui m'offrait une scène assez large. Les trois spectateurs étaient face à moi sur des chaises. C'était l'heure du show.

« Madame, mademoiselle, monsieur, bienvenue au spectacle de…

J'étendis vivement les bras.

– Maggy la Magnifique. Je vais vous montrer des trucs qui dépassent l'entendement. Mais ça vous le savez déjà, je fais que ça depuis des mois.

– Ca traîne en longueur, ta présentation, fit mon père avec un sourire cynique.

– Woh, toi l'agitateur ! Tu veux que je fasse disparaître ta bouche ?

Je crois que l'idée traversa mon père lorsque je proférai cette menace que c'était possible. Je ne savais pas du tout le faire, mais le risque suffit à le faire taire, même s'il souriait plus ou moins.

– Bon, maintenant que c'est calme, je vais pouvoir commencer. En douceur, puisqu'il va s'agir de plume. Bon je l'ai piqué de mon oreiller, j'en ai pris qu'une ne t'inquiète pas maman.

Elle haussa un sourcil, intriguée. Je la lançai en l'air comme je pus. Elle se mit à descendre lentement.

– Papa, tu veux bien saisir cette plume je te prie ?

Mon père se leva sur le champ pour la capturer. Je dégainai ma baguette et fit :

– Wingardium Leviosa !

Et bougeai la baguette pour que mon père la loupe. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de la prendre à deux mains mais je fis un autre mouvement. C'était très amusant. Finalement j'amenai la plume dans ma main et dit à mon père avec un air affligé :

– Tu es vraiment pathétique…

– Woh, fais gaffe, toi, répliqua mon père.

Une occasion inespérée.

– Désolé, papa. Pour me faire pardonner… Accio bonbon !

Je tendis la baguette vers un ravier pleins de friandises et l'un d'eux, un chocolat, partit à toute allure du récipient pour atterrir dans ma main que je fermai immédiatement pour la tendre paume en l'air à mon père.

– Voudrais-tu une petite douceur ?

Mon père la prit puis fit :

– Cool pour quand on perd la télécommande de la télévision.

– J'aurai vraiment besoin de ça, fit ma mère. Moi qui ai tendance à égarer mes crayons partout dans la maison…

– Oui bon, ici c'est moi la sorcière alors on se calme. A présent, je vais vous demander à tous de fixer l'extrémité de ma baguette. Papa, rassieds-toi je te prie.

Tous s'exécutèrent.

– Souriez ! Sublux !

Je détournai la tête alors que la lumière aveuglait ma famille. Ma sœur émit un cri de surprise, tandis que mon père, réalisant ce qui se passait, fit :

– Ah oui, Maggy, ça c'est très intelligent.

– Euh, ma chérie… On récupère la vue au moins ? demanda ma mère qui fermait les yeux.

– Si ce n'était pas le cas je serais encore en train de me cogner partout dans ma chambre.

Finalement tout le monde retrouva la vue. Angelica n'arrêtait pas de cligner des yeux.

– C'est rigolo ! Encore, encore une fois !

– Euh, fis-je peu sûr de l'accord de mes parents.

Ils me firent signe de la tête que non, ils ne voulaient pas.

– Désolée, Angie… Mais je pense que tu vas apprécier le tour suivant.

– Vas-y grande sœur !

– Angie, choisis un petit objet et apporte-le moi.

Ma petite sœur chercha quelque chose dans le salon et finit par prendre une boule de Noël n'ayant pas servi. Lorsqu'elle me la tendit à plat dans sa main, je tapotai la boule de ma baguette tel un magicien qui veut faire sortir un lapin d'un chapeau et dit :

– Intocabili !

Il y eut une brève lueur grise.

– Maintenant, serre-voir la boule dans ta main, Angie.

Elle ferma son petit poing. La boule s'en échappa vers le haut. Ma petite sœur essaya de la rattraper mais au moment de la capturer, elle repartit aussitôt. La boule tomba à terre et Angelica insista pour essayer de le saisir. Mais rien à faire, elle glissait tout le temps de sa main. Je ris puis mis ma main sur l'épaule de ma petite sœur chérie.

– Tu n'y arriveras pas. Elle glisserait entre les mains de n'importe qui.

Angelica fit la moue.

– La magie ça peut être méchant.

Plus que tu ne le croyais, Angie. Beaucoup plus que ce que tu ne croyais.

J'ébouriffai les cheveux d'Angelica avant de lever mon index en l'air.

– Maintenant, des rafraîchissements ! Le traiteur m'a assuré que c'était potable. Alors, une pour chacun…

Je savais très bien laquelle donner à qui. Mon père fut le plus aventureux puisqu'il se jeta sur la fiole et la but d'une traite.

– Ca a un goût de kiwi, dit-il avec une voix proche de celle d'Angelica. Mon dieu, qu'est-ce que… ? Oh, je vois. Maggie, petite maligne. Hum hum… C'est gonflant. Ahem…

Il se leva et dansa dans le salon.

– Regardez, je suis la mignonne petite Angelica ! Mon père est le plus fort du monde et ma mère est la plus belle du monde !

– Papa, arrête ! Tu m'imites très mal d'abord ! protesta ma sœur en agitant sa potion.

Mon père éclata d'un rire suraigu tandis que ma mère buvait tranquillement la sienne.

– Mmh… Ca a un goût de citron.

Elle attendit.

– Maggy ? C'est censé faire quoi ?

Je lui fis mon plus large sourire.

– Maman, puis-je te demander de te lever et de toucher tes pieds en gardant jambes tendues.

Elle se mit debout et commença à se pencher.

– Oh, tu sais ce n'est pas trop mon truc, la… Mais…

Elle touchait comme elle voulait ses chaussons. Elle pouvait même mettre à plat ses mains par terre.

– Maggy, c'est fantastique.

– Attends, plie-toi voir en arrière…

Tel les équilibristes de cirque, ma mère réussit à former un cercle parfait en arrière, saisissant ses chevilles de ses mains.

– Mmh, fit mon père avec une voix tendancieuse, ça me donne de drôles d'idées ça.

– Papa ! m'indignai-je. Angie est là !

– Ca va, si on peut plus plaisanter…

Ma mère essaya de s'entortiller dans plusieurs positions qui requéraient une souplesse de gymnaste, comme tendre en l'air sa jambe tendue en arrière vers le haut et l'attraper avec la main par-dessus l'épaule, ou faire le grand écart. Angelica finit par crier :

– A mon tour, à mon tour !

Elle la but d'une traite et fit en se léchant les lèvres :

– C'est trop bon ! Ca a un goût de fraise.

Je me demandai si Fran n'avait pas ajouté quelque arôme pour que toutes les potions aient des goûts de fruits. Parfois les potions sont vraiment immondes, j'en ai fais l'expérience. Ma sœur finit par cligner des yeux en continu.

– Oh… Oooooh…

– Alors, Angie, qu'est-ce qui t'arrives à toi ? demanda ma mère.

– Je vois tout en rose. C'est rigolo.

Elle ouvrit grand ses yeux, ce qui me fit sursauter. Ses yeux avaient pris une teinte violette. Un effet secondaire dont ne m'avait pas prévenue Fran sur l'étiquetage. Mes parents furent également surpris avant de rire. Je souris également. Ca lui allait plutôt bien.

– Bien, la représentation est terminée. Il n'y a plus qu'à éteindre les projecteurs…

J'avais demandé un éclairage aux bougies, ce n'était pas sans raison. Je tendis la baguette vers la groupe de bougie sur la table.

– Nox !

Le noir se fit, le salon uniquement éclairé par la lumière filtrant par les fenêtre.

– Lumos !

Ma baguette émit la petite lumière tamisée. Ma sœur vint la regarder de près et passer sa main autour.

– C'est pas chaud… Et ça ne brûle même pas. C'est cool !

J'allai allumer les lampes de la pièce en disant :

– Voilà, c'est fini. Vous aurez sans doute du rab dans la vie de tous les jours de toute façon. Je crois que je commence à trouver une utilité à mon don.

– Il y a de quoi ! » s'écria mon père.

Ma mère me sourit doucement. Angelica vint me serrer à la taille comme elle le faisait si souvent. Et je ne m'en plaignais pas. Nous passâmes à un repas de Noël riche en calories. Mon père était un sacré cuisinier, quand il n'avait pas la flemme et réchauffait du surgelé. Plus tard dans la soirée, mon père alla coucher ma sœur et lui raconter une histoire. Ma mère me proposa alors d'aller dans le jardin. Elle voulait me « parler ». Je devinai « sérieusement ».

* * *

** S'annonce un passage philosophique où je suis assez satisfait des idées que j'ai réussi à faire passer, car il est parfois difficile d'exprimer avec des mots ce que l'on ressent à propos du monde des sorciers. Mais Maggy s'en sort (donc moi aussi !). A la prochaine.**


	21. Instinct Maternel

**Par avance : Je vais finir au bûcher, je le sens ! Je vais parler du chapitre d'avant : je ne l'aime pas beaucoup moi-même, c'est d'un style que je n'ai pas l'habitude de pratiquer. Du coup c'est moyen. Concernant la monstrueuse incohérence que j'ai bien montrée, c'en est justement pas une puisque je l'ai vue et exploitée (vous suivez ?). Il y a donc tout bonnement une explication. Petite précision aussi sur ma vision d'une fanfic : moi je n'ai lu vraiment que les 6 tomes (+ le truc du Quidditch qu'on m'avait filé), je ne vais sur La Pensine que dans des cas exceptionnels lorsque je cherche des infos en particulier. Mais je ne suis pas adepte de la fidélité extrême. Ce qui explique le décalage temporel de quelques années, un possible agrandissement de classe (la liste ferait que Morgan ne pourrait pas être dans la classe de Potter), une interprétation des trous qui peut hérisser, l'invention de sorts (et j'en ai encore beaucoup d'autres à montrer !), etc. Je ne parle pas du téléphone portable ici puisque c'est réellement une bourde de ma part - gêne - (T4) que j'ai récupéré comme je pouvais. Donc voilà, j'ai une fidélité relative à JKR our first lady, puisque je ne vais pas fouiner dans les interviews ou les dossiers monstrueusement gros de La Pensine. Tiens à ce sujet, j'apporterai non pas ma pierre mais juste un peu de ciment à l'édifice de la Pensine concernant l'analyse des Weasley : c'est la représentation typique de la famille ouvrière catholique anglaise, à ceci près qu'Arthur bosse au Ministère (c'est pas un boulot de bas étage) : ils sont assez pauvres, pleins de gosses (dehors le préservatif), super généreux, enfin bref ça ressemble bien. En parallèle les Malefoy représentent l'aristocratie suffisante d'elle, riche, pleine de dédain pour les classes d'en dessous, soucieuse de son prestige. C'est mignon l'univers d'HP, on a une petite représentation parallèle de notre société... Oulah, la préface s'allonge ! De toute façon le chapitre est cours, il s'agit d'un dialogue qui laisse demeurer quelques doutes sur la mère de Maggy... Enjoy !**

* * *

INSTINCT MATERNEL – ELEANOR 

Ma mère et moi nous emmitouflâmes dans des manteaux et allâmes nous asseoir sur les chaises gelées du salon de jardin. La nuit était complètement dégagée. Je regardai les étoiles avec sérénité. Elles avaient le pouvoir de me faire me sentir bien. Je crois que ma mère le savait. L'instinct maternel, sûrement. Elle attendit un moment puis commença :

« Tu aimes la magie, Maggy ?

Je réfléchis un moment.

– Je ne suis pas sûr de comprendre le sens de ta question.

– Est-ce que tu aimes pratiquer la magie, pouvoir t'en servir, son existence ?

Je regardai l'herbe congelée.

– Je ne sais pas trop. La magie est pratique. Mais j'ai toujours l'impression que c'est un raccourci, que je triche, que ce n'est pas « juste »… Parce que d'autres ne peuvent s'en servir.

Ma mère acquiesça lentement.

– C'est tout à fait compréhensible. Et… Le monde des sorciers ?

– Là maman, fis-je en riant, tu ne me feras pas croire que tu ne te doutes pas de la réponse. Allez, réponds à ma place.

– D'accord, fit-elle après avoir soupiré. Je pense que tu ne le supportes pas beaucoup, je me trompe ? Il t'énerve.

– Plus ou moins. Tout me n'énerve pas mais… La mentalité générale me dérange. Je ne peux supporter cette supériorité des sorciers qu'ils ressentent.

– Mais c'est le cas. Vous pouvez faire bien plus de chose que nous.

Je fusillai ma mère du regard sans rien dire. Elle savait très bien pourquoi mais ne montra aucune émotion.

– Oui, je t'inclus dans la catégorie des sorciers parce que c'est le cas, Maggy. Tu es en parfait droit ne pas tout aimer à Poudlard, mais tu possèdes en toi quelque chose qui te permet de manipuler la magie, point. Tu es une sorcière. Ma petite sorcière de fille mais une sorcière quand même.

– J'essaye de m'en persuader moi-même depuis un temps, soupirai-je. Mais c'est difficile et je crois que jamais je n'enlèverai le pied qui reste dans ce monde. Ma famille est là, mes valeurs sont là, mon passé… Je ne changerai pas parce qu'en disant des mots je peux faire des trucs extraordinaires. Ce serait une…

– Trahison.

– C'est énervant tu sais, maman.

– Que je devine ce que tu penses ? Je suis ta mère, voyons.

– Je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit automatique… Et ce n'est pas réciproque. D'ailleurs, tu pourrais me dire ce que tu penses de la magie, toi ?

Ma mère resta un long moment immobile, sans ciller, le regard neutre au possible. Finalement elle se tourna vers moi et avec un regard perçant me dit :

– Que tu as de la chance, Maggy, et que tu devrais saisir cette chance.

– C'est à dire ?

– Tu fais des rencontres dans un autre univers où les gens pensent différemment. Et surtout, tu fais des choses que je n'aurai jamais l'occasion de faire. Tu peux découvrir tant de choses qui te seraient cachées sinon. Ca fait de toi une sorte de sage.

– De sage ?

– Oui, si tu restes avec ce fameux pied de notre côté, tu auras un recul sans égal, que n'ont pas les « Moldus » en général, ainsi que les sorciers qui ne se basent que sur des on-dit à propos de nous.

– C'est étrange, je ne t'ai jamais dit que les sorciers se fondaient sur des clichés pour juger les non sorciers…

– Allons, Maggy. C'est pareil avec toute société séparée d'une autre : l'une ne sait rien sur l'autre et ne voit qu'une apparence qu'elle peut interpréter. Et je te rappelle que je ne suis pas ignorante sur le monde des sorciers autant que tu le penses. Le petit voyage sur le Chemin de Traverse n'a pas manqué de fournir des informations. Pendant que ton doux-dingue de père faisait l'enfant émerveillé, je cherchai n'importe quel indice pour mieux cerner les sorciers, que ce soit des écrits, des attitudes, des mots, des visages…

Je restai un moment à la regarder puis fit en me frottant les bras :

– Tu pourrais presque faire peur, maman, à tout observer comme ça.

– Mais je me dois de le faire, me répondit-elle avec un sourire qui me fit oublier le froid de la nuit, ceci pour protéger ma fille. Je ne t'aurais pas laissée aller n'importe où, quand bien même ce sont des gens plus puissants qui nous l'ordonne gentiment par courrier.

– Tu crois qu'ils n'auraient pas autorisé le refus ?

– Ils auraient tout essayer pour nous convaincre je suppose. Peut-être même auraient-ils fait pression, je ne sais pas.

– Ce serait si important de perdre un élément sorcier pour eux, tu penses ?

– Ce serait plutôt laisser une sorcière sans éducation ni contrôle qui leur poserait problème. Qui sait si tu n'aurais pas pu l'apprendre toute seule, la magie ?

– C'est vrai, tu as raison. Comme toujours, maman.

Ma mère ne répondit rien et se contenta d'afficher un air sombre. Je vis trop tard que ma mère ne serait pas d'accord avec moi. Il y avait _lui_. Elle n'avait pas eu raison à son sujet, elle n'avait rien vu venir. Elle s'était trompée. Et cela avait failli me coûter la vie. Au lieu de ça, c'était _lui_ qui était mort ce soir-là.

– Excuse-moi, maman. Je n'avais pas pensé à ça.

– Ce n'est rien, ma chérie. Je dois assumer. Nous faisons tous des erreurs de jugement. Comme tu pourrais en faire sur la magie ou les sorciers.

– Je suppose.

– Toujours remettre en question ce que l'on pense, c'est important. Evoluer.

– C'est là que tu voulais en venir en m'emmenant parler ?

– Oh non, je voulais seulement avoir ton avis sur ce que tu découvres. Mais c'est en effet une bonne conclusion. Tu n'as pas l'intention de t'arrêter de toute façon, si ?

– Non, aucune. Je… J'ai envie de revoir les gens que j'ai laissé là-bas. Mine de rien, je me suis fait mon nid à Poudlard, j'ai trouvé des personnes avec qui je me sens bien. Alors… Autant continuer, je n'ai rien à perdre.

– Mais tu continueras à critiquer la magie ? fit ma mère alors que nous nous relevions pour rentrer.

– Crois-moi, maman, c'est certain. J'aurai toujours quelque chose à critiquer dans la magie pour ne pas la trouver merveilleuse ou je ne sais quoi. »

Et sur ce point le futur me donna raison. Je n'ai jamais pu aimer la magie comme d'autres.

* * *

** Voilà, Leia j'espère que je me suis rattrapé ahaha gêne La prochaine fois des cadeaux et de la Ginger...**


	22. Cadeaux Tout Plein

**Par avance : Suite et fin de la période Hors-Poudlard de Noël. Mes colles (mini-exams) étant terminées, je vais pouvoir reprendre un rythme plus soutenu. Au passage je précise que "Ginny" est le diminutif de "Ginger" (comme Ron est celui de Ronald, Fred celui de Frederic, etc.), donc je ne me trompe pas de personnage. Petite séance de déballage de cadeau dont un objet magique assez particulier. Je suis allé faire un tour sur EHP, site de référence francophone sur Harry Potter (merci Leia). J'y ai trouvé de superbes informations sur les mangemorts et j'en avais besoin, mais j'ai également trouvé pas mal d'obstacles au background de Morgan. Mais c'est pas grave, je vais me permettre une petite liberté qui ne changera pas le scénario de HP. Je ne pensais pas le faire avant, mais je risque de beaucoup faire parler Bellatrix Lestrange d'ici un temps (mon idole !). Un nouveau personnage fait son apparition : la mère de Ginger qui aura une importance indirecte.**

**Bonus : Je suis plus doué au clavier qu'au crayon, mais bon... Ceci est pour vous fidèles lectrices ! (et lecteurs s'il y a mais j'en ai pas encore vu dans les reviews). http://gebow .ovh .org /images/ Mor&MagC.jpg. (Visiblement on veut éviter que des liens puissent être faits, alors copiez, collez, et enlever tous les espaces dans l'adresse ;), si vous avez la flemme allez voir mon blog dispo depuis mon profil).**

**Bonus 2 : Ouais en fait c'est pas vraiment un bonus, juste un thème de personnage (Oui j'adore faire ça !) : Margaret : The Cardigans - Favourite Game **

* * *

CADEAUX TOUT PLEIN – GINGER 

Le lendemain matin, je me réveillai en me retournant dans mon lit. C'est alors que je sentis des objets par-dessus ma couette. Mes cadeaux !

J'avais envoyé les miens à Poudlard par « Mildred successifs » le jour d'avant, mais je ne savais pas vraiment comment ils étaient transmis aux élèves. Enfin, j'avais marqué les noms. Quant à Ginger, elle m'avait donné son adresse dans le train. Une étrange adresse en fait : 3, rue des licornes, Elminbourg. Sans doute un patelin sorcier.

Les paquets à rubans qui se trouvaient sur mon lit venaient tous de mes amis les sorciers. Je pris d'abord celui avec l'écriture de Joanna, et je découvris avec amusement une espèce de carte postale avec dessus Rogue qui dansait ce qui ressemblait fort à du mambo. Il avait l'air parfaitement ridicule, ce qui me fit me tordre de rire. Elle avait la même conception du cadeau que moi visiblement.

J'ouvris ensuite le cadeau de Martin qui était, je le devinai à l'emballage, un livre. C'était un traité d'étude sur les Moldus. Il y avait un petit mot avec.

_J'ai découvert ce livre à la bibliothèque de l'école et j'en ai acheté un double. C'est affolant, il raconte n'importe quoi. Quand on t'a suivie pendant des mois, on s'en rend très vite compte ! A partir de maintenant, je ne compterai plus que sur toi pour m'apprendre des choses sur les Moldus. Joyeux Noël !_

J'étais aux anges. Encore un cadeau parfait. J'allais sûrement passer des heures à mourir de rire en lisant les études faites pas des « spécialistes » des Moldus. En fait, en m'intéressant par la suite un peu plus à l'ensemble des ouvrages couvrant l'étude des Moldus, j'ai découvert des ouvrages tout à fait intéressants, réalistes, objectifs et compréhensibles, mais c'étaient ceux qui se vendaient le moins bien, évidemment.

Je passai au cadeau de Melany. C'était une large boîte. J'y découvris une longue plume immaculée, magnifique, une véritable d'œuvre d'art. Je n'étais pas fan de plume, mais celle-ci était assez belle pour que j'apprécie le cadeau de Mel. Je me demandai quand même ce qui lui avait pris de m'envoyer un tel objet. Je décidai de m'en servir comme plume pour les examens écris de Poudlard, une sorte de porte-bonheur. Aujourd'hui avec ce que je sais, je me dis que Melany avait été totalement inconsciente de m'envoyer une telle chose, c'était un risque monstrueux.

La cadeau de Ginger était une petit boîte. Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsque j'y trouvai une gourmette en argent dont l'inscription « Amitié » changeait de police en permanence. Je la mis immédiatement à mon poignet. J'étais à présent affublée de deux bijoux offerts par mes amies. Car je ne quittai pas le joyau noir, conformément à la demande de Morgan. Si bien que je n'y pensais en fait plus.

Je vis d'ailleurs que Morgan m'avait envoyé un autre cadeau. Un paquet noir et rectangulaire. Je ne sus pas pourquoi, sur le coup j'eus très peur de l'ouvrir. Une méfiance venue de nulle part. Mais la curiosité finit par l'emporter et je découvris une bague. Décidément, Morgan voulait me couvrir d'orfèvrerie. La bague était en métal noir brillant, et constituée sur sa partie supérieure de deux serpents entremêlés dans des sens inverses. Je la mis à mon majeur, elle était trop grande. Mais elle s'ajusta toute seule, les serpents s'entremêlant davantage comme s'ils étaient vivant. Je sentis alors un courant étrange me parcourir et faire vibrer toutes les cellules de ma peau. J'ôtai immédiatement la bague. Morgan m'avait envoyé quelque chose qui avait un pouvoir, et je ne tenais pas à le découvrir par moi-même. Je décidai d'attendre pour demander des explications à Morgan.

Encore deux paquets… Deux paquets ? Je regardai le premier, il était de Fran. Le second était… D'Aloysius. Quelle surprise c'était. Le frère de Ginger m'avait envoyé un cadeau et je ne lui en avais pas envoyé ! Je me sentis gêné. Son paquet avait une forme cylindrique et renfermait ni plus ni moins le dessin du lac qu'il avait fait lorsque je l'avais rencontré. Une charmante intention.

Je suspectais Fran d'avoir comme d'autres entrepris de m'offrir un bijou… Mais il se révéla que c'était tout simplement le roman « De Bons Présages » de Pratchett et Gaiman. Un bouquin que je lus dans la semaine qui suivit.

Le bilan des cadeaux se révélait donc très bon, si ce n'était la bague de Morgan qui m'effrayait. Ma relation avec Morgan était de nouveau remise en question.

Je descendis prendre mon petit déjeuner et découvrit alors le cadeau de mes parents au pied du sapin. Je me jetai sauvagement sur le paquet pour déchirer le papier cadeau et découvrit… Un déguisement de sorcier… Mes parents avaient donc un sens de l'humour si développé ? Un peu déçue, je sortis quand même l'accoutrement de la boîte, faisant tomber quelque chose qui tinta sur le sol en parquet du salon. En penchant la tête vers le bas je pus apercevoir un petit objet doré. J'eus un rire nerveux alors que je ramassais des boucles d'oreille. J'avais les oreilles percées depuis les grandes vacances. Elles étaient assez sobres, avec un motif en forme de spirale suspendue à une étoile qui contenait visiblement un minuscule diamant. Sympathique, mais je m'attendais à plus original. Il faut dire qu'avec la gourmette, le collier et la bague je commençais à croire que les autres me percevaient pour une fille superficielle ne pensant qu'aux apparences…

J'avais offert à Angie un CD de salsa. Pour une raison inconnue, ma sœur devenait folle sur de la Salsa et se mettait à danser dans tous les sens… Et en rythme en plus. Pour mes parents, j'avais acheté des romans. Pour ma mère, un roman policier. Pour mon père, grand rêveur, un roman sur un garçon dans une école de magie. D'après moi peu original, mais ça devait venir du fait que je vivais la chose. Oui c'était sûrement ça. C'était écrit par une certaine J.K. Rowling. Je n'avais jamais entendu parler de cette femme. Elle allait peut-être pouvoir percer avec cet ouvrage. C'était parfois si dur de s'en sortir, les éditeurs ne voulaient pas toujours des challengers.

Mon hypothèse fut confirmée lorsque mon père se jeta dessus. Si tout le monde réagissait comme lui et le finissait en trois jours, alors il y aurait d'autres tomes des aventures de ce magicien… Enfin dans ce domaine, j'avais déjà ma propre dose. Harry Potter était d'ailleurs un roman à lui tout seul avec tout ce qui lui arrivait. Le pauvre…

Je reçus le cadeau des mes grands-parents le lendemain : des objets de déco exotiques venant d'une île des Caraïbes. Puis je dus me concentrer sur les devoirs de vacances qui me restaient. Finalement arriva pour moi le temps de repartir. Sur le quai de la voie 9 ¾, je fus surprise de me sentir moins ennuyée à l'idée de quitter ma famille. Sûrement parce qu'à l'autre bout des rails m'attendaient des gens que j'appréciais, ce qui n'était pas le cas le jour de la rentrée. Ma sœur était restée à la maison, elle dormait. Lorsque je vis apparaître Ginger accompagnée de sa mère depuis l'autre bout du quai, mon père me fit :

« Bien, on va te laisser, tu es en bonne compagnie maintenant je crois. »

J'acquiesçai avant que mes parents ne m'embrassent et s'en aillent en me souriant. Après les avoir regardé un moment, je reportai mon attention sur Ginger. Sa mère se dirigeait vers moi avec mon amie d'un pas gracieux mais décidé. Je me sentis soudain très intimidée. C'était d'une part parce qu'il s'agissait d'une sorcière adulte, et à part les profs je n'avais jamais parlé à aucun d'eux. C'était également parce qu'elle était la mère de mon amie, il fallait que je fasse bonne impression. Enfin, il y avait le personnage. Elle était assez jolie, grande, fine, la tête haute, sa crinière de feu rayonnante… Et un air si gentil… Elle s'approcha de moi dans la même robe blanche que la première fois et me fit d'une voix aussi enchanteresse que celle de Morgan lorsqu'elle chante :

« Alors tu es la petite Margaret dont nous parle si souvent Ginny ?

Je hochai bêtement la tête en bégayant :

– Euh, oui, oui, madame euh…

– Tu peux m'appeler Aurora…

– Ah, euh, d'accord, mad… Aurora.

– Je suis contente que Ginger ait trouvé quelqu'un comme toi avec qui parler.

– Maman, je t'en prie, fit Ginger d'une voix minuscule. Tu me gênes.

– Allons, Ginger, n'exagère rien. Alors tu serais issue de Moldu ?

Je ne savais pas trop si je devais être heureuse qu'elle soit contente que Ginger connaisse une fille de Moldu ou si je devais me sentir offensée par la distinction. Dans le doute, mieux valait bien le prendre : c'était la mère de Ginger tout de même.

– C'est le cas. Mais je ne crois pas que ça fasse vraiment une différence pour Ginger.

– J'en suis certaine. Mais… C'est judicieux pour elle qu'elle se rende compte que les filles de ton origine ne sont pas différentes des sorciers de souche.

– C'est sûr. Enfin, pour être honnête, il y a quelques différences, à commencer par l'habillement…

Aurora émit un rire discret.

– Tu trouves quelque chose à redire à notre habillement ?

– Euh, non, ce n'était pas du tout ce que je voulais dire ! Mais je ne me sens pas très à l'aise dans les robes. Et aussi, on n'a pas, vous savez… Les mêmes activités, et les mêmes valeurs…

– Je vois où tu veux en venir. Mais ça n'entre pas vraiment en ligne de compte. Tu prends Ginger pour ce qu'elle est tant que fille, ou en tant que sorcière ?

Question facile…

– Elle aurait été Moldue que je m'en serais faite une amie, sûr.

– Voilà, c'est ce que j'essaye d'inculquer à ma fille dans l'autre sens.

Mise à l'aise par une communication qui semblait aisée, je croisai les bras et demandai avec un air dubitatif :

– Est-ce que vous croyez que tous les parents sorciers éduquent leurs enfants dans ce sens ?

– Eh bien… Ecoute, je me sens d'attaque pour t'en parler, je ne sais pas bien pourquoi. Peut-être parce que… Tu peux mieux comprendre, je ne sais pas. Ma petite sœur est une Cracmol.

Sur le coup, le mot ne me dit rien.

– Une ?

– Une Cracmol, elle est née de sorciers mais sans pouvoirs magiques. Et mes parents ont eu une sorte de mépris envers cet être qui n'était pas comme eux, un être en quelque sorte impur. Ils l'ont élevée, mais sans affection. Elle a toujours été écartée de tout ce que nous pouvions faire en famille. J'étais la seule je crois à vraiment m'intéresser à elle. En 18 ans, elle n'a jamais eu qu'une seule amie, sa sœur. Du coup, je crois que c'est mon devoir pour que ce qui est arrivé à ma propre sœur ne se perpétue pas. Ginger et Aloysius sont des enfants intelligents, ils ont compris facilement.

Ginger avait l'air toujours aussi gênée.

– Et, euh… Qu'est devenue votre sœur ? demandai-je après un instant d'hésitation.

Aurora se redressa avec un sourire triste.

– Elle est partie quelque part dans ton monde…

Je ne relevai pas sur l'instant le parallèle amusant entre ma mère qui me mettait dans le monde des sorciers et Aurora Anderson qui me mettait dans le monde des Moldus. Comme quoi, je devais bien être une sorte d'hybride. Autre parallèle, moins amusant mais tout aussi intéressant, Aurora m'a toujours rappelée ma mère.

– Quoi, vous voulez dire qu'elle vit parmi les Moldus, ici, à Londres ?

– Oui, dans cette ville. Il se pourrait que tu la croise un jour.

– Elle vous ressemble ?

– Assez, mais je ne l'ai plus vue depuis dix ans maintenant.

– Ah oui quand même. Vous savez ce qu'elle fait ?

– Malheureusement non, elle a coupé tous les ponts.

Le train siffla.

– Bien, les filles, je crois que vous devriez y aller.

– Ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Aurora.

– Le plaisir est réciproque. Bonne chance pour la suite.

– Merci. »

Ginger et moi montâmes dans le train et nous installâmes dans un compartiment en prenant soin de bien nous étaler et remplir les sièges vides de nos bagages. Le train démarra alors que la mère de Ginger nous adressait un dernier au revoir. Lorsqu'elle eut disparu de notre vue, je fis en soupirant :

« Si tous les sorciers sont comme ta mère, alors j'ai parlé trop vite.

J'eus la surprise d'entendre Ginger avoir une voix grave.

– Malheureusement tout le monde n'est pas comme ma mère… Ou mon père. Je peux commencer par mes grands-parents maternels. Ma tante est… Elle ne méritait pas ça.

– C'est certain.

– On devrait éviter de parler du sujet, ça m'agace de penser à une tante que je connais pas. Et puis, je n'aime pas trop parler de ma mère aussi.

Je n'avais jamais vue Ginger avec un air si sombre.

– Comme tu veux.

– Merci, fit-elle en reprenant son air timide.

Ginger était en train de me montrer qu'il ne fallait pas trop vite la ranger dans une catégorie. Et il y avait de quoi…

* * *

** Ginger bipolaire ? (Pour ceux qui ne savent pas ce que ça veut dire, ouvrez un Vidal et... Quoi vous ne savez pas ce qu'est le Vidal ? Alors direction Wikipédia !) La suite avec le retour de Morgan !**


	23. Cadeau Venimeux

**Par avance : Ca faisait longtemps que j'avais pas parlé de JKR. Moi qui croyais que cette fille inventait au fur et à mesure, en fait... Elle a tout un univers bien distinct en tête mais ne donne pas tous les éléments. Je la comprend, je fais pareil. Du coup, des fois on fait des incohérences sans s'en rendre compte. Et pour les trouver Leia est super balaise :p. Retour à Poudlard et petit entretient avec Morgan avec une fin de chapitre d'un style particulier. A vous de voir !**

**Bonus : Wanderin l'a demandé, je l'ai fait ! Mais c'est moche... Enfin bon, voici Rogue qui danse le mambooo ! http:// gebow. ovh. org/images/ RM.jpg ; ou comme d'habitude on peut le voir sur mon blog (assez vide en ce moment)**

**Bonus 2 : Thème de Joanna : Dropkick Murphys - I'm Shipping up to Boston**

* * *

CADEAU VENIMEUX – MORGAN 

Le soir de notre arrivée, Melany et Joanna nous attendaient dans le dortoir avec impatience. Et pour cause puisqu'elles avaient placé un seau rempli de sucreries au-dessus de la porte. J'eus donc le plaisir de me recevoir nombre de Chocogrenouilles et autres dragées surprises sur la figure. Melany était morte de rire tandis que Joanna émettait plutôt un ricanement. Joanna ne riait jamais… Elle ne savait que ricaner ou presque. Je remarquai immédiatement et avec bonheur qu'elle portait l'ensemble des accessoires que je lui avait envoyé. J'appréciais en particulier le bracelet en cuir clouté. Tout cet attirail de métal et de noir lui allait à merveille, même si elle commençait à faire peur avec un style qui s'approchait du grunge. Heureusement pour mon cadeau, lors des cours Joanna fit l'effort de ne pas jouer la provocation en arborant la ribambelle de bagues qui constellaient ses mains.

Melany m'annonça alors que nous déballions nos bagages qu'elle avait déjà « bouffé » le recueil de blagues, ce qui fit soupirer Joanna.

« Tu ne peux pas savoir combien de fois elle a répété la blague du nombre de fous pour changer une ampoule. En plus c'était pas malin, tout le monde ne savait pas ce qu'était une ampoule…

– Il y avait aussi les blagues sur Halloween et ça tout le monde les comprenait ! s'enthousiasma Melany complètement euphorique. Oh merci Maggy, ça m'a fait vraiment plaisir !

Et elle vint me serrer au cou. Joanna fit alors une remarque sur son cadeau à elle :

– Ah oui, merci au fait. En quatre mois tu as déjà saisi ce qui me fait plaisir, chapeau… Melany tais-toi.

Ginger et moi sourîmes. Melany allait dire « pointu », c'était son rituel lorsque Joanna, qui utilisait souvent l'expression « chapeau », la disait. Melany s'exécuta. Ce fut mon tour :

– Eh bien que dire de vos cadeaux pour moi… Euh, Ginger on dirait qu'on a eu le même genre d'idée, Joanna ta carte m'a fait rire tous les soirs quand je la sortais, et Melany… Waow ! J'en prendrais soin, tu peux me croire.

Melany me sourit chaleureusement mais son euphorie avait disparu, comme si on avait abordé quelque chose d'agréable mais sérieux. Joanna intervint :

– A toi aussi elle t'a offert une plume ? Bon le blanc, c'est pas mon truc mais il faut dire ce qui est, elle est magnifique.

– Je n'en ai jamais vu une aussi belle, renchérit Ginger.

Melany semblait comblée. Pas folle de joie mais seulement comblée. Et aujourd'hui je peux comprendre pourquoi. C'était un tel symbole. Nous l'avons beaucoup aidée à se sentir mieux ce soir-là en la complimentant sur ces plumes qu'elle nous avait offertes.

– C'était rien, se contenta-t-elle de dire.

Joanna claqua des doigts :

– Ah, Maggy, je suppose qu'Ebony t'as envoyé un cadeau.

Je me raidis d'un coup. D'une, je n'aimais pas que mes amies parlent de Morgan. Je voulais séparer en deux ma vie sociale et… Mes aventures avec Morgan. Pour moi c'était deux choses complètement différente. De deux, Joanna n'était pas censée savoir pour mon cadeau.

– Euh, oui, fis-je avec un soupçon d'inquiétude. Tu sais ça comment, toi ?

Joanna ricana.

– Facile… Ton Ebony se balade partout avec ses lunettes de soleil.

– Hein ?

– Bah oui, je ne vois que toi pour lui avoir offert ça. C'est un objet pour le moins Moldu et je doute qu'une fille dans le genre de Morgan en connaisse d'autre que toi.

Je pris soudain la défense de la Serpentard.

– Que veux-tu dire par « genre » ?

Joanna vit venir les récriminations et mit ses mains en avant.

– Calme-toi, je parlais pas d'elle et de ses convictions, mais de ses origines…

J'avais l'impression qu'elle se sauvait, mais d'un autre côté, Joanna était également différente de ses origines.

– En plus, poursuivit-elle, je pense qu'elle ne sait même pas à quoi ça sert.

– Ca je m'en doutais.

– Alors ?

– Alors quoi ?

– Elle t'a offert quelque chose ?

Je fus prise d'un énorme doute. Devais-je révéler la nature de la bague que m'avait offerte Morgan ou valait-il mieux ne rien dire histoire de ne pas les inquiéter ou… Les impliquer ? J'optai pour la seconde solution. Morgan et moi avions des choses à nous dire et elles ne regardaient que nous.

– Une simple bague avec deux serpents, assez jolie.

– Tu ne l'as pas sur toi ?

– Non, elle est dans mes bagages.

– Ah d'accord. »

Nous continuâmes à nous parler longuement des cadeaux que nous avions reçu et envoyé. Je retrouvai ensuite l'ambiance de la Grande Salle pour le dîner. Fran vint à ma rencontre les bras écartés et me prit les joues en disant d'une voix suave :

– Te revoilà enfin, ma petite Maggy… Ta présence londonienne commençait à franchement me manquer.

J'eus droit au même phénomène que d'habitude : mes joues s'échauffèrent tandis que mon cœur se serrait. Morgan avait fait pareil, je pensai donc que c'était ma réaction naturelle à quiconque me touchait les joues.

– En ce qui me concerne, je me demande toujours si j'aurais tenu le coup sans toi.

Elle me fit un clin d'œil :

– Pas la peine de te le demander, je suis là c'est ça qui compte. Mon cadeau t'as plu ?

– Etrange roman. Mais oui, il m'a plu. Beaucoup, merci Fran.

– Je ne sais pas si je peux dire que ton cadeau m'a vraiment plu en revanche, fit Fran avec un air dubitatif.

Mon cœur me pinça fort. C'est une phrase très dure à entendre pour tout un chacun.

– Mais en tout cas il m'a été utile. Tu m'as forcée à me rendre compte de certaines choses, si on veut, alors je ne peux que t'en remercier.

Je souris mais restait une certaine gêne. Je voulais lui faire un cadeau amusant, une sorte de moquerie gentille. Mais ça avait été plus comme si j'avais voulu lui donner une leçon. Ce n'était pas vraiment mon genre. Ou alors je le faisais avec beaucoup de tact et pas de façon détournée. Je pus revoir pendant le repas un Harry Potter assez soucieux, et aussi une Hermione qui allait décidément de plus en plus mal. Sûrement un excès de zèle dans son travail.

A la fin du repas, je la pris à parti et lui demandai en lui prenant les bras et en la fixant droit dans les yeux :

– Hermione ?

– Oh, Margaret, répondit-elle à moitié endormie. Ca fait longtemps que l'on ne s'est pas parlées. Tu as passé un bon Noël ?

– Ca allait. Mais toi ça n'a pas l'air d'aller en revanche. Tu es sûre que tu ne suis pas trop de cours en même temps ? Tu as je pense encore les moyens d'arrêter certaines options, non ?

Hermione parut un moment tentée d'acquiescer puis se ravisa et secoua vivement la tête.

– Non-non, je peux continuer, j'ai tenu jusqu'ici, ça ne deviendra pas pire.

– Tu es de plus en plus fatiguée.

– Ca va, je te dis. Merci beaucoup de demander alors que je ne t'adressais pourtant plus beaucoup la parole, mais je t'assure que je m'en sors, Margaret.

Elle se dégagea gentiment de mon étreinte et partit dans la salle commune. Je soupirai et jetai un coup d'œil à la table des Serpentard. Morgan la quitta à ce moment précis et montra le plafond du doigt en me regardant.

Je la rejoignis donc sur l'esplanade après avoir pris toutes les précautions quant à ne pas être suivie. Elle m'attendait, perchée sur la rambarde comme à son habitude. Il faisait sacrément froid, mais j'avais gardé mon sweat-shirt mon écharpe et mes gants, la robe fit le reste. Morgan, elle, ne portait pas sa robe. C'était le week-end après tout. Elle arborait son habituelle jupe, mais en-dessous elle portait un pantalon en tissu épais. Quand au dessus, elle portait un pull en laine assez moulant, ses gants et une écharpe noire. Remarquant cette dernière, je m'approchai en faisant la remarque :

– Tu ne portes pas l'écharpe de ta maison adorée ?

– J'espère que tu plaisantes, fit Morgan sans se retourner. Je l'espère pour toi.

Je vins m'appuyer sur la rambarde.

– Bien sûr… Je crois que j'ai compris que tu manquais tout comme moi d'attachement à ta maison. Pas pour les mêmes raisons mais le résultat est le même. Tu sais que la choixpeau m'avait conseillé Serpentard ?

Morgan tourna vivement des yeux perçant vers moi.

– Tiens donc ! Il t'as dit pourquoi ?

– Il m'a dit que j'aurais eu l'occasion de faire mes preuves.

– Tu es une fille intelligente, enfin il me semble. C'est vrai que tu aurais eu quelque chose à y faire. Mais tu es issue de Moldu…

– Ca ne m'empêchait visiblement pas d'y aller.

– Ta vie aurait été un enfer… Certains esprits étroits n'auraient pas aimé une telle « souillure » à leur maison.

– Je vois. Morgan, il faut que l'on parle de ton cadeau.

– Concernant le tien, merci beaucoup je les porte sans cesse.

– J'ai entendu dire. Mais il faut que tu m'expliques ce qu'est cette bague.

Elle se tourna vers la lune presque nouvelle.

– Tu l'as mise ?

– Oui… Je l'ai enlevée de suite. Morgan, mince, c'était quoi ?!

– Tu ne l'as sans doute pas gardée assez longtemps pour comprendre.

– Il y a des serpents dessus. Et visiblement ici ce qui a attrait aux serpents n'est pas positif, je me trompe ? Quel pouvoir a cette bague ?

– Elle peut te rendre plus forte…

Je ne comprenais pas vraiment. Je n'avais aucune connaissance d'artefacts magiques ou autres objets de pouvoir. Ce que je savais, c'était que Morgan m'avait offert quelque chose qui pouvait se révéler dangereux. Et la précision de la Serpentard ne me satisfaisait pas du tout. Je lui criai presque dessus :

– Ca te dérangerait d'être plus claire ?!

Morgan calma de suite mes ardeurs en m'adressant un regard glacial, les yeux plissés.

– Tu crois quoi ? Tu penses encore que je te veux du mal et que ce quelque chose pouvait te blesser ? Que j'ai pris des risques inconsidérés en te l'offrant ? Alors rends-le moi !

Elle me tendit la main et l'agita. Je détournai le regard.

– Je n'ai pas dis ça, mais ne fais pas l'innocente, Morgan.

Je m'attendais à une réplique cinglante. Mais Morgan ne répondit rien. Je poursuivis donc :

– Je sais que tu n'es pas nette. Tu fais des trucs dans le dos des professeurs. Tu as des origines qui ne présagent rien de bon, même si ce ne sont que des origines et qu'on ne choisit pas d'où l'on vient. Cet objet est magique, je ne suis qu'en première année et je viens du monde non-sorcier, c'est normal que cette bague me fasse peur. J'ai senti ce courant étrange. Ca faisait quoi, au juste ? Explique-toi, c'est tout ce que je te demande.

Il y eut un bref silence, puis Morgan soupira.

– Je suppose que tu as raison, je te dois une explication. Ce truc s'appelle L'anneau des Serpents Jumeaux. Il augmente la sensitivité de ta vue et de ta perception des ondes. Il améliore aussi ta souplesse et tes réflexes.

– Comme un serpent, fis-je en réfléchissant aux conséquences.

– Mais attention, fit Morgan avec sérieux, cet objet est à double-tranchant. Il ne faut pas le garder sur soi trop longtemps sans quoi on est vite vidé de toute énergie. Le corps humain n'est pas habitué aux capacités données par cet objet magique. Je savais que l'étrange courant que tu as senti te défierais de la garder.

– Comment est-ce que tu peux avoir…. ?

– Il est dans ma famille depuis un temps. Je l'ai retrouvé il y a peu. Je l'ai gardé pour moi, et m'en suis même un peu servie. Mais maintenant, je peux me débrouiller sans, je te le donne donc avec plaisir.

– Mais à quoi pourrait-il me servir ? Je n'ai pas besoin de réflexes développés ou d'une souplesse accrue !

Morgan me regarda intensément.

– Tu en auras besoin, Finey. Crois-moi, vu dans quoi je vais t'emmener, tu en auras besoin.

– Dans quoi tu vas m'emmener… Attends, qu'est-ce que tu essayes de me faire comprendre, là ?

Morgan eut un petit rire cristallin.

– Eh bien tout simplement que maintenant tu marches avec moi, Finey ! Je pensais pourtant que tu l'avais déjà compris.

– Et je devrais marcher avec toi dans quoi, exactement ?

Elle me fit alors un regard félin. Le genre que je n'appréciais pas trop.

– Tu le sauras avec le temps, mais je ne peux pas tout te dire tout de suite. Je ne suis pas encore tellement sûre que je puisse t'embarquer jusqu'au bout.

– Morgan, tu es en train de me dire que je suis forcée de te suivre ?

– C'est plus ou moins ça, répondit tranquillement la Serpentard.

C'en était trop. Je connaissais Morgan depuis un temps, j'avais déjà réussi à influer sur elle, elle n'était pas une autorité absolue, je pouvais m'opposer à elle. Je décidai donc de cesser le petit jeu qu'elle voulait mener avec moi et commençai avec un ton implacable :

– Navrée, Morgan, mais là tu exagères, je…

Je ne pus finir ma phrase. La baguette de Morgan était appuyée contre ma gorge. Celle-ci se tenait face à moi bras tendu, avec un visage de marbre, et me dit d'une voix d'un calme inquiétant :

– Essaye de finir cette phrase, Finey, et je ferai en sorte que plus aucun son ne puisse sortir de ta bouche. Et il y a mille sorts pour y parvenir. »

* * *

**Tadadin ! (Musique cruciale) ! **


	24. Dualité Relationnelle

**Par avance : Juste un mot pour Leia ma fan number one (lol). Ta fic sur Mrs Figg est géniale ! Voilà c'était ma dédicace de chapitre. Alors... J'avais laissé Margaret dans une bien mauvaise posture. C'est ce qu'on appelle l'addiction du lecteur qui va attendre le chapitre suivant avec anxiété (enfin s'il a a accroché jusqu'ici, et j'ai vu que plusieurs avaient déclaré forfait haha... C'est normal). Voici donc la résolution du conflit M/M, puis des anecdotes sur la vie a Poudlard suivant le T3 de HP. Un petit peu de mystère en plus sur Joanna, ou plutôt ses parents, et un entraînement assez difficile. Certains ont pensé que j'allais faire de Margaret quelqu'un de plus fort que Potter (dont je me moque encore ici) ? Ahaha... Non. Ca c'est Morgan héhé... Bonne lecture !**

* * *

DUALITE RELATIONNELLE – MORGAN

« Morgan ? Qu'est-ce qui te prend ?

Ma voix était tremblante. J'avais peur, vraiment peur.

– Je n'accepterai pas de résistance de ta part, Finey.

Je ne sus quoi dire et me contentai de déglutir avec difficulté. Morgan pencha la tête avec un air intrigué, sans pour autant ôter l'extrémité de sa baguette de ma gorge.

– Tu as peur, Finey ?

– Oui, admis-je sans difficulté.

– Je te fais peur… Oui… De toute façon ça aurait tourné comme ça à un moment où un autre. Alors tu crains que je ne te lance un sort ?

J'acquiesçai bêtement. Morgan eut un rire de dédain puis haussa les épaules.

– Pour être honnête, je ne pensais pas que tu me tiendrais tête et que ça serait passée comme un hibou par la cheminée.

– Hein ?

– Ne me fais pas me répéter, Finey. Je n'ai pas l'intention de te faire de mal pour un peu de résistance. Mais je pensais que tu serais plus faible que ça. Je me suis trompée, fit-elle avec un sourire étrange.

Ce qu'elle venait de dire ma redonnant un peu de courage, je tentai de la faire s'expliquer. Il faut dire que sa réaction m'avait surprise, mais elle m'avait aussi et surtout déçue.

– Ca t'avance à quoi de me menacer ? Tout ce que ça peut t'apporter, c'est briser la confiance que j'ai en toi.

Morgan parut alors déstabilisée, même si ma glotte était toujours sous pression.

– Tu… Tu me fais confiance ? Vraiment ?

– Tu me l'as assez répété je crois. Tu m'as sauvée la vie, et tu as insisté plusieurs fois sur le fait que je ne devais pas te craindre. Il y a eu cette après-midi pendant le match de Quidditch. Là j'ai vraiment pensé que l'on pouvait être… amies.

Morgan rabaissa lentement sa baguette en fixant le sol d'un air mélancolique.

– Margaret, je ne pourrais jamais avoir d'amie, c'est aussi simple que ça.

Je ne répondis rien. Je n'avais rien à répondre. Finalement je trouvai quelque chose à dire par déduction :

– Alors pourquoi tant tenir à ce que je te suives ? Tu veux m'utiliser ? Quelque chose me dit que ce n'est pas ce genre de choses.

– La vérité c'est que je ne sais pas ce que je dois penser de toi. Je ne sais déjà pas comment tu es arrivée à prendre cette place dans ma vie… Je suis un peu perdue.

Maintenant libre et presque sûre que Morgan ne me ferait pas de mal, j'étais tentée de partir d'ici sans dire un mot de plus. Elle m'avait menacée de sa baguette et ça m'avait réellement blessée. Ca m'avait aussi effrayée quant à son imprévisibilité. Mais pourtant, je ne bougeai pas, avec la certitude qu'il fallait que j'arrange les choses. Prendre du recul dans ces cas-là est toujours conseillé. Je réfléchis un bon moment à quoi dire puis soupirai.

– Allons bon, voilà que c'est toi qui ne sait plus où tu en es, alors que depuis le début je ne sais pas vraiment à quel saint me vouer lorsque je suis avec toi ? Morgan… Me dire que j'étais « obligée » de te suivre était la chose la plus destructrice que tu pouvais sortir. Comment voudrais-tu que je suive quelqu'un qui me menace et qui m'effraie ?

Elle releva la tête.

– J'agis de deux façons complètement contradictoires envers toi, Finey, et ça me torture presque. Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment pour être torturée à propos de quelque chose d'aussi simple qu'une relation avec une autre fille avec qui je m'entends bien. Puisque la formulation te tient tant à cœur, je vais te le demander simplement…

Elle mit son poing devant elle.

– Tu es d'accord pour me suivre ?

J'eus un rire nerveux lorsque je me rendis compte que malgré la question, je n'avais pas le choix. Je n'allais pas laisser Morgan plantée là en lui disant non. D'une part parce que je n'étais pas du genre à agir avec autant d'impulsivité. D'autre part à cause de la curiosité : Morgan savait des choses qui m'intriguaient.

– Ok, fis-je tranquillement. Ca ne me pose aucun problème si tu le dis comme ça.

Nous cognâmes doucement nos poings l'un contre l'autre. Puis je fis part à Morgan de quelque chose qui me tracassait depuis deux bonnes minutes :

– On rentre s'il te plaît ? J'ai vraiment très froid ! »

Finalement la situation avec Morgan s'était plutôt arrangée. Mais je restais choquée par le fait qu'elle ait pu me menacer de sa baguette. A ce moment-là il n'y avait plus d'émotion dans ses yeux. On aurait dit une tueuse. Elle se mentait peut-être à elle-même en ce qui me concernait, mais je sus dès lors que si Morgan devait lancer un sort sur quelqu'un, elle n'aurait aucun scrupule à lui faire du mal. Restait à déterminer dans quelle circonstances Morgan estimait « devoir » lancer des sorts.

Morgan n'était pas une Serpentard comme les autres, elle avait plus de recul. Mais elle n'était pas dans cette maison pour rien, contrairement à ce qu'elle pouvait en dire. Pour moi, peu importait en réalité. Tant qu'elle ne me faisait pas de mal, ça ne me dérangeait pas qu'à côté elle soit un tant soit peu maléfique ou quelque chose dans le genre. Ca peut paraître égoïste comme attitude, mais il faut se rappeler que je n'étais pas tellement attachée à ce monde et à ses malheurs. Et après tout elle avait quand même affiché d'une façon plutôt convaincante sa haine envers Voldemort…

Le quotidien de Poudlard reprit, calmement. Peu avant le match entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle, il y eut une cohue monstrueuse dans la salle commune qui m'empêcha de finir un devoir – alors que j'étais quand même dans ma chambre. Légèrement agacée, je descendis : c'était Potter qui avait reçu un balai surpuissant. Ou plutôt « récupéré ». Je n'en avais pas grand chose à faire, et je n'étais pas la seule. Joanna m'attendait en bas du corridor entre les dortoirs et la salle commune. Sans me regarder, les bras croisés, le dos appuyée contre un angle du corridor, elle me dit d'un ton un peu moqueur :

« On dirait que Potter a fait des folies.

− Comment ça ?

− Il a un nouveau balai… Et pas des moindres.

− Il a fait de grosses économies ?

− Des économies ? Il ne gagne pas d'argent de poche, je te rappelle. Il lui faudrait des parents pour ça. Non, je suis sûre qu'il a simplement pioché dans les réserves sans fond de ses parents à Gringotts.

− Ils étaient riches ?

− Ils n'en avaient pas l'air. Ils cachaient bien leur jeu, mais l'héritage du côté Potter était immense. De quoi tenir toute une vie sans bosser… Les feignasses.

− Comment tu sais tout ça ?

Joanna sembla soudain se trouver au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment.

− Euh, en fait, mes parents ont suivi leur cursus en même temps que les Potter, c'est pour ça. Et ils étaient assez connus. Et puis… Mes parents s'intéressaient assez à la mère, qui s'appelait Lily Evans à l'époque.

− Pourquoi ?

– Va savoir, me dit-elle dans un mouvement d'épaule qui me fit comprendre que la question la dérangeait. Toujours est-il que, concernant la sécurité financière de Potter, tout le monde est au courant, Maggy…

– Je vois… Des célébrités de père en fils…

– Un peu… Mais pas pour la même raison…

Elle toussa.

– Un balai. S'il n'y a que ça pour leur donner la foi…

– Tu changes de camp, Jo ?

– Non mais bon, compter sur un balai plutôt que le talent pour gagner un match, c'est comme compter sur sa naissance plutôt que sur sa personnalité pour réussir plus tard.

Je la regardai avec un sourire en coin.

– C'est moi la précoce, ici ?

– Arrête, j'ai juste fait une remarque qui peut paraître intello, mais ça veut rien dire.

– Oui, enfin tu ne te feras pas passer pour une demeurée…

– Si je l'étais, je serais chez les Serpentard.

– Touché. On remonte ?

– Je suis partante. »

Et alors que je finissais mon devoir, le calme se fit peu à peu dans la salle commune. Cependant, au moment où je rangeai ma plume, j'entendis un garçon crier. Puis une violente discussion dont je ne perçus pas distinctement les paroles s'engagea dans la salle. Mais je reconnus la voix d'Hermione. Je fus tentée d'aller voir ce qui se passait, mais la fatigue m'en dissuada.

Le lendemain j'eus le résultat de ma petite expérience en Histoire de la magie, à savoir imprimer sur parchemin ma dissertation. L'imprimante avait parfaitement supporté le papier, quelques petites bavures mises à part. En revanche le professeur l'avait moins supporté. Du moins, il ne savait pas trop s'il devait sanctionner la technique. Il m'avoua d'abord n'avoir pas compris comment je pouvais écrire si bien avant de demander à un autre professeur qui lui avait révélé le procédé. Finalement il m'avait rendu le devoir avec une certaine gêne et en me demandant très gentiment de ne plus jamais refaire cela. Je n'en avais de toute façon pas l'intention. C'était seulement un petit test amusant. Mélanger les deux mondes était possible dans bien des sens possibles, et je ne cessais de les confronter. C'était « magique », d'une certaine manière.

Tandis que je découvrais le monde des sorciers pas à pas, un autre découvrait celui des Moldus de la même façon, à raison de questions journalières. Martin me posait sans cesse de petites questions auxquelles je me faisais une joie de répondre. Comme par exemple, qu'est-ce qu'était Scotland Yard, ou en quoi consistait le basket-ball… En fait je ne sais comment, Martin piochait des mots dont il ne connaissait pas le sens. Si bien qu'un jour il me demanda ce qu'était une embolie pulmonaire… J'étais peut-être précoce sur les bords mais je n'avais pas la science infuse, je n'étais même pas très intelligente. J'étais juste un peu plus mature que ce que mon âge le laissait présager. Martin ne posait de questions qu'à moi. Pourtant, je n'étais pas la seule issue de Moldus… Enfin dans ma classe, si. Quoique… Joanna était à classer dans la catégorie de ceux qui pouvaient répondre à Martin. Elle s'y connaissait, peut-être pas autant que moi, mais elle devait faire partie des natives les mieux au courant. Savoir ce qu'était l'Internet et le MP3… Cela se voyait qu'elle ne voulait pas dire d'où elle le savait, et je commençais à me demander si son savoir ne venait pas de ses parents qui auraient plus ou moins une activité en rapport avec les Moldus. Les Darksun gardaient certains mystères, tout comme les Parry avec les disparitions inexpliquées de Melany et les Anderson avec sa querelle familiale obscure.

J'appris d'ailleurs par Aloysius à qui je parlai de ma rencontre avec sa mère que cette dernière avait pour nom de jeune fille Silvery. Aurora Silvery. Ca sonnait bien. La tante cracmol avait elle pour prénom Elektra, mais c'était tout ce que savait son neveu. Lui aussi semblait assez gêné par la situation et agacé par ses grands-parents maternels. Je ne préférais pas entrer davantage dans le vif du sujet.

Le week-end qui suivit, j'eus le plaisir de me voir invitée par Morgan à avoir mon premier entraînement. Je ne pouvais pas vraiment refuser. Et en toute honnêteté, j'avais hâte de pouvoir faire comme Morgan : me débarrasser des Détraqueurs avec classe. Elle me donna rendez-vous sur l'esplanade en me demandant d'amener l'ASJ, contraction de l'Anneau des Serpents Jumeaux. Je n'aimais pas vraiment ça, mais je fis ce qu'elle me demanda.

Il faisait beau temps et les températures remontaient. On sentait que l'hiver se terminait. Morgan m'attendait déjà au centre de l'esplanade quand j'arrivai en me frottant les mains. Lorsque je m'approchai en sortant ma baguette, elle me dit en tapant ses mains gantées l'une dans l'autre.

« Tiens tu sais quoi ? Lupin a proposé à Potter de lui apprendre le Patronus.

– Pourquoi ça ?

– Eh bien il semble que le brave Potter ne veuille pas être si vulnérable face aux suce-bonheur. Chose qui peut se comprendre.

– Je devrais pas faire comme lui ?

Morgan croisa les bras avec un air amusé.

– Tu douterais de ma capacité à t'apprendre à faire un Patronus ?

– Eh bien… Je n'en sais rien. Tu sais lancer ce sort, mais as-tu l'esprit pédagogique ?

– Mais oui, ne t'inquiète pas.

– Mouais… Et comment tu sais pour Potter ? Ca m'étonnerait que tu sois aller lui demander s'il comptait faire quelque chose contre son problème…

– Non, en fait je voulais parler à Lupin en privé, et j'ai surpris leur conversation.

– Tu voulais parler à Lupin en privé ? De quoi ?

– T'occupes, va. Ca ne concerne que lui.

– Tu voulais m'embarquer dans tes histoires ou pas ?

– Non mais là, je te jure que ça ne concerne vraiment que lui. Sa « vie privée » si on veut. Bon, on le commence cet entraînement ?

– Ok, fis-je en prenant un air concentré. Je dois faire quoi alors ?

– La technique classique pour le Patronus, c'est de chercher un souvenir particulièrement heureux, d'y penser très fort et de dire « Spero Patronum ».

– Un souvenir heureux… Attends.

Je mis une demi-minute à trouver quelque chose de vraiment fort. Peu après _sa_ mort, Angie s'était perdue alors que nous nous promenions dans Hyde Park. J'avais été mortifiée. Mais alors que je la cherchais dans un bosquet, j'entendis sa petite voix dans mon dos, me dire : « Grande sœur, je te cherchais partout », et je fus tellement soulagée que j'en fus inondée de bonheur. Je souris rien qu'en pensant au moment où je l'avais serrée dans mes bras. En fait, quand je repense à ça, je crois que sans Angie je ne me serais pas relevée de _sa_ mort. Voyant mon sourire, Morgan fit :

– Ah, on dirait que tu as trouvé. Tu me dirais de quoi il s'agit ?

– Oh, euh… C'est assez personnel. Tu ne me donnerais pas ton souvenir le plus agréable, toi, je me trompe ?

Les yeux de Morgan disparurent sous ses cheveux lorsqu'elle baissa la tête.

– Tu ne te trompes pas. Car je ne me sers pas de mon souvenir le plus agréable. Je n'arrive plus vraiment à me souvenir d'un réel instant de bonheur.

Voilà qu'un nouveau mystère arrivait sur le tapis.

– Morgan, qu'est-ce que…

Morgan tendit son doigt pour le poser sur mes lèvres sans lever la tête.

– Je t'en prie, Margaret… Je sais ce que tu veux demander, mais ne me le demande pas. Je serais tentée de répondre. Sache juste que je n'ai pas un passé très réjouissant. Je me sers donc d'autre chose pour utiliser le Patronus. Mais je pense que tu peux faire ça normalement, non ?

J'acquiesçai lentement, intriguée par la soudaine mélancolie qui s'était emparée de Morgan. Lorsqu'elle commençait à m'appeler Margaret, c'était qu'elle était vraiment sérieuse. L'index de Morgan glissa lentement de mes lèvres. Dès lors qu'elle avait appliqué son doigt sur ma bouche, mes lèvres s'étaient paralysées d'elle-même. J'étais à nouveau prise de cette sensation étrange qui m'inquiétait chaque fois plus.

Je secouai un coup la tête puis me remis en position. Morgan avait retrouvé son demi-sourire habituel. Je fermai les yeux, pensant très fort à Angelica, puis criai :

– Spero Patronum !

Rien. Le bide. Pas un tremblement.

– Je… Je me suis gourée de formule ?

– Non, je crois juste que tu n'y es pas arrivée. Réessaye voir ?

J'essayai de retrouver les sensations que j'avais éprouvée lorsque j'avais retrouvé ma petite sœur, l'inquiétude qui s'envole, le soulagement intense, la tête qui tourne.

– Spero Patronum !

J'avais les yeux ouvert cette fois et je pus voir une brève lueur argentée au bout de ma baguette.

– Euh…

– C'est un début, Finey. Ne va pas précipiter les choses. Allez, continue.

Les tentatives s'enchaînèrent. Mais rien n'y fit. Je ne dépassai pas la lumière argentée. Je sentais bien une vibration dans la baguette mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. J'étais dépitée. Jusqu'ici la magie avait été un jeu d'enfant. Et là, je n'y arrivais pas. Sensation très vexante. Pour la première fois j'aurais voulu pouvoir lancer un sort, je voulais vraiment pratiquer la magie et y arriver. Pour combattre les Détraqueurs d'une part. Et parce que je ne voulais pas paraître nulle à côté de Morgan – qui ceci dit avait un niveau bien supérieur à tous les autres élèves de son année.

La Serpentard vint me donner une tape dans le dos alors que j'essuyais la sueur de mon front. Mine de rien, je m'étais fatiguée.

– Allez, fais pas cette tête, Finey. Tu y arriveras, j'en suis certaine. Maintenant passons à la deuxième partie de l'entraînement. Ca va être plus court et plus sympathique.

– Hein ? Attends, de quoi tu… Oh, je vois !

Je sortis l'ASJ.

– Tu veux que j'essaye ce truc…

– Allez, pour me faire plaisir, fit Morgan avec un sourire parfaitement stupide.

Je soupirai tandis que j'enfilai la bague avec appréhension. Le courant me parcourut de nouveau et je tremblai brièvement. J'essayai ensuite de noter une différence. Mais je voyais toujours aussi loin et je ne sentais rien dans mon corps si ce n'était cette légère vibration non pas désagréable mais déstabilisante. Je haussai les épaules en regardant Morgan.

– Eh bien ? Tu es sûr qu'il marche comme ça, cet anneau ? Il ne marche peut-être que sur les Serpentards, je ne sais pas.

– Sur les Serpentards, n'importe quoi… Tu m'aurais dis les fourchlangues, ça passait encore, mais être dans une maison particulière ne donne pas de pouvoirs particuliers. Non, plus sérieusement…

Elle essaya soudain de me mettre un crochet du droit. Mon corps bascula tout seul en arrière. J'allais m'écraser la tête contre les dalles de l'esplanade, c'était obligé. Mais au dernier moment mes bras se tendirent et je pus me rattraper tranquillement. Je restai un moment comme ça à quatre patte mais ventre en l'air.

– Wow…

– N'est-ce pas ? Bon, on dirait qu'il marche correctement sur toi. Maintenant enlève-moi ce truc immédiatement.

Je m'exécutai en la regardant avec un air étonné.

– Déjà ?

– Pas de risque… Tu utiliseras l'anneau le jour où tu en auras bien besoin, car les coups de barre qu'il peut t'infliger sont assez méchants, je sais de quoi je parle.

Je m'étonnai que Morgan fasse une si mauvaise publicité de son propre cadeau, mais elle jouait tout simplement la prudence. Enfin, j'avais pu constater que ce n'était pas une simple babiole. J'avais esquivé le coup et m'étais rattrapée comme je ne pensais pas pouvoir le faire. Puis une hypothèse me traversa l'esprit.

– Morgan…

– Oui, très chère ? fit-elle en rajustant ses gants.

– Tu m'as bien dit que tu n'avais plus besoin de cet objet, non ?

– Oui, je te l'ai bien dit, répondit Morgan dont le sourire s'élargit.

– Tu veux dire que… Tu as naturellement les réflexes que j'ai avec l'Anneau ?!

Elle secoua son index devant moi.

– Non-non, pas naturellement. Résultat d'un entraînement rigoureux. Et je suis loin d'être parfaite. Mais j'ai un certain niveau et je ne veux plus tricher avec un objet magique, qui plus est un objet à double tranchant. Tu as du remarquer que je n'étais pas vraiment chétive. »

C'était vrai. Morgan était une belle adolescente. Tout ce qu'il fallait où il fallait, je l'ai déjà dit. Mais, en plus de cela, Morgan avait une certaine carrure d'épaule qui lui enlevait peut-être un peu de sa féminité, ainsi que des muscles légèrement saillant, qui eux faisaient parfois peur. Le pire restait ses abdominaux que j'avais déjà vu lors de la nuit dans la Grande Salle. De vrais abdos de danseuse, pas encore une plaque de chocolat mais quand même. Je n'ai jamais connu le détail de l'entraînement physique de Morgan, mais il devait se rapprocher dangereusement de celui des gymnastes chinoises du même âge qu'elle. Quoiqu'il en soit, en cette première année, Morgan Ebony était loin d'être à son niveau physique maximal… Il en allait de même pour moi.

* * *

**J'espère que je n'ai déçu personne. Prochaine fois ça va bouger, on va en apprendre davantage sur Morgan. Pas mal même.**


	25. Voldie

**Par avance : Ce soir c'est Noël. Et d'une façon très modeste, j'apporte un petit cadeau : un nouveau chapitre de ma fic. Comment ? C'est peu... Ouais je sais vous auriez préféré un séjour à Pré-au-Lard en pension complète avec option petit-déjeuner au lit mais je ne suis pas Crésus, moi. Bien, outre l'aspect festif de ce chapitre en ces temps de grand froid, son titre est bien énigmatique de prime abord. Mais il suffit de lire :p. Les petites préfaces me permettant d'en dire un peu plus sur la conception de ma fic, je vais dire d'où viennent les noms de quelques personnages (super itnéressant non ?). Le prénom de la narratrice est ni plus ni moins tiré de la tristement célèbre Margaret Tatcher, eh oui, mais ce sans raison particulière. Quant au nom de famille, il vient du générique de fin d'un film anglais mais je ne me rappelle plus lequel. Voilà, c'était super instructif, lol. Place au récit ! Enjoy !**

* * *

VOLDIE – MALEFOY

Je me remis tranquillement de ma petite frustration suite à mon échec quant à produire un Patronus. Cela paraissait si simple lorsque je regardais Morgan faire,. Elle m'avait dit fonctionner différemment pour produire un Patronus, mais apparemment ne voulait pas en parler. Tous ces mystères sur Morgan commençaient réellement à me peser. Je l'appréciais malgré ses accès d'humeur terrifiants. Mais difficile de supporter une amitié entachée de tellement de secrets. Elle ne voulait rien dire sur ses parents et son enfance, ce qui m'empêchait de la cerner correctement. Et cela m'agaçait. D'autant plus qu'elle avait ce côté maléfique qui n'arrangeait rien. Mais je ne l'abandonnai pas pour autant. Quelque chose me retenait à Morgan.

Le match entre Gryffondor et Serdaigle arriva. Il faisait cette fois-ci un temps correct, même si le fond de l'air restait frais. Tous les fans habituels en rouge et or scandaient le nom de leur attrapeur si doué – Ou n'était-ce pas le nom de celui qui avait une bête de course ? Martin était tout excité : avec l'Eclair de Feu, Gryffondor avait encore une chance de remporter la coupe de Quidditch. Il était dommage que les tribunes n'accueillaient pas côte à côte Gryffondor et Serpentard, car dans ces moments de liesse j'aurais préféré être avec Morgan pour partager ma légère indifférence à ce sport. Mais les orgueilleux à côté des sournois, c'était une invitation à la tuerie.

Je supposai que les professeurs avaient pris toutes les précautions pour éviter une autre percée de Détraqueurs, le match risquait donc d'être plus ennuyeux que lors de ce jour de pluie. Je m'installai loin de Martin, entre des élèves moins passionnés que je ne connaissais pas. Je cherchai ensuite mes camarades : Martin était tout devant en train de hurler, Joanna n'était pas très loin et semblait assez excitée elle aussi. En revanche, nulle trace de Melany ou Ginger. Pour Melany, je commençais à me faire une raison, et Ginger n'aimait pas trop les attroupements. Donc rien de surprenant.

Le match démarra sous les acclamations des supporters des deux équipes. Je préférais regarder le match du bas, ne voulant pas fatiguer ni mon cou ni mes yeux à suivre Potter à la recherche du Vif d'Or. Le match se révéla plus intéressant que je ne le pensais. Il y avait du jeu, de la technique et des retournements de situation.

Puis je vis apparaître trois silhouettes encapuchonnées sur le terrain. Je me levai d'un coup et jurai. Il semblait que des Détraqueurs avaient réussi à passer l'enceinte de l'école. Un regard vers la tribune des Serpentards me fit remarquer que Morgan avait fait de même mais qu'elle regardait les créatures d'un œil suspicieux. Je levai les yeux en l'air, soudainement inquiète pour Potter qui avait la même sensibilité que moi, et écarquillai les yeux en le voyant exécuter une sorte de gigantesque Patronus, beaucoup moins réussi que celui de Morgan puisque complètement difforme mais déjà plus consistant que ma petite lueur d'argent. Le Patronus fondit sur les créatures qui s'effondrèrent bêtement.

Voyant Morgan se diriger vers le terrain, je quittai également ma tribune. De soudains cris d'hystérie de la part des Gryffondors me fit comprendre que Potter avait saisi le Vif d'Or. Du fait, je me retrouvai bientôt accompagnée par une foule de supporters venus acclamer Potter qui lui était déjà au sol encadré par les membres de son équipe. J'arrivai à rejoindre Morgan qui de toute façon était la seule de sa tribune à être descendue. Logique.

Je me mis à côté d'elle sans rien dire et la suivis. Elle m'adressa un bref sourire et un clin d'œil. Je le lui rendis. Alors que nous nous rapprochions tant bien que mal de l'emplacement des Détraqueurs – mais je commençais à douter qu'il s'agissait de suce-bonheurs, Morgan se retrouva côte à côte avec Lupin. Morgan se tourna vers lui et lui fit d'un ton amical :

« Bonjour, professeur.

– Oh, Morgan… Euh, bonjour.

Lupin semblait gêné, ce qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Malgré son air perpétuellement malade, il avait toujours semblé à l'aise en toutes situations. La Serpentard fit sur le ton de la conversation :

– Joli Patronus que nous a fait là Potter, n'est-ce pas ?

Je sursautai. Morgan parlait tranquillement à un professeur d'un sort qu'elle n'était pas censée pratiquer et qui risquait d'éveiller les soupçons. Toutefois le professeur Lupin lui répondit tranquillement mais toujours avec cette gêne :

– Oui, en effet. Et ne me dis pas qu'il n'atteint pas ton niveau, je le sais.

– Je n'ai rien dit, fit Morgan avec un sourire malicieux.

Lupin soupira en secouant la tête.

– On reparlera de ça plus tard.

– Comme vous le souhaitez. Alors, voyons qui étaient ces mystérieux… HA HA HA !

Morgan explosa de rire. Nous étions arrivés au lieu où étaient apparus les pseudos-Détraqueurs. Et en voyant de qui il s'agissait, je ne pus m'empêcher d'accompagner Morgan dans son fou rire. Là, allongés devant nous, se trouvaient Malefoy et ses gardes du corps ainsi qu'un autre que je reconnus être le capitaine de l'équipe des Serpentards. Il n'était pas bien difficile de comprendre la chose : Malefoy et ses compères avaient essayé de faire peur à Potter en imitant des Détraqueurs. Mais ils n'avaient pas prévu que Potter puisse faire apparaître un Patronus et la forme argentée avait du leur faire bien peur.

De toute façon, Harry aurait du remarquer qu'aucun cri ne résonnait dans sa tête. Quoique… Moi non plus sur le coup je n'avais pas réfléchi, je m'étais de suite mise en alerte. Tandis que j'admirais le spectacle des Serpentards empêtrés dans leurs déguisement, Lupin partit en direction des Gryffondors fous de joie. Et malgré le brouhaha ambiant et le fou rire inextinguible de Morgan, je pus entendre Harry crier d'une voix émue :

– Les Détraqueurs ne m'ont rien fait ! Je n'ai rien ressenti !

Normal…

– C'est parce que… Ce n'étaient pas des Détraqueurs, lui répondit Lupin qui l'avait rejoins. Venez voir…

Le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal amena Harry devant Malefoy et ses compères qui ne parvenaient pas à se débarrasser des pièces de tissus entortillées autour d'eux.

– Vous avez fait très peur à Mr Malefoy !

Harry parut un instant déçu, et je pouvais le comprendre. Il pensait avoir vaincu cette peur abjecte, et en réalité il n'avait affronté que quatre abrutis. Mais bien vite il eut le sourire en coin en voyant son pire ennemi dans une bien fâcheuse situation.

– Un stratagème lamentable !

McGonagall arrivait d'un pas ferme devant les « farceurs ». Elle fulminait. Ayant l'occasion d'user de son autorité pour punir une tentative de faire perdre « son » équipe, elle en profita pleinement.

– Une tentative lâche et abjecte pour déstabiliser l'Attrapeur de Gryffondor ! Vous aurez tous une retenue ! Et j'enlève cinquante points à Serpentard !

Une voix que je reconnus être celle de Martin me parvint d'assez loin.

– Bien fait ! Il est temps d'équilibrer les choses, avec Rogue qui n'arrête pas de nous enlever des points ! Ce n'est que justice, et encore !

Je souris. Même moi je ne pouvais m'empêcher de considérer qu'effectivement, Gryffondor méritait que l'on rétablisse la balance des sanctions.

– Soyez certains que je parlerai de cette histoire au professeur Dumbledore ! cria McGonagall. Ah, justement, le voilà !

Notre cher directeur arrivait effectivement d'un pas tranquille, les mains dans le dos, un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles. Je voyais très distinctement qu'il essayait de ne pas rire, sans doute à cause d'une Minerva McGonagall qui, elle, lançait des regards furieux à Malefoy.

La troupe des Gryffondors victorieux se dispersa pour aller fêter la victoire dans la salle commune de la maison tandis que les tribunes des autres maisons se vidaient. Seuls quelques curieux de ces tribunes se massaient pour voir Malefoy qui tentait de libérer Goyle d'une cape enserrant sa tête. Je restai également alors que Morgan commençait seulement à se calmer, toujours pliée en deux. D'autres Serpentards lui lançaient des regards assez mécontents. Je ne comprenais pas vraiment la démarche de Morgan qui consistait en gros à se moquer de toutes les maisons. Je ne savais pas exactement quelle était sa réputation dans sa propre maison, mais elle ne devait pas être très bonne.

Dumbledore toussa puis dit d'un air amusé :

– Tel est pris qui croyait prendre, n'est-ce pas messieurs ?

Les quatre compères, enfin débarrassés de leurs liens de tissus, se tenaient en rang la tête basse. Malefoy lança brièvement un regard hargneux envers Morgan qui soupirait de soulagement après avoir calmé son fou rire.

– Professeur Dumbledore, fit McGonagall, j'ai déjà donné une punition à ces jeunes gens que j'estime justifiée.

– Retenue pour chacun et cinquante points en moins pour les Serpentards ? Oui, j'ai entendu. Je crois même que tout Pré-au-Lard doit être au courant. Vous avez déjà pensé à présenter la Coupe du Monde de Quidditch, Minerva ? Vous n'auriez même pas besoin du sortilège de Sonorus.

Je fronçai les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la blague. Oui car s'agissant de Dumbledore, ce ne pouvait qu'être une blague. Morgan se pencha vers moi et me glissa :

– Le sortilège de Sonorus permet d'amplifier considérablement la voix.

J'acquiesça dans un rire discret. Dumbledore regarda les quatre abrutis.

– Bien, si le professeur McGonagall s'occupe de votre cas, je n'ai pas mon mot à dire. Mais veuillez éviter à l'avenir pareille farce mettant en danger la vie de l'un de vos camarades.

Malefoy leva les yeux au ciel, ce que ne releva pas Dumbledore qui partit tranquillement du terrain en chantonnant. C'est à ce moment que Morgan décida de parler :

– Alors, mon petit Drago, on a voulu faire peur à Potter ? Tu croyais vraiment pouvoir te faire passer pour un Détraqueur ?

Elle s'approcha lentement de lui, ce qui l'inquiéta visiblement un peu.

– Mais il te manque quelque chose d'essentiel, poursuivit Morgan d'une voix grave. Le pouvoir de réduire à l'état de loque n'importe quel esprit doté d'un soupçon de bonheur.

Son visage se retrouva à un centimètre de celui de Malefoy qui paniquait de plus en plus. Il faut dire que les yeux de Morgan à ce moment-là étaient si perçant que le blondinet devait avoir l'impression qu'elle lisait en lui. C'était ce regard qui donnait l'impression qu'elle sortait de l'asile et qu'elle était contrôlée par des idées de meurtres sadiques. Il ferma les yeux et se détourna de sa camarade qui se mit à rire.

– Mais au final, toi tu ne fais pas disparaître le bonheur, tu fais même franchement marrer le monde. Non franchement, moi qui trouvais ce match ennuyeux, tu as su me réveiller. Et Potter t'a filé une belle honte…

– T'as fini, oui ?! hurla une Serpentard que je ne connaissais pas. Si tu veux faire bande à part c'est ton problème, Ebony, mais ne va pas non plus te mettre du côté des Gryffondors.

– Pansy, fit Morgan en soupirant, tu es complètement à côté du chaudron. Le jour où je défendrais les Gryffondors, appelle Voldie qu'il me tue sur place…

Silence mortuaire. Le professeur Lupin était déjà parti. McGonagall qui avait commencé à s'éloigner s'arrêta sur le champ sans retourner autre chose que sa tête. Dès que Morgan avait prononcé cette dernière phrase, quelques-uns des Serpentards l'avaient regardée comme si elle avait prononcé une énormité voire un blasphème. Les élèves des autres maisons étaient soit choqués soit gênés, mais aucun d'entre eux ne sourit. Voldie… C'était pire que de dire Voldemort, qui était déjà un mot tabou ; là il s'agissait véritablement d'un sobriquet visant à le rendre ridicule.

Il y avait parmi les Serpentards des enfants de mangemorts, Morgan me l'avait déjà révélé. Aussi j'interprétai les regards courroucés comme ceux des dits enfants. Mais à quel jeu jouait-elle ? Elle vivait parmi ces gens et pourtant était en train de s'attirer d'une façon indirecte leur animosité. Après avoir contemplé l'effet de sa phrase, elle sourit en coin et s'adressa à Malefoy.

– Tu vas en parler à tes parents, hein, mon petit Dragounet ? Et ton papa ne va pas être content, je suppose. De toute façon il ne m'aime pas beaucoup. Mais je sais déjà ce que Narcissa dira. N'oublie pas ce que pensent les sœurs Black de moi, ta mère comme ta tante …

Puis elle partit en direction du château. Je ne devais pas la suivre, cela faisait partie des consignes mises en place quant à nos rencontres. Morgan venait de révéler deux trois choses sur son entourage, mais elles ne me servaient pas à grand chose. Je ne savais rien à l'époque de Narcissa et Lucius Malefoy, sinon que c'était les parents de Drago. Quant à la tante de ce dernier… J'aurais aimé ne jamais croiser son regard, mais ce ne fut le cas que lors de ma troisième année.

Malefoy paraissait dans une colère noire. Je me tournai vers la dénommée Pansy pour voir sa réaction. Elle avait le teint rouge tomate. Lorsqu'elle remarqua que je la regardais, elle m'aboya dessus :

– Qu'est-ce que tu regardes, petite Sang-de-Bourbe ?! Rentre chez tes Moldus de parents, saleté !

– Parkinson ! hurla McGonagall un peu plus loin. Vous vous sentez bien ?! Proférer de pareilles insultes ! Vous savez très bien ce que j'en pense ! Vingt points de moins pour Serpentard, j'espère que ça vous fera réfléchir sur l'utilité de sortir ce genre de phrases ! Finey, venez avec moi, j'ai à vous parler.

Pansy Parkinson grogna et m'adressa un regard assassin alors que de mon côté j'affichais mon air serein qui signifiait que j'ignorais royalement ce qu'elle avait pu me dire. Alors que j'allais rejoindre McGonagall, je passai devant Malefoy qui fit :

– Fais bien attention à toi, Finey… McGonagall ne sera pas toujours là pour te sauver.

– Me sauver de quoi ? répondis-je l'air de rien. Parce qu'il y avait un danger de là ? »

Il ne trouva rien à répondre et je rejoignis une McGonagall au regard impassible.

Je savais que je jouais à un jeu dangereux avec les Serpentards mais je m'en fichais : j'avais ma fierté et toujours ce pied dans le monde des Moldus – Euh, non-sorcier.

* * *

**Prochain chapitre dans beaucoup de temps puisque débarquent les exams et les fêtes. En attendant Joyeux Noël et Bonne Année ! **


	26. Le Temps des Secrets

**Par avance : Bonne année à tous les lecteurs de fanfiction ! Après avoir décuvé et m'être recalé sur les couchers et levers de ce cher astre du jour, j'ai trouvé le temps entre mes révisions pour ces terribles exams de janvier de ressortir un chapitre qui poireaute depuis un temps dans l'espoir d'être publié. C'est un chapitre charnière, où j'expose un peu de psychologie (de comptoir peut-être, je saurais pas juger), et qui va décider de pas mal de choses pour la suite. Si vous trouvez que mon récit s'éloigne un peu trop de l'univers magique pour s'enfoncer dans les relations entre persos somme toutes très humaines, ben c'est normal, je carbure plus à ça qu'à la trame de HP. Mais qu'on se rassure dès le chapitre suivant, retour au déroulement des faits concernant Sirius qui tente de buter Croutard mais qui se fait surprendre par un Ron qui pousse un cri d'une cinquantaine de lettre quand même (vérifiez dans le bouquin). Allez, place à la matière. Enjoy !**

* * *

LE TEMPS DES SECRETS – L'INNOCENCE 

Le professeur McGonagall et moi prîmes la direction du château, seules sur l'allée. Elle garda le silence un moment puis après s'être raclée la gorge entama la conversation.

« Je vous prierais Mlle Finey de ne parler à personne de ce qui s'est dit à l'instant.

Je comprenais parfaitement pourquoi. Inutile d'aviver les tensions. Malgré cela, j'avais un tant soit peu l'esprit frondeur.

– Vous voulez cacher la vérité, professeur ?

– Tout le monde la connaît, Finey. Enfin… Dites-moi, vous savez quelque chose sur les mangemorts ?

Je cherchai un moment la formulation.

– Je sais ce qu'on en dit le plus souvent. Ce sont les anciens subalternes de Voldemort, non ?

Le professeur réprima une grimace.

– Est-ce que vous savez que…

– Qu'on n'est pas censé prononcer son nom ? Oui. Mais bon pour moi ce n'est qu'un nom. L'appeler Voldie reviendrai au même, fis-je avec un sourire en coin.

– Eviter de copier Mlle Ebony. Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse la qualifier d'exemple.

– Et ce sans doute parce qu'elle est Serpentard, je me trompe ?

– Qu'est-ce que vous voulez dire ?

Je soupirai.

– Est-ce que vous diriez un jour d'un Serpentard qu'il est exemplaire ?

McGonagall fut dans l'impasse. J'avais touché juste.

– Non, j'avais bien raison. Cet esprit de maison à la noix. Et sur ça, je dirais justement que Morgan est exemplaire. Au moins elle, elle se fout de la maison.

– Arrêtez de jouer les malignes, fit sèchement McGonagall. Vous ne savez rien des Ebony.

Je réprimai un grognement. C'était à son tour de toucher juste.

– Je ne parlerai de cela à personne, si vous le demandez. C'est vous le professeur.

– Bien, je n'en attendais pas moins de vous. Vous m'avez l'air d'une fille intelligente et posée et je pense que vous pourriez aller loin, si…

Je levai mon index en l'air et l'interrompit :

– Je vous arrête tout de suite ! Sauf votre respect… Pas de conseil sur ce que je devrais faire ici, à moins que ce soit parce que j'ai enfreins le règlement. Je mène ma vie à Poudlard comme je l'entend, si ça me fait du tort c'est mon problème.

– A vous comporter comme ça, vous allez au devant de bien des ennuis. Je ne fais pas de discrimination, Finey, mais vous n'avez pas toutes les cartes en mains pour vous débrouiller ici pendant vos sept années d'étude. Ecoutez un peu les autres sorciers…

– Je ne pense pas que vous gardiez un œil sur moi en permanence. J'ai déjà reçu des conseils de mes camarades natifs, et même d'issus de Moldu plus âgé que moi. Pas besoin d'en recevoir plus.

Il y eut un temps mort alors que nous passions la Grande Porte, puis le professeur de Métamorphose soupira :

– En plus d'être maligne vous semblez être une forte tête. Vous me rappelez quelqu'un, en réalité. Même si sous d'autres aspects vous êtes complètement différente.

Je réfléchis un instant. Une de mes camarades ? Peut-être Fran, mais je préférais ne pas tenter. Un élève plus ancien ? Si c'était le cas je ne risquais pas de deviner. Je ris intérieurement en imaginant pouvoir ressembler à un parent d'un des Serpentard ou même aux parents de Potter. Mais blague à part, je ne voyais pas.

– Je donne ma langue au chat.

– Lily Evans…

– Je vous demande pardon ? La… La mère de Harry ? Vous devez plaisanter, fis-je dans un rire nerveux. C'est n'importe quoi…

– Pensez ce que vous voulez, c'est mon impression. Mais vous ne lui êtes pas identique bien entendu. Evans s'était mieux adaptée à Poudlard.

Je fis la moue et haussai les épaules. Qu'est-ce qu'elle savait quant à mon intégration ?

– Pensez ce que vous voulez également. Pour parler d'autre chose… Les Malefoy sont une famille de mangemort ?

– Vous parlez avec une telle aisance de ce qui a traumatisé tous le peuple des Sorciers que c'en est presque effrayant, fit McGonagall en secouant lentement la tête.

– Ah euh…

– Quant à votre question… Elle est beaucoup trop sensible pour que j'y réponde. Vous n'êtes qu'une élève de première année. N'importe quel étudiant dans cette école évite de parler de cette période sombre où Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom faisait régner la terreur.

– Sauf ceux dont les parents sont ou étaient des mangemorts. Comme Morgan par exemple.

McGonagall s'arrêta et me fixa. Je m'arrêtai presque en même temps.

– Comment savez-vous ça ?

– Elle me l'a dit.

– Elle vous a dit que ses parents étaient des mangemorts ? Directement ?

– Oui, et alors ?

– Cette fille est folle. Je dois en parler à Dumbledore.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure. J'avais trop parlé, il fallait que je répare ça.

– Je ne dirai rien de ce qu'a dit Morgan. Ne dites rien de ce que j'ai dit moi, professeur. Je vous le demande. Ce n'est pas si grave. Morgan n'est pas son père ou sa mère, non ?

Le professeur me fixa longuement avec son habituel regard impassible. Je la regardai moi avec un air implorant. Quoique soient mes arguments, elle restait le professeur, moi l'élève ; elle pouvait très bien ne pas accepter mon marché. Finalement elle s'éclaircit la gorge et fit :

– C'est d'accord. Néanmoins, je vous conseille, ne vous en déplaise, de vous méfier de Morgan Ebony. Elle a l'air de vous avoir prise en amitié, mais comme vous semblez le savoir, son passé est lourd, et qui sait ce qui peut en avoir résulté. Et en ce qui concerne les enfants de mangemort croyez-moi ils ne vont pas le crier sur tous les toits. C'est un sujet très complexe que vous abordez là…

– On va peut-être arrêter d'en parler. J'ai compris le message, nous sommes tombées d'accord, voilà.

– Bien. Maintenant, amusez-vous bien et profitez de la fête.

Nous étions arrivées devant la salle commune de Gryffondor. Je ne pus m'empêcher cette petite pique :

– Oh oui, j'ai hâte de féliciter ce cher Harry Potter et de louer les capacités de son balai. Quoiqu'en fait… Je vais aller me reposer, loin du bruit et de l'agitation.

McGonagall leva les yeux au ciel, un geste que je ne lui avais jamais vu auparavant.

– Faites comme vous voulez. »

Et elle partit, me laissant seule devant la porte. Le chevalier du Catogan me regardait d'un œil critique, semblant attendre ma réaction. C'est alors qu'émergea de derrière un pilier proche Morgan. Elle était habillée pour sortir chasser le Détraqueur.

« C'est parti pour une folle nuit on dirait, fis-je sans me demander ce qu'elle faisait là.

– Eh oui, il ne faut pas que je perde la main jusqu'à ce que Black soit pris. Ou que les vacances soient arrivées, je sais pas.

– Tu penses que Black va se faire choper ?

– Allons parler de cela ailleurs, tu le veux bien ? Je n'aime pas trop me tenir devant la porte de votre salle commune… Porte gardée par… Euh… C'est un chevalier, ça ?

Le dit chevalier sembla s'offusquer de la remarque et commença à maudire la gente féminine. Morgan grogna et m'entraîna par l'épaule à partir en me demandant :

– Allons sur la terrasse… A moins que tu ne préfères partager ce moment de liesse avec tes camarades, mmh ?

J'eus un rire narquois. Morgan savait très bien ce que je préférais.

– A ton avis ?

– Eh bien l'idée que tu aies envie de faire les louanges de Potter m'a traversé l'esprit. Mais ce n'est peut-être qu'une dérive de mon imagination…

– Oh que oui. Je ne déteste pas Harry, mais je n'aime pas tellement avoir à faire à lui.

– Ah oui ? Qu'est-ce qui te dérange chez lui ?

– Le fait qu'il ait complètement abandonné son enfance à Londres. Il ne pense plus qu'à la magie et à ses amis sorciers…

Morgan haussa les épaules et fixa le plafond tandis que nous passions divers couloirs.

– Tu sais, à ce que j'ai compris, il n'a pas eu une enfance rose, et ses parents étaient presque des héros dans la lutte contre Voldemort. C'est compréhensible qu'il veuille s'attacher à ce qu'il a perdu dès sa naissance et retrouver les traces laissées par ses parents.

Elle avait fini par adopter un ton un peu triste. Une soudaine pensée me traversa l'esprit. Sans réfléchir au fait qu'elle m'avait demander de ne plus aborder ce sujet, je me tournai vers elle et fit d'un ton inquiet :

– Morgan, est-ce qu'il est arrivé quelque chose à tes parents ?

Morgan s'arrêta sur l'instant, tourna lentement vers moi des yeux emplis d'incertitude puis ouvrit la bouche. Un son incompréhensible sortit de sa bouche avant qu'elle me pousse contre le mur et court en direction de la terrasse. Elle était vraiment rapide. Je tentai de la poursuivre mais elle me distança. Lorsque j'arrivai sur l'esplanade, elle était penchée par-dessus le rambarde et semblait reprendre sa respiration.

Je m'approchai avec beaucoup de précaution. Je ne sais pourquoi, tout en m'approchant, je tendis ma main vers elle, comme si ça pouvait l'apaiser. Elle restait de dos et ce dos était secoué régulièrement par sa respiration forte. A moins de deux mètres d'elle, je fis timidement, du ton le plus apaisant que je pouvais produire :

– Morgan…

– Pars, Finey, répondit-elle sans se retourner. Pourquoi je devrais te dire quoi que ce soit, hein ? Pars, je t'en prie. Tu me troubles trop. Je ne veux plus te parler.

J'aurais pu l'écouter et me dire qu'elle avait besoin d'être seule. J'aurais pu choisir la facilité et repartir pour me plier à ce qu'elle voulait. Mais j'atteignais le point de rupture. J'en avais assez de ces sautes d'humeurs, de ces secrets qui me rongeaient. Si je partais sur l'instant, j'étais bonne pour une nuit blanche d'interrogations. Et je ne pouvais plus supporter que celle que j'admirais ne soit qu'une ombre aux contours indéfinissables, sans passé ni famille. Elle était dans un état de faiblesse, je devais en profiter. Je serrai les poings et fit d'une voix ferme :

– Non, Morgan.

Ses épaules se crispèrent. Elle ne s'attendait pas à cette réponse. Sans toujours se retourner, elle fit d'une voix émue :

– Margaret, je te le demande. Va-t-en.

– Non, Morgan. J'en ai assez. Depuis que je suis arrivée ici, tu es la plus intéressante des personnes que j'ai pu rencontrer. Je… J'aime bien être avec toi. Mais là, ça suffit. Je veux bien passer outre tes accès d'humeur où tu me menaces, mais je n'en peux plus de tes secrets ! Je ne peux pas supporter de ne pas savoir d'où vient celle que je… Celle que j'apprécie le plus. Morgan, qu'en est-il de…

– Ils sont morts ! hurla Morgan d'un coup, me faisant sursauter. Ils sont morts, Finey ! Je suis orpheline ! C'est ça que tu voulais savoir, j'espère que tu es contente !

J'attendis un moment avant de répondre. Même si elle était de dos, je devinais que Morgan était bouleversée. Finalement je soufflai :

– Non, je n'en suis pas contente. Mais je devais le savoir.

Un ange passa, puis Morgan fit doucement :

– Une gamine de 11 ans ne se préoccupe pas de choses comme ça… Des secrets, de la franchise, de l'honnêteté d'une relation. Ce n'est pas normal, ton attitude.

Je regardai le sol en me mordant la lèvre. Je n'étais certes pas une fille de 11 ans normale. Je m'inquiétais de choses trop complexes pour mon âge.

– Oui, ce n'est pas normal, répéta Morgan d'une voix calme. Dis-moi… Qui est mort, Margaret ?

Tout mon corps se raidit tandis qu'un frisson désagréable me parcourait le dos.

– P… Pardon ?

– Qui est mort autour de toi ?

– De quoi tu parles ? fis-je d'une voix tremblante au possible. Je ne comprend pas.

C'était un mensonge. Malheureusement, je comprenais. Enfin, un peu.

– La mort, Finey, la mort ! cria Morgan avec un ton passionné. C'est elle qui t'éveille, qui te fais grandir plus que tu ne le devrais. Aucun enfant ne devrait avoir à affronter la vision d'un proche décédé. Mais si c'est le cas, alors s'en va l'innocence et arrive la conscience. Qui est mort autour de toi, Margaret, pour que tu sois telle quelle à ton âge ? Hein ? Si tu veux de moi que je révèle mes secrets, révèle-moi les tiens.

– Je… Je… Je…

Je ne pouvais pas parler. Je ne pouvais pas trouver les mots. Elle avait deviné. Je pensais que c'était impossible. Je pensais pouvoir le cacher pour toujours à tout le monde, même à ma sœur. Mais elle avait trouvé, elle m'avait percée à jour. Comment ? Comment avait-elle fait ? Ce n'était pas possible. Avait-elle lu en moi ? Après une série de balbutiement, ce fut la seule chose que j'arrivai à articuler :

– Comment ?…

Morgan se retourna vers moi en s'appuyant contre la rambarde, les yeux rougis par les larmes, les joues trempées. Elle avait l'air plus triste que jamais, ce n'était plus le roc que j'avais habituellement en face de moi. Mais au delà elle semblait adulte, sage, consciente.

– Parce que je sais reconnaître quelqu'un qui a subi la même transformation que moi. Tu n'es plus innocente, Finey. Ca se voit dans tes yeux. C'est pour ça que tu n'as pas peur d'être heurtée. Que tu te fous de l'avis des autres, que tu as pu me tenir tête. Pour ça que je t'ai prise avec moi. J'ai enfin compris.

Je ne pouvais la croire. Je ne pouvais lui ressembler à ce point. Nos histoires divergeaient forcément plus que ça. Elle avait eu un coup de chance. Paradoxalement, c'est alors qu'elle semblait plus inoffensive que jamais que je la craignis le plus. La vérité. C'était elle qui me faisait peur. Et sur le moment, c'était Morgan la vérité. Je me mis à reculer lentement en secouant la tête.

– Il faut que je m'en aille, fis-je d'une voix de plus en plus tremblante. Ne dis rien à personne, Morgan. A personne.

– Tu fuis, Finey ? Chacun son tour, on dirait. Je ne peux pas t'en vouloir, je viens bien de le faire. Mais même si ne pas connaître ton passé me dérange moins, il faudra bien un jour que tu me dises une part de la vérité.

Je me retournai d'un coup et fuis celle qui m'avait percée à jour. Les larmes m'étaient montées aux yeux et je ne voyais pas très bien où je courais. Après avoir pu tourner dans quelques couloirs, je ne vis pas un détour et rentrai dans les pierres du mur de plein fouet. Je me retrouvai alors allongée par terre, le nez en sang, le corps secoué de sanglots. Je ne voulus plus bouger et restai là à craindre qu'un jour tout le monde sache ce qui m'était arrivé, ce que j'avais fait…

La plupart des femmes violées ne disent pas qu'elles l'ont été, d'une part à cause du choc, mais également parce que la vérité semble toujours moins réelle lorsque personne ne la connaît. On peut se dire que ce qui est arrivé n'a jamais existé. Je n'ai pas été violée, mon cas diffère, mais je crois que si tout le monde savait… On ne tarderait pas à retrouver mon corps inerte et sans vie. J'étais un esprit fragile, bien plus que Morgan. Et c'est à ça qu'elle décida de remédier à partir de ce soir-là. Nos destins étaient scellés depuis notre rencontre. Mais Morgan ne le sut qu'à ce moment-là. Moi je ne voulais toujours pas y croire.

J'étais au désespoir, les yeux fermés, pleurant en silence. Je sentis ma tête être lentement soulevée puis posée sur quelque chose d'assez mou. Il s'agissait des genoux de Morgan, je le reconnus à la forme. Je ne voulais plus bouger, je ne voulais plus parler non plus. La voix de Morgan me parvint comme venant de très loin.

– Ne t'inquiète pas, Margaret. Je garderai toujours pour moi ce que je sais de toi. Je vais t'aider. Tu peux devenir forte comme moi si tu as la volonté. Je serai là pour t'y aider. Si tu te demandes pourquoi moi, qui n'ai pas l'air serviable, a l'idée saugrenue de te prendre sous son aile, sache que c'est parce que comme moi tu as perdu ton innocence, Margaret, je le sais parce que je le ressens. Même Potter possède encore son innocence car il n'a jamais connu ses parents. Mais toi, comme moi… Nous comprenons.

Comprendre quoi ? J'ai toujours vu ce que voulais dire Morgan, mais le transposer avec des mots était impossible. Seules nos actions et nos paroles démontraient ce que nous avions gagné… Ou perdu, je n'ai jamais vraiment su.

Je sentis des lèvres se poser délicatement sur mon front. Les paroles de Morgan avaient un effet réconfortant. C'était peut-être du à sa voix qui sonnait alors comme ses doux chants. Ou alors parce que je croyais Morgan en permanence. Les pleurs cessèrent alors que les lèvres se retiraient de ma peau après avoir exercé une légère succion. Je ne savais pas trop quoi dire ou faire. J'étais perdue et la Serpentard m'avait ensorcelée et rassurée. La magie pouvait-elle avoir le même effet que cette fille ? J'en doutais.

Combien de temps nous restâmes ainsi, figées dans une position digne d'une peinture, je ne m'en rappelle pas. Je crois que je n'ai jamais pu l'estimer. Je fus sauvée de mon inaction par un hurlement qui semblait provenir de l'aile des Gryffondor. Morgan me releva alors d'un coup, me malmenant presque, puis me tendit un mouchoir noir.

– Ton nez, Finey. Mieux vaut que personne ne demande comment tu t'es fais ça. Bon, allons voir ce qui se passe, je te parie ma baguette que ça a un rapport avec Black. »

Elle avait raison, comme toujours. Enfin, presque toujours.

* * *

**Dure réalité, quand tu nous tiens. Morgan et Margaret sont désormais liées pour de bon (ça me rappelle Thelma et Louise enfin je m'égare). D'ailleurs ça fait M&M, comme les... Ouais non là faut que j'arrête. C'est les révisions, ça me retourne le cerveau... A plus !**


	27. Sur la Piste de Black

**Par avance : E finito los exams ! (Ceci était de l'esperanto à variante personnelle). Donc me voilà avec deux longues semaines de vacances, prêt à rédiger encore et encore des chapitres de ma fic dont le nombre de lecteur semble désormais fixé à une quinzaine à peu près. Enfin ça c'est pour l'instant après vous allez peut-être tous partir en vous disant : "Ce qu'il est long, on veut les réponses, c'est qui les parents de Morgan, B de M ?!". Ou peut-être que vous allez rester histoire de connaître la vérité... Je me suis toujours demandé pourquoi Drago, ou Carbbe, ou Goyle, ne savent quasiment rien des activités de leur parents. Ils savent le gros, mais ça se voit dans l'attitude de Drago qu'il ne sait pas tout de son père. Pourtant c'est facile d'écouter aux portes ou de surprendre des bruits de couloir, surtout dans de vieilles maisons au plafond assez mince. Quoique pour Morgan, sa famille possède un gros manoir. Enfin bon petites interrogations pour gros tabou, voici une petite course poursuite futile où on voit que Morg a besoin parfois qu'on la calme. Enjoy !**

* * *

SUR LA PISTE DE BLACK – MORGAN

Morgan se mit à courir vers la salle commune de ma maison tandis que je tenais son mouchoir contre mon nez. J'avais essayé d'essuyer les sillons sur mon visage, mais sans eau je gardais des traces d'hémoglobine séchée. Le scénario commençait à me rappeler celui de la nuit où nous avions croisé une fois Sirius Black. Morgan s'arrêta brutalement et, me saisissant par les bras, me balança avec elle derrière une gargouille. Je n'avais pas compris pourquoi, la voie devant nous semblait parfaitement libre.

Mais une fois à l'abri derrière la sculpture, je pus percevoir le bruit de pas rapides du chien que j'avais déjà entendu une fois. Morgan avait pu les entendre et je fus pour le moins étonnée de son acuité auditive. Alors que les pas se faisaient plus lointains, je me rendis seulement compte de la situation dans laquelle je me trouvai : Morgan était adossée contre le mur derrière la statue et j'étais ni plus ni moins en perpendiculaire, dans ses bras. Elle me jeta un regard amusé tout en se relevant – et en me redressant comme un sac à patate par la même occasion.

« Cette fois, « on » le suit. Allez, viens avec moi, Finey. J'espère que tu as de l'endurance.

J'avais certes une bonne forme physique, mais pas de quoi égaler celle de Morgan. Je me retrouvai à lui courir après au détour d'une multitude de couloirs avec la crainte de voir débarquer un professeur devant nous – ou pire, Sirius Black. Le risque étant déjà assez élevé avec le bruit que faisaient nos pas, je ne risquais rien à parler.

– Ca te servirait à quoi de le suivre ? Tu as l'intention de lui parler ?

– Oh que non. Je ne suis pas sure de pouvoir rivaliser avec lui. Mais si je sais où il se planque, je pourrai comprendre ses projets.

– Tu… Tu as l'intention de l'arrêter ?

– Je ne pense pas. Je ne vois pas ce qu'il pourrait faire qui me gênerait.

– Ca venait bien de ma salle commune, ce cri ?

– Je ne peux pas te l'assurer, mais ça semble plausible.

– Euh… Tu sais où on va ?

Morgan eut un petit rire.

– Le nez, Finey ! Le nez !

– Quoi, tu le suis à l'odeur ? Tu te fous de moi ?!

– Que non ! Ce cher Black sous forme de chien transporte une odeur de fauve assez flagrante. Tu ne sens rien ?

Je n'avais pas fais attention, mais ma camarade avait tout à fait raison.

– Ah tiens, si. Mais ça ne te permet pas de le suivre à la trace, non ?

– Un jour je t'apprendrai l'art de la chasse comme ma mère me l'avait enseigné.

J'ouvrais grand les yeux tandis que ma bouche dessinait un demi-sourire. Morgan venait ni plus ni moins que de me balancer une information sur sa défunte mère. Enfin, son explication restait toujours aussi crédible.

– N'importe quoi. On se croirait dans un mauvais film d'action.

– Dans un mauvais quoi ? Un film ? Le machin sur lesquels on prend des photos ?

– Un jour je t'apprendrais ce qu'est le cinéma comme je me le suis enseigné, fis-je avec un sourire amusé.

Morgan ne put se retenir de rire.

– C'est vrai que je ne connais rien des Moldus. J'avais d'autres choses auxquelles m'intéresser.

– C'est tout un monde…

– Je n'en doute pas… Eh !

Morgan s'arrêta précipitamment et se colla à une fenêtre à proximité. Nous étions en fait dans un couloir longeant un mur et qui d'après moi finissait quelque part au rez-de-chaussée. Mais présentement nous nous trouvions au premier étage. Je fis comme Morgan et regardai au travers du verre quelque peu trouble. Au dehors on pouvait apercevoir le parc illuminé par la lune… Et un chien qui courait vers un arbre énorme et difforme.

– Une envie pressante ? fis-je en riant.

– Attends, Finey. Ce n'est pas n'importe quel arbre, ça.

– Hein ?

Black sous forme animale s'arrêta non loin de l'arbre qui semblait frémir sans que ce ne soit le fait du vent. Puis une petite forme orangée arriva de nulle part et s'approcha d'un pas rapide de l'arbre. Je finis par reconnaître un chat. Il me disait quelque chose. Lorsqu'il passa en-dessous des premières branches, elles se mirent à tenter de le marteler en frappant le sol.

– Cet arbre est vivant ?! m'écriais-je.

– Jusqu'à preuve du contraire, un arbre est un être vivant.

– Oui mais… Oui mais celui-là est « trop » vivant !

– C'est le Saule Cogneur. La première fois que je suis sortie en douce l'année dernière, je me suis aventurée jusqu'à cet arbre. Je voulais y monter pour admirer la lune. Mais j'ai failli finir aplatie comme une crêpe. Heureusement que je portais l'Anneau…

– Hallucinant… Et surtout complètement dément ! Comment le Directeur peut-il laisser un fléau pareil dans le parc ?

Morgan haussa les épaules d'un air désinvolte.

– Oh tu sais… Les élèves sont normalement au courant. Tu n'as pas lu l'Histoire de Poudlard, ma petite Finey ?

– Pas en entier, j'ai du manquer ce chapitre.

– Roh tu manques d'assiduité, fit Morgan d'un air faussement affligé. Ce n'est pas comme ta remarquable camarade Hermione Granger, j'ai nommé la bibliothèque condensée !

– Arrête s'il te plaît. En dehors des moments où elle ramène sa science, c'est une personne compréhensive et sympathique.

– Oui bah je ne la vois qu'en cours, et dans ces moments-là elle ne fait que sortir sa science. De toute façon c'est une Gryffondor, je pars avec une mauvaise base déjà.

– Et moi alors, je…

– Toi, Finey, fit ma camarade d'un ton implacable, je crois qu'on s'est assez expliqués sur la question : ce n'est pas du tout pareil.

Je me résignai à me taire. Elle avait raison. Et après ce que je venais de vivre, je ne voulais pas replonger dans les détails de nos « secrets ».

Je vis le chat réussir à atteindre le tronc. Soudain l'arbre s'immobilisa, arrachant un « Oh » de surprise à Morgan, avant que le gros chien noir ne rejoigne le chat et que tous deux ils s'enfoncent dans un trou qui venait d'apparaître. Morgan claqua des doigts et s'écria :

– Victoire ! Je sais par où tu arrives maintenant, mon petit Black ! Je me demande comment tu connais un tel passage secret et qui est ce complice félin mais qu'importe, je te tiens.

– Je croyais que tu n'allais rien faire…

– C'est le cas, Finey, c'est le cas. Mais la surveillance sera plus aisée désormais. Bon, on a vu ce qu'on voulait voir, mieux vaut retourner dans nos salles communes respectives. Surtout que les professeurs doivent être en train de sillonner les couloirs à la recherche de Black.

Nous nous dirigeâmes vers ma salle commune d'un pas tranquille. Courir ne ferait que nous faire repérer davantage et face à un professeur mieux valait ne pas essayer de se cacher. J'en profitai pour essayer de tirer quelque chose de Morgan.

– Tu es certain que Black est innocent ? Pour cette histoire des douze Moldus assassinés ?

– Pour tout Finey. Le pauvre bougre s'est fait manipulé de A à Z. Et l'enflure qui l'a trompé est censé être mort aujourd'hui. Il n'en est pourtant rien. Tout a été orchestré par les mangemorts. Ca sert d'être né dans ce milieu quand même. On choppe des bruits de couloir et on peut écouter parfois aux portes.

− C'est dangereux…

− Mes parents avaient une totale confiance en moi, et je n'étais pas comme je suis maintenant. J'étais assez docile et conforme à… Au modèle de l'enfant de mangemort.

– Tu as déjà rencontré Voldemort ? fis-je d'un ton dégagé.

Morgan me répondit de la même façon.

– Oui, mais j'étais trop jeune pour me souvenir même de son visage. Je ne vois que deux yeux rouges… Sans plus.

– Tu sais, on m'a conseillé d'éviter de parler de ça. C'est un énorme tabou semble-t-il, même pour les enfants de mangemort et leurs parents. Alors que toi tu en parles avec décontraction. En plus, si je répétais ce que je savais ?

Morgan me lança son regard dément.

– Tu le ferais, ma petite Finey ? J'ai confiance en toi, moi. Attention si tu me déçois… Tu risques d'en souffrir légèrement.

Je déglutis avec difficulté. J'avais vraiment l'impression de parler à je ne sais combien de personne lorsque j'étais avec Morgan : Morgan la douce, Morgan l'enjouée, Morgan le mélancolique, Morgan la psychopathe… C'était affolant. La Serpentard poursuivit avec un sourire déjà plus chaleureux :

– De toute façon tu pourrais le raconter que je ne serais pas vraiment embêtée. Mais ça m'arrangerait que tu attendes pour tout déballer…

– Je ne dirai rien ! fis-je avec fermeté. Déjà parce que ça m'impliquerait… Et puis parce que je considère que les confidences sont la plus grande preuve d'amitié, et je compte bien les préserver. Mais peu importe, ça ne change rien au fait que tu en parles avec une facilité qui embête certains.

Morgan haussa les épaules avant de me lancer un clin d'œil.

– Eh, tu as bien remarqué que je n'étais pas une élève banale.

– Ca non ! Et je…

– Miss Finey ! cria la voix du professeur McGonagall. Miss Ebony, ajouta-t-elle sur un ton plus glacial. Que faites-vous à cette heure-ci dans les couloirs ? Expliquez-vous !

Le professeur de Métamorphose arriva vers nous depuis la pénombre en robe de chambre verte, l'air énervé. Morgan prit un air innocent très peu crédible.

– Eh bien, nous avons décidé de fêter la victoire des Gryffondors à deux, loin de la cohue.

Une excuse pour le moins nulle.

– Je crois que ce n'est pas le moment de faire de l'humour, Ebony ! aboya McGonagall alors qu'un de ses sourcils se soulevait par à-coups.

– Professeur, fis-je d'une voix timide, nous avons juste voulu « discuter » loin de toute oreille indiscrète, rien de plus.

J'espérais qu'elle comprendrait l'allusion à la conversation que nous avions eu quelques heures avant. Elle parut se calmer un peu.

– Je vois. Ca n'excuse pas votre conduite. Ebony, ce n'est pas la première fois que je vous surprend. J'enlèverais bien des points à votre maison…

– Mais vous pouvez le faire, fit Morgan en écartant les bras. Ca ne me dérange pas du tout. A moins que la présence d'une Gryffondor vous empêche de nous punir ?

– Une heure de colle chacune et séparément, voilà votre punition. Traîner dans les couloirs dans un moment pareil… Black s'est introduit dans le château, jeunes filles. Heureusement, vous ne l'avez pas croisé, qui sait ce qui aurait pu se passer sinon…

Morgan faillit rire, ou parler je ne sais pas, mais je lui donnai un coup de coude pour qu'elle se retienne de réagir. Manœuvre osée : Morgan ne devait pas apprécier qu'on lui intime de faire quelque chose. Mais elle se tint malgré tout tranquille tandis que McGonagall indiquait le couloir derrière elle.

– Rentrez immédiatement dans vos dortoirs, Finey. Vos camarades doivent être inquiets de votre absence.

Je me mordis la lèvre. J'avais complètement oublié ce détail.

– Et vous, Ebony… Je ne pense pas qu'on s'inquiète outre mesure de votre absence dans votre dortoir, mais filez-y ! Je préviendrai le professeur Rogue de cette petite escapade. Nous nous reverrons en cours jeunes filles. »

Nous croisâmes McGonagall et repartîmes en direction de mon dortoir. Morgan fit d'un ton neutre :

− J'ai bien senti ton coude s'enfoncer dans ma hanche, je n'ai pas rêvé, si ?

Je ne répondis pas, je devais attendre la suite.

− C'était très osé, Finey. Mais pour le coup tu as bien fait. Je crois que mon insolence allait nous mettre toutes les deux dans une position délicate. Calmer le jeu n'est pas une de mes spécialités, surtout face à un professeur.

− Je devais agir vite… Désolé.

− Ne sois pas désolée, voyons ! Mais en revanche je te conseille d'utiliser ce genre d'avertissement avec parcimonie, je réagis assez mal aux coups que l'on me porte.

Je pris un air moqueur.

− Tu ne va pas me dire que tu je t'ai fais mal à toi, Morgan Ebony, la Serpentard au corps d'acier ?

Morgan pouffa de rire avant de lever son index.

− Fais gaffe, Finey. J'aime ton franc-parler, mais… Il y a une limite.

− Bien compris. »

Nous nous séparâmes à un carrefour en nous souhaitant une bonne nuit et je rejoignis ma salle commune, seule, avec l'impression d'avoir progressé très largement dans ma relation avec Morgan sans pour autant dire en quoi.

* * *

**En fait je reprend un petit peu le côté chronique sociale du début. Donc ça ne va pas beaucoup bouger jusqu'au soir fatidique. **


	28. Aveu

**Par avance : Hello there ! Petit chapitre sans prétention. Ca parle entre filles et ça reprend son quotidien. Je me force à utiliser Martin mais les personnages masculins m'attirent définitivement moins que les filles. Sans doute une psychologie moins développée :p. Parlons un peu de l'origine du personnage de Joanna Darksun. Le prénom ne vient pas de quelque part en particulier, il provient de mon générateur internet de prénom lol. Quant au nom, il a pour origine le fait que les Serpentards ont parfois un nom bien sombre. Je devais donc trouver un nom qui fass eobscure. Accesoirement c'est aussi le nom d'une chanson du groupe Muse que j'adore. Joanna Darksun était déjà présente dans une ébauche de fanfic censée raconter les déboires d'une Serpentard qui ne se sentait pas "méchante" mais j'ai abandonné par manque d'inspiration. Et la voilà dans un rôle tout autre, symbole du garçon manqué, dynamique et courageuse, mais aussi porteuse de gros remords qui seront expliqués plus tard. Le modèle graphique de Joanna pourrait s'orienter vers Helena Bonham Carter lorsque celle-ci devait être jeune. Place au chapitre ! Enjoy !**

* * *

AVEU – LES COPINES

Lorsque je rentrai dans la salle commune, quelques élèves parlaient encore en pyjamas et robes de chambres près du feu, discutant sûrement de la nouvelle intrusion de Black dans le château. Aucun de mes camarades n'était là mais en montant les escaliers je fus appelée par Hermione qui avait passé la tête par l'encadrement de sa chambre.

« Margaret ! Tu viens seulement de rentrer ?

Je pris un air gêné.

– Oui… J'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

– Sais-tu ce qui s'est passé ici ? Sirius Black a…

– Je suis au courant. Mais même s'il m'avait croisée, pourquoi s'en serait-il pris à une pauvre gamine sans défense comme moi.

– Tu crois qu'il avait une raison de tuer les douze autres Moldus ?

J'étais assez fatiguée. Et quand je suis fatiguée, je m'énerve assez facilement.

– Tu pourrais essayer d'utiliser un autre terme ? Tu viens d'où je viens pourtant…

Hermione était elle aussi fatiguée. Elle fronça les sourcils.

– Ce n'est peut-être pas l'heure pour me reprocher un langage qui est tout à fait normal.

Je grognai pour toute réponse avant de préciser :

– Concernant tous les morts qu'il a fait, certaines choses me font douter qu'il soit coupable.

– Hein ? Lesquelles ?

– Une intuition. Tu sais ce qu'est une erreur judiciaire, un bouc émissaire ?

Hermione regarda le sol, pensive.

– Je ne sais pas… Peut-être qu'il y a des choses à revoir. Mais le Ministère a conclu bel et bien que Black avait tué tous ces gens…

– Ce n'est jamais qu'une intuition. Ca n'engage à rien. Bon, je vais me coucher. Bonne nuit, Hermione…

– Margaret, je me demande si tu ne fais pas un peu n'importe quoi depuis que tu es ici.

– Je me pose la même question à ton sujet, voisine. Depuis trois mois tu as des valises sous les yeux. Tu ne sais pas t'arrêter dans ton travail ?

Une voix à l'intérieur de la chambre d'Hermione retentit jusqu'à mes oreilles :

– On se le demande vraiment !

– Roh, tais-toi, Lavande, fit Hermione dans un grognement. Ecoute, je gère mon travail, j'ai le contrôle, arrêtez tous de vous en faire pour ça. Bonne nuit. »

Et elle referma la porte. J'avais assez de préoccupations pour laisser de côté le cas du zombie Hermione. Mais ça me faisait du mal de la voir comme ça, presque laminée alors qu'elle était pleine de vie à Londres. Hermione ne jouait pas souvent avec moi quand j'étais petite mais il lui arrivait de venir me raconter je ne sais combien d'histoires qu'elle avait retenu de livres. Elle les connaissait par cœur. Et j'aimais l'écouter, c'était une narratrice très charismatique.

Lorsque j'ouvris la porte de mon dortoir, Melany me sauta au cou.

« Maggy ! On commençait à se faire du soucis, nous !

Je me mordis la lèvre. Je ne pensais pas toujours à mes amies lorsque j'étais avec Morgan et cela me dérangeait.

– Désolé de vous avoir inquiétées les filles.

– Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, fit timidement Ginger assise en tailleur sur son lit, son oreiller entre ses bras.

– En revanche tu pourrais nous dire où tu étais…

– Jo ! fit Melany avec un ton dur qui ne lui ressemblait pas. Laisse-lui sa vie privée. Elle n'est pas obligée de tout nous dire.

Je n'ajoutai rien. Melany et moi partagions ce respect des secrets de l'autre. Je ne posais pas de question sur ses absences. Elle voulait que ce soit réciproque.

– Tu étais encore avec cette Ebony, c'est ça ? fit Joanna sans écouter l'avertissement de Melany. Maggy tu…

– Je fais ce que je veux, Joanna.

C'était la première fois que je me disputais avec la jeune Darksun. Jusqu'ici nous avions toujours été sur la même longueur d'onde, mais Morgan était un sujet que nous évitions d'évoquer. Nous savions qu'il nous divisait. Joanna, allongée sur son lit les bras derrière la tête, soupira :

– Soit. Mais rends-toi compte. Nous sommes des Gryffondors, tu subis chaque jour les regards de ces bouffons de Serpentard, et toi tu fraternises avec l'un d'entre eux qui à première vue semble correspondre au profil.

– Les apparences sont parfois trompeuses, Jo, ripostai-je. Après tout tu as l'air aussi peu avenante que certains des sournois, et pourtant nous trois nous sommes rendus compte que tu étais avant tout sympa et joyeuse.

Melany et Ginger soutinrent mes dires d'un acquiescement. Joanna se dandina sur son lit, apparemment mal à l'aise puis soupira encore.

– Ok. J'ai abusé concernant cette Ebony. Ca fait six mois que tu traînes avec elle maintenant, je devrais me mettre dans le crâne qu'elle est correcte. Mais tu oublies que si elle t'apprécie, ce n'est pas le cas de ses camarades. Voyant que tu traînes avec une des leurs, ça pourrait entraîner des frictions. Pour Morgan… Et pour toi.

Elle avait raison, parfaitement raison. D'ailleurs le futur lui donna cette raison. Mais le raisonnement pouvait se faire a contrario.

– Et je ne dois rien craindre de mes camarades, moi ?

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? fit Joanna avec une innocence très peu naturelle.

– Je pourrais très bien subir les insultes de Gryffondors qui me trouvent indignes.

Melany intervint, les mains sur les hanches.

– Là, Maggy, tu cherches la petite bête ! Je ne pense pas qu'ici un seul de nos camarades ose s'en prendre à toi pour tes choix d'amitié. Ou si c'est le cas, tu peux compter sur nous pour répondre violemment, j'ai pas raison ?

Joanna retrouva le sourire et serra son poing en le montrant devant elle.

– Ca c'est certain. On touche pas à notre Maggy !

Ginger acquiesça frénétiquement même si sa tête était à moitié cachée par son oreiller. Après une telle démonstration d'amitié, que pouvais-je faire sinon fondre sur mon lit.

– Merci les filles… C'est bon d'entendre ce genre de choses. Vous savez…

Non, je ne devais pas faire ça. Je m'étais promis de ne pas le faire.

– Ma relation avec Morgan est très complexe. Il y a eu des passages assez violents – moralement je veux dire. Des accrochages… Et des moments de franche rigolade.

J'étais en train de rompre ma parole. Je mélangeais mes deux relations. J'avais craqué. Je suppose que c'est ça l'amitié. J'avais dis à Morgan que je considérais la confidence comme la plus grosse preuve d'amitié. C'est sans doute pour cela que je débitai tout sur ce qui nous était arrivé sans évoquer bien sûr ce qui touchait à Black et sa relation avec la famille Ebony. Ainsi je leur rendais la pareille.

Après avoir parlé pendant cinq minutes sans avoir été interrompue, j'attendis leur réaction. Joanna siffla tandis que les deux autres en restaient coi. Joanna secoua sa main :

– C'est pas n'importe qui… En même temps son nom me dit quelque chose. Il faut que je me résigne à demander à mes parents. Alors tu te balades avec elle même la nuit… Elle est à ce point admirable ?

– Elle l'est quelque part. Même si d'un autre côté elle fait vraiment peur. Je ne sais pas vraiment à quoi m'en tenir. C'est certainement ça qui rend cette relation si compliquée. Je me rends compte que je vous ai parlé de cette fille alors que je m'étais jurée de ne pas tout mélanger.

– C'est certainement mieux comme ça, assura Melany avec un grand sourire. On s'inquiètera moins quand on ne te verra pas revenir. Même si elle semble avoir des côtés sombres, elle a l'air assez forte en magie, donc je pense que tu es en sécurité.

– Pour ça oui je ne le suis jamais faite de soucis. J'ai l'impression qu'elle pourrait même repousser Voldemort.

Ginger tressauta alors que Melany se crispait brièvement. Seule Joanna ricana lentement.

– C'est si agréable quand c'est toi qui le prononce… Tu devrais le gueuler dans la Grande Salle un jour, qu'on rigole.

– Je tiens quand même à revenir en vie au moins la première année, fis-je en riant. J'attendrai la remise de mes diplômes.

– Tu te projettes loin, là, remarqua Joanna. Mais il n'y a pas de raison que tu n'y arrives pas après tout, tu es la meilleure d'entre nous quatre déjà.

Je grognai.

– Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

Les deux autres restèrent muettes.

– Quoi ? Vous pensez vraiment que je suis la meilleure ? Attendez, vous avez vu à quel point je suis motivée ? Je dois être à Poudlard celle qui en a le plus rien à faire… Comment voulez-vous que j'atteigne les cimes ?

Joanna eut un petit rire.

– Peut-être parce que si tu redoubles, tu feras une année de plus ici.

Je n'étais pas vraiment enchantée par cet optique.

Je suis sûre que je passe pour une grosse blasée lorsque je répète encore et encore que je voulais me tirer de Poudlard et que je trouvais la magie plutôt énervante. Une enfant standard, même aussi mature que moi, serait ébahie devant la magie, ferait tout pour en connaître un maximum sur ce monde fabuleux. Mais je n'étais pas touchée par cette grâce. Il ne faut pas non plus noircir complètement le tableau. Je ne criais pas tous les jours mon ennui. Le monde magique avait ses côtés séduisants et je ne niais pas ce que j'étais devenue, je l'ai déjà dis. Mais dans l'ensemble je ne me voyais pas continuer ma vie dans cet univers. Trop de choses m'affligeaient et je ne ferai pas un nouveau listing de ces choses.

Donc oui, je dois paraître bizarre de ce manque d'intérêt, mais c'est ainsi que je suis.

– Au secours, fis-je avec un sourire en coin.

– Des fois tu m'exaspères un peu, fit Melany en se couchant. Un peu d'entrain, mince ! La vie est belle ! Tu ne peux pas te plaindre de ta condition, non ?

Je me changeai pour dormir.

– Non, tu as raison. Je me sens bien ici. D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas là à me plaindre en permanence. C'est Jo qui a remis ça sur le tapis.

– Hi hi hi, j'aime te titiller Maggy, fit Joanna.

– J'avais remarqué. Bonne nuit, les filles. »

Tout le monde se souhaita une bonne nuit et nous sombrâmes dans le sommeil, moi la première sans doute. La petite course dans le dédale Poudlardien m'avait somme toute bien épuisée.

Le lendemain matin, le professeur McGonagall rassembla tout le monde dans la salle commune pour annoncer que Black avait pu fuir. Toute la journée les élèves purent observer le personnel de Poudlard au branle-bas de combat. Entre Flitwick qui s'amusait à ensorceler la Grande Porte pour qu'elle reste fermée à son approche, Rusard qui sillonnait les couloirs à la recherche du moindre trou dans les murs – il avait du travail, McGonagall qui ne cessait de répéter les consignes à tout élève qu'elle croisait… C'était rassurant de voir que les professeur se souciaient autant de la sécurité de leurs jeunes pensionnaires. Bah après tout ils avaient bien été élèves un jour.

La grosse dame était de retour… Accompagnée de deux trolls. Je n'avais jusqu'ici pas vu beaucoup de créatures étranges, si ce n'était quelques plantes folles et les bestioles en tout genre de Grizzli. Les trolls, c'est moche, ça ne sent pas la rose, c'est très susceptible et encore plus stupide. Autant dire que ça rassurait peut-être la grosse, mais pas vraiment nous.

Un certain Neville Londubat avait laissé traîner une liste de mot de passe et l'avait perdue, c'est ainsi que Black avait pu entrer. Le pauvre Londubat n'avait plus le droit de recevoir le mot de passe et devait attendre que quelqu'un vienne lui ouvrir la porte de la Salle Commune. Je l'ai d'ailleurs fait.

Neville Londubat est très gentil… Mais vraiment tête en l'air. Je ne sais combien de fois pendant ma scolarité j'ai récupéré des choses derrière lui pour les lui rendre. Et il me faisait toujours ce sourire gêné qui avait quelque chose de mignon.

Deux jours après l'incident Black 2, au petit-déjeuner, pas mal de Gryffondors, et même quelques Serdaigles et Poufsouffles, étaient regroupés autour de Ronald Weasley. Il racontait à tout le monde son aventure en long et en large. Et on lui demandait des détails encore et encore. Je buvais mon chocolat chaud en levant les yeux au ciel alors qu'il la racontait pour la cinquième fois aux nouveaux arrivant, lorsqu'un cri retentit dans la salle.

– Une enveloppe rouge ! C'est une beuglante !

Tout le monde se tourna vers le hibou qui largua une enveloppe rouge vif dans l'assiette de Neville. Weasley s'interrompit dans son discours pour conseiller à Neville de fuir avec l'enveloppe tant qu'il était encore temps. Les Serpentards ne manquèrent pas de se moquer du pauvre garçon dont la Beuglante explosa à l'extérieur. On pouvait entendre chaque récrimination de sa grand-mère. J'avais appris que Neville n'avait plus de parents, comme Potter… Et comme Morgan. Et on pouvait coller ça sur le dos des mangemorts.

Je reçus pour ma part un paquet en papier kraft. Je me frottai les mains après avoir caressé la tête de Mildred.

– Ah, est-ce que mes parents l'ont trouvé ?

Joanna s'arrêta de manger sa tartine et fixa le paquet.

– Ch'est un livre ?

– Oui, c'est pour Martin. Enfin je vais le lui prêter.

– Ch'est quoi ?

– Tu vas voir… Martin !

Le concerné, qui parlait Quidditch avec d'autres, se tourna vers moi.

– Oui Maggy ?

J'agitai en l'air le livre.

– C'est pour toi. Je pense que ça pourrait t'intéresser. Je l'ai fait livrer par mes parents.

Martin ne se fit pas prier. Laissant littéralement tomber ses amis, il passa par-dessus la table en évitant habilement une sucrière et se plaça juste devant moi.

– C'est quoi, c'est quoi, c'est quoi ?

Je lui tendis le paquet.

– Je te laisse le plaisir de le découvrir.

Il déchira le papier comme une bête sauvage. On aurait dit une déchiqueteuse industrielle. Lorsqu'il lut la couverture, son regard s'illumina. Il semblait tombé amoureux de ce livre, le coup de foudre… Il lut lentement le titre, avec respect.

– Dictionnaire médical.

Joanna faillit s'étouffer avec sa tartine en voulant pouffer de rire. Je me penchai vers elle avec un sourire en coin :

– Toi ne te marre pas. Je ne sais pas comment tu peux être au courant de ces choses. Normalement tu devrais être aussi larguée que lui.

Elle me lança un regard malicieux.

– Ca c'est mon secret. Et puis bon… Ce n'est pas comme si je m'y connaissais en médecine. Tout au plus je connais quelques médicaments.

– Médi-quoi ? fit Melany juste à côté.

– Des remèdes, Melany, fit Joanna en riant.

– Ah…

Elle se retourna vers moi.

– Ca m'arrive de prendre du bicarbonate… Quand je mange trop.

– Du bicar-quoi ?

– Laisse tomber, là je pourrais pas t'expliquer.

Martin parcourut rapidement l'ouvrage.

– Il y a des trucs que je ne comprendrai certainement pas, mais en attendant…

– La prochaine fois je te prêterai un manuel de tennis, dis-je avec dans un sourire, histoire que tu n'arrives pas avec un niveau pourri face à moi. Tu as la raquette, tu pourras t'entraîner dans le vide. Mais je te déconseille le Cognard pour servir de balle.

Martin et Joanna rirent de concert. Neville revint la tête basse et le petit-déjeuner reprit son cours normal. Les jours qui suivirent les Gyffondors purent remarquer un élève de première année se baladant partout dans la salle commune avec un énorme livre rouge en récitant des noms imprononçables. Parfois Martin attirait à lui d'autres élèves qui s'intéressaient aux noms de maladies à plus de cinq syllabes. Il ne comprenait dans l'ensemble strictement rien aux définitions. Mais il arrivait qu'il comprenne des fois grâce aux symptômes quand ils étaient écris dans un anglais… Basique. On avait 11 ans, quand même.

Toutefois, dans la semaine qui suivit l'incident, Ginger put fêter ses 12 ans. Paradoxalement, Ginger Anderson était l'aînée de notre groupe. Chacun d'entre nous devait avoir ses 12 ans dans l'année. J'étais née un 1er juillet, ce qui me donnait un an de retard. Tout comme Potter. Et Hermione quant à elle en avait eu 12 en septembre lors de sa première année. Elle avait quasiment un an de plus que son camarade Harry, mais la date de rentrée scolaire venait les mettre dans la même promo. Ginger l'aînée… Ca ne lui allait pas vraiment mais c'était amusant. Nous fîmes pour l'occasion une fête à base de sucreries dans notre chambre. L'atmosphère se détendit une fois de plus à Poudlard. Morgan se contenta de me saluer pendants quelques temps… Jusqu'à la sortie pour Pré-au-Lard où elle trouva le moyen de m'attirer dans une de ses aventures**  
**

* * *

**Pour l'aventure en question, se réporter au chapitre suivant :p. **


	29. Filature

**Par avance : Rythme de publication soutenu en raison de mes vacances. Du coup certains doivent avoir du mal à suivre comme cette pauvre Tortoise avec son 56 Ko souffreteux à durée limitée. Un peu d'action aujourd'hui. Si certains pourraient regretter que l'histoire tourne majoritairement autour de Morgan, je suis désolé mais dans ce "tome" il n'y en aura quasiment que pour elle. Je ne fais que de la mise en place pour les autres. Je me remets à l'exercice risqué d'intervenir sur le scénario du T3, mais bon avec un contrôle assidu du livre et de EHP, je pense éviter les bourdes. Donc, au programme, petite escapade à Pré-au-Lard sur les traces de Harry. Enjoy !**

* * *

FILATURE – POTTER 

J'étais en train de finir le prochain devoir pour Rogue – ou plutôt de le relire pour la quatrième fois afin de voir si à chaque phrase il ne pouvait pas critiquer quelque chose – lorsqu'une élève de deuxième année plus ou moins choquée entra dans la salle commune et héla d'une voix mal assurée :

« Finey ? Y a-t-il une Finey ici ?

La salle commune n'était pas bondée mais la dizaine d'élèves travaillant sur leurs devoirs se tourna vers elle puis ceux qui connaissaient mon nom s'orientèrent vers moi. Rougissant quelque peu, je fermai mon livre sur les potions avec le devoir à l'intérieur et me levai.

– Oui ?

La fille me regarda avec un air étrange, comme si elle essayait de me jauger.

– Il… Il y a quelqu'un qui veut te parler dehors.

– Qui ?

– Elle ne m'a pas dit son nom et ne veut pas que je la décrive… Elle t'attends près des escaliers.

Et la fille monta vite fait dans son dortoir l'air soulagé. D'abord je me demandai qui pouvait bien me convoquer de la sorte. Puis lorsque je passai la porte et esquivai les deux trolls, j'eus soudain la certitude de savoir de qui il s'agissait. Mon idée fut confirmée lorsque j'arrivai près des escaliers mobiles. Morgan m'attendait, adossée à un pilier, l'air illuminé.

– Ca te dit d'aller visiter Pré-au-Lard avant l'âge, Finey ?

Par réflexe, je vérifiai qu'il n'y avait personne d'autre que nous alentour. Personne.

– Comment ça ? Et d'abord pourquoi as-tu terrorisé cette fille pour me faire venir ?

Elle prit son air innocent qui faisait tout sauf vrai.

– Quoi ? « Terrorisée » ? Je lui ai demandé gentiment de faire passer un message, c'est tout.

– Vu son air, tu ne l'avais pas traitée avec gentillesse…

Morgan reprit son air normal et soupira.

– Oh, eh, Finey… Ca va, hein ! J'ai juste insisté pour qu'elle ne dise pas mon nom et à quoi je ressemble. Bon, j'ai peut-être un peu trop insisté mais on n'est jamais trop prudent. Je ne veux pas que tu me reproches de trop tourner autour de ta salle commune.

– Mais je ne te l'ai jamais reproché.

Elle se pencha vers moi et prit un air goguenard en croisant les bras.

– Ah parce que tu apprécierais, peut-être ? A d'autres, Finey.

Je baissai la tête en soupirant. Elle marquait un point.

– D'accord, c'était plus prudent, Morgan. Mais la prochaine fois, tu me voies au petit-déjeuner et tu me donnes rendez-vous, ce sera plus pratique.

Morgan leva son doigt ganté.

– Mais je l'aurais fait, si j'avais pu prévoir ce dont je viens d'être le témoin.

– Allez, dis-moi tout, tu en meurs d'envie. Ca a un rapport avec Pré-au-Lard, c'est ça ?

– Oui ! Sais-tu que Potter ne peut aller à Pré-au-Lard ?

– Non… Pourquoi ne le peut-il pas ?

– Tout simplement parce que personne de sa famille n'a signé son autorisation, c'est la seule raison que je vois. Ses parents adoptifs Moldus ont du passer outre la question.

– Ok. Et donc ?

– Ben il y est allé quand même. A l'heure où je te parle, il y est sans doute déjà !

Je vérifiai de nouveau que nous étions seuls. Il s'agissait de ne pas balancer Potter sans le faire exprès. Je repris la conversation un ton plus bas.

– Et comment tu le sais ? La divination peut-être ?

Morgan prit un ton professoral.

– Finey, tu parleras de la Divination quand tu sauras ce que c'est… D'après mes camarades, c'est bien nul, la prof est une espèce de fofolle couverte de tissus divers et variés qui annonce des malheurs en tous genres à un rythme soutenu. Pour ma part, je n'ai pas pris Divination. L'avenir ça se construit, ça ne se lit pas. Pour en revenir à Potter… J'ai surpris le bougre en train de passer par un passage secret.

– Et il ne t'as pas vu ?

– En fait je courrais après Rogue que j'avais vu plus loin dans un couloir, et puis j'ai perçu la conversation entre le professeur, Potter et un autre Gryffondor, ce qui m'a retenue de me montrer. Je me demandais ce que Potter faisait là, le couloir était vraiment isolé de tout lieu commun aux élèves. J'ai vu Rogue s'intéresser à une statue avant de partir. Je l'ai suivi pour lui poser ma question – un truc sur un devoir – puis je suis retourné m'intéresser à la statue en courrant. Au moment où je suis arrivée dans le couloir correspondant, j'ai entendu une formule magique et j'ai entrevu Potter se glisser dans une ouverture derrière la statue. Un passage secret, Finey !

J'assimilai les informations une à une puis haussai les épaules.

– Bon, Potter s'éclate à braver les règles de l'établissement, et alors ?

– On va le suivre, Finey ! me fit Morgan les yeux brillants.

– Ah non, non, Morgan ! J'ai pas l'intention de me mettre dans une situation aussi dangereuse ! Et si on se fait repérer ? Potter plonge avec nous à coup sûr ! Laisse-le donc se balader à Pré-au-Lard, de toute façon tu ne voulais pas y aller, tu n'aimes pas cet endroit, tu me l'as dis toi-même !

Morgan se trémoussa sur place, laissant traîner ses mots.

– Oui… Je sais… Mais bon… C'est plutôt pour l'aspect découverte. Un passage secret, c'est toujours intéressant à connaître.

– Bah vas-y toute seule. Moi je retourne à mon…

Morgan m'avait pris la main avant que j'ai fini de parler et m'entraîna dans les escaliers. Je dus à plusieurs reprises user d'agilité pour ne pas tomber un palier plus bas en loupant une marche.

– Morgaaaan ! criai-je dans une tentative désespérée de l'arrêter.

– Fais pas ta rabat-joie, Finey ! C'est l'occasion d'égayer le week-end !

Elle me fit prendre je ne sais combien de couloirs que je n'avais encore jamais vu puis je me retrouvai devant la statue d'une sorcière borgne. Nous dûmes croiser quelques élèves mais ceux-ci n'avaient probablement pas eu le temps de voir de qui il s'agissait exactement. Morgan frotta ses mains gantées l'une contre l'autre en regardant la statue. Elle avait son body et sa jupe longue et nous nous préparions à rejoindre l'extérieur où la température ne devait pas en cette période excéder les 10°C. J'étais déjà mieux équipée puisque je portais un sweat-shirt et un jean.

– Morgan, on va geler dehors !

Elle sortit sa baguette en râlant.

– Roh, petite nature ! Allez… Personne à gauche, personne à droite, petite statue montre-nous ton secret ! Dissendium !

La statue coulissa lorsque Morgan la pointa de sa baguette pour laisser une ouverture. Je n'étais pas très emballée par l'idée de sauter dans ce trou mais je n'eus pas le choix, Morgan m'y poussant littéralement. Je me retrouvai à glisser sur un toboggan de pierre qui me racla plus ou moins les fesses avant d'atterrir sur de la terre molle. L'air était humide et sentait la terre. D'ailleurs, le chemin était taillé dans la terre.

– J'arriiiive !

Je m'écartai à temps pour éviter de me prendre l'entre-jambe de Morgan dans le cou. Et elle ne portait qu'une jupe avec sans doute une culotte en-dessous… Morgan avait de très jolis dessous mais je ne raffolais pas de les admirer. Tiens en parlant de vêtements, il est une chose amusante dans le monde des sorciers, c'est la mode. Dans l'ensemble il n'y en a pas. On reste toujours aux bonnes vieilles robes en tissu épais et solide faites pour durer et aux chapeaux pointus. Mais il m'est arrivé une fois de tomber sur un magazine qui se voulait de mode. J'ai cru que j'allais me marrer jusqu'à plus de souffle, mais au final les idées qui y étaient valaient largement les modes parfois étranges du monde non-sorcier. Des robes au design réfléchi dans des textiles intéressants, des robes de soirée également, qui pour le coup se rapprochaient dangereusement des robes des soirées mondaines Moldues. Je me rappellerai toujours avoir flashé sur une robe blanche avec bas de soie, haut de coton et avec un col étrange en cachemire. Je ne suis pas une fana des fringues, mais celle-là avait l'air bien affriolante. Enfin ça n'est rien à côté de la robe que porta Morgan lors de ma deuxième année… Cette robe…

Morgan se réceptionna avec souplesse sur le sol du passage puis nous dûmes nous courber afin d'avancer. Morgan jubilait :

– Ah ah ah ! Les professeurs ne connaissent pas ce truc, c'est génial !

– Mais comment Potter peut-il être au courant ?

– Ca c'est un mystère qu'il faudrait éclaircir. Peut-être est-ce son parrain…

– Hein ? Son parrain ?

– Sirius Black.

Je m'arrêtai sur le champ, la figure de Morgan s'encastrant dans mon postérieur.

– Quoi ? m'écriai-je en me tournant de quart. Sirius Black est le parrain de Potter ?!

Morgan plissa les yeux avec un sourire en coin.

– Je distille les informations et j'adore ça. Chaque révélation te surprend autant.

– Bon sang… Tu crois que c'est après lui qu'en a Black ?

– Si il voulait retrouver son filleul, Black ne le ferait pas avec un couteau… Il ne lui ferait jamais de mal.

– Comment tu…

Je m'arrêtai, fermai les yeux et me répondis moi-même.

– Je le saurai quand tu voudras me le dire, c'est ça ?

– J'ai même plus besoin de te le dire ! Mais pour quand même ne pas te laisser sur ta faim, sache que le Ministère a condamné Black pour le meurtre de ces douze Moldus mais aussi complicité dans le meurtre des Potter.

– Ca je me serais douté qu'il avait un rapport… Rapport qui lie ta famille aussi, non ?

Morgan me lança un air farouche avant de se forcer à se calmer et à me répondre avec sérieux :

– Indirectement. Je n'ai jamais rencontré Black, je te l'ai dis. Mes parents non plus, enfin je crois, je ne les suivais pas partout. Enfin tout ceci est bien emmêlé et… Je n'ai pas envie de tout révéler ce soir. Quoiqu'il en soit, il se pourrait que Black ait indiqué ce passage secret à son filleul.

Je recommençai à avancer.

– Mais Black était dans notre salle commune lorsqu'il s'est infiltré il y a quelques jours. Il est même allé dans le dortoir même de Potter.

– Et c'est Weasley qui l'a vu… Je connais l'histoire. Et je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi Black s'est aventuré jusqu'au rouquin avec un couteau.

– Il en aurait voulu à Weasley ?

– Non, peu de chances… Les Weasley sont des gens corrects, un peu trop gentils et c'est sans doute ça qui leur fera du tort, mais Black n'aurait pas de raison de s'en prendre à eux. Ils ne sont responsables en rien de son incarcération. Le père, Arthur Weasley n'est pas des Aurors.

– Comment tu peux en savoir autant sur les Weasley ?

– Le monde des sorciers, Finey, c'est un peu une grande famille dont les membres s'entendent plus ou moins bien. Tout le monde connaît tout le monde ou presque dans les hautes sphères. Lucius Malefoy, le père de ce petit imbécile de blond, bosse au Ministère.

Je m'arrêtai de nouveau et Morgan stoppa cette fois à temps pour éviter de sentir la douceur de mon jean.

– Tu déconnes ?! C'est bien un mangemort pourtant !

– Suppositions que tout cela, fit Morgan avec malice.

– Mais… Mais non ! Tu m'as dis toi-même que…

– Woh, Finey, fit Morgan en claquant des doigts plusieurs fois devant mes yeux, rappelle-toi qui je suis. Moi je le sais, ses collègues mangemorts le savent, et beaucoup d'autres au Ministère et ailleurs doivent en avoir la certitude – je ne citerai que Dumbledore dans cette catégorie. Mais les mangemorts sont cagoulés, ils ne sont pas si stupides. Après la Chute de Voldie, ils se sont tous reconvertis et certains ont fini au Ministère.

– Ils s'en sont tous tirés ?!

– Non, non… Certains ont payé leur crimes… Et certains ont payé pour d'autres, comme ce cher Sirius Black. Donc voilà comment je sais certaines choses.

– Tu t'entends bien avec les Malefoy ?

Morgan eut un doux rire.

– Ca dépend lesquels. Allez avance, Finey.

Je poursuivis mon chemin dans ce tunnel obscur puis finit par arriver à une échelle avec une trappe. On voyait de la lumière au dehors. Je fis signe à Morgan qui me rejoignait de gerde le silence. Elle acquiesça brièvement. Puis nous tendîmes l'oreille.

« Chéri, c'est la panique ! fit une voix de femme assez lointaine. Un des réservoirs à Chocogrenouilles est cassé et tout le contenu s'en échappe. Les enfants se jettent dessus sans l'intention de payer !

– Comment ça, il est cassé ? répondit une voix d'homme assez grave et très proche.

– Je crois qu'un petit malin a lancé un sort.

– Nom d'un chaudron ! J'arrive ! Je vais les calmer, les resquilleurs !

Des bruits de pas se firent entendre en s'éloignant et une porte se ferma.

– C'est le moment, chuchota Morgan. Sortons de là.

– D'accord, répondis-je.

J'ouvris lentement la trappe et hissai la tête pour découvrir des tonneaux et des caisses pleines de sucreries.

– Je vois des bonbons, fis-je tel un éclaireur. Beaucoup de bonbons.

– Ce doit être la boutique de Honeydukes. Allez Finey, bouge ton joli petit fessier. C'est pas que la vue me dérange mais bon…

Après avoir rougi de cette remarque, je me dépêchai de monter complètement dans la réserve, Morgan sur mes talons – Où plutôt sur mon derrière… Morgan se permit un discret sifflement en voyant les réserves.

– Eh ben, ça en fait des caries potentielles.

– Tu sais ce qu'est une carie ? m'étonnai-je.

– Faut pas croire, Finey, on a quand même des notions de médecine et des médicomages pour régler différentes maladies. Cependant je me demande si parfois vos « médicaments » ne seraient pas plus pratiques, comme quand on ne veut pas se montrer à Sainte-Mangouste de peur que le Ministère nous reconnaisse.

– Je t'en dirai plus. Pour l'instant, sortons de là, maintenant que nous y sommes.

– Bien d'accord. Tu vois finalement, tu y prends goût.

Je me rendis compte alors d'une chose qui me fit changer d'avis.

– Finalement non, on n'y va pas. Si on me reconnaît, je vais morfler…

Morgan eut soudain un énorme sourire en coin et l'œil lumineux.

– J'ai de quoi régler le problème, Finey. Approche donc.

– Morgan… Dis-moi tout de suite ce que tu comptes faire.

– Viens ici, roh !

Elle s'énervait. Ce n'était pas bon. Je vins me placer devant elle tandis qu'elle sortait sa baguette. Elle me fit un grand sourire puis dit :

– Colora Obscura.

Et elle me tapota la tête. Je pus distinctement voir les mèches de cheveux devant mes yeux virer au noir de la racine aux pointes.

Je me touchai alors la tignasse pour voir s'il s'agissait d'un liquide. Non, tout était sec. Je regardai Morgan avec un air incertain.

– Tu as… ?

– J'ai teint tes cheveux. Ca n'a rien de méchant, sincèrement. Je trouve même cela plutôt joli. Comme ça, si tu te contentes de cacher ton visage derrière tes cheveux, tu passeras inaperçue.

Ma camarade oubliait cependant un détail de taille. Je baissai la tête en me pinçant l'arrête du nez.

– Morgan…

– Oui ?

– Je suis en habits Moldus ! râlai-je à un volume modéré. Je vais me faire repérer au premier coup d'œil. Tous les élèves partant pour Pré-au-Lard portaient leur tenue d'école ! Et toi aussi tu vas te faire repérer.

– Oui mais moi j'ai le droit.

– Hein ?

– Ben oui, on a signé mon autorisation. Et ne me demande pas qui je te prie. Oui je t'ai mentis, mais ce n'était vraiment pas méchant. Je n'allais pas à Pré-au-Lard parce que ça ne me disait pas, mais on ne sait jamais alors j'ai fait signé l'autorisation. Donc j'ai tous les droits d'y être.

– Bon, soit, fis-je en haussant les épaules, tu peux toi te montrer. Mais je reste coincée ici, et il ne va pas tarder à revenir ! Dans quoi tu m'as embarquée franchement !

Morgan réfléchit un instant sans même se vexer de ma réplique puis claqua des doigts.

– Je sais ! fit-elle le visage lumineux. Finey, reste là, et même planque-toi sous la trappe au cas où Honeydukes reviendrait. Je vais arranger ce problème. »

Avant même que j'ai pu lui rétorquer quoique ce soit, elle s'était discrètement infiltrée dans la boutique après vérification. Je n'avais plus qu'à suivre ses consignes. Je me cachai sous la pièce de bois et attendit assise sur un barreau de l'échelle, marmonnant diverses récriminations contre Morgan et aussi contre moi-même pour ne pas lui avoir résisté.

Une question me vint à l'esprit. Comment Potter était-il sorti de là ? Avec sa trombine connue partout dans le monde sorcier, il n'aurait pas pu passer inaperçu. Les hypothèses fusèrent. Il pouvait se servir de Polynectar. Ou avoir un complice qui l'attendait avec un déguisement. Ou bien comme Morgan il avait des sorts de camouflage. Ou bien encore il savait se rendre invisible. Il allait falloir le demander à Morgan.

Je relevai la tête vers le tunnel. Après tout, je pouvais encore revenir sur mes pas et laisser Morgan où elle était. J'aurai été tranquille. Dans tous les cas, je m'étais un peu occupée. Après un moment d'hésitation, je me levai et commençai à me diriger vers la statue de la sorcière borgne, laissant Morgan seule dans son aventure.

* * *

**Ca c'est pas cool, Maggy. Vilaine, vilaine fille ! La suite sous peu. **


	30. Sujet Tabou

**Par avance : Tiens j'ai vu il n'y a pas longtemps à la télé que le T7 sortirait en juillet chez nos amis les anglais et s'appellerait "Deathly Hallows", ce qui d'après France 2 donnerait les "Sanctuaires de la mort"... Un titre qui sonne bien sombre. Notre chère JK va-t-elle pencher dans le HP Lovecraft ? Ca serait cool :p. Je dois être à la ramasse sur cette info, mais bon. Un petit chapitre qui fait bien ressortir l'image de Morgan comme une sorte de fille à deux visages. Je met aussi en place la position de Morgan chez les mangemorts. Je dois avouer qu'ici Maggy ne fait que de la figuration, mais je pense pouvoir me le permettre tant que ça ne donne pas ça à chaque chapitre. Voilà donc chapitre + Bonus !**

**Bonus 1 : Morgan Theme #1 : Akira Yamaoka - Silent Hill 4 OST - Your Rain (avec Melissa Williamson à la voix)**

**Bonus 2 : une petite mangemorte disponible sur cette page : http:// gebow .ovh. org/images/Zelda .jpg (enlevez les espaces avant les points...) ou bien sur mon blog.**

* * *

SUJET TABOU – MALEFOY 

Malheureusement, ma conscience me torturait. J'abandonnais carrément Morgan. Certes elle saurait se débrouiller mais je lui montrais se faisant que je n'avais pas confiance en elle. Alors qu'une voix intérieure me disait de rebrousser chemin, la voix de Morgan s'échappant par la trappe et m'appelant me convainquit de retourner dans la réserve.

Lorsque je me fus de nouveau hissée sur le plancher de la réserve, Morgan me tendit une robe bleu ciel toute propre. Et le chapeau pointu qui allait avec. La robe était assez complexe, avec une sorte de cape. Après avoir compris ce que c'était, il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre comment Morgan l'avait obtenu. Je la regardai avec des yeux ronds et fit calmement :

– Morgan, tu ne l'as quand même pas volée ?

Elle haussa les épaules dans un grand sourire.

– Ben si. La vendeuse du magasin n'a rien vu.

– Et les systèmes de sécurité ? fis-je bêtement.

– Quels systèmes de sécurité ?

Sous le choc de ce que Morgan venait de faire, j'en avais oublié où j'étais.

– Excuse-moi, je dis n'importe quoi… Mais tu l'as volée ! Ca ne va pas la tête ?

– Du calme, Finey ! Je ne suis pas un ange, tu le sais. Et puis de quoi tu te plains, c'est moi qui ai piqué ces vêtements, je suis la seule responsable.

– Oui et tu comptes me les faire porter. Et puis tu te retrouves toi sans vêtements.

– Eh non ! J'ai aussi piqué une robe noire !

Elle me montra une robe similaire à la différence qu'elle était en cuir.

– Euh… Du cuir ?

– Bah oui, j'ai trouvé ça sympa. Allez, enfile donc ta tenue de camouflage. Et garde bien le chapeau. Le couvre-chef en plus des cheveux noirs, c'est nickel, personne ne te reconnaîtra.

– Tu es cinglée, Morgan.

– Oui et je suis sûre que c'est ce que tu apprécies chez moi.

Je soupirai avant de mettre la robe. Elle m'allait bien. Et même, à ma grande honte, je l'appréciais. Elle était légère, assez jolie, et je ne transpirais pas dedans. Morgan ricana :

– Impeccable. J'ai pris la bonne taille. Alors, Finey, on dirait qu'elle te plaît finalement.

Je rabattis le devant du chapeau devant mes yeux alors que je baissais la tête.

– Oui, je l'avoue. Ca aurait été le comble qu'en plus je ne l'aime pas. Bien, tu es contente, on va pouvoir se balader maintenant…

– C'est parti !

Ebony et moi sortîmes discrètement de la réserve. La crise des chocogrenouilles était visiblement passée et Honeydukes était en train de satisfaire les clients avides de sucre comme il le pouvait. Le magasin étant bondé, on ne fit pas attention à nous. Nous nous retrouvâmes dehors sur la place centrale de Pré-au-Lard.

La peur de se faire prendre et la honte consécutive au vol passées, j'éprouvais à présent une sorte d'excitation. Nous étions là incognitos, infiltrées en quelque sorte là où nous n'avions pas le droit d'aller. Je ressentais le frisson que provoquait le fait d'enfreindre les règles. Ca avait le côté aventure que recherchait Morgan.

– Où va-t-on maintenant ?

– Je ne sais pas trop en fait. Tu ne connais pas l'endroit ?

– Pas le moins du monde.

– Bon… Eh bien pourquoi ne pas tout simplement flâner dans les rues ?

– Quel programme, fis-je avec ironie.

– Bah quoi, on est loin de Poudlard, loin de tous les autres élèves, avec une certaine marge de liberté, ça me semble déjà assez plaisant.

– Bien… Marchons, alors.

Nous nous mîmes à marcher à travers les rues assez larges du patelin.

– Tu apprécies Poudlard, Morgan ? A t'entendre on croirait que tu es contente de t'en éloigner.

Elle regarda le ciel chargé de nuages, les mains dans les poches de sa robe.

– J'aime cette école. Mais juste l'école. Ce que j'y apprend est déjà dépassé pour moi, mes camarades m'exaspèrent, les professeurs me gonflent… Mais au moins je suis loin de ceux qui ont ma garde.

– Tu ne les aimes pas ?

Elle parut distante, comme réfléchissant elle-même.

– Aimer ? Je ne crois pas pouvoir aimer quelqu'un encore, Margaret. Pas comme j'ai aimé mes parents. Il y a Bellatrix, qui est… Je ne sais pas. Elle a toujours été enthousiasmée par mes efforts pour m'en sortir et mes progrès en magie. Mais je ne suis définitivement pas celle qu'elle voudrait que je sois.

– Elle voudrait quoi ? fis-je en pensant avoir l'occasion d'en savoir beaucoup plus.

– Elle ne m'a encore rien dit mais je le sais, dès que je serai majeure, elle…

– Aaaarghr !

Morgan s'interrompit et nous nous tournâmes vers la Cabane Hurlante, une maison délabrée et supposée hantée au sommet d'un colline, d'où venaient les cris. Nous vîmes un blondinet accompagné de deux gorilles dévaler la pente vers nous avec un air apeuré. Plus haut se trouvait Ron Weasley qui, chose étrange…

– A qui il parle ? se demanda Morgan.

Je me posai la même question. Il avait l'air assez inquiet. Mais ce n'était rien à côté des trois Serpentards qui s'arrêtèrent non loin de nous pour reprendre leur souffle et leurs couleurs. Morgan ricana :

– Je me demande bien ce a pu les effrayer ceux-là. Ca m'étonnerait que ce soit le rouquin. Finey, va te planquer derrière cette baraque, je vais converser avec mon camarade de classe. Et vas-y tranquillement.

Je n'avait rien à y redire. Il était plus prudent que je me cache pendant que Morgan s'entretenait avec Malefoy. D'un pas que je voulais assuré et lent, j'allai me mettre derrière un des murs d'enceinte de la Tête de Sanglier – le fameux bar de Pré-au-Lard, tout en prenant soin de rabattre mon chapeau sur mon visage. Morgan parla fort, sans doute pour que j'entende.

– Alors Dragounet ? Qu'est-ce qui t'as fait peur ? L'hippogriffe a été libéré ?

Il grogna.

– Ca non… Il ne s'en sortira pas. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici, Ebony ? Pansy m'a dit que tu ne venais jamais à Pré-au-Lard, que tu n'avais pas d'autorisation.

– J'en ai une. N'écoute pas cette fille, elle ne sait rien de ma vie.

J'enlevai mon chapeau et me penchai légèrement en avant pour voir le groupe. Malefoy la regarda de haut en bas.

– C'est quoi ces vêtements ?

– Tu n'aimes pas ? fit Morgan en riant.

– Les élèves en sortie sont censés porter leur uniforme.

– Tu sais très bien que j'ai une certaine propension à me moquer des règles. Tu vas me dénoncer, peut-être ?

– Je ne t'ai pas vue lorsque nous sommes partis, je suis sûr que tu n'étais pas avec nous.

– Et quand bien même je serais arrivée ici autrement… Tu irais vraiment risquer de tout raconter à un professeur ? Tu ne tiens pas à ta belle trogne ?

– Arrête tes menaces, Ebony.

La voix de Drago avait perdu de son assurance. Les deux autres derrière ne bougeaient pas. Morgan était de dos, mais à son ton, je devinai qu'elle arborait son rictus terrifiant.

– Voyons, voyons, Drago… Moi, te menacer ? Alors que nous sommes presque cousins ?

– Nous n'avons aucun lien de parenté ! s'écria Malefoy à ma grande surprise.

Elle venait visiblement de la vexer. Mais sa réplique avait tout autant vexé Morgan. Elle s'avança vers lui, le dépassant de quelques centimètres, et posa son index sur la poitrine de Malefoy.

– Mon sang n'est peut-être pas assez pur à ton goût, espèce de petit crétin. Parce que mon grand-père maternel était un Moldu ? La seule tare dans mon arbre généalogique – et encore, pour moi la présence d'un Moldu dans ma famille ne me gêne nullement. Mais je crois que je n'ai pas besoin de te rappeler toutes les éloges que ta tante faisait à mon sujet. Elle qui pourtant est encore plus radicale que ton petit papa concernant la pureté dans les rangs de l'autre mégalomane.

Il écarquilla les yeux et regarda tout autour. Je doutais que Malefoy sache ce qu'était un mégalomane… Mais dans tous les cas il avait compris que Morgan faisait allusion à Voldemort car elle avait parlé de « rangs ». Et il en était effrayé. Il siffla entre ses dents :

– Ne parle pas de ça en pleine rue. Tu es folle ?

– Huh, qu'est-ce que tu risques ? fit Morgan avec un ton dédaigneux. Tu es complètement tenu à l'écart de tout ce qui se passe, tu es dans le flou le plus complet, tu es « innocent ».

Je ne pus m'empêcher de ressentir la connivence que Morgan et moi avions. Une connivence rassurante, comme si elle et moi connaissions une chose que les autres ne pouvaient connaître. L'innocence perdue…

– Mais Bellatrix s'est montrée beaucoup plus bavarde envers moi. Sans doute parce que j'ai plus la trempe d'un mangemort.

Drago se raidit, blessé dans son amour propre.

– Je deviendrai un mangemort, Ebony ! N'en doute pas ! Et je te dépasserai.

– Pour ça, commence par apprendre la magie par toi-même, idiot ! Tu crois que le pouvoir va te tomber entre les mains ?

Je commençais à avoir peur du discours de Morgan. Il était en totale contradiction avec ce qu'elle me disait concernant sa haine de Voldemort et de ses disciples. M'avait-elle menti sans pouvoir mentir aussi à Drago ? Ou lui mentait-elle à lui ? Je ne pouvais pas deviner.

Drago resta silencieux fasse à la question de Morgan. Finalement elle demanda, mains sur les hanches :

– Alors, pourquoi étais-tu en train de courir comme un dératé ?

– Je suis certain d'avoir vu la tête de Potter à côté de Weasley.

– Hein ?

– J'ai vu sa tête ! Et les deux autres aussi !

Les deux autres confirmèrent par des hochements de tête. Morgan mit un certain temps avant de pouffer de rire.

– C'est n'importe quoi ! Vraiment… Vous avez pris des dragées surprises goût champignons hallucinogènes ? Ou c'est Weasley qui vous a fait une farce…

– Je sais ce que j'ai vu Ebony. Là-dessus tu pourrais être un peu avec moi, non ? Je sais que comme moi tu n'aimes pas Potter. S'il n'avait pas terrassé Tu-sais-qui, tes parents ne seraient…

Tout à coup, Morgan mit son doigt ganté sur la bouche de Malefoy qui se tut aussitôt, regardant le visage de Morgan avec un air terrifié. Je ne pouvais quant à moi que constater que la Serpentard s'était raidie et que sa main libre était crispée en un poing ferme. J'eus du mal à entendre sa voix tellement elle était calme. Elle était également entrecoupée.

– Drago… N'évoque… Plus jamais… La mort de mes parents… Tu sais des choses, je ne peux rien y faire. Mais n'en parle pas… Devant moi… Ou à quiconque. Si je te surprends à évoquer ne serait-ce que leurs noms, je te punirai… Et crois-moi, ma tutrice m'a enseigné pas mal de choses. Est-ce que tu m'as compris, Drago ?

Ce discours me glaçait le sang. Je ne pouvais même pas imaginer le visage de Morgan à ce moment-là. Je ne le voulais pas. J'étais heureuse de ne pas être à la place de Malefoy. Les choses qu'avait dites Morgan… Avec un ton si calme, si dénué de toute émotion et si lent… Etaient tout simplement angoissantes.

Drago répondit faiblement :

– O… Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne comptais pas le faire de toute façon.

– Bien, répondit Morgan avec ce même ton malsain. Je vais ajouter quelque chose : je n'en veux pas à Potter parce qu'il a fait quelque chose dont il n'avait même pas conscience et qui n'a qu'un lien indirect avec la mort de mes parents. Maintenant, si tu veux trouver soutien, va raconter ton histoire à Rogue immédiatement, d'accord ?

– Je vais le faire, répondit-il en tremblant.

– Tu peux t'en aller. Et n'oublie pas : tu ne m'as jamais vue ici, d'accord ?

Il acquiesça et partit d'un pas rapide avec ses deux acolytes également choqués sur le chemin pour rentrer à Poudlard. Morgan resta un moment immobile alors que je sortais de ma cachette en surveillant les alentours. Je l'apostrophai :

– Morgan ?

Elle fut secoué d'un tremblement et se retourna vers moi avec un sourire radieux.

– Et voilà. Il faut le remettre à sa place de temps en temps, celui-là.

– Euh, tu… Tu…

– Oui, Finey ? Je… Je…

– Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris d'être aussi… glaciale ?

Elle conserva son sourire.

– Désolé si je t'ai fais peur également, mais je n'ai pas supporté qu'il essaye de se servir de cet argument. Quand on aborde le décès de mes parents, il faut s'attendre à ce que je perde tous sentiment humain et toute sensibilité.

Le fait qu'elle dise ceci avec son air heureux provoqua un énorme frisson dans mon échine. Elle avait très bien réussi à me faire comprendre que je ne devais pas évoquer la mort de ses parents avec légèreté. Voire même que je devais éviter le sujet.

– Ah… Euh… D'accord, j'ai compris.

– Excuse-moi encore une fois, je ne voulais pas te toucher, fit-elle en riant. De toute façon…

Elle me prit le menton de sa main gantée puis me fixa intensément dans les yeux.

–… Ce n'est pas comme si tu étais comme lui. Tu sauras en temps et en heure pour leur mort si tu restes correcte avec moi, Finey. Mais dans le cas contraire…

Le cuir de son gant se crispa sur mon menton tandis que ses yeux devenaient déments.

–… Je saurai me montrer rancunière. »

Restait deux choses à savoir : d'une, ce qu'elle appelait « rester correcte », car c'était assez vague – je devais certainement le deviner au feeling ; de deux, à quelle point sa rancune pouvait être douloureuse et cruelle.

* * *

** Ah... Comme je l'aime ma délicieuse Morgan. J'aimerais en avoir une dans la réalité tiens...**


	31. N'ajoute Rien

**Par avance : Finies les vacances, mon rythme de parution redevient assez aléatoire. Je me suis intéressé à ma baisse de stats assez récente. Il se trouve en fait qu'elle s'opère après le chapitre 26. J'ai donc fouillé dans ce chapitre pour voir ce qui avait pu faire déserter les lecteurs. Et tout ce que je vois, c'est la scène émotion entre Morgan et Maggy. Franchement je pensais pourtant pas avoir été trop guimauve. Ou c'est le côté psychologie qu'ils ont trouvé limite. Ca c'est plus compréhensible. Je m'efforce de donner des comportements réalistes à mes persos mais je suis loin d'être parfait donc je peux partir en vrille. Alors je ne sais pas, peut être que le coup de l'innocence perdue a navré des lecteurs... Enfin peu importe, tant qu'il me restera des lecteurs je continuerai ! Je voudrais au passage remercier Kcloud qui m'a ajouté en fav et aussi Coeurdelouve qui m'a ajouté carrément dans ses alertes (j'ai commencé à lire ta fanfic hilarante mais j'attendrai d'avoir lu plus de chapitre pour poster une review ; j'aime beaucoup !). Et un petit salut à Wanderin qui semble être débordée par ses études, ainsi qu'à Leia Tortoise, ma plus grande fan et autrice d'une fic rudement bien foutue (3150782/1/). Et j'ai plus rien à dire donc place au récit !**

* * *

N'AJOUTE RIEN – MORGAN

Après un instant de battement pendant lequel passa un ange, Morgan se redressa vivement et se mit à réfléchir.

« Bon… Malefoy affirme avoir vu la tête de Potter là-haut.

Je n'étais vraiment pas bonne en connaissances du monde magique. Du fait, je n'avais aucune hypothèse concrète quant à cette apparition. Toutefois je pouvais faire des suppositions en me basant sur les multiples possibilités que pouvaient offrir la magie.

– Tu as parlé d'une blague de Weasley… Il aurait créé une illusion ?

– C'est possible, mais je vois mal Weasley être capable d'un tel prodige. Il n'est pas tellement bon. Et tu as vu comme moi qu'il parlait à quelqu'un qu'on ne voyait pas…

La connexion n'était pas compliquée à faire.

– Il parlait à Potter, fis-je en claquant des doigts. Malefoy n'a pas eu une hallucination et Potter était plus ou moins invisible. Reste à savoir pourquoi sa tête est apparue. Une défection du sort ?

Morgan agita son index en l'air.

– Non-non, si le sort avait loupé, à tous les coups Potter serait devenu complètement visible.

– Alors il y a bien un sort d'invisibilité.

– Sans doute mais alors je ne le connais pas.

– Une potion ?

– Ca oui, ça existe, j'en suis sûre. Mais il faut se balader à poil pour qu'elle soit efficace.

– Tu as déjà essayé ?

Elle me fit un clin d'œil qui suffit à me faire comprendre que oui. Me forçant à ne pas imaginer Morgan en condition pour prendre cette potion, je poursuivis :

– Alors ce ne serait pas une potion ?

– Etant donné la température extérieure… Non. Je ne sais donc pas du tout ce qui a pu le cacher.

– Euh… Il existerait pas un objet magique assez large pour cacher quelqu'un ? Un panneau enchanté, un voile magique…

Morgan chercha dans sa mémoire.

– Mmh… J'ai beau cherché, je ne vois pas. Mais je n'ai pas la science infuse, je ne suis même pas tellement calée niveau objets magiques. Mon truc, c'est plus les sorts.

– Je l'aurai parié, fis-je dans un sourire en coin.

Elle eut un petit rire puis se tourna vers Poudlard que l'on voyait poindre au loin.

– Bon maintenant, retour au bercail, Finey.

– On fait quoi des vêtements ?

– Cette question ! s'écria-t-elle. On les garde bien sûr ! Ca pourra nous servir dans nos prochaines expéditions.

– Nos prochaines expéditions, hein ? répétai-je avec une certaine appréhension. Morgan, je ne suis pas ici pour finir renvoyée…

– Eh bien ça tombe bien, je ne me fais jamais prendre.

– Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais…

– Allez, on rentre. » fit-elle en me coupant la parole.

Et elle se dirigea vers le magasin de bonbons. Alors que nous étions dans la boutique toujours bondée, un élève qui ne devait pas être âgé de plus d'un an que moi fit tomber son sachet juste devant mes yeux. Par réflexe je me baissai pour lui ramasser. Ce ne fut qu'une fois à genoux que je me rendis compte de la bourde. Je m'étais faite remarquée. Je pris le sachet d'une main et de l'autre abattit de façon significative le devant de mon chapeau sur mon visage. Tête baissée, je rendis son sachet au garçon qui me remercia. Ce à quoi je répondis « De rien » avec une voix déformée dans le sens de la vieillesse. Le résultat était ridicule mais au moins je m'étais camouflée. Non sans m'adresser un regard intrigué, le garçon repartit à la chasse au bonbon. Je vis Morgan piquer allégrement un bonbon dans le sachet d'une élève qui devait être en dernière année et qui avait posé son sachet sur le comptoir tandis qu'elle discutait avec une amie. Puis après avoir vérifié que Honeydukes et sa femme regardaient ailleurs, nous passâmes dans la réserve et repartîmes vers le château.

Alors que cette fois Morgan avait pris les devants, je demandai :

– Tu crois que Potter est déjà rentré ?

– Je n'en sais rien. Sans doute. Malefoy a vu sa tête et s'il va raconter partout cette apparition, Potter a intérêt à se trouver là où il devrait être lorsqu'on va l'interroger.

Après un temps, je décidai d'aborder un autre sujet. Le parcours était long et je n'aimais pas le silence.

– Malefoy ne t'aime pas, je me trompe ?

– Tu ne te trompes pas. Il ne sait pas vraiment pourquoi lui-même, mais bon… je suppose qu'il est un tantinet jaloux. L'imbécile…

– Jaloux ?

– Sa mère me porte pas mal d'intérêt, parce que j'ai perdu mes parents et tout… Elle me plaint quoi.

– Et… Ta « tutrice »… C'est Bellatrix, c'est ça ?

– Bellatrix Lestrange, oui. C'est stupide, mais elle n'a pas été ma tutrice bien longtemps. Même si je suis orpheline depuis 6 ans maintenant, Bellatrix n'a été ma tutrice que pendant trois ans. Puis elle est partie à Azkaban.

– Hein ?

– Oui… Pour s'être adonnée à son hobby favori, j'ai nommé la torture.

– Quoi ?! m'écriai-je outrée. Ta tutrice pratique la torture ?

– Oui, c'est une spécialiste du Doloris. Tu sais, le sort que… hum… j'avais menacé de te lancer, le soir d'Halloween. Elle me l'a enseigné.

Je notai bien sa gêne profonde quant à reparler de son accès de colère. Il était rare que Morgan montre qu'elle avait un quelconque remord envers quelque chose, mais me concernant c'était assez courant. Je ne fis pas de remarque pour autant et m'intéressai à ce sort.

– Il fait quoi ?

– C'est un des trois sortilèges impardonnables. Il cause une douleur atroce et qui ne se calme pas tant que le lanceur pointe sa victime de sa baguette.

Elle eut un petit rire glacial.

– Tu voudrais que je te l'enseigne, Finey ?

– Ca ne m'intéresse pas vraiment.

– Je te comprend, se contenta de répondre Morgan. Pour en revenir à Bellatrix, en trois ans elle a réussi tout de même à m'enseigner pas mal de choses. Puis quand elle s'est faite avoir avec son mari et d'autres, c'est Narcissa Malefoy qui a repris ma garde. Et je n'aime pas tellement rester dans la famille Malefoy. Déjà, tu vois, aucun des amis du blond ne sait que j'habite chez lui. Et même personne à part les Malefoy et l'Administration.

– C'est le Ministère qui t'a placé chez eux ?

– Oui, c'était une proche famille. En réalité, c'était Bellatrix surtout. Ne me demande pas comment cette mangemorte notoire a réussi à récupérer « légalement » une enfant de 7 ans, c'est encore une magouille interne… Enfin bon, elle voyait en moi un potentiel monstrueux et voulait me sortir de ma… Enfin pas la peine de s'étendre là-dessus. Bref, Bellatrix reste pour moi ma vraie « tutrice », Narcissa sa sœur étant plus une sorte de nounou protectrice. Elle m'aime bien, mais son mari et son fils trouvent que je fais tâche dans le paysage.

– Le fils, j'ai compris pourquoi. Mais le père…

– Il trouve qu'il à d'autres choses à faire que de s'occuper de moi et que Narcissa m'attache trop d'importance. Un con fini, quoi…

– Eh bien, tu m'étonnes que tu apprécies rester à Poudlard.

– Oui, hein ? Bellatrix à Azkaban, je retourne tous les étés dans la maison des Malefoy. Une période où se mêlent moments agréables avec Narcissa qui semble plus ou moins me comprendre et moments moins agréables avec les hommes de la maison qui eux ne m'aiment pas du tout. J'aimais bien l'elfe de maison aussi, Dobby… Mais il a retrouvé sa liberté l'an dernier, et ça vaut peut-être mieux. Je n'en pouvais plus de l'entendre se cogner sur tous les murs de la maison. Dis, tu sais que Malefoy, notre blond, est lié à Black par le sang ?

– Comment ça ?

– Narcissa Malefoy s'appelait avant Narcissa Black. La très grande famille Black. Je dois même m'y retrouver quelque part, mais mes racines je m'en fiche.

– Tiens en parlant de ça, fis-je dans un sourire, tu as un grand-père moldu ?

– Oui, le père de ma mère. Je ne sais rien de lui. Il semble avoir été évincé de l'album de famille. Bah, comme je viens de le dire, je m'en fiche. Je n'ai plus de famille.

Elle avait dit cette phrase avec un ton glacial, et l'humidité et le silence ambiants n'arrangeant rien, un énorme frisson me parcourut la colonne, me faisant pousser un petit gémissement. Sans s'arrêter, Morgan fit :

– Désolé, Finey. On va peut-être éviter de parler de ça maintenant. Et puis en une journée tu en as appris pas mal sur moi, non ?

– Je dois admettre que oui. Je te remercie.

– De quoi ?

– Eh bien… De me dire ça, de me faire assez confiance pour parler de ton passé plutôt lourd.

– Tu me fais assez confiance pour faire de même ?

Je ne trouvai rien à répondre, prise au dépourvu.

– Finey ? Tu ne réponds rien ? Alors je suppose que non. Bah, je peux te comprendre.

– Ca… Ca n'a rien à voir avec… la confiance, Morgan.

– N'en dis pas plus. Peu m'importe en fait. Ma curiosité attendra.

Je respirai à fond puis continuai sur autre chose.

– C'est compliqué vos histoires de famille, même si on t'écarte de là. Cette famille Black…

– Tu serais surprise du nombre de personnes touchées par ce sang. Autant des gentils que des méchants, si tu vois à quoi je fais allusion.

– Oui, je crois.

– C'est comme ça. On n'est pas tellement nombreux chez les sorciers en Angleterre. Alors tu sais…

– Oui, oui, tu m'as déjà dit. Tout le monde connaît tout le monde.

– Voilà. Tu vas voir avec les années, tu entreras dans la danse.

– Oui, avec le temps…

Je n'étais pas très convaincante. Je doutais de pouvoir le faire.

– J'ai confiance, Finey. Tu as une certaine volonté. Tu n'es peut-être pas très débrouillarde, mais tu as du plomb dans la cervelle. Ah, la sortie !

– Déjà ?

Elle s'arrêta près du toboggan en pierre et se tourna vers moi en se contorsionnant.

– En parlant, le temps passe plus vite. Alors résumons, tu en as appris plus sur… Moi, les Malefoy, la famille Black, la magie… Tu t'en tires bien. Tu vois, mes sorties sont instructives.

– Ca oui. Maintenant je sais qu'il est facile de voler des trucs dans les magasins.

– Je te déconseille de le faire sur le Chemin de Traverse. A moins que tu veuilles que la robe que tu viennes de voler se mette à bouger toute seule et te saucissonne dès que tu seras sortie du magasin sans payer.

– Ah quand même.

– Très touristique comme coin, ça attire pas mal d'énergumènes. Donc évidemment il y a méfiance et les vendeurs ensorcellent leur marchandise. Eh, Finey, je crois que t'as sacrément besoin d'un guide dans le monde magique. Tu ne cherches pas à savoir des choses par toi-même ?

– Euh…

Je ne savais honnêtement pas quoi répondre. La vérité se situait entre oui et non…

– Si tu n'aimes pas les livres, demande à tes amies de chambrée. Ce sera toujours mieux que d'être dans le brouillard.

Elle avait raison. J'allais lui rétorquer qu'elle pouvait aussi bien me poser des questions sur les Moldus, mais elle se retourna et poussa un cri de surprise en regardant par terre.

– Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? On dirait que Potter a laissé un indice derrière lui.

Je me pliai dans tous les sens pour apercevoir le morceau de tissu que Morgan tenait entre les mains.

– C'est quoi ? Un torchon ?

– C'est un peu grand. On dirait un châle… Un très grand châle. C'est très léger et fin. Il n'est pas très beau. C'est bizarre. Je suppose que ce n'est pas n'importe quel châle.

Je passai le bras sous la jambe de Morgan pour le prendre, une idée en tête. J'avais bien potassé le mystère de Potter. Je jetai la cape sur ma tête avant d'entendre Morgan pousser un cri de surprise puis un rire de victoire.

– Ah-ah, oui, bravo Finey ! Nous avons résolu l'énigme Potter ! Il a une cape d'invisibilité ! Je ne voyais pas jusqu'ici, mais tout est clair maintenant. Ce truc est super rare, je me souviens que Bellatrix m'en avait parlé. Comment Potter est-il arrivé à se procurer un truc pareil ? Entre ça et la connaissance du passage secret… Je commence à croire que Potter est aidé par quelqu'un. Son parrain peut-être ? Il aurait réussi à lui dire la vérité ?

– En tout cas ce truc est génial ! fis-je en me couvrant entièrement. Tu ne me vois plus du tout ?

– Plus rien, Finey. C'est une jolie prise ! J'ai vraiment bien fait de nous faire faire cette petite escapade. Maintenant je vais pouvoir me balader allègrement la nuit sans me faire repérer.

Je l'arrêtai dans son fantasme.

– Attends, Morgan. Tu ne penses tout de même pas la garder ? Je vais aller la rendre discrètement à Potter.

Morgan eut son sourire malsain et agita l'index.

– Non-non, Finey ! Tu ne vas pas rendre ce truc à Potter. Sinon il saura que tu as trouvé son passage secret et je ne veux pas que quiconque sache ce que toi ou moi avons fait.

– Mais…

– Je suis catégorique, Finey ! Tu peux la garder si tu le souhaites, mais tu n'en parle à personne ! C'est un ordre !

Ce fut la première fois, et l'une des rares fois en fait, où Morgan me donna littéralement un ordre. Elle avait haussé le ton et m'avait fixé intensément. J'étais tellement impressionnée par cette fille… J'acquiesçai immédiatement, comme pour calmer la colère d'un dieu. Ce que j'arrivai à faire. Morgan reprit un sourire plus agréable à regarder.

– On s'est comprises. Maintenant, sortons de là. »

Nous sortîmes du trou alors que la statue bougeait seule à notre passage. Personne dans le couloir, mission réussie. Quoique… J'ôtai vite fait ma robe. Morgan me voyant fit immédiatement de même.

– Où est-ce qu'on va les cacher ? demandai-je.

– Je ne sais pas pour toi, mais moi je la garde. Personne ne peut m'en vouloir de porter ce que je porte. Tu devrais d'ailleurs penser pareil.

– On va me poser des questions. Je ne suis pas mystérieuse à la base comme toi.

– C'est flatteur, fit Morgan en papillonnant des yeux.

– Donc, je vais mettre cette robe dans la cape… En espérant que ça marche…

Ce fut le bide. La cape était toujours aussi visible.

– Eh zut. Ca ne doit marcher que sur des personnes.

– En même temps c'est une cape, hein…

– Oui, bon… Ben je vais essayer de tracer dans ma salle commune et de rester impassible. Je n'ai que ça à faire.

Morgan me fit un clin d'œil.

– Tout est dans l'attitude. Soit décontractée, l'air « rien à se reprocher », ne fuis pas les yeux des autres, et tu n'auras même pas un regard suspect.

Je souris en coin.

– Je suppose que venant d'une pro comme toi, je peux y croire.

– Exactement. Oh, Finey ! Tes cheveux…

Elle sortit sa baguette non sans exécuter une sorte de jonglage autour de son index avec. Puis elle me tapota de nouveau la tête.

– Colora Prima. Et voilà Finey, tu es comme neuve.

– Je ne considère pas mes cheveux comme la partie la plus significative de ma personne, mais bon. Merci. J'ai retenu le sort.

– Pense bien à la couleur quand tu l'utilises, sinon tu risque de te retrouver avec une teinte légèrement différente. Bon, Finey… La fête est finie pour aujourd'hui.

Elle me caressa doucement la joue avec délicatesse, un regard perçant fixé sur moi. La température de mon corps augmenta aussitôt de quelques degrés.

– Je suis contente d'avoir pu faire ça avec toi, Margaret. Je ne pensais pas… Pouvoir refaire ça un jour.

– Quoi, cette escapade ? tentai-je d'une petite voix.

– Non, me sentir proche à ce point de quelqu'un. Merci. Et bonne fin de journée.

Je faillis répliquer pour en savoir plus mais elle posa son index sur ma bouche, comme avec Malefoy. Toutefois son regard était chaleureux et sa voix douce comme lorsqu'elle chantait :

– N'ajoute rien, Finey. »

Elle retira son doigt sans manquer de caresser mes lèvres au passage puis attendit ma réaction. Je restai interdite, respectant sa demande. Puis elle me tourna le dos et partit rapidement vers sa salle commune, me laissant avec les joues écarlates.

Morgan Ebony, la plus grand énigme de ma jeunesse. Qui était-elle ? Qui était cette fille ? Chaque fois c'était la même chose. Chaque fois je m'en retournais seule vers mon dortoir sans jamais percevoir clairement qui était mon « amie ». Je n'étais pas prête de découvrir ce qui se cachait derrière ce sourire si variable.

* * *

** Qui sait, je vais ptet perdre encore la moitié de mes lecteurs après ce chapitre ? Bah, faut que j'arrête d'être attaché à ça, moi...**


	32. Hooligans

**Par avance : Cela faisait un temps que je n'avais pas posté de chapitre. La faute à un défaut d'inspiration quant à exploiter cette fameuse finale de Quidditch. Je ne pouvais en effet pas laisser passer un moment pareil du T3 sans y mettre un fait intéressant. Je l'ai finalement trouvé et c'est du gros, mais ce sera dans le chapitre suivant. En attendant voici un chapitre bien "social" puisqu'il ne s'y passe rien, ce sont les vacances... Tiens, il y a une amourette, ça va plaire à certains. Donc en prime, petite étude de nom : Morgan Ebony. J'ai mis longtemps à trouver un nom qui sonnait un peu maléfique et mystérieux en même temps. Je me suis donc replongé dans les mythes et puisqu'on était en Angleterre, autant prendre la fée Morgane, méchante pas si méchante que ça. Il me fallait du maléfique parce que même si pour l'instant les buts de Morgan restent flous, c'est une bad girl, qui ne respecte pas grand chose, et qui a clairement sa place à Serpentard. Après... Est-elle à ce point "maléfique" ? C'est tout le suspense (je dois dire que je sais pas encore moi-même héhé). Quant à Ebony, c'est... La "parade à Black", Ebony étant un synonyme de Black en anglais. En plus dans Ebony on a "bone" plus ou moins, ça en jette (enfin d'après moi). Et voilà comment est née Morgan. Place à la fic ! Bonne lecture !**

* * *

HOOLIGANS – FRAN + ALOYSIUS 

J'étais revenue dans la salle commune avec la robe sous le bras, la cape cachée dedans. Suivant les conseils de Morgan, j'entrai tranquillement en sifflotant, saluant même au passage l'ami fan de Quidditch de Martin. Puis arrivée dans le dortoir, je constatai le silence qu'il y régnait et planquai aussitôt la robe et la cape sous mon matelas. C'est alors que la voix de Melany retentit. Elle était sur son lit, mais n'avait pas bougé le moins du monde quand j'étais entrée. Si bien que je ne l'avais pas remarquée.

« Qu'est-ce que tu es train de cacher, Maggy ? Un trésor ? Tu me le montres ?

Je me tournai vers elle. Malgré sa voix, désinvolte comme d'habitude, elle me regardait avec une lueur d'insistance. Elle attendait quelque chose. Sans doute une parole. Et je me doutais de quoi il s'agissait.

– Je crois que je peux te faire confiance concernant les secrets. Mais tu n'en parles à personne, ok ?

– Je serais la première à protéger tes secrets, Maggy. Tu le sais, non ?

Je la fixai et jouai carte sur table.

– Oui, autant que je ne parlerai pas de tes absences inexpliquées. Mais je m'apprête à te montrer un secret. Tu m'en révèleras un, toi ?

Elle baissa soudain les yeux et s'assit sur son lit.

– Ecoute Maggy, je crois que mes absences doivent autant rester secrètes que la raison pour laquelle tu as pleuré lors des premières neiges.

Je me crispai. Je savais qu'elle m'avait vue. Mais qu'elle me le dise me mettait davantage mal à l'aise. Quelqu'un avait vu. Même si j'avais l'intime conviction que ce quelqu'un n'irait pas le répéter. Je comprenais toutefois l'équivalence dont elle parlait.

– D'accord. Après tout… Ce n'est pas si important.

Je me dirigeai vers le lit et sortit la robe et la cape et les montrai à Melany qui ouvrit la bouche. Je pris un air exaspéré et suppliai mon amie :

– Je t'en prie Melany, ne me demande pas d'où ça vient, j'ai juré de ne pas le dire.

Elle acquiesça. Je lui présentai les objets.

– Bon… Ca c'est une robe banale, mais elle fait stylée.

– Tu la mets ?

Après avoir failli dire non, je la mis sans broncher. J'aimais bien me déguiser tant que c'était avec ce déguisement que j'appréciais de plus en plus. Melany joignit les mains.

– C'est merveilleux ! Ca te va trop bien ! Je suis jalouse, Maggy ! Et ce foulard ?

Malgré le fait que j'étais en train de désobéir plus ou moins Morgan, je pris un malin plaisir à me jeter la cape sur le corps. Melany poussa une énorme exclamation qu'elle étouffa très vite de ses mains. Puis elle se leva et chercha à me toucher en faisant de grandes brassées. Elle réussit du fait à me mettre une gifle. Elle s'excusa en riant :

– Excuse-moi ! C'est fou, je ne vois strictement rien ! C'est un objet magique ? C'est sensationnel ! Je peux essayer ?

Je la retirai et lui tendit. Elle la mit allégrement puis resta silencieuse. Fixant devant moi, je demandai :

– Tu crois que je vais oublier que tu es là ?

– Bouh ! fit Melany à mon oreille.

Je sursautai vivement en poussant un petit cri. Melany avait silencieusement fait le tour pour me surprendre par derrière. Elle retira la cape.

– Ca laisse passer le son. C'est un petit défaut.

J'eus un rire nerveux.

– Tu voudrais qu'en plus elle fasse des crêpes ?

– La magie n'a presque pas de limites, fit Melany en riant.

– Certes, fis-je non sans un certain agacement, mais bon, il faut quand même une certaine logique lorsqu'on crée un objet magique non ? Allez redonne-moi ça, je vais le cacher.

– Où as-tu obtenu ces choses ?

– Là, Melany, fis-je en rangeant les tissus sous mon matelas, tu m'en demandes trop. Je t'ai déjà dit que je ne dirai rien. Ce ne serait pas intéressant sans un soupçon de mystère, non ? »

Ma camarade eut un rire qui m'indiqua qu'elle avait sais l'ironie de me phrase. En gros, cela devait rester secret, je ne pouvait pas en parler.

Peu après Joanna entra et évoqua la cohue qui allait se former d'ici peu. Après les vacances de Pâques, c'était la finale de Quidditch qui déciderait qui, de Serpentard ou Gryffondor, allait gagner la coupe de Quidditch, Gryffondor ne l'ayant plus gagnée depuis l'époque où Weasley aîné était attrapeur.

Mais auparavant il y avait ces vacances durant lesquelles étrangement je ne rentrai pas chez moi. En fait, il y avait plusieurs raisons. Déjà ma sœur était malade et voir mon petit bout de chou souffrir n'était pas agréable. Ensuite, Joanna m'avait suppliée de l'aider à préparer ses examens en me secouant dans tous les sens. De plus, je n'avais jamais testé les journées farniente à Poudlard. Enfin, il y avait Morgan que je ne voulais pas laisser sans surveillance et le problème de la cape d'invisibilité dont je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire.

Ces vacances furent en réalité l'occasion de parler de nouveau avec des personnes à qui je ne parlais pas beaucoup. Malgré ses horaires de travail monstrueux, Hermione trouva quelques heures à me consacrer. Nous discutâmes longuement sur ce qui était bien et pas bien dans ce monde des sorciers. Hermione ne faisait pas beaucoup de concessions et estimait que tout était intéressant dans ce monde. Pour ma part, intéressant ne voulait pas dire positif. Le Ministère, de ce que j'en appris était loin d'être vertueux. C'était même à la limite d'une dictature éclairée. Mais ça ne me concernait pas vraiment. J'étais citoyenne anglaise avant d'être citoyenne du monde des sorciers. Et « God save the Queen »…

Enfin bon, je repris contact également avec Fran. Quelque part, si on mettait de côté le fait qu'elle venait du même monde que moi, elle me mettait, tout autant que Morgan, dans des états étranges. Simplement parce que je ne savais pas ce qu'elle attendait de moi. Une après-midi ensoleillée, nous étions allés faire un tour dans le parc juste nous deux. Alors que le silence s'était installé depuis quelques minutes, elle me sortit soudain :

« Je vais sortir avec Aloysius.

Après un instant de vide pendant lequel j'assimilai la réponse, je souris en coin.

– Tiens donc. Eh bien, je ne peux que t'encourager. C'est un joli garçon.

– J'ai longtemps hésité. Il y a le travail, et puis… Avoir une espèce de responsabilité envers un petit copain me fait un peu peur. J'aime être libre.

Je ne répondis pas tout de suite. Sur ce thème je restais assez dépassée.

– Je ne sais pas… S'il est sympa, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème, non ?

– C'est un peu plus complexe, ma petite Maggy. Tu comprendras peut-être quand tu seras plus grande, tu envisageras les choses différemment.

Paradoxe. Alors que je n'aimais pas qu'on me dise que j'étais précoce, je me sentais pleinement vexée par cette remarque. J'avais envie de lui rétorquer que j'étais assez grande, mais je m'en retins. Je me posai également cette question : est-ce que moi je ressentais quelque chose envers quelqu'un au point de sortir avec ce quelqu'un ? Je finis par admettre que non. Mais pour autant je n'oubliais pas cette étrange chaleur qui m'envahissait lorsque Morgan me touchait ou lorsque… Fran faisait le genre de chose qu'elle me fit puisque je ne répondais pas. Elle me prit par-dessus l'épaule puis colla ma tête contre elle, ma tête qui eut droit au coussinet rondouillard qu'était le sein de Fran.

– T'es mignonne, tu sais ça, toi ?

– Je ne sais pas comment je dois le prendre.

– Roh, allez… T'es pas rentrée pour les vacances ?

– Je pourrais te poser la même question.

– En ce qui me concerne, mes parents partaient pour le Portugal, j'aurai du les accompagner. Et crois-moi, ça aurait été jour de fête sur jour de fête, et je n'aurais jamais travaillé. Non, c'est plus sage que je reste ici.

– Tu es à fond dans tes études… Je n'arrive pas à m'investir autant.

– Pourtant j'ai cru comprendre que tu avais des notes excellentes.

– C'est pour qu'on me laisse tranquille…

Elle éclata de rire.

– Petite menteuse, va ! Tu ne veux pas admettre que ça t'intéresse ?

Fran, ou celle qui comprit que je me voilais bien la face.

– Euh, je…

– Et donc, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici pour les vacances ? enchaîna-t-elle sans attendre.

– Eh bien… C'est également pour le boulot, notamment. Et puis je voulais tester l'ambiance de Poudlard en vacances. C'est marrant, on se croirait à l'hôtel.

– C'est un peu ça en effet. Mais un hôtel quatre étoiles au moins, vu le confort.

– Oui, on peut le dire. C'est calme. Mais à ce que j'ai compris…

– Ca ne va pas durer, oui. Ta maison et celle de Serpentard ne vont pas tarder à entamer les hostilités.

– A ce point ?

– C'est presque du hooliganisme. Il y a une véritable vendetta, et quand en plus il s'agit des deux maisons complètement opposées… Etant donné ton statut, je te conseillerais d'éviter les Serpentards plus âgés que toi. Sauf ton amie au physique bien avantageux…

Je ne répondis rien.

– Tu sais, moi, je m'en fiche. Tant que tu es bien avec elle, je ne vous jugerai pas.

Cette phrase avait une consonance désagréable à mon oreille. Une mauvaise interprétation pouvait en être faite, et l'imaginant je me crispai et m'écartai de Fran. Mais je n'ajoutai rien sur le sujet.

– Je ferai attention, ne t'en fais pas. J'ai pris l'habitude de me méfier des « verts et argents ».

– Depuis plus de cinq ans que je suis ici, je n'avais jamais vu un Gryffondor et un Serpentard réellement fraterniser. Je vais t'énerver, mais tu es spéciale, Maggy.

– C'est Morgan qui a fait le premier pas… Enfin, si tu veux bien, on ne va pas s'éterniser là-dessus. J'y pense… Aloysius m'avait dit qu'il avait peur des responsabilités…

– Et moi aussi. La galère…

– Au contraire, vous savez ce que ça fait l'un l'autre… Non ?

– Ouais, d'un côté, c'est vrai… Je vais voir.

– Bien… »

Nous parlâmes le reste de la journée de choses et d'autres, notamment d'une comparaison entre le football et le Quidditch qui ne manqua pas de pertinence.

Le lendemain je croisai un Aloysius tout content dans le couloir. Je n'eus pas besoin de lui demander pourquoi. Il m'accosta et dit d'un ton guilleret :

« Bien le bonjour, Margaret. Tu vas bien ?

– Ca va. Toi, ce n'est pas la peine de demander. Tu as l'air heureux. Est-ce que… Quelqu'un aurait accepté quelque chose venant de toi ?

Il m'adressa un regard malicieux au travers de ses lunettes.

– En effet oui. Et je crois que tu n'y es pas pour rien.

Je regardai en l'air en me dandinant.

– Peut-être bien que j'ai un peu contribué à la chose, mais c'est vraiment minime. Je suis contente pour vous deux !

– Et j'espère qu'il t'arrivera bientôt la même chose.

– Voyons, Aloysius, je n'ai que 11 ans. J'ai d'autres choses en tête.

– Mmh, sans doute. Alors, ça se passe bien, cette première année ? Elle est presque finie déjà.

– Oui. Je dois admettre que je me suis fait à la vie ici. Mais pas encore totalement à la magie.

– Je comprend qu'il te faille un temps d'adaptation. Qu'est-ce que ce serait si moi j'allais dans le monde Moldu maintenant… Je courrais à ma perte.

J'eus un petit rire sympathique.

– Si tu veux tenter l'aventure dans la jungle urbaine, je suis ton guide.

Il sourit en coin.

– Peut-être un jour. Quoique j'ai déjà un guide plus proche, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Je compris de suite qu'il parlait de Fran.

– Ah oui, c'est vrai. Et là, tu devras bien affronter le monde des Moldus lorsque tu iras rencontrer les parents de Fran.

Il tressauta.

– Tu vas un peu vite, Margaret.

– Je plaisantais bien sûr. Sinon… Ginger est partie mais pas toi… C'est bizarre.

– Trop de travail ici. Et puis tu vois que ça a eu son avantage. Je parle de Fran.

– Oui, en effet. Mais ta sœur…

– Ne t'inquiète pas, elle sera sans doute très bien à la maison. Même si elle aura droit à une réunion de famille et qu'elle n'aime pas ça.

– Ah oui, trop de monde. Une réunion de famille ? Est-ce que… Est-ce que sa tante sera là ?

Le sourire d'Aloysius disparut de son visage.

– De quelle tante tu parles ?

Je me rendis compte que parler de cette femme n'enthousiasmait personne dans cette famille. Mais Aloysius ne paraissait pas glacial. C'était plus une sorte de gêne.

– De… De votre tante du côté maternel.

Aloysius retira ses lunettes et se pinça l'arrête du nez. Puis il se mit à marcher.

– J'ai besoin de prendre l'air, soudainement.

Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure, culpabilisant. Je le suivis.

– Excuse-moi, je n'aurais pas du parler d'elle. Ginger déjà m'avait parue embêtée pour parler d'elle.

Il agita la main.

– Ne t'en fais pas. Je ne vais pas t'en vouloir pour ça. Après tout, tu n'es pas concernée. Mais peut-être justement que n'étant pas concernée tu ne devrais pas t'en mêler. Enfin peu importe maintenant, tu l'as évoqué.

Je me sentais très mal à l'aise et Aloysius ne m'aidait pas. Mais il disait la vérité, je devais l'affronter. Nous finîmes par arriver dans le parc. Il inspira à fond puis dit en regardant le ciel :

– Non, tante Elektra ne sera pas à cette réunion. Elle ne le sera jamais. Si mes parents s'avisaient de l'inviter, mes grands-parents leur rendraient la vie difficile pour un bon bout de temps. Et Elektra ne viendrait jamais histoire de ne pas attirer plus d'ennuis à ma mère.

– En fait, tu sais… C'est ta mère qui m'a parlé la première de ta tante.

– A quelle occasion ?

– Lorsque nous sommes revenues des vacances de Noël Ginger et moi, avant de monter dans le train, ta mère m'a parlé. Et elle a dit que dans la ville où je vivais se trouvait également votre tante. Du fait, elle m'a un peu parlé d'elle et notamment de… Son exil ? Je ne sais pas si on peut le dire comme ça.

– Exil, mise à l'écart, renvoi… Les termes sont nombreux selon le niveau d'hypocrisie.

– Aloysius…

– Désolé, Margaret. C'est un peu brutal. Mais dans l'ensemble, c'est ça. Tu sais, un cracmol dans une famille de sang pur, c'est un déshonneur assez marquant. Mes grands-parents ne sont pas des monstres, ils ne l'ont pas abandonnée, mais dès qu'ils ont estimé qu'elle pouvait se débrouiller seule, Elektra a dû partir. Maman t'en a parlé alors… Je suppose qu'il fallait que ça sorte, et tu n'allais pas porter de jugement tout de suite sur la situation de sa sœur.

– Tu as déjà vu ta tante ?

– Une fois… Et j'étais très jeune. C'était pour la naissance de ma sœur. Elle est venue à l'improviste, et je crois que je n'ai jamais vu ma mère aussi heureuse et gênée à la fois. Je me souviens très bien des yeux bleus pâles assez froids d'Elektra. Pourtant, lorsqu'elle m'a pris dans ses bras, elle avait un large sourire. Je ne sais pas vraiment quoi penser d'elle en fait.

– Tu ne te bases déjà pas sur l'absence de pouvoirs magiques.

Il me sourit.

– Oui. Ca vient de l'éducation sans doute. Ma mère a vécu avec elle 18 années. Elle parle rarement de cette période, mais je suppose qu'elle a pu se rendre compte de certaines choses.

– J'aimerais la rencontrer, votre tante…

– J'aimerais moi-même la revoir. Mais elle est perdue dans la « jungle » de ton monde.

J'eus un rire discret qui étonna mon interlocuteur.

– Qu'y a-t-il ?

– Tu as dis « ton monde ». Ca m'amuse. Je dois m'être vraiment collée cette étiquette d'issue de Moldus. En même temps, je ne le cache pas, je n'hésite jamais à parler de cette « jungle », comme tu dis.

Il me sourit gentiment.

– Je crois qu'on a parlé de l'étrange place dans la maison Gryffondor de ma sœur, mais on pourrait se poser la question à ton sujet, non ?

– Euh… C'est-à-dire que j'ai pris Gryffondor à défaut. Donc il n'y a pas grand chose à développer. Je suis là comme ça.

– Je vois. Alors tes encouragements envers ta maison vont sans doute rester modérés.

J'eus un petit rire nerveux.

– Euh, oui… Mais ça ne tient pas à la maison. Je ne suis pas du genre à m'enflammer, c'est tout.

– Alors prépare-toi à souffrir. Parce que lorsque les maisons opposées sont en lice pour la coupe… Ca barde.

– On m'a déjà prévenue. Bah, je survivrai, va. Au pire j'irai jouer les autistes dans ma chambre.

– Je vois. Bien, Margaret, je dois aller retrouver Fran.

– Mais fais donc, fais donc, je ne voudrais surtout pas te retenir. »

Il me fit un petit clin d'œil puis partit alors que je restai seule dans le parc. A mon grand étonnement, j'eus droit au bonjour sympathique d'autres première année de Gryffondor à qui je ne parlais jamais et qui se baladaient dans la plaine attenante au château par ce fort bel après-midi. L'ami fan de Quidditch de Martin vint même discuter un peu avec moi, essayant de me convertir aux subtilités de son sport fétiche. J'écoutai attentivement et essayai de m'intéresser pour lui faire plaisir.

En fait ces vacances me permirent de faire plus ample connaissance avec tous le monde et de m'intégrer un peu mieux dans le paysage « Poudlardesque ». Puis vint la rentrée, et paradoxalement avec elle une excitation dérangeante. C'était pour ainsi dire la folie car venait… La finale de Quidditch. Je sus que les hostilités étaient lancées lorsque j'appris que deux élèves étaient à l'infirmerie, un Serpentard et un Gryffondor, parce qu'ils s'étaient jetés des sorts qui avaient mal tourné.

La finale avait lieu le samedi après la rentrée. Le lundi était supportable. Il n'y avait que des rumeurs et des regards de défis. Le mardi avait été un peu plus intense en regards lourds de sous-entendus et en démonstrations de fierté. Le mercredi avaient débutées les insultes mutuelles, et lors des repas on sentait que les Poufsouffle et Serdaigle auraient préféré ne pas être aux tables entre les deux autres maisons. Le jeudi, il y eut cet incident que je viens d'évoquer. Dans la salle commune, c'était la folie. Les joueurs de Quidditch étaient encouragés à un tel point que c'était sûrement stressant pour eux. Potter semblait assez soucieux. Black était à tous les coups sorti de sa tête et seule sa prestation du samedi devait lui importer. Le vendredi, des cris résonnaient sans cesse dans les couloirs entre les cours, et ils étaient rarement porteurs de gentillesse. Je commençai à me demander comment les professeurs pouvaient laisser passer autant de tension. Mais maintenant, avec le recul, je me dis que c'était tout bonnement incontrôlable. Les élèves étaient des hooligans en puissance.

J'eus droit ce vendredi à une scène qui démontre bien je trouve l'attitude de Morgan dont je me délecte. Je la croisai en fin de journée dans les couloirs et l'excitation était telle que personne ne faisait attention à nous, pas même Malefoy que nous croisâmes mais qui ne nous vit pas, trop occupé à vanter ses capacités d'Attrapeur à une bande de filles plus jeunes que lui. Nous discutions tranquillement de choses assez frivoles :

« Tu vois, disait Morgan avec un air de professeur, il faut que tu apprennes à répliquer du tac au tac, dans ta situation c'est assez vital. Je ne sais pas, dans votre monde vous n'avez jamais de rapports aussi tendus ?

– Pas dans un collège. Enfin, je crois. Mais je n'aurai jamais la chance d'y aller.

– Tu veux dire qu'être ici c'est de la malchance ? Que je sois avec toi est une malédiction ?

– Ne sois pas stupide, Morgan. Si on te disait que tu n'allais pas à Poudlard mais dans un collège de Moldu, tu ne serais pas déçue ? Et tu n'aurais pas droit d'user de la magie bien sûr.

Morgan grimaça à ma dernière remarque puisqu'elle comptait jouer là-dessus pour contourner la question.

– Oui, je crois que je serais assez embêtée. Mais je te le dis de nouveau, je n'y connais rien en Moldus. Alors que toi maintenant tu es plutôt au courant de comment fonctionne le monde de la magie.

– Je crois que je vais te donner des leçons sur là d'où je viens…

– Après les examens, Finey. Là j'ai déjà la tête qui va exploser.

Nous arrivâmes à proximité d'une porte de chaque côté de laquelle deux élèves des maisons ennemies se lançaient des noms d'oiseaux.

– D'ailleurs, je ne peux plus supporter ces scènes de ménage, poursuivit Morgan avec un certain agacement.

Et ce faisant, se mettant devant moi, elle passa entre les deux élèves, prit chacune des têtes avec chacune de ses mains et les cogna avec une force modérée contre le bois des contours de la porte. Sonnés, les deux élèves s'affalèrent en silence tandis que je passai à mon tour entre eux. Morgan inspira à fond et dit avec désinvolture :

– Ah, le silence. Quel son magnifique. »

Morgan était une violente. Pourtant je ne craignais pas de coups venant d'elle. C'était irréaliste. Je savais en mon for intérieur que le jour où Morgan voudrait me faire du mal, c'était un sort à la baguette qui m'attendait. Je supposais qu'elle me lancerait son fameux Doloris. Mais c'était avant de connaître son terrible _Sectum Omnes_, terrifiant sortilège à double tranchant.

Les deux élèves n'avaient certainement pas vu qui leur avait frappé la tête, et il n'y avait pas de témoin à part moi. Morgan était donc tranquille.

Vint ensuite le samedi, jour de folie. Potter avait l'air plus malade que jamais, sans doute stressé à mort par le match qui se préparait. La différence de mentalité était intéressante. Morgan me jurait que Malefoy flambait auprès de ses camarades, sûr de son coup, alors que Harry se remettait en question chaque seconde. Il n'était pas aidé par le capitaine de l'équipe, un certain Dubois, qui ne cessait de le harceler sur la stratégie à adopter et surtout sur les deux cents points d'avance que Gryffondor devait posséder pour seulement mettre fin au match en attrapant le Vif d'Or. Ainsi une double responsabilité pesait sur Harry : choper le Vif d'Or, mais ne pas gaffer en le prenant trop tôt. Je le plaignais vraiment. Pour la première fois.

Moi je n'eus pas à me plaindre de ce match, ainsi que de l'après match, durant lesquels Morgan me fit une démonstration de son inégalable et irrésistible sens de la provocation.

* * *

**Il faut savoir que chercher une logique dans les actes de Morgan est très difficile : certains sont prémédités et obéissent à des principes, d'autres sont impulsifs et n'ont pas de sens apparents. Mais au final, Morgan n'agit jamais sans raison .**


	33. Match au Sommet

**Par avance : Voici un chapitre que je voulais poster depuis un petit temps. Mais par précaution j'ai d'abord rédigé la suite. De l'action, de l'émotion, de la violence (surtout verbale) et même... Un peu d'amour. Je pense que certains vont réagir bizarrement à ce qui se passe vers la fin du chapitre, et c'est vrai qu'avec le recul, ça me parait bizarre. Mais il faut garder à l'esprit une chose : Maggy est très avancée pour son âge ! Rajoutez-lui trois ans dans la tête, s'il le faut, pour que ça passe mieux. J'avais oublié de préciser un détail au début du chapitre précédent concernant Morgan. Hormis sa coiffure qui est légèrement différente, le modèle graphique de Morgan Ebony est celui de Tifa dans Final Fantasy VII. Avis à ceux qui sont un peu calés en jeux vidéos comme moi. Allez, bon chapitre, et vive le flop de la PS3, ça apprendra à Sony à vendre des consoles à 600 euros ! Enjoy !**

* * *

MATCH AU SOMMET – POTTER

Le lendemain matin, je fus réveillée par une multitude de cri d'enthousiasme. Enthousiasme que je ne partageai pas. Jamais au réveil je ne partage quelque manifestation de bonheur. Je me retournai, mis mon traversin sur ma tête en grognant :

« Respectez les autres, mince ! Gné marre du Quidditch.

Joanna, qui devait être réveillée depuis quelques minutes, sauta sur mon lit, m'arrachant un nouveau grognement, puis me dit :

– Allez fais pas ta mauvaise tête, ma Maggy ! Aujourd'hui, tu vas te forcer un peu à être sociable.

– Je ne peux pas être sociable au réveil, Jo ! Et tu risques gros à sauter sur mon lit. Je suis une vraie ourse lorsque mon esprit se met en marche le matin.

Joanna ricana et sauta de plus belle, avant de se prendre un traversin dans la tronche et de tomber à bas du lit.

– Ouch. Mais c'est qu'elle peut être violente, elle qui paraît si innocente…

Sans pouvoir retenir un sourire je m'accordai encore cinq minutes de repos, même si la notion de repos ce jour-là n'avait plus de sens tant l'effervescence animait le château. Je m'habillai ensuite et descendis pour prendre un petit-déjeuner qui fit bourdonner mes oreilles. Lorsque l'ensemble des joueurs de Gryffondor entrèrent, je me serais déjà crue au match. Le bruit me fit froncer les sourcils et je dis dans le brouhaha, pas encore bien réveillée :

– Mais laissez-moi bouffer mes tartines en paix !

Seule ma voisine, qui n'était autre que Melany, m'entendis. Elle éclata de rire, me fit une accolade et me câlina.

– Pauvre Maggy ! Ce n'est pas trop ton truc, hein ?

– C'est le moins qu'on puisse dire. J'aimerais sincèrement partager cette joie, mais là la partie joyeuse de mon cerveau ne s'est pas encore mise en marche.

Elle éclata de rire à nouveau et je dus finir mon petit-déjeuner entre les huées de « Potter » et de « Gryffondor ». Le Potter en question semblait aller mieux. C'était sans doute dû à l'excitation du match. Après donc cette collation bien bruyante, nous nous dirigeâmes telle une horde vers les gradins où nous prîmes place selon notre maison. Il se trouva que j'avais une place vide à côté de moi. Je m'étais en effet mise à la limite entre les Gryffondor et les Serdaigle, histoire que les cris d'hystérie me détruisent moins les tympans. Ginger s'était mise à côté de moi, agitant un petit drapeau rouge et or. Elle était mignonne. N'osant pas prononcer un son, elle se concentrait sur la gestuelle. Alors que je la regardais, une voix venant de l'autre côté me fit écarquiller les yeux.

– Eh, c'est pas mal ici aussi. Et même, je préfère l'angle de vue…

Je me tournai d'un coup vers Morgan et lui dit le moins fort que je pus sans que ma voix ne soit étouffé par les cris des supporters.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici ? C'est pas ta tribune du tout !

Morgan ne portait pas les couleurs de Serpentard et arborait la robe en cuir de Pré-au-Lard sans le chapeau. Ses cheveux étaient retenus en queue de cheval, ce qui lui allait bien. Elle se tourna vers moi avec un grand sourire.

– Bah quoi, je peux me mettre où je veux, non ?

– Mais… Mais… Tout le monde te regarde, fis-je en serrant les dents.

En effet, certaines personnes qui sûrement l'avaient reconnue, la regardaient avec des yeux ronds ou un air inquiet. Elle haussa les épaules.

– Et alors ? Tu devrais avoir compris que je ne me soucie en rien de ce que les autres peuvent penser de moi. Je n'ai pas trop envie de supporter l'équipe des Serpentard, ce n'est qu'une bande de tricheurs.

Les plus âgés des élèves autour eurent un léger sourire, les autres n'en revenaient pas de ces déclarations. De ce que je voyais, l'information remontait par le bouche à oreille à tout le monde. En quelques secondes, tous les Serdaigle et Gryffondor savaient qu'une Serpentard squattait leurs rangs. Je ne savais plus où me mettre et évitai dès lors de regarder Morgan en face. Quant à Morgan, elle croisait les jambes en chantonnant. Elle était tout simplement heureuse de se faire ainsi remarquer.

Fort heureusement, elle ne fut pas longtemps le centre des attentions puisque les joueurs arrivèrent sur le terrain. Alors que tous le monde se levait pour les encourager, je me tournai vers Morgan et criai :

– Tu n'as vraiment aucune limite !

– Tu sais, me répondit-elle en criant également, j'aurais du faire ça plus tôt ! C'est de la pure logique : je supporte plus Gryffondor que Serpentard, donc qu'est-ce que j'irais faire dans leur tribune ? Et en plus, ils sont furieux, c'est génial !

Je me tournai vers les rangs des Serpentards pour en trouver un que je connaissais. Je remarquai alors que Pansy Parkinson jetait des regards haineux à ma voisine. Mon amie venait encore de baisser dans l'estime de ses camarades de maison. Et ça la rendait heureuse. Après un temps d'indignation et d'incrédulité, c'était à présent l'amusement et l'admiration. Morgan était décidément reine dans l'art de surprendre. Qui plus était, je ne pouvais que respecter son courage pour ainsi se faire remarquer.

Je regardai du côté de Ginger : elle resta rivée sur Morgan avec un air d'adoration quelques bonnes secondes avant de remarquer que je m'étais orientée vers elle. C'était normal. Ginger qui faisait tout pour disparaître aux yeux de tous ne pouvait être qu'émerveillée devant Morgan qui faisait tout pour apparaître aux yeux de tous, et pas de la manière la plus reluisante.

Le match commença et dès lors plus personne ne fit attention à l'intruse. Je remarquai qu'on voyait bien mieux les Serpentard dans le ciel et pour cause. Flint, le capitaine, avait visiblement changé des joueurs et avait formé une armée d'armoires à glace. Inutile d'aller plus loin dans le développement pour comprendre que les sournois allaient jouer physique. Je compris un peu pourquoi Morgan haïssait son équipe. Malgré son aspect violent et son respect limité pour à peu près tout, elle ne pouvait supporter le manque de fair-play. Morgan Ebony était comme ça, avec peu des principes, mais des principes auxquels elle tenait particulièrement.

Le match dans son ensemble ressemblait à un croisement entre du foot, la représentation annuelle de la brigade de l'air et un match de catch. Les Gryffondors avaient, il faut bien le dire, un jeu des plus beaux, jouant sur la coordination et le collectif. Les Serpentards avaient un jeu… Comment dire… Bourrin. Ils n'utilisaient pas que les Cognards pour frapper l'adversaire et leurs excès qui menaient à des pénalités causaient à Morgan un énervement considérable. Elle se levait, tapait du pied, brandissait le poing et poussait des jurons en tous sens. Exemple :

– Flint, espèce de sous-veracrasse moisi ! Tu vas voir si je te choppe à la fin du match, ta mère ne te reconnaîtra pas ! Je vais te transformer en… En… Bordel, je sais pas en quoi, mais ça pourra être écrabouillé sous ma botte !

Ce qui fit monter sa notoriété chez les Gryffondors. Alors que je souriais discrètement à ses remarques, certains supporters rouge et or se tournèrent littéralement vers elle et rirent en acquiesçant. Mais cette pique envers Flint n'était rien face à ce qui sortit de sa gorge lorsque Malefoy, le fourbe blondinet, empêcha Harry de s'emparer du Vif d'Or en s'accrochant à son balai. Alors que les Serpentards ricanaient, que les autres spectateurs s'offusquaient, que Madame Bibine s'énervait gravement en criant au Penalty et que Lee Jordan, le commentateur, traitait Malefoy « d'espèce d'abominable petit enfoiré », Morgan se tendit, mit un pied sur la tête du supporter de devant pour prendre une pose plus en avant et cria en brandissant son poing vers Drago, l'air furieusement démente :

– DRAGO ! Espèce de sous-bouse de dragon ! Petit connard ! Descend ici tout de suite que je te règle ton compte ! Je vais prendre ton Nimbus à la con et te le coller dans le cul, tu me diras après si tu auras encore envie de te conduire comme le lâche que tu es dans l'âme ! Je vais te corriger, raclure dégénérée, tu vas voir ! Je ne réponds plus de mes actes !

Et elle sortit sa baguette. Consciente du potentiel destructeur de Morgan que j'imaginais déjà balancer une boule de feu à tête chercheuse sur les parties génitales de Malefoy, je m'agrippai de toutes mes forces à son bras pour qu'elle ne le lève pas et criai alors qu'elle se débattait, en proie à une rage monstrueuse :

– Morgan, pas maintenant ! Pas maintenant ! Tu lui règleras son compte une fois qu'il se sera humilié en perdant ! Imagine, ce sera la cerise sur le gâteau !

Je n'étais certaine de rien concernant sa défaite, mais il fallait absolument calmer la furie qu'était devenue Morgan. Etrangement à côté personne ne fit rien. Ils se fichaient probablement des ennuis dans lesquels elle pouvait se mettre alors qu'elle pourrait leur faire profiter d'un joli spectacle. Ginger cependant se joignit à mes efforts pour maintenir le bras vers le bas. Il faut dire que Morgan avait une force assez surprenante.

Méditant mes paroles, Morgan finit par se calmer et abandonna l'idée de lancer un sortilège sur le blondinet.

– Tu as raison, Finey… Eh, Anderson…

Ginger se figea. Morgan la regardait avec un sourire que je ne sus identifier.

– Il a du t'en falloir, du courage, pour essayer de me stopper. J'aurai pu mal accueillir la manœuvre.

Elle se recroquevilla.

– Alors bravo. Continue à affronter tes doutes, ma petite.

Ginger se détendit, acquiesça puis reprit sa place à côté de moi… Ou plutôt contre moi. J'appréciai grandement le geste de Morgan. Elle ne se souciait pas souvent des gens qui m'entouraient. Mais plus de Ginger que des autres. Pourquoi ? Je crois l'avoir découvert mais par manque de preuve je ne me risquerai pas à expliquer ma théorie. Par curiosité, je regardai du côté des Serpentards. La voix de Morgan avait dû porter très loin, elle avait vraiment hurlé de toute sa gorge. Et même si ce n'était pas forcément dû à la voix, plusieurs d'entre eux la regardaient figés, certains dans une expression de dégoût, d'autres littéralement dans une expression de peur. Morgan était vraiment en train de se décrédibiliser vis-à-vis de sa maison.

Le match se poursuivit encore un peu. Gryffondor avait l'avance nécessaire pour gagner, il ne manquait plus que l'attrapage du Vif d'Or par Potter et le tour était joué. Ce qui se produisit. Alors que je craignais ce moment depuis le début de la journée en raison de la folie qui s'en générerait, je fus malgré moi enthousiasmée par cette victoire. J'étais emportée par la liesse générale, je sautillai sur place, perdant toute retenue. Hors de contrôle, voilà ce que j'étais.

Si bien que je finis par sauter dans les bras d'une Morgan aussi enthousiaste bien que moins enflammée, et que se passa alors une chose que je n'avais pas calculé, que je n'avais pas cherché. Serrant de toute mes forces Morgan par le dos, nos lèvres se rencontrèrent et lentement l'une contre l'autre s'appuyèrent. Après un moment où je ne me rendis pas compte de la chose, j'écarquillai les yeux et me reculai violemment, rougissant à une vitesse phénoménale. Morgan semblait aussi étonnée que moi et passa ses doigts sur ses lèvres. Puis elle prit un sourire charmeur, plissant les yeux, et me dit de sorte que seule moi puisse entendre dans le brouhaha :

– Eh bien, Finey… Tu es émotive à ce point ? Tu me diras, j'ai suivi.

Elle marqua un temps où elle-même sembla assez déstabilisée, je pense par ses propres mots. Puis elle dit :

– Alors, tu en as pensé quoi ?

– Euh… Je.. Je ne sais pas.

Je ne savais vraiment pas. Découvrir l'effet de ce genre de contact est déstabilisant, surtout quand il n'y aucune préméditation. J'avais encore sur les lèvres la sensation de douceur de celles de Morgan qui étaient assez pulpeuses. Morgan eut un large sourire un peu moqueur.

– Tu ne sais pas ? Je te parle du match, Finey. Tu en as pensé quoi ?

Elle me tendait une perche pour que je change de sujet ! Il fallait la saisir. Je repris contenance et dit avec un sourire en coin à cause de sa manœuvre :

– Très animé et… Plein de surprises. Surtout vers la fin.

Je me rendis seulement compte de ce que j'avais dis après avoir fini la phrase. C'était un double-sens, une allusion parfaitement claire, une petite formule coquine… Tout à fait le style de Morgan, pas le mien. Mais je l'avais dit et avec le sourire. Je préférai cacher ma surprise quant à mes propres mots et gardai le même sourire. Morgan eut l'air agréablement surprise et éclata de rire.

– Je suis parfaitement d'accord avec toi. Et tu es une de ces surprises…

Elle n'attendit pas de voir si j'allais répondre et suivit les autres fans qui se ruaient pour aller toucher les saints-joueurs de Gryffondor, victorieux de la coupe de Quidditch. Je restai à ma place et regardai la scène en compagnie de Ginger qui n'aimait certainement pas les bains de foule. Je vis Morgan qui se distingua en montant littéralement par-dessus d'autres élèves pour atteindre Potter. Et un point que ne retiendra sûrement pas l'Histoire du Survivant c'est que Morgan se planta devant un Harry euphorique, puis se colla contre lui et déposa un énorme baiser sur le haut de son front – je crois même, sur sa cicatrice – en lui baissant la tête. Harry avait du fait le menton dans sa généreuse poitrine. Morgan repartit ensuite vers ses camarades Serpentard en riant tandis que tous les Gryffondors voulaient toucher Potter qui avait soudain acquis le statut d'idole. Pour Morgan, ça allait barder.

Harry était-il alors encore plus pivoine qu'avant que Morgan ne vienne jouer les groupies ? Difficilement envisageable, et pourtant je pensai le remarquer…

* * *

**Et voilà, premier baiser... Je pouvais pas faire un tome sans ça quand même... En même temps cette histoire va progresser trèèèès lentement. Prochain chapitre, une rencontre au sommet : Morgan & Dumbledore !**


	34. La Marginale

**Par avance : Oui, c'était gros et complètement irréaliste ! Oui, je le confesse, et je l'assume pleinement ! Mais Morgan est exubérante et Potter un gros coincé ! Et Morgan avait des raisons de lui faire ce bisou gentillet. Concernant le baiser M&M, dans un gros mouvement de foule, je pense que ça peut passer inaperçu. Et ce n'est pas significatif. Les deux là vont se chercher et je sais même pas si ça va mener quelque part. Il paraît que Fanfiction déconne léger ? J'ai aussi remarqué une jolie arrivée de lecteurs, c'est sympa. Je me suis aussi rendu compte que j'arrivais presque au bout du premier tome. Si j'en boucle un, les 5 suivront automatiquement j'en suis sur. Maintenant, instant inspiration : d'où vient le nom de Ginger Anderson ? C'est très simple : Ginger est un prénom que j'affectionne beaucoup, utilisé dans beaucoup de séries. Quant à Anderson, c'est le nom de famille de Néo au début de Matrix. Il me fallait un nom des plus communs. En fait Ginger Anderson est le personnage d'un autre de mes écrits tout à fait différent mais j'aimais bien ce nom. Niveau aspect physique, je ne saurai trop vous conseiller d'aller voir sur mon blog, dans les archives je l'ai dessiné et ça ressemblait assez. Elle devrait avoir un petit air de Dakota Fanning (l'actrice)... Place au récit ! Enjoy !**

* * *

LA MARGINALE – EBONY

Je regardai discrètement autour de moi pour voir si quelqu'un me fixait avec un air significatif. Enfin… Avant de constater qu'il n'y avait carrément plus personne autour de moi. Ginger restait à côté de moi et j'eus brièvement l'impression que nous étions seules au monde. Puis je regardai le terrain et vit Morgan se diriger à grands pas vers ses camarades. Je me mordis la lèvre inférieure et murmurai :

« C'est pas bon…

Ginger avait suivi mon regard puisqu'elle me dit :

– Les Serpentards ne vont sûrement pas apprécier son attitude, je pense.

Ginger étant suffisamment informée sur Morgan, je n'hésitai pas à lui répondre.

– Tu penses bien. Je ne sais pas à quoi elle joue, mais elle se fiche de s'attirer autant de problèmes.

– Tu devrais peut-être aller l'aider.

– Non, fis-je fermement pour me convaincre moi-même. Elle m'a toujours dit que si elle était proche de ses camarades, je devais rester loin. Je suppose que c'est pour m'éviter des ennuis.

La foule en délire se dirigeait vers le château. Je remarquai cependant que Rogue ne quittait pas le terrain, ni à ma grande surprise le professeur Dumbledore. Ce dernier regardait attentivement Morgan et les autres Serpentards. Malefoy était venu parler à Morgan d'une manière assez féroce, encadré par toute l'équipe qui se voulait menaçante. Mais Morgan continuait de sourire. Aucun des deux professeurs ne bougeaient. Je dus résister pour ne pas m'avancer vers Morgan.

De la voir seule face à tous ces mastodontes ainsi qu'en plus un groupe de supporters assez énervés par la défaite, j'avais cette pulsion de vouloir aller l'épauler. C'était stupide, je m'attirerais plus d'ennuis que jamais. Mais, peu importe la nature de l'émotion que je ressentais, je voulais aller lui montrer mon soutien. La raison toutefois l'emporta et je ne bougeai pas de ma place. Le ton monta lentement là-bas sur la pelouse, si bien que je finis par entendre Flint crier :

« Aller supporter Gryffondor ! Tu voulais juste te payer notre tête, avoue !

– Mais il n'y a rien à avouer, rétorqua Morgan sur un ton étrangement neutre. Flint, tu as vu à quoi ressemble ton équipe ? On a l'impression que tu veux monter une exposition d'armoires à glace ! Et j'ai pu constater les faits pendant le match. Ils en oubliaient presque le souaffle, tes musclés aux hormones de dragon. Votre jeu, je l'ai trouvé lamentable, et j'ai juste supporté une équipe qui savait jouer en tant que telle.

– Tu peux parler d'équipe ! cria une Serpentard plus âgée qu'elle. Tu t'amuses bien à la jouer solo dans notre maison.

– Que je sache, je n'ai jamais fais copain-copain avec un Gryffondor. Ne m'accusez pas d'avoir lâché ma maison ! J'y tiens !

– Tu n'es jamais avec nous, toujours dans ton coin ! rétorqua Malefoy.

– Je m'isole si ça me chante. Je n'apprécie pas vraiment la compagnie de mes camarades de classe, surtout quand ils ont un complexe de supériorité de taille phénoménale ou deux neurones qui s'affrontent dans leur grosses têtes.

Elle faisait allusion à Malefoy ainsi qu'à ses deux gardes du corps, mais ceux-ci ne comprirent bien sûr pas la moquerie. Rogue et le directeur se rapprochaient lentement du groupe de Serpentard. Je remarquai que les camarades de Morgan n'étaient pas collés à Morgan pour l'intimider. En fait, c'était elle qui les intimidait, je pense. Ils gardaient donc une distance de sécurité.

– Et cette petite Gryffondor que tu trimballes partout ? insista Pansy Parkinson.

Immédiatement, je me couchai par terre entre deux rangs des gradins. Ginger s'étonna :

– Maggy ? Qu'est-ce que tu… ?

Elle ne put finir sa phrase car je l'avais tirée vers le bas et elle tomba doucement sur moi tandis que Morgan rétorquait cette fois d'une voix froide :

– Je ne vois pas de quoi tu veux parler. Je ne fréquente pas de Gryffondor, tu te fais des idées.

– Elle était avec toi au dernier match de Quidditch ! Nous l'avons tous vue !

Il y eut des approbations dans le groupe. Morgan gardait son ton glacial.

– Une coïncidence. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle faisait là et je ne lui ai pas parlé.

– Je t'ai vue dans les couloirs te balader avec elle.

– Tu es sûre qu'on ne t'as pas jeté un sort de confusion mentale ? Ou que ce n'était pas une illusion ? Je n'ai jamais fait ça.

Même si je savais que Morgan voulait me protéger, ça me faisait mal d'entendre sa voix glaciale dire que je n'existais pas pour elle. C'était stupide, mais les mots font toujours mal, même s'ils ne sont pas sincères. Et il faut dire que Morgan était une actrice hors pair quant à supprimer toute émotion dans sa voix.

Je m'étais cachée afin que personne ne puisse faire de lien, ce que j'expliquai à Ginger. Elle approuva du chef tandis que le ton semblait s'être stabilisé du côté de Morgan. Drago fit avec un air de dégoût qui lui était propre et qui me donnait envie de le frapper :

– Tu es pathétique, à croire que parce que tu te la joues solitaire, tu pourras briller plus que les autres. Enfin, je suppose qu'on peut t'accorder la circonstance atténuante de…

Il s'arrêta immédiatement. J'avais deviné le thème qu'il allait aborder. Curieuse, je levai légèrement la tête pour voir le groupe. Morgan me tournait le dos, encore une fois. Mais Malefoy semblait s'être arrêté de lui-même. Il s'était sans doute rendu compte lui-même que finir cette phrase lui apporterait bien des problèmes, plus que la première fois à Pré-au-Lard. Je ne sus jamais le regard que put lui adresser Morgan à cet instant, mais Malefoy de toute façon détournait le regard. Morgan soupira puis dit sèchement :

– Je n'ai fait que supporter l'équipe que je préférais. Après, Drago, je suis dans la même classe que toi et je ne supporte pas plus Potter que toi ou ses deux amis le nul et la pimbêche. Ce type m'exaspère par la gloire incompréhensible qu'on lui attribue et par son éternelle ignorance. Tu comprends où je veux en venir ?

– Je pense, répondit Drago qui visiblement était soulagé. Mais ne crois pas qu'on va oublier si facilement ton petit numéro…

– Pense ce que tu veux tant que tu ne crois pas que je fricotes avec l'ennemi.

Pour toute réponse, Drago grogna et je vis toute la troupe s'éloigner vers le château, Morgan mise à part. Je remarquai que quelques élèves d'autres maisons avaient observé la scène. Morgan allait faire partie des ragots de la semaine. Rogue se contenta de la fixer un moment avant de suivre la majeure partie de ses élèves, en maudissant la chance sans borne de Potter et en félicitant son équipe pour la rage mise dans le jeu – ceci au sens propre sans doute. Dumbledore cependant s'approcha d'une Morgan qui regardait le ciel avec un air étrangement mélancolique. J'hésitai à sortir, retenant la pauvre Ginger contre moi sans y faire attention. Puis finalement je décidai d'écouter ce que ces deux personnages hors pair pouvaient avoir à se dire. Dumbledore approcha Morgan de dos. Pourtant ce fut elle qui entama la conversation :

« Aurais-je enfreins le règlement, professeur ?

Dumbledore lui répondit d'un ton amical et courtois :

– Je ne vois pas en quoi, Miss Ebony…

Ils ne parlaient pas fort mais le stade était à présent silencieux, je pouvais donc tout entendre.

– N'y aurait-il pas une règle dans l'école qui dit qu'il faut être fidèle à sa maison ?

Dumbledore eut un petit rire.

– Lorsque le choixpeau vous a attribué votre maison, Miss Ebony, il a fait du mieux qu'il pouvait. On n'est pas fidèle à une maison à Poudlard, mais à ses amis. Les maisons sont là parce que les quatre fondateurs représentaient quatre personnalités bien différentes, et par leur continuité elles aident les amitiés à se former. Mais rien ne vous interdit de vous lier à ce que vous avez appelé votre « ennemi ».

– Rien ne vous échappe, hein, Albus ?

– Albus ? Il ne me semble pas que soyons aussi proche, Miss Ebony.

– Appelez-moi Morgan…

Dumbledore parut amusé.

– Vous n'avez pas peur d'être effrontée, dites-moi.

– Effrontée ? Je pense juste éviter de passer par l'hypocrisie, Albus.

– Ha ha ha… Tout le portrait de votre mère. Elle savait aussi bien frapper avec les mots. Mais vous ressemblez physiquement à votre père, étrangement.

– Je sais, la moitié des ex-sous-fifres de Voldemort me l'ont déjà dit.

– A ce sujet, Morgan, je ne saurai trop vous conseiller de vous faire plus discrète. Vous risquez des problèmes… Des deux côtés.

Elle se tourna vivement vers Dumbledore avec un air froid.

– Je devrais taire la vérité ? Allons, Albus, vous êtes autant pour la transparence que moi, non ? Et puis pourquoi devrais-je avoir peur de parler de ça ? Je suis de _son_ côté, non ? C'est ce que tous ceux qui se sont opposés à mon entrée ici doivent penser, je suppose ! Hein ?

– Morgan, je n'aurais jamais refusé de…

– Vous non, Albus ! Mais combien de personne au ministère tremblent au nom de Voldemort, au nom de mangemort et également au nom d'Ebony ? Je suis maudite, portant le nom de mes parents.

– Vous n'êtes pas eux… Vous pouvez faire de votre vie ce que vous souhaitez.

Elle se calma.

– Vous avez raison, professeur. C'est pourquoi je me vengerai de Voldemort.

– Ne vous lancez pas de tels objectifs, Morgan. La vengeance ne vous apportera aucun soulagement.

– Ce n'est pas pour soulager mon âme. Mon âme est condamnée depuis longtemps. Non, c'est une question de justice ! Et si je voulais aller jusqu'au bout de cette justice, je devrais éliminer aussi Fudge.

Dumbledore demeura interdit un long moment pendant lequel Morgan lui tourna le dos pour regarder de nouveau en l'air avant de dire :

– Vous savez tout de mes parents. Et vous savez presque tout de moi… Vous pouvez comprendre, j'en suis certaine.

– Je comprends mais je ne cautionne pas. Morgan vous avez un si brillant avenir qui s'ouvre devant vous, ne pensez plus au passé révolu, à celui de vos regrettés parents. Vous savez… Jenova est venue me voir plusieurs fois après votre naissance.

– Quoi ?! s'écria Morgan en se tournant vers Dumbledore. Ma mère ? Vous plaisantez ?!

– Pas du tout. Elle s'inquiétait de ce qui pouvait se passer pour vous. Elle voulait s'assurer que quoiqu'il arrive, je vous accueillerais à Poudlard. Je le lui ai promis.

Morgan parut désemparée, puis tourna son regard vers l'endroit où je me trouvais, se raidit et reprit contenance.

– Nous en reparlerons, Albus. En attendant, sachez que je ne calmerai pas mes ardeurs pour la tranquillité d'esprit des bien-pensants. Et je suppose que vous savez pour mes petites sorties nocturnes… Si vous ne m'avez pas encore arrêtée, c'est que vous me faites suffisamment confiance pour m'en sortir seule. Tiens en parlant de ça, vous pouvez m'expliquer ce que Black fabrique dans le secteur ?

Dumbledore eut un petit rire.

– Vous êtes une fille pleine de surprise, vraiment comme votre mère. Il me semble d'ailleurs que vous en savez plus que d'autres sur Black, je me trompe ?

Morgan ricana.

– Sacré vieux renard.

– Alors vous êtes sûrement mieux placée que moi pour trouver la raison de sa venue. Bon, ce n'est pas tout ça, mais je dois aller féliciter encore les Gryffondors pour leur victoire. Je vous laisse en compagnie de votre ennemie… Pardon, amie.

Pour toute réponse, Morgan émit un petit rire sympathique. Dumbledore partit non sans jeter un coup d'œil dans ma direction. Morgan, les mains dans les poches de sa robe, me rejoignit sur les gradins.

– Alors Finey, on a l'oreille indiscrète ?

– Je te signale que je n'ai pas bougé depuis que tu es descendue.

– Tu dois être satisfaite, tu en as encore appris pas mal sur moi.

– Ce n'étaient pas vraiment dans de bonnes conditions, et puis tu ne t'adressais pas à moi. Je n'aime pas trop avoir suivi une conversation sans y prendre part.

– Ce qui est fait est fait. Et je me suis arrêtée avant que des éléments dont je ne veux pas parler m'échappent. Je t'ai oublié quelques minutes, je dois l'admettre. Parler avec Dumbledore est si prenant… Comme je te l'ai déjà dit…

– Il est une des rares personnes que tu respectes. Ca se voit.

Morgan me sourit sincèrement puis se tourna vers Ginger avec un air plus goguenard.

– Mais j'y pense, Anderson a sûrement des oreilles aussi. Tu en as peut-être trop entendu…

Ginger, à mon grand dam, s'aplatit devant Morgan – même si être face à Morgan Ebony était une sacrée circonstance atténuante.

– Non, non, je n'ai pas écouté, rien du tout, fit-elle en secouant vivement la tête.

Morgan fit claquer sa langue et soupira :

– Tu n'as pas plus de fierté que ça ?

Je pris la défense de Ginger. La Serpentard avait un peu tendance à oublier l'image qu'elle donnait d'elle lorsqu'il ne s'agissait plus d'en jouer.

– Morgan ! Tu ne te rends pas compte que tu l'intimides ?

– Hein ? Oh… Ouais, en même temps, ça pourrait être de la prudence. Pardon.

Ginger ne savait plus où se mettre. Morgan la mettait mal à l'aise quoiqu'il arrive, même les compliments ne la calmait pas plus que ça. Je mis fin à son calvaire.

– Bien, on va peut-être se séparer, maintenant…

– Oui, répondit Morgan avec un air amusé. Je pense que vous deux avez très envie de partager ce moment d'hystérie collective avec vos camarades de maison. Quant à moi je vais rejoindre ma salle commune et subir ces regards noirs que j'affectionne tant. Bye, Finey, Anderson…

Et elle s'en alla en chantonnant de sa voix pure. Ginger la fixa jusqu'à ce qu'elle disparaisse, apparemment en proie à une grande réflexion. Puis elle se tourna vers moi :

– Ton amie Morgan est vraiment effrayante, tu sais… Mais elle a l'air de t'apprécier beaucoup. Et de m'apprécier un peu, moi aussi. Elle a un drôle de passé, on dirait… Enfin, je ne veux pas dire que tu dois l'éviter, hein…

Je soupirai puis répondit alors que je l'entraînais par l'épaule à rentrer.

– Je sais qu'elle est fille de mangemorte depuis un temps déjà, Ginger. Mais je sais tout autant qu'elle déteste Vold… Tu-sais-qui.

– Merci de ne pas l'avoir dit.

– De rien, faut juste que j'y pense… Donc oui, elle le déteste. De ce côté-là je ne m'en fais pas, mais… Morgan me parais parfois assez instable. Excuse-moi mais je ne veux pas tellement développer plus…

Ginger me fit son petit sourire timide adorable.

– Tu es toute excusée, je te comprends parfaitement. Alors, on va fêter la victoire avec les autres ?

Elle avait posé la question en semblant craindre la réponse. Je compris que la foule l'inquiétait quelque peu.

– Promis, fis-je, je reste près de toi, et si tu ne supportes pas on se réfugie dans notre chambre. Tu n'aurais pas un peu peur d'être entourée par des gens ?

– Non, c'est… C'est juste que je ne pense pas pouvoir être aussi gaie qu'eux.

– Bah, ça viendra tout seul. Même moi je pense pouvoir me faire contaminer par leur bonne humeur. On va essayer et on verra, ok ?

– Ok… Merci d'être là, Maggy…

J'eus un rire nerveux.

– De rien, Ginger. C'est un plaisir. Surtout lorsque je peux rester avec des personnes comme toi ou Morgan. Là, je trouve ma place à Poudlard… »

Nous nous sourîmes puis nous dirigeâmes vers notre salle commune où nous attendais une rumba du Diable en l'honneur de notre triomphante équipe. Harry Potter était une fois de plus le centre de toutes les attentions. Et j'étais certaine que pour le coup, Morgan ou Fran ne critiquerait pas sa célébrité.

Je n'ai pas demandé à Ginger si elle avait vu le furtif baiser que Morgan et moi avions échangé. Avec la cohue, personne n'avait du faire attention, et je pense qu'il était difficile de voir vraiment s'il y avait eu contact. Cela ressemblait plus à un câlin. Mais savait-on jamais ? Toujours est-il que Ginger ne m'a jamais parlé de cela. Et si elle a jamais su, je la remercie de son silence. J'aurais eu beaucoup de mal à expliquer la chose. Peut-être même que je n'aurai pas pu.

* * *

**La prochaine fois... Morgan apprendra à Maggy comment faire le pudding à l'arsenic. Non, je déconne... Ce sera le retour à l'imbrication entre le T3 et ma fanfic.**


	35. Retour au Proprio

**Par avance : Les colles de TD arrivent, je vais donc être indisponible pendant un temps. Pourtant j'ai presque fini d'écrire la fic puisque j'en suis au gros final. Voici donc un chapitre qui fait cross-over avec le T3 de cette chère JK, que je suis en fait obligé de faire si on veut. Vous comprendrez en lisant. Petit coup de pub : j'étais ce week-end à Polymanga en Suisse à Lausanne en tant que membre d'une association appellée Bulle Japon. Tapez donc ces deux noms dans google pour en savoir plus. Je continue dans mon étude des noms : Melany Parry. Au début, son prénom était francisé volontairement (Mélanie) mais c'était alors qu'elle était personnage très différent dans un autre de mes écrits. Le prénom de Melany vient d'un truc un peu stupide que j'ai lu quand j'étais gamin et qui était délivré je crois avec le magazine "Julie", qui racontait l'histoire d'une fille devenue ange. Le nom de Parry vient de la trilogie de Philip Pullman : "A la croisée des mondes", c'est le nom de famille de Will. C'est assez étrange comme origine, non ? Bon, après le modèle graphique est d'un banal, je ne sais même pas comment je pourrais la dessiner, mais elle ressemble à une Julia Roberts avec des cheveux noirs en beaucoup plus jeune bien sûr. Son caractère vient d'un personnage de manga mais je ne le retrouve plus. C'est con mais bon... Place au récit !**

* * *

RETOUR AU PROPRIO – HERMIONE 

Après cette semaine d'intense excitation, vint une semaine de liesse où plus personne ne faisait rien.

Lors de cette semaine j'eus un nouvel entraînement avec Morgan en utilisant l'Anneau du Serpent. J'étais impressionnée par moi-même lorsque je portais cette chose. J'étais capable d'acrobaties dignes de gymnastes, mais en moins gracieux. A côté d'un entraînement physique assez concluant – même si Morgan me fit vite enlever l'objet magique par soucis pour mon intégrité physique, je ne réussissais toujours pas à fabriquer un Patronus, sinon une sorte de disque d'argent que j'interprétais comme un bouclier… Morgan pensait plutôt à une porte. J'avais tellement hâte de voir quelle forme pouvait avoir mon Patronus…

Après cette semaine de vacances, le calme revint au château très soudainement. Il était temps de penser à autre chose que la distraction : c'était la période des examens. Je vais faire simple les concernant : j'ai été plus ou moins bonne. Je n'ai nullement l'intention de me vanter, mais là étaient les faits. Le programme : Lundi : Histoire de la Magie + Sortilèges : ça commençait soft. Mardi : Défense contre les forces du mal + Potions : une journée antinomique en terme de professeurs. Mercredi : Métamorphoses + Botanique : là, j'ai paniqué. Je ne me faisais pas confiance pour ces deux disciplines. Jeudi : Astronomie + Vol : ça finit soft également.

L'Histoire de la magie était une matière qui m'avait intéressée de bout en bout puisqu'à la base je n'y connaissais rien. D'où une excellente note. La meilleure en fait, car tous les cours des autres étaient creux à certains passages, lorsqu'ils avaient finalement dessiné ou s'étaient assoupis.

En Sortilèges… C'était un peu moins bien : le stress de l'épreuve m'a fait perdre une fois ma concentration.

Défense contre les forces du mal : pas un accroc. Je crois que Lupin m'appréciait pas mal. Enfin, qui n'appréciait-il pas, je me le demande…

Le professeur Rogue avait-il fait preuve d'indulgence lors de l'examen de Potions ? Je ne pensais pas cela possible. Pourtant ma note était de quinze sur vingt. Pour cela je pouvais remercier Fran. Elle m'avait fait bénéficier d'un cours de soutien efficace, et ce malgré ses propres examens. En revanche, Joanna, que j'avais pourtant soutenue, réussit à avoir un zéro pointé, avec cinq points pour Gryffondor en moins. Il s'agissait d'un TP et après des remarques désobligeantes de Rogue envers elle, Joanna, qui n'était pas si nulle en potion mais assez susceptible, fit en sorte de faire exploser son chaudron.

En Métamorphose, le résultat fut mitigé, mais je ne m'attendais pas à quelque chose de grandiose : transformer Mildred en pot de chambre me faisait mal au cœur. Et je détestais la métamorphose dans son essence : transformer le matière, qui plus est vivante, en masse inerte me révulsait. Mon petit côté matérialiste de Moldu.

Quant à l'Astronomie, malheureusement le résultat fut assez décevant, ma seule réelle mauvaise note. Je n'avais rien compris à l'agencement des étoiles.

Pour ce qui est de l'épreuve de Vol, elle était accessoire et ne comptait que si elle dépassait la moyenne, je décidai donc de la sécher. Je n'avais simplement pas envie de me farcir cette épreuve alors que je ne montais jamais sur un balais. Melany, elle, ramena un 20/20 ainsi qu'une proposition de Mme Bibine pour rejoindre l'équipe de Quidditch l'an prochain. Mais Melany ne voulait pas. Elle disait ne pas avoir besoin d'un stress supplémentaire pendant l'année prochaine.

Le dernier jour des examens fut l'occasion de célébrer l'anniversaire de Melany, née le 15 juin, en même temps que sa note parfaite en vol dont personne ne doutait en réalité. J'ai oublié de préciser que cette chère Joanna était née un 2 mai. J'étais la seule malchanceuse à n'avoir pas son anniversaire durant la période scolaire, je ne pouvais donc pas le fêter avec mes amies. C'est en fêtant les 12 ans de Melany à grands renforts de sucreries que je m'aperçus ne pas connaître celui de Morgan et cela me dérangeait. Je quittai donc mes amies qui comme beaucoup d'autres soupiraient de soulagement dans la Grande Salle à l'idée que les examens étaient terminés. Je passai tout de même dans mon dortoir pour laisser mon matériel d'examen avant de chercher une Morgan qui devait également en avoir fini avec ses examens. Et c'est en redescendant les escaliers que j'entendis Potter.

« … Peut pas le laisser tout seul à attendre le bourreau.

Son ami Ron lui rappela que personne et encore moins lui ne pourrait s'aventurer dehors alors que la nuit allait tomber. Je n'avais aucune idée de ce dont ils parlaient mais, curieuse, je restai planquée pour en savoir plus. Potter prononça alors une phrase qui me donna un effroyable frisson.

– Si seulement on avait la cape d'invisibilité.

– Où est-elle ? demanda la voix d'Hermione.

Harry lui expliqua où il l'avait laissée… Et où Morgan et moi l'avions récupérée. Hermione fit remarquer que si Rogue le voyait dans le secteur de la sorcière borgne, il en prendrai pour son grade et demanda le mode d'emploi pour ouvrir la bosse. Harry lui avait à peine expliqué qu'elle était partie. J'entendis distinctement son pas rapide sur la moquette de la salle commune. Le frisson s'étendit. Hermione se dirigeait dans la direction opposée à celle où se trouvait réellement la cape d'invisibilité. Et si elle revenait les mains vides… Ce serait le début des suspicions et je n'osai pas imaginer tous les scénarii catastrophes qui en découlaient.

Il fallait rattraper Hermione et lui rendre la chose. Je montai discrètement dans ma chambre, prit la cape d'invisibilité et la glissait dans un gros manuel que je pris avec moi. Puis j'inspirai à fond un bon coup, avant de rejoindre la salle commune avec l'attitude que m'avait montrée Morgan, passant devant Potter et Weasley en leur adressant même un bonjour. Puis une fois que je fus sûre que le portrait de la grosse dame – qui était revenue après rénovation – était bien fermé, je me précipitai vers le secteur où se trouvait la statue du passage secret. Si bien que je rentrai en plein dans Hermione à un coin de couloir.

Elle se releva de suite en s'excusant brièvement, l'air particulièrement troublée. Il valait mieux y aller directement pour m'expliquer avant qu'elle ne s'en aille.

« Hermione, je… J'ai la cape d'invisibilité.

Elle ouvrit très grand ses deux yeux bruns dans un tressautement.

– Pardon ? Margaret, tu viens de dire quoi ?

Après avoir vérifié que nous étions seuls, j'ouvris le livre et prit la cape d'invisibilité soigneusement pliée. Elle écarquilla davantage ses yeux, si bien que je crus qu'ils allaient sortir de leurs orbites.

– Mais… Mais… Comment tu as eu ça ?!

Je gardai un ton calme mais dit sans hésiter :

– Ne pose pas de questions, Hermione, surtout ne pose pas de questions. Disons que je l'ai trouvée, si tu veux tout savoir, mais je ne te dirai pas dans quelles conditions, sinon que je ne l'ai pas volée.

Elle regarda un moment l'objet puis se redressa en me regardant avec suspicion.

– Tu espionnerais Harry ?

– Non ! Bien sûr que non ! Je te jure que je ne me mêle pas de vos affaires.

Ce n'était pas vraiment vrai, mais c'était Morgan qui m'avait emmenée là-dedans.

– Tout vos petits secrets, et même ce que vous comptez faire avec ça ne regarde que vous. Juste un truc : ne dis pas à tes amis que c'est moi qui te l'ai rendue. J'ai surpris votre conversation dans la salle commune tout à l'heure. J'ai donc décidé de te la rendre, et je l'aurais fait plus tôt si j'avais eu l'occasion. Mais… Enfin c'est compliqué.

Surtout ne pas impliquer Morgan là-dedans…

– Donc la voilà, dis-leur que tu l'as trouvée à l'endroit où Harry l'avait laissée, sur le sol en bas du trou dans la bosse.

– Tu es allée dans ce passage ?

– Hermione, pas de question je t'en supplie.

Elle parut un instant vexée de ne pouvoir satisfaire sa curiosité puis agita l'index.

– Je trouve que ton attitude est des plus inquiétantes depuis que tu es ici, Maggy. Tu files un mauvais coton, si tu veux mon avis.

J'étais horriblement gênée et voulait en même temps me justifier.

– C'est très complexe comme situation, tant de secrets… Tu ne sais rien de ce que je fais « dans l'ombre », Hermione. Comme moi je ne sais pas ce que vous avez fait réellement avec l'histoire de la pierre philosophale et l'histoire du basilic.

Elle dut admettre en elle que c'était vrai car elle soupira en acquiesçant.

– Soit, je garde mes secrets, tu gardes les tiens. Tu me la donnes ?

Elle tendit la main vers la cape que je m'empressai de lui rendre. Ne sachant plus quoi dire, nous restâmes un moment silencieux. Puis je toussai et dit :

– Hum… Si tu as besoin d'aide un jour… N'hésite pas, viens me demander. Je ne suis pas une empotée, et encore moins quelqu'un qui préfère rester dans son coin. J'ai rencontré récemment quelqu'un qui me donne les moyens de m'améliorer assez vite dans le monde magique. Alors n'oublies pas…

Elle parut agréablement surprise.

– Tu te fais donc à ce monde ?

– Je crois que tu penses encore que je veux rentrer chez moi…

– Oui, admit Hermione avec un petit rire. C'est l'impression que tu donnes.

– Eh bien tu vois, j'ai tenu un an, je viens de passer mes examens et je compte bien revenir l'année prochaine.

C'était le moment de faire le point, non seulement pour éclairer Hermione, mais pour m'éclairer moi-même. J'ai déjà corrigé auparavant le fait que je prenais Dumbledore comme seul exutoire et qu'Hermione m'a aidée à être honnête avec moi-même. Ce fut de nouveau le cas. Parce que c'est une amie d'enfance, parce que c'est ma voisine, parce que c'est une fille de Moldue comme moi et parce qu'elle est compréhensive.

– C'est vrai, quand je suis arrivée ici, j'avais presque envie de repartir de suite. Le manque de technologie, le fait de quitter la « civilisation » – tu m'excuseras l'expression, la bizarrerie de la psychologie des sorciers… Tout ça m'a déstabilisée, et j'ai voulu fuir pour retrouver le confort de ma vie dont je savais tout. Et puis j'ai trouvé des points communs avec notre monde…

– Notre monde ? fit Hermione avec un sourire en coin.

– Oui, notre monde, répondis-je avec sérieux.

Je ne voulais pas lui laisser cette concession. Histoire de lui signifier qu'elle et moi étions du même bord. Son sourire disparut et elle acquiesça.

– D'accord, notre monde.

– Merci.

– Tu as raison dans le fond. Continue.

– Oui. Et j'ai commencé à apprécier l'endroit, apprécier les gens, apprécier… La magie. Je ne te parlerai pas de ce qui m'énerve encore dans la magie, mais je m'y habitue, je ne quitte plus ma baguette… Et voilà. J'ai passé les examens, je suis sur mon chemin pour passer sept années ici. Au fond, j'ai l'impression d'être perpétuellement en vacances.

Elle eut un petit rire.

– Je vois parfaitement ce que tu veux dire. Si je suis si travailleuse, c'est pour compenser cette impression.

– Rendre la chance qui t'as été donnée d'être sorcière en t'y impliquant à fond. Remercier la magie en quelque sorte…

– Je vois que tu as un certain talent pour comprendre les autres.

– J'ai eu un bon professeur toutes ces années dans mon jardin.

Elle me sourit franchement.

– Tu crois que j'ai eu une influence sur toi ?

– Assurément…

Elle ferma les yeux, l'air gêné, puis soupira.

– Bon, je vais y aller. Merci de l'avoir rendue et… A plus tard.

– Ok. A plus tard. »

Elle partit en planquant la cape sous sa robe. Mission accomplie, j'avais couvert mes arrières et en prime j'avais obtenu un petit entretien avec Hermione qui nous avait sûrement un peu rapprochées. J'avais certes perdu la cape d'invisibilité, mais je ne m'en servais pas et de toute façon cela ne m'appartenait nullement. Ce n'est pas que je culpabilisais de la garder, mais bon… Maintenant seule et sereine, je me mis à la recherche de Morgan.

* * *

**Le chapitre qui suit va me permettre de me défouler à propos de ce système politique dans le monde des sorciers qui m'énerve pas mal... **


	36. Judiciaire

**Par avance : Les gens, la fic est presque terminée ! J'ai eu un éclair d'inspiration et j'ai enchaîné les gros chapitres. Reste juste le final et l'épilogue et voilà, j'aurai réussi à mener à terme un projet pour la première fois, même si je prévois la suite quand même, ce serait salaud de vous laisser sans plus de révélations. Surtout qu'en relisant je me rends compte que j'ai lancé une tonne d'intrigue ! Donc le rythme de parution va augmenter forcément, surtout que j'ai hâte de terminer. Rassurez-vous, la qualité n'en souffrira pas, je relis méticuleusement tous ce que je fais paraître. A ce sujet, je prononcerais un erratum doublé d'un Mea Culpa : dans le début de la fic, Martin n'hésite pas à prononcer le nom de Voldemort. C'est une bévue de ma part parce que je n'avais pas réalisé la psychose que pouvaient avoir les élèves. Donc voilà.**

** Sinon, CONCOURS ! Oui, toi lecteur, je te lance un concours ! Dans le chapitre de cette fanfic apparaissent les noms de "Nathaniel et Isabel", qui sont des personnages pour beaucoup plus tard. Ces deux noms ont une inspiration bien particulière ! Sauras-tu retrouver d'où ils sont tirés ? C'est bien tordu je précise, et j'ai moi-même cherché ces deux prénoms. Le gagnant de ce concours, qu'il me réponde par review ou mail, aura droit à un OS (One shot) sur le personnage de son choix (mais de ma fic quand même...). Voilà ! Place au chapitre très court !**

* * *

JUDICIAIRE – LE MINISTERE 

Et je trouvai mon amie sur l'esplanade, comme je l'avais prévu. Pour une fois le soleil n'était pas encore complètement couché, on aurait donc pu nous voir depuis le parc. Mais Morgan était allongée au milieu des dalles de pierre et non près de la balustrade. Comme à son habitude, elle m'entendit arriver.

« Alors, Finey, ces examens ?

– Eh bien… Ca devrait aller. Et pour toi ?

– Sans vouloir flamber, c'était une formalité dans la plupart des matières.

– Tu serais presque parfaite, fis-je avec ironie.

Elle se releva en montant les jambes puis en bondissant carrément du bassin pour atterrir accroupie, bras tendus. Elle se redressa ensuite, dos à moi, et regarda le soleil couchant.

– Il faut avouer que je m'y connais plus que la plupart de mes camarades à leur âge. Mais tu vois, alors qu'ils avaient des amis pour jouer et des parents pour les dorloter, j'ai dû compenser ces vides. Alors j'ai lu, lu, encore et encore. Je n'ai pas la science infuse, mais j'ai du niveau. C'est tout.

Je détournai le regard, gênée. Etrangement, je n'avais pas trop envie de parler de ça aujourd'hui. C'était la fin des cours et examens, les vacances en somme, et je ne voulais pas alourdir l'atmosphère. Morgan devait penser la même chose car elle fit en se retournant vers moi avec le sourire :

– Enfin bon. Voilà. Une troisième année les doigts dans le nez. Au fait, c'est le moment pour toi de faire le point sur ta première année ici. Tu as aimé ?

– Euh… Oui. Notamment parce que j'ai rencontré des personnes géniales.

– Je sais, je suis géniale.

– Tu n'es pas la seule, fis-je avec un sourire en coin.

– Oui mais je suis sûrement la plus géniale. Non ?

– Je sais pas. Tu es spécialement géniale, on va dire.

Elle se rapprocha de moi en pouffant de rire.

– « Spécialement » ? Ah, ce mot « spécial »… Il te va bien aussi je crois.

– Il faut croire.

– C'est sans doute pour ça qu'on est proche.

– Mais c'est quoi « normal », à ce moment-là ?

– Tout ceux qui ne sont pas nous ?

– Mouais… Non. Ceux qui se conforment à la norme… Mmh…

Là, mon esprit n'était pas assez ouvert à l'époque pour que je donne une définition correcte de « normal ». D'ailleurs, je me demande bien aujourd'hui si la normalité peut-être définie objectivement. J'ai bien peur que non. Car je me suis vite rendue compte qu'autour de moi personne n'était normal : Morgan, Joanna, Ginger… Par l'esprit. Melany… Par autre chose. Et je ne parle pas d'Elektra, des Darksun ou de Nathaniel et Isabel. Oups, je parle trop et brûle les étapes. Bref, je finis par secouer la tête.

– Désolé, je ne suis pas d'accord avec toi, mais impossible de développer plus.

– Bah, ne nous prenons pas la tête avec ça. On sort du lot, voilà. Donc tu as aimé Poudlard… Prête à rempiler l'année prochaine ?

– Tout à fait, fis-je avec une certaine fierté. Je suis entrée dans le système.

Morgan eut un rire plutôt amer.

– Oui, enfin… « Entrer » est un bien grand mot. Tu vis à Londres, parmi les Moldus. Tu ne connais que le Chemin de Traverse et Poudlard du monde magique, et tu n'es pas sous la juridiction du ministère.

– Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

– J'ai vécu dans un village de Moldu mais dans un quartier entièrement rempli de sorciers. Les règles qui régissaient ce quartier, en matière d'ordre public notamment, étaient dictées par le Ministère. Tu es soumise à des règles du Ministère toi aussi. Mais pas autant. On va dire que tu es « gentiment » encadrée par le Ministère. Lorsque j'ai perdu mes parents, c'est le Ministère qui s'est chargé de me placer, et il n'a rien trouvé de mieux d'ailleurs que de me mettre sous la garde de ma marraine – en même temps je soupçonne quelques magouilles au sein du service…

Je grognai, agacée par tout ce que je pouvais entendre de la chose.

– Magouilles, hein ? C'est quoi ce Ministère ? J'ai l'impression qu'il ne tient sur rien et qu'il est corrompu jusqu'à la moelle…

– Tu n'es pas loin du compte. Enfin… Le centre du pouvoir, le Ministre et les Aurors, ceux qui garantissent l'ordre, non. On essaye pas de corrompre le centre de la pieuvre. C'est plus facile avec les tentacules. Presque tous les services ont droit à leurs dessous de table et autres chantages. Notamment les commissions, et on en a un exemple qui se déroule juste en bas.

Du pouce elle montra le parc par-dessus la balustrade.

– Comment ça ?

– Malefoy n'arrête pas de se féliciter de l'implication de son père quant à condamner à mort l'hippogriffe qui l'a blessé alors qu'il faisait le con avec.

– Hein ?

– Malefoy père s'est mis la commission dans la poche. Il les a achetés ou menacés, selon les cas. Mais au final l'unanimité est là, Buck – c'est comme ça que s'appelle la bestiole – va être décapitée ce soir avec présence d'un membre de la commission chargée de ce genre de cas et… Cornelius Fudge, le Ministre de la magie.

– En personne ?

– Oh, il passe souvent à Poudlard. Enfin là il est en fin de carrière mais bon, je dois t'avouer que j'ai une dent contre lui, mais je vais éviter de développer. Et il est à quelques dizaines de mètres de moi. Je pourrais lui tordre le cou…

Elle se dirigea vers la balustrade d'un pas lent alors que la nuit tombait peu à peu. Peu de chances d'être vus.

– Tu lui en veux ? demandai-je innocemment.

Pour toute réponse j'eus un rire des plus mauvais.

– Oh que oui, je lui en veux. Mais là, Finey, je ne suis pas disposée à te donner le lien entre moi et Fudge. C'est trop tôt, ou peut-être même que je ne te le dirai jamais.

Je ne répondis rien. Je ne voyais plus le visage de Morgan mais je ne doutai pas qu'il s'était agrémenté de son large sourire malsain.

– Mais je t'assure que je lui en veux, poursuivit-elle. Moins qu'à Voldemort, quand même. Mais il est en bas, là… Et en plus pour servir la soupe aux Malefoy. Cette créature ne mérite pas de mourir, elle s'est comportée comme n'importe quel hippogriffe. C'est juste que cet imbécile de blondinet a cru tout mieux savoir que tout le monde. Justice de merde.

– On… On ne pourrait pas faire quelque chose ?

Morgan se retourna d'un coup vers moi et son visage n'avait plus rien de terrible. Elle exprimait de la surprise amusée. Pas difficile de deviner pourquoi. Alors qu'auparavant je lui avais reproché de sortir du règlement, j'étais en train de lui proposer pire. Oui, j'avais envie de faire quelque chose contre cette injustice. Pas parce que j'avais une compassion particulière pour l'animal, mais parce que ce système me révoltait. Et la présence de Morgan me donnait des ailes. Je pensais pouvoir lui proposer n'importe quoi, même attaquer Gringotts, car cette fille me semblait pouvoir réussir n'importe quoi. Du fait je lui proposai d'agir… Dans l'ombre. Et elle était ravie.

– Finey ?! Eh bien ça pour une surprise… Attends, tu voudrais que l'on… Fasse quelque chose d'illégal ?

Je soupirai et détournai le regard. Elle jubilait. Elle s'approcha de moi avec un rire amusé.

– Et pire que moi, tu veux carrément t'opposer au Ministère ! Ca me plaît ! Si on trouve un plan pour libérer la bestiole, je marche !

J'eus un sourire gêné en la regardant de nouveau.

– Euh, c'est une idée comme ça, hein…

– Allons, Finey… Tu ne veux pas avouer que ça t'excite de sortir du droit chemin ? De faire ta propre justice ?

– Je… Attends, ce n'est pas ça… Enfin…

– Je suis à tes ordres, Finey ! Depuis le temps que j'attends quelqu'un comme toi ! Une partenaire !

J'eus l'impression étrange de franchir un cran dans ma relation avec Morgan. Elle me considérait davantage.

– Je t'ai filé mon virus. Ou est-ce parce que tu es avec moi que tu as envie de faire des choses folles ? C'en serait davantage magnifique !

– Calme-toi Morgan. Que pourrait-on faire de toute façon contre ça ?

– La magie va nous y aider. Il faut que nous nous y mettions toutes les deux, et je pourrai libérer la bestiole sans rien risquer. On se change et on se retrouve ici. »

Elle ne me laissa bien sûr pas l'occasion de répondre et partit en courant. J'étais bloquée. Quoique non. Objectivement, j'aurai très bien pu la laisser en plan comme dans la cave de Honeydukes. Mais c'était devenu inconcevable de lui poser un lapin. Et puis… J'avais envie de tenter la chose. Un grain de folie. La folie de Morgan. Cette folie contagieuse qui me charmait sans que je m'en rende compte. Celle de repousser les limites pour faire ce que l'on voulait. Une sorte de délinquance juste. Je n'aurai jamais imaginé faire ça dans Londres, même avec l'équivalent de Morgan. Mais sans doute à cause de l'effet « magie », je prenais un recul fou et me disait que ce monde était plus prompt à ce que l'on en transgresse les règles. J'allais dans l'ombre donner mon avis au Ministère sur son fonctionnement et sa finalité. Mais je n'en eus pas l'occasion car deux évènements vinrent tout changer.

* * *

** Ah, petite Maggy, reflet de ma haine envers cette abération qu'est le Ministère... Prochaine étape, les évènements de la nuit se mettent en place.**


	37. A l'Aventure

**Par avance : Presque, j'y suis presque ! Il ne me reste plus qu'a poster les chapitres à un rythme régulier mais pas trop élevé, que tout le monde puisse lire. On amorce donc la grosse aventure de la fic puisque Morgan et Maggy partent sur les traces de tout le joli monde qui se trimballe dans le parc le soir de l'exécution de Buck. Un chapitre encore assez court mais ne m'en voulez pas, car ceux à venir sont beaucoup plus conséquents et lourds en révélation. On va notamment en apprendre plus sur les parents de Morgan. Sinon comme le concours n'a pas du tout marché, et je m'en doutais un peu, c'est la seule qui en a fait l'allusion, c'est-à-dire titemaya, qui aura droit à un OS sur Ginger. A savoir que j'hésite à mettre tous les OS déjà écris à la fin de la fic. Je verrai si niveau révélation ce n'est pas trop gros. Distiller les informations, c'est parfois très chaud... Enjoy !**

* * *

A L'AVENTURE – LA CONFIANCE

Je partis rapidement dans ma chambre. Aucun problème pour y accéder. Hermione et ses mais n'étaient plus là. Je ne croisai aucune connaissance jusqu'à ce que je tombe sur Joanna seule dans la chambre, sur son lit. L'air de rien, je lui demandai :

« Tu… Tu ne manges pas avec les autres ?

– Je n'ai pas faim, répondit-elle avec méfiance. J'ai mangé trop de bonbons. Tu es restée tout ce temps avec Morgan ?

Je ne voulais pas vraiment aborder le problème Morgan/Joanna maintenant. J'étais trop pressée pour même en être ennuyée.

– Euh, oui. Et j'y retourne. Joanna, ne le prends pas mal s'il te plaît. Elle a encore montré lors du match de Quidditch qu'elle n'avait pas un mauvais fond. Alors…

Elle leva les mains et prit un air paisible.

– Ok, ok, je ne t'embête pas avec ça. Mais je ne peux m'empêcher de me méfier à propos de ce nom d'Ebony. Je suis sûr que je l'ai déjà entendu, et pas en bien.

Je répondis du tac au tac, prête à prendre la défense de mon amie.

– Elle n'est pas comme ses parents !

J'en avais trop dit. C'était suspect au possible. Joanna plissa les yeux.

– Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont ses parents ? Maggy, je n'aime pas que tu me caches des choses. On est amies, non ? Ca m'énerve ce flou autour de Morgan.

Joanna était ma meilleure amie. Morgan était autre chose, elle était au-dessus de moi alors qu'avec Joanna c'était d'égal à égal. Et l'entendre dire ces mots me serra le cœur. Même à onze ans pour n'importe quelle gamine, l'amitié est quelque chose d'important. Je m'assis donc sur son lit.

– Si je te dis quelque chose, tu ne le répèteras à personne, compris ? A personne.

– Je te le jure, fit sérieusement Joanna en se redressant.

– Morgan Ebony est la fille de deux mangemorts importants.

– Qu… Quoi ?! Mais… Maggy, c'est horrible !

– Tu réagis exactement comme je ne le voudrais pas, fis-je alors qu'une certaine colère m'envahissait. Morgan n'est pas sa mère ou son père. Elle n'aime pas son passé. Alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de t'ôter de la tête tes préjugés !

Joanna rougit d'un coup en se mordant la lèvre.

– Euh, je… Oui… Oui, Maggy. Excuse-moi, je vais voir les choses autrement.

Je ne pouvais pas prendre la défense de Morgan face aux adultes ou à ses camarades, mais je le pouvais au moins face à mes amies. Alors je n'hésitai pas. Et ça avait marché. Je n'en voulais pas vraiment à Joanna pour sa méfiance, mais… Il fallait que ça change. Et pour ça il fallait être ferme. Joanna demanda timidement :

– Et tu retournes la voir ? A cette heure ? Vous allez faire quoi, partir chasser le Détraqueur ? Tu sais faire un Patronus ?

– Euh, non… On va tenir tête au Ministère en transgressant un peu les lois.

Joanna eut un temps de battement et murmura :

– Il ne te manque plus que les lunettes…

– Hein ?

– Oh, rien, fit Joanna avec un sourire étrange. Je pensais juste que tu avais un petit quelque chose de ma mère.

– Ah, fis-je avec un rire nerveux. On m'a déjà comparé à la mère de Harry Potter, et maintenant je ressemble à ta mère.

– Non mais juste un peu. C'est la phrase que tu as dite. Ma… Ma mère joue pas mal aussi avec les règles, comme mon père d'ailleurs.

– Ah bon ?

– Oui.

La simplicité de sa réponse indiquait clairement qu'elle ne voulait pas davantage parler de ce sujet. Je me levai donc en souriant et allai sortir ma robe bleue que j'appréciais décidément beaucoup.

– C'est quoi cette robe ? demande une Joanna curieuse.

– Euh… C'est très compliqué. Un cadeau de Morgan en gros.

– Mouais… Je n'en demanderai pas plus, va.

Je lui souris et elle me répondit de la même façon.

– Merci.

– Pas de problèmes. Va retrouver ta Morgan. Tu me montreras quand même un jour à quoi tu ressembles dedans.

– Je te le promets.

J'allais sortir avec la robe sous mon habit d'élève puis je m'arrêtai à la porte et me tournai vers Joanna qui attendait.

– C'est à ça que l'on reconnaît les amies, je pense. »

Joanna se contenta de sourire en coin, et je la saluai avant de sortir de la salle commune sans faire attention aux possibles regards sur moi. Une fois dans le dernier couloir avant l'esplanade, je me changeai et posai ma robe d'école dans un coin. Personne n'allait venir la voler. Lorsque j'arrivai sur l'esplanade, Morgan était déjà là mais contrairement à ce que je pensais, elle ne portait pas la robe en cuir. Non, elle avait son body et sa jupe longue, ses bottes et ses gants. Ses cheveux étaient de nouveau attachés. On aurait dit une sorte de commando. Elle avait à la ceinture un étui pour ranger sa baguette ainsi qu'une multitude de petites poches. Une ceinture après une jupe, ce n'était pas tellement normal, mais Morgan avait son style propre. En m'approchant, je demandai :

« C'est quoi ces trucs à ta ceinture ?

Je la regardai alors dans les yeux et notai qu'elle avait du mascara ainsi que du noir à lèvres. Je ne comprenais rien à sa méthode d'habillement, mais enfin, quand je parlais de style propre…

– Ces trucs, Finey, sont une multitude de petites choses qui peuvent être utiles lors d'un combat.

– Euh… Je ne compte combattre personne, Morgan.

– Oui mais bon, je voulais les mettre, je trouve que j'ai du style avec mon attirail, et encore, tu n'as pas vu…

Elle souleva sa jupe et, accrochée après son mollet, je vis un étui en cuir serré par une lanière de cuir dans lequel se trouvait… Un grand couteau. Je ne voyais que la poignée avec une tête de mort mais la forme ne trompait pas.

– Mais… Morgan, qu'est-ce que tu fais avec ça ? Toi qui n'arrêtes pas de me vanter les mérites de la magie…

Morgan ricana, remit sa jupe en place puis me regarda avec des yeux félins.

– Je vais te répéter ce que m'a dit ma mère alors que j'étais encore très petite : « La magie c'est bien de loin. Le fer c'est plus pratique de près. Va blesser quelqu'un avec ta baguette alors qu'il pourrait te frapper. »

Je pris un temps pour me rendre compte que la phrase était véridique.

– Et… Ta mère avait donc toujours un couteau sur elle ?

– Pas un simple couteau, Finey. Des lames. Là j'ai un de ses petits modèles, mais elle portait de véritables dagues. Enfin… Non, si je me souviens bien, il s'agit d'un truc japonais, des wakizashi… Peu importe, moi je me contenterai d'un poignard pour ce soir.

– Mais… A quoi on pourrait bien être confronté qui viendrait à ton contact ?

– Bah, on sait jamais. Près de la baraque de Hagrid où est retenu Buck, il y a la forêt interdite avec une foule de bestioles suspectes. Donc j'ai décidé de le prendre.

Elle s'approcha de la rambarde de l'esplanade alors que le soleil offrait ses dernières lueurs.

– Donc maintenant, on fait quoi ? Je suis…

Elle s'arrêta et se pencha vivement en avant sur la rambarde. Elle siffla :

– C'est quoi ça ? Ils font quoi ici, eux ?!

Je me précipitai à ses côtés pour voir Ron Weasley courir après une masse orange, Harry et Hermione sur ses talons, tout ce beau monde en direction du saule cogneur. Je ne savais pas quoi dire. Harry tenait la cape d'invisibilité à la main. Tout se recoupait par rapport à ce que j'avais entendu. Ils devaient sortir dehors et avaient donc besoin de la cape pour ne pas être vus. Morgan vit la cape et s'écria en s'efforçant de ne pas trop élever la voix.

– Mais comment il a récupéré ça ?!

Elle se tourna vers moi avec un air courroucé.

– Tu lui as redonné, Finey ?

– Je n'avais pas le choix. Hermione devait aller la chercher dans le passage secret, j'en ai profité pour lui rendre en lui demandant de se taire. Je ne voulais pas que l'absence de la cape ne nous mette dans l'embarras, et puis… On en a pas besoin, non ?

Morgan mit un temps à calmer ses nerfs puis soupira en fermant les yeux.

– Bon, d'accord, c'était plus prudent.

Elle reporta son attention sur la scène. Le saule cogneur s'était mis à taper sur les personnes en-dessous de ses branches.

– Oh mon dieu, ils se font massacrer. Je ne voudrais pas… Mais… Mais ! Ce chien !

Je regardai le gros mâtin noir qui venait d'arriver.

– Ce ne serait pas Black ? tentai-je.

– Mais bien sûr que si ! Mais… Il fait quoi ?! Il… Il chope Weasley ? Ce ne serait quand même pas à lui qu'il en aurait depuis le début, ça n'aurait aucun sens. Weasley n'a aucun lien avec tout son malheur. Mais… Mais !

Je crois n'avoir jamais entendu Morgan prononcer autant de « mais » dans un si petit laps de temps. Je ne comprenais pas plus qu'elle ce qui se passait, et je dois dire que voir Morgan dépassée par les évènements étaient assez original, elle qui jusqu'ici avait toujours tout contrôlé. Nous vîmes Sirius Black emmener Weasley dans un trou dans les racines du saule cogneur, puis l'arbre s'arrêta subitement de bouger. Harry et Hermione s'enfoncèrent dans le même trou. Morgan n'en revenait pas.

– C'est quoi tout ce cirque ? Où ils ont bien pu aller tous ? Allez, on descend !

– Par où aussi ? On va se faire voir par tout le monde en passant par les couloirs.

Morgan eut son sourire malsain et me prit par les épaules.

– Finey, est-ce que tu me fais confiance ?

J'hésitai à donner la réponse, un peu inquiète. Mais je finis par le faire en fronçant un sourcil.

– Euh, oui.

– C'est tout ce que je voulais entendre. »

Et elle me fit basculer par-dessus la balustrade avec elle. Je ne réalisai pas tout de suite ce qu'elle venait de faire même si une peur viscérale s'était instinctivement emparée de moi. Je ne poussai pas un cri, je ne quittai d'ailleurs pas le visage de Morgan des yeux. Elle continuait de sourire alors que d'un bras elle me serrait contre elle. A cause de la chute et de la peur, je m'accrochai de toute mes forces à son body en l'étreignant, ma tête sous la sienne. De son bras libre, elle prit sa baguette et alors que le sol se rapprochait très vite, elle hurla en la tendant vers le sol :

« Ego Repulsa ! »

Alors que nous allions nous écraser, une bourrasque de vent sembla rebondir depuis la baguette sur le sol et nous repousser avec force en l'air. Si bien que notre chute fut d'un mètre au final et presque en douceur. Je ne comprenais pas ce qu'il venait de se passer. Tout ce que je pouvais constater, c'est que j'avais le nez dans le cou de Morgan et que je tremblais. Puis lentement je repris mes esprits, regardai le sol, puis Morgan avec un air interloqué. Elle répondit fièrement :

« J'adore ce sort. Il permet de jouer pas mal avec les lois de la gravitation. Ca va, Finey ?

Je mis un temps à comprendre toutes les étapes de ce qui venait de se passer. Puis je saisis Morgan par le col de son body tout en tremblant toujours et lui adressai un regard qui devait être assez méchant. Je dis entre mes dents :

– Tu es malade ? Tu n'as aucune conscience de ce qu'est la mort ou quoi ? Ca t'amuse de jouer avec ta vie, d'accord, mais ne joue pas avec la mienne…

Cette phrase était sortie comme ça. C'était principalement la peur de mourir que je ressentais encore qui m'avait émue au point que je me mette en colère. Avec le recul, bien sûr que je ne lui en aurais pas voulu. Mais sur le moment, je la haïssais pour ce qu'elle venait de faire. Morgan ne parut ni désolée ni goguenarde. Elle me regarda avec un air neutre.

– Je t'ai demandé si tu me faisais confiance, Finey. Tu as dis oui. Je ne t'aurais jamais jetée dans le vide sans être sûre de me rattraper. J'ai déjà fait ça une multitude de fois. Je savais ce que je faisais. Alors, tu n'avais pas confiance en fin de compte, Finey ? »

Sa voix portait une pointe de regret. Mais cette pointe suffisait à me crisper entièrement. Je savais que si Morgan ne me faisait plus confiance, j'allais au devant de gros ennuis. La confiance était sacrée pour elle, autant que pour moi. La différence entre elle et moi venait des conséquences. Si je perdais l'amitié que Morgan pouvait avoir pour moi, elle pouvait très bien se comporter comme la plus cruelle des Serpentard, pour se venger de cette fausse joie que je lui aurais faite. Sur le moment rien n'était pas clair dans mon esprit sinon que je devais éviter de dire n'importe quoi. Mais avec le recul, je comprends malheureusement trop bien ce que pouvait ressentir Morgan. J'étais sa seule amie, et elle se demandait maintenant si elle en avait jamais eu une.

* * *

** Tindin ! Encore une coupure d'enfoiré ! Mais j'adore être sadique mwahahaha !**


	38. Détraquage 3

**Par avance : J'apprécie fanfiction mais des fois c'est quand même tout pourri... Preuve en est que les mails d'alertes ne sont pas partis... Enfin bon, faut faire avec. S'annonce les partiels de fin d'année, aurai-je le temps de finir cette fic avant ? Je pense que oui, puisque je bosse totu simplement sur l'avant-dernier chapitre en ce moment. Avec ce chapitre, trois autres sont en attente, reste que je dois distiller la parution. Et là, on entre dans le vif du sujet, va y avoir de l'action, du sang, des larmes, des morts, une apocalypse, la résurr... Non là je pars en vrille. Plus sérieusement, ça va bouger et ça va révéler. Et je sais que certains en ont marre de mes allusions sans info réelle mwahaha... Je me demande juste si vous allez me pardonner la forme de la créature qui va apparaître dans ce chapitre. Vous comprendrez en lisant. Enjoy !**

* * *

DETRAQUAGE 3 – MON PATRONUS

Devant une Morgan dont la neutralité au niveau de l'expression et du ton étaient tout sauf rassurantes, je sentis mes jambes faiblir et une sueur froid s'emparer de mon dos. Je m'attendais à voir à chaque instant Morgan me jeter à terre et me lancer un sort bien méchant. Mais il n'en fut rien. Elle continuait à me fixer et réitéra sa question.

« Je t'ai demandé si finalement tu ne me faisais pas confiance… Margaret.

Elle avait dit mon prénom. C'était certain, c'était du sérieux. En même temps je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de preuve supplémentaire de son sérieux. Comme la fois précédente, je dus crisper mes poings, faire abstraction de ce qui se trouvait devant et autour de moi, fermer les yeux et faire le point. Réfléchir à la question n'était pas très difficile. Mais il fallait ensuite prononcer la phrase. Je dus me reprendre à plusieurs fois avant de me décider dans un frisson à ouvrir les yeux, fixer Morgan dans ses deux yeux de jais et dire le plus fermement du monde :

– Je m'excuse Morgan. J'ai parlé sous le coup de la frayeur. Tu as toujours su ce que tu faisais et je me doute que tu ne m'emmènerais pas au suicide comme ça. Je te fais confiance, Morgan.

Pour être honnête… Je ne l'étais justement pas à ce moment-là. Le sérieux avec lequel j'avais dit cette dernière phrase laissait penser que je pourrais suivre aveuglément Morgan, et pourtant chaque fois qu'elle prendra une décision, je la remettrai en question.

Morgan me toisa un long moment. Elle semblait me jauger, ce qui eut le don de me faire prendre un air vexé. Elle ne me croyait pas. C'était la meilleure ! Finalement elle haussa les épaules et eut un de ses rares sourires touchant.

– C'est bien ce que j'avais cru entendre. Allez, il faut qu'on bouge. Oulah, des gens s'amènent par là, viens on va se planquer dans la Forêt Interdite !

En effet, des silhouettes se profilaient plus loin dans le parc. La nuit était pratiquement tombée et on ne voyait plus que des formes, les couleurs s'assombrissant. Morgan nous fit faire un détour étrange puis nous passâmes dans une sorte de léger défilé naturel qui nous assurait la furtivité. Morgan connaissait vraiment tous les trucs pour se balader dans ce parc sans se faire prendre. Nous atteignîmes l'orée du bois sans problème. Morgan s'enfonça un peu entre les arbres puis s'arrêta. J'étais essoufflée, nous avions couru tous le long, pliées en deux.

– Bon, Finey, on fait quoi ? Black n'est pas loin visiblement. Sous le saule cogneur a priori. Avec en prime la bande à Potter.

Pendant qu'elle parlait, les trois silhouettes discutaient près du saule cogneur. Je les devinais plus que je ne les voyais, puisque pas mal d'arbres nous séparaient maintenant du parc.

– Je ne sais pas vraiment… On a qu'à attendre. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a à ton avis sous ce maudit arbre ? Une cachette secrète ?

– Impossible de le savoir tant qu'on ne s'est pas approchés.

– Tu veux coincer Black ?

– Au contraire, je préfèrerais lui présenter mes hommages et lui offrir mon aide. Une sorte de vieille dette familiale à payer.

– Je ne t'en demanderai pas plus. Tu crois qu'il va rester bien sagement à t'écouter ?

– Non, je ne le crois pas. Mais je vais essayer quand même. Déjà, voyons ce qu'il compte faire avec la bande à Potter. Je ne sais pas… Attends ! Tu l'as vu ?

Elle était tournée vers le fond de la forêt. Le bois était sombre, la pleine lune étant voilée par les nuages. Malgré cela, je suivis son regard et vit furtivement une forme glisser entre les arbres. Ca semblait flotter. Un frisson me parcourut l'échine et je sentis le froid s'insinuer dans l'air de l'été.

– Oh non… pas ça…

– Si, Finey. On dirait que ce soir encore je vais pouvoir assouvir ma soif de vengeance.

Je ne connaissais pas encore les raisons de cette vengeance. Mais je ne voulais pas empêcher Morgan de soulager sa rancœur, pas après la tension qu'il venait d'y avoir entre nous.

– Alors vas-y, je te suis.

– Tu n'as qu'à essayer de faire toi-même un Patronus.

Je n'étais pas partante pour un test en conditions réelles.

– Euh… Non, Morgan. Tu as vu que je n'arrivais pas à grand chose. Je ne vais pas me lancer face à un danger réel. Tu sais les combattre, vas-y. Je vais regarder et t'observer, je comprendrai peut-être un truc.

Elle soupira puis tapa sa tempe de l'index.

– Tout est dans la tête, Finey. Enfin bon, je peux comprendre que tu ne veuilles pas te lancer. Je vais donc nous débarrasser de ce trouble-fête. Admire l'artiste.

Morgan s'enfonça dans les bois à la poursuite de cet unique Détraqueur. Je la suivis avec une distance de sécurité – je sentais déjà l'influence de la créature puisqu'_il_ me revenait à l'esprit. Le Détraqueur finit par faire volte face et se mettre en face de Morgan qui sortit sa baguette et invoqua un Patronus de taille classique. Le Détraqueur fuit, arrachant à Morgan un cri de satisfaction. Je souris moi-même. Mais ce fut avant que l'air devienne totalement glacé autour de nous deux. Je fis un tour complet sur moi-même : nous étions encerclés par les silhouettes encagoulées. Et nous devions être bien profondément dans les bois.

Je commençai à voir cette scène maudite en boucle, à entendre de nouveau _ses _mots. Je sortis ma baguette sans aucune conviction d'une main tremblante alors que Morgan me rejoignait, visiblement tendue, et se mettait contre mon dos.

– Mince, ils sont vraiment beaucoup ! Finey, tu dois réussir ton coup ! Je ne pourrai pas tous les faire fuir avec mon seul Patronus. Spero Patronum ! Allez Finey !

Elle invoqua son Patronus tandis que je tendais ma baguette tremblante devant moi. Non seulement je n'avais pas confiance en moi, mais en plus le souvenir brouillait ma concentration. Je sentis le froid me pénétrer entièrement et je tombai à genoux tandis que Morgan criai derrière moi :

– Margaret ! Je… Je ne pourrai pas… te…

Elle ne voulait pas finir sa phrase. Elle arrivait tout juste à se protéger elle-même. Je savais très bien ce qu'elle refusait d'avouer. Elle ne pourrait pas me sauver la vie. Les Détraqueurs étaient trop nombreux. Je commençai à perdre espoir et laissai les mauvaises pensées m'envahir, désespérant de m'en sortir. Je _le_ revis. Distinctement. Au milieu des Détraqueurs qui s'approchaient, _il_ était là. L'une des créatures enleva sa cagoule. Et alors qu'_il_ prononçait mon nom, Morgan le prononça aussi.

– Margaret ! Non, Margaret ! Pas comme ça, face aux Détraqueurs ! Pas comme lui ! Ressaisis-toi, tu es en vie ! Tu vis, alors saisis ta vie ! Ne meurs pas en face de moi ! Pas comme elle ! Je ne veux pas perdre encore quelqu'un d'important ! Saisis ta vie ! Je crois en toi ! Crois en moi ! Vis et fais-moi sortir ce Patronus !

Le déclic se fit dans ma tête. Oui j'étais en vie. Alors que dans ce souvenir j'étais certaine de mourir, Morgan m'avait prouvé par plusieurs fois que j'étais encore en vie. Morgan… Etait un souvenir plus fort, une présence plus prédominante dans mon esprit que cet être venu du passé pour me torturer. La foi que j'avais en Morgan était ma force face à ces Détraqueurs. Je devais lutter. Je pouvais lutter ! Morgan comptait sur moi, Morgan me faisait confiance !

A ce moment, le souvenir qui tournait en boucle passa soudain à la scène finale… Celle où je pressais la gâchette pour sauver ma vie. De même pour sauver ma vie face à cette horde de Détraqueurs, je levai ma baguette droit devant celui qui avait ôté sa cagoule et m'offrait son visage croûté et dégoûtant puis criai de toute mon âme :

– MORGAN ! SPERO PATRONUM !

Le même disque que la dernière fois s'ouvrit devant moi alors que mon poignet se réchauffait soudain. Une chaleur qui se transmit à tout mon corps et qui me donna du courage. Les Détraqueurs se figèrent. J'avais désormais cette certitude, que donne la force de la dernière chance, que je pouvais y arriver.

– Spero Patronum ! hurlai-je de nouveau.

Le disque changea de forme au fur et à mesure et la forme finale qu'il prit m'étonna au plus haut point. On m'avait dit que les Patroni pouvaient avoir n'importe quelle forme, mais je ne m'attendais pas à cela, oh que non. Devant moi se trouvait une grande femme à la silhoeutte élancée et aux cheveux immensément longs qui flottaient partout autour d'elle. Elle était nue mais ses cheveux couvraient à peu près tout, et une des mèches était reliée à ma baguette. Alors que les Détraqueurs s'arrêtaient devant mon Patronus, la femme se tourna vers moi et me regarda de ses deux yeux vides tout en me décrochant un sourire qui me réchauffa complètement et me fit oublier le souvenir qui me hantait. C'était là mon Patronus, une femme au visage magnifique et à la chevelure proéminente. Je m'attendais à un animal, ou sinon ma sœur ou Morgan – je l'avais envisagé. Mais ce personnage magnifique sorti de nulle part me fit un choc. J'entendis Morgan dire doucement :

– C'est le plus beau Patronus qu'il m'ait été donné de voir. Je suis impressionnée, Margaret. Maintenant fais-les fuir.

Ecoutant Morgan, je me relevai et me concentrai sur les Détraqueurs. Sans même donner un ordre à cette femme spectrale, elle comprit ce que je voulais et s'avança en flottant en l'air vers les suce-bonheur, étendant sa chevelure autour d'elle. Les abjectes silhouettes s'en allèrent rapidement en poussant une sorte de cri rauque insupportable. L'araignée de Morgan fit le reste. Bientôt il n'y eut plus aucun Détraqueur autour de nous et le silence se fit.

Lorsque mon Patronus était apparu, je m'étais sentie remplie d'une chaleur revigorante. Cependant à présent que tout était calme, je me sentais faible et fatiguée et je tombai littéralement, rattrapée par Morgan qui me cala sur ses genoux lorsqu'elle les mit à terre. Mon Patronus, alors qu'il devenait de plus en plus transparent, vint me caresser brièvement de sa main. Je ne sentis bien sûr que cette étrange chaleur mais le geste me touchait au plus profond de moi-même. J'avais en moi une sorte d'entité protectrice et elle avait la plus belle des formes. La femme finit par disparaître et après un temps pendant lequel un ange passa, Morgan siffla :

– Eh bien, tu mets du temps, mais quand tu le fais, tu le fais bien. Ca ira, Finey ?

J'eus un petit rire. Elle avait déjà cessé de m'appeler Margaret.

– Ca ira, Morgan… Si j'y suis arrivée c'est grâce à toi.

– Je te l'ai dit, Finey. Tout dans la tête. Je n'ai rien fait.

– Pas directement, mais…

– Oui, bon, peut-être t'ai-je un peu stimulée. Donc, pas de problèmes ?

Je sentais le froid revenir peu à peu. Il fallait croire que le Patronus n'était qu'un palliatif.

– Euh, je crois que les Détraqueurs ont laissé des traces.

– Ils ne nous embêteront plus. Et on ne peut pas rentrer tout de suite ! Nous sommes prêts de découvrir la vérité à propos de Black. J'ai ce qu'il faut pour te requinquer. Tiens, tu ne me diras pas après que mes poches de ceinture ne servent à rien.

Elle sortit d'une des petites sacoches des morceaux de plaques de chocolat.

– Mange-moi ça tout de suite et après on repart.

Je pris le chocolat et m'apprêtai à la remercier. Mais, volontairement, je mis beaucoup plus d'intensité dans ce remerciement en saisissait la main de Morgan qui traînait et en la serrant fort.

– Merci, Morgan. Pour tout depuis le début.

Elle ne sut d'abord comment réagir et regarda tout autour d'elle avec un air hagard. Les compliments ne lui étaient décidément pas communs. Elle finit par me regarder dans les yeux tout en serrant elle-même ma main et fit avec un air incertain :

– De rien, Finey. Je… Je ne sais pas trop quoi dire.

– Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ajouterais quelque chose. C'est très bien comme ça. Bon, tu veux aller courser Black ? Alors ne le faisons pas attendre.

Morgan saisit la perche au vol et m'aida à me relever avec délicatesse – ce qui n'était pas courant chez elle. Elle mit un temps à lâcher ma main alors que nous nous regardions intensément. Un moment je crus que nous allions nous serrer l'une contre l'autre mais d'un commun accord nous nous lâchâmes la main, brisant toute alchimie qu'il pouvait y avoir sur l'instant. Je tenais debout et je me dépêchai d'engloutir le chocolat pour reprendre des forces. Je pouvais marcher normalement mais inutile d'essayer de courir ou de faire une cascade. Morgan me tapota l'épaule.

– Voilà ce que j'aime entendre, Finey. Allons-y »

Et nous marchâmes en direction du parc. Morgan ne le vit pas, mais j'essuyai une goutte au coin de mon œil. L'émotion due à l'apparition de mon Patronus sans doute. Et les mots de Morgan peut-être aussi. Voire Morgan elle-même.

* * *

** Je sais, je sais, ce patronus est une femme et belle en plus. Oui, je fous des femmes partout, mais je me voyais mal créer un patronus avec un mec tout viril pour Maggy. Et puis ça a un côté un peu héroïc-fantasy, j'aime bien. Et puis mince, je fais ce que je veux . (Oui je complexe seul).**


	39. Malédiction Lunaire

**Par avance : Bonjour les petits loups. La bande-annonce large de HP5 est enfin sortie, et j'ai adoré voir Voldemort habillé en costard-cravate. Sérieux en plus, j'adore ce contraste. Les films de HP sont toujours l'occasion pour moi de voir à quel point un réalisateur peut s'en sortir dans une adaptation très simplifiée d'un livre vachement long. J'aime cet exercice même si ça énerve les puristes, ces adaptations. J'ai appelé mes lecteurs petits loups et pour cause, puisque nous voici avec un chapitre à propos de ce cher Lupin. On en saura un peu plus sur Jenova Ebony et la relation M/M va progresser évidemment... C'est aussi l'occasion d'étoffer l'univers de JK puisque concernant les loup-garous elle est restée très évasive.**

**Petite précision : voici la réponse au concours : Isabel et Nathaniel sont les personnages d'un roman dont il est question dans Six Feet Under et qui sont inspirés des personnages de Brenda et Billy Chenowith, des frère et soeur un peu tarés. Bien sur vous saurez plus tard qui sont Isabel et Nathaniel dans ma fic. Mais pour ce tome-ci, il n'y a qu'un personnage de ma conception que vous n'avez pas encore vu. Titemaya, je pense à ton OS.**

* * *

MALEDICTION LUNAIRE – REMUS LUPIN

Alors que Morgan et moi nous dirigions vers la sortie de la forêt interdite, je remarquai que j'avais pas mal sali ma robe en tombant à genoux face aux Détraqueurs.

« Eh mince ! Ma robe est dans un sale état. Morgan, tu n'as pas un sort pour nettoyer tout ça ?

– Euh, non. J'ai des sorts pour beaucoup de choses, mais pas pour ça.

– Tiens, tu me fais penser… Colora Obscura.

Je tapotai ma chevelure de ma baguette et elle devint instantanément noire.

– Pourquoi fais-tu ça ? demanda Morgan. Tu as peur d'être reconnue là dans la nuit ?

– On ne sait jamais. Tiens tu l'as déjà essayé sur une robe ?

– Je ne porte que du noir, donc ça ne m'est pas venu à l'esprit, non. Mais essaye-voir, ça peut être instructif.

Je réitérai le sort sur ma robe. Ce fut plus long mais la teinture noire s'étendit sur l'ensemble de ma robe. Je voulais être camouflée au maximum et quoi de mieux que des cheveux et une robe noire ? Morgan comprenait ma démarche.

– Et voilà ! Tu es aussi furtive que moi comme ça.

– Oui… Dis, tu comptes présenter ça comment, à Black ? Il connaît tes parents ?

– De réputation sûrement, oui… Mais il n'a jamais eu affaire à eux. Enfin… C'est très compliqué et je ne crois pas que ce soit le bon soir pour en parler, Finey.

– C'est comme tu veux. Mais je m'inquiète de la tournure des choses. Qu'est-ce que Potter, Weasley et Hermione viennent faire là-dedans ?

– Weasley courrait après un truc. Je n'ai pas pu voir ce que c'était. Black est arrivé et à entraîné Weasley dans ce passage secret sous l'arbre. Les deux autres ont suivi. Je te le répète, il me semble totalement improbable que Black en ait après Weasley. Si ça se trouve, les trois Gryffondors ont été entraîné là-dedans accidentellement.

J'eus un petit rire narquois. Le temps d'une petite critique.

– Difficile à croire venant de Potter.

Morgan vint se mettre à côté de moi et me prit par l'épaule.

– On a du mal avec la mascotte de Gryffondor, Finey ?

– Pour le coup ce n'est pas vraiment ça, mais il a le don de se mettre dans un sale pétrin non ? Je veux dire… Ses deux premières années, il est allé affronter je ne sais quels dangers…

– Mmh, Finey, je crois que je me dois d'éclairer ta lanterne. Etre dans le manoir Malefoy est très pratique, le son porte très loin à travers les murs. Lors de sa première année, Potter a du affronter Quirell, une espèce de fanatique mangemort qui avait récupéré une partie de l'âme de Voldemort… Me demande pas le détail, je n'ai pas compris moi-même comment c'était possible. Et Quirell devait s'emparer de la Pierre Philosophale, un truc que Dumbledore avait planqué et sécurisé au sein de Poudlard. Potter l'a stoppé.

– Eh bien… Je ne m'attendais pas à tant d'héroïsme. Alors sa célébrité est méritée ?

– Je ne sais pas. Sans doute. Mais il n'y serait pas arrivé seul. Weasley et Granger étaient derrière lui. Et la deuxième année… Ah, dans cette librairie, j'aurais pu tout changer. Lucius Malefoy, ce fourbe, a mis dans le chaudron de la dernière née Weasley un objet maléfique, qui contenait la mémoire de Voldemort jeune. Tom Jedusor, c'est comme cela qu'il s'appelait avant.

– Alors il a eu un nom ?

– Oui, une identité. Mais je ne la connais pas. Je crois que même le père Malefoy ne la connaît pas. Enfin bref, j'étais avec les Malefoy pour faire mes courses, et j'ai vu Lucius faire ce qu'il a fait. Je m'en veux un peu de ne pas avoir agi mais ce n'était pas le moment de faire des vagues et je ne savais pas trop de quoi il s'agissait. Ce livre a en fait pris possession de la petite Weasley pour qu'elle libère le fameux basilic qui a mis la panique dans l'école. Et Potter est allé l'arrêter. Je ne sais pas exactement ce qui s'est passé dans cette crypte sous l'école, mais Potter a tué le basilic.

– Ca fait un deuxième acte d'héroïsme… On est peut-être un peu mauvaise langue…

– Oh tu sais, je n'ai jamais nié le courage de Potter. Sa personnalité m'insupporte mais il mérite un certain respect. Après … Ca me fait mal de le dire, mais je suis contente qu'il ait fait ce qu'il a fait. Sinon Voldie serait peut-être de retour parmi nous.

– Ca te dérange d'avoir un but commun avec Potter, hein ?

– Ouais. Lui comme moi devons mettre la mort de nos parents sur le dos de Voldemort.

– Ah… Ah bon ?

Elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle avait laissé échapper et jura avant de soupirer.

– Oui… Il en est la cause indirecte, mais oui.

C'était facile à interpréter.

– Parce qu'ils l'ont suivi et que ça les a conduit à leur perte ?

– Voilà. Mais assez parlé de ça. Donc, tu vois, je n'aime pas Potter mais je…

Elle s'arrêta et me fit m'arrêter moi aussi en fixant droit devant elle. Moi qui m'était tournée vers elle pour l'écouter, je regardai dans sa direction et eut droit à une nouvelle montée de peur puisque devant nous se trouvait une créature mi-loup, mi-humaine, vêtue d'une robe en lambeaux. Je poussai un petit cri de terreur tout en maudissant cette soirée où j'allais de frayeur en frayeur. La bête, accroupie sur un rocher et nous regardant avec un air affamé, poussa un long grognement sourd. Morgan se mit devant moi lentement et dit doucement :

– Tout doux, professeur.

– Professeur ? fis-je aussi bas qu'elle.

– Oui… C'est Lupin. C'est la chose dont je devais lui parler en privé, tu te souviens ?

– Tu… C'est un loup-garou ?

Je n'en revenais pas. Pourtant j'en avais vu, des créatures de légende. Mais voir Lupin complètement déformé en bête sauvage me chamboulait assez. Lui qui avait l'air si gentil et calme en classe. En même temps, je savais maintenant d'où venait son air malade et sa fatigue.

– Oui, c'est un lycanthrope.

– Comment l'as-tu deviné ? Tu le savais dès le début ?

– Non, mais… Ma mère m'a appris à les reconnaître facilement.

– Ta mère ?

– Tu as encore beaucoup à apprendre sur ses talents. Lupin diffère des autres loup-garous, j'ai pu en parler avec lui. Il ne veut pas de sa condition. Mais c'est une malédiction et il ne peut y remédier. Juste normalement la calmer avec une potion spécifique. Mais là… On dirait qu'il ne l'a pas prise…

– Et… Tu crois qu'il nous reconnaît ?

Lupin descendit de son rocher et avança à quatre pattes vers nous.

– Aucune chance. Sa bête a pris le contrôle. Et je n'ai rien sur moi pour le calmer. Rien si ce n'est…

Lentement elle releva le pan gauche de sa robe. C'est alors que Lupin décida de lui sauter dessus. Morgan prit d'abord l'initiative de me pousser loin sans ménagement puis tira rapidement son couteau de l'étui accroché à sa jambe tout en faisant une toupie sur le côté. Lupin la loupa de peu avant de pousser un cri qui ressemblait à de la douleur. Je ne bougeai pas, avec l'impression que ça n'attirerai pas la bête vers moi. Je n'arrivais pas à concevoir qu'un être humain était là, derrière cette fourrure.

Lupin se tourna brièvement vers moi en montrant les crocs et je pus voir sur sa joue une légère coupure. Morgan avait donc réussi à le blesser de son poignard. Puis je vis la blessure fumer alors qu'un bruit de cuisson s'en dégageait. Comme de l'acide. Lupin poussa alors un autre cri de douleur aigu et s'éloigna de nous deux tout en nous menaçant de sa dentition. Morgan se redressa, son poignard devant elle, manche à l'envers. Elle se rua devant moi et précisa doucement :

– L'argent, Finey. La matière létale pour les lycanthropes. Normalement leur taux de régénération leur permet de prendre une lance dans le bide sans en souffrir beaucoup. Le sort de Doloris a un effet très réduit sur eux également, et je ne suis même pas sur que Avada Kedavra marche sur eux.

– Avada quoi ? fis-je un peu perdue.

Morgan chancela une fraction de seconde.

– Je te parlerai de ce sort une autre fois, ok ? Pour en revenir à cette blessure, mon poignard est en argent. Et l'argent leur inflige des blessures persistantes et douloureuses.

Nous restâmes immobiles un bon moment et la bête finit par pousser un cri de défiance et s'enfoncer davantage dans la forêt. Morgan rangea son poignard après avoir jonglé un peu avec, comme elle le faisait avec sa baguette. Elle eut un sourire de satisfaction et mit ses mains sur ses hanches.

– Je suis contente d'avoir pu mettre à contribution mes capacités physiques et mes connaissances. Je crois que ma mère serait fière de moi.

Peu après voir dit cette phrase, elle détourna le regard et serra les poings. Elle cacha délibérément son visage de ma vue alors que je voulais me mettre face à elle. Elle allait pleurer c'était certain. Pourquoi n'avait-elle pas pleuré jusqu'ici ? Sans doute parce que là, elle aurait vraiment aimé que sa mère soit de ce monde pour la féliciter. Et je sais ce que c'est, se faire congratuler par ses parents est un bonheur pour qui les aime. Je sus dès lors que peu importe les griefs qu'elle pouvait avoir contre ses géniteurs, Morgan les aimait. Du moins sa mère.

Tout était tranquille alentour, Lupin était parti. Et Morgan pleurait face à moi. Elle ne voulait pas me montrer qu'elle pleurait. Je n'appréciai pas cette attitude. Je n'allais pas me moquer d'elle et pouvais comprendre ses sentiments alors pourquoi se cachait-elle de moi ? Une voix intérieure me criait de la forcer à montrer ses larmes. Afin donc de me rebeller contre le comportement de Morgan, je passai lentement mes bras entre ses bras et son ventre et l'enlaçai. J'avançai alors le haut de mon corps et finit par poser ma tête juste en-dessous de sa poitrine – elle était grande, je le rappelle. Je sentais la chaleur de son corps au travers du léger body et je pouvais même entendre les battements réguliers de son corps. Je ne voyais pas Morgan, mais elle s'arrêta de sangloter un moment. Puis je sentis ses propres bras me serrer la nuque. J'aimais cette réciproque. Je ponctuai mon acte de la parole :

– Morgan, tu me l'as dis toi-même, nous avons perdu notre innocence toutes les deux. Je sais ce qu'est la mort d'un proche. Alors je t'en prie ne me cache pas tes larmes… Je déteste ça.

Après un temps Morgan répondit avec une voix tremblante :

– Hey, Finey… A force de ma câliner comme ça, je vais penser que tu es amoureuse de moi.

L'idée me fit un drôle d'effet. J'eus même une pulsion de rejet en pensant à cette hypothèse, pourtant je ne me détachai pas de Morgan et finit par dire :

– Arrête de te faire des idées et profite du moment. Tu es mon amie et tu vas mal… Je fais ce qu'il faut faire dans ces moments-là, non ?

– Ouais… Ouais, c'est sûrement ça. Merci à toi… Pour tout depuis le début.

La même phrase que moi. Je souris alors que Morgan se mettait à pleurer de plus belle, sanglotant. Elle ne se retenait plus cette fois. Un preuve de confiance des plus significatives.

* * *

** Relation alambiquée, nous voilà ! Vous croyez que j'allais faire aussi simple. Surtout avec une fille de 11 ans ? Attendez... La patience est une vertu !**


	40. L'Oublié

**Par avance : FINI ! J'ai fini d'écrire cette fic ! Encore deux trois révisions pour allonger le dernier, mais c'est bouclé. Et donc je peux vous dire qu'avec celui-là, il reste 5 chapitres. Je balancerai par suite les OS. Bon, bon, bon. Là on entre dans le vif du sujet concernant Morgan. Là est son lien avec toute l'histoire de Black. C'est gros ce que j'ai inventé mais bon, c'est toute une stratégie de rapports entre mangemorts et Morgan. Et... Et... Et, dans ce chapitre vous découvrirez le secret de ce que vous avez pensé être une grosse incohérence dans mon scénario héhéhé. Même si ce n'est pas le dernier chapitre, je voudrais remercier tous ceux qui m'ont lu et donc donné la force d'aller jusqu'au bout, c'est à dire la quizaine de lecteurs statistiques, les 6 alerts, 5 favs, la C2 "Autre temps, autres lieux, autres histoires" qui m'a inscrit dedans, et mes deux revieweuses adorées, Tortoise et Titemaya. Allez, place aux révélations !**

* * *

L'OUBLIE – PETER PETIGROW

Je ne sais pas combien de temps nous restâmes là l'une contre l'autre. Nous étions bien, même si Morgan pleurait. Puis les larmes s'arrêtèrent de couler et les sanglots cessèrent. Morgan essuya son visage du revers de sa main puis se détacha avec une infinie délicatesse de moi, avec un sourire enchanteur sur le visage. Presque le même sourire que mon Patronus. Puis elle se secoua, reprit son air joueur et dit bien fort :

« Bon, retournons-y, j'espère que nous n'avons rien loupé !

– Oui, fis-je avec autant d'enthousiasme. Avec toutes ces épreuves, on a bien mérité de connaître le fin mot de l'histoire.

– J'aime quand tu me parles comme ça, Finey !

Et nous partîmes de nouveau en marchant. Morgan ne me força pas à courir, consciente que la course n'était pas une bonne idée dans mon état. Elle s'y connaissait en Détraqueurs et symptômes qui vont avec, d'une manière étonnamment complète. Certes elle les chassait alors elle se devait d'être au courant. Mais… A ce point, ça m'étonnait. On aurait dit qu'elle avait lu tout ce qu'il était possible de lire sur ces créatures. Et maintenant j'apprenais que grâce à sa mère elle en connaissait un rayon sur les loup-garous. Démentiel. Cette fille était sûrement la meilleure en Défense contre les Forces du Mal de tous le bahut : elle avait la théorie, mais aussi la pratique ! Elle avait une condition physique béton, des réflexes inhumains, de la méthode et du self-contrôle. Comment aurait-on pu la taxer de mangemorte en puissance ? En même temps, on aurait pu dire que ses connaissances sur le Mal prouvaient qu'elle versait dans ce domaine. Ah, la rumeur publique…

Nous finîmes par arriver à l'orée du bois et cette fois c'est moi qui remarquai quelque chose d'étrange, au point que j'ouvris grand les yeux et dit :

« M… Morgan. C… C'est quoi ?

Je regardai en l'air une grande chose qui battait des ailes autour du château. A cause de l'obscurité, je ne voyais pas distinctement ce que ça pouvait être. Morgan leva le nez à son tour et après un temps ricana.

– Tiens donc. On a été devancé, semblerait-il…

– Comment ça ? C'est quoi ce truc ?

– C'est l'hippogriffe, Finey… Je ne sais pas comment Potter s'y est pris, mais il est parvenu à le libérer.

– Comment tu sais que c'est Potter ?

– Je ne vois personne d'autre pour faire quelque chose d'aussi osé, à part moi. Ca voudrait dire que Black est déjà reparti ? Ou alors il est peut-être même sur le bestiole… Rah, c'est énervant de ne pas savoir. Il faut coincer Potter ou un de ses potes et exiger des informations. Ou même serrer Black s'il est là.

– Mais on ne peut pas atteindre la bestiole en l'air, fis-je bêtement. Alors…

– Mmh, et si on essayait de savoir ce qu'il y a sous le saule cogneur ?

– Morgan… Ce truc va nous pulvériser.

– Pas si je le coupe en morceau…

Elle sortit sa baguette et la prit à deux mains. Je craignais le pire et ne pouvais la laisser faire un truc aussi visible que déchiqueter l'arbre. Je me mis entre elle et le végétal.

– Non, Morgan. C'est complètement irréfléchi ! Et puis… Comment tu veux faire, même avec la magie, je ne vois pas… A moins que tu le fasses flamber.

– Il y a un sort que je veux tenter. Je ne l'ai jamais fait mais c'est l'occasion, non ?

– Si tu fais ça on se fera serrer à coup sûr. Je suis sûre que Dumbledore n'est pas stupide, il verra de qui un pareil coup peut provenir.

L'évocation de Dumbledore refroidit aussitôt Morgan qui rangea sa baguette. Je notai à ce moment pour moi-même de lui rappeler Dumbledore lorsqu'elle serait hors contrôle.

– Pfiou, soupirai-je en me touchant la poitrine de soulagement.

Ce faisant, je tâtai sous ma robe le joyau que m'avait offert Morgan et qui… Devait me protéger des Détraqueurs. Et le sien devait faire la même chose ! Or ça n'avait pas été le cas. Elle me devait une explication. Je pris alors un visage sévère que Morgan ne comprit pas.

– Euh, Finey… J'ai rien dis, pourtant. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

Je sortis le joyau de sous ma robe et lui mit sous le nez.

– Ce truc, Morgan ! Il n'a pas du tout marché ! Ou alors c'était normal, c'était juste une sorte d'outil psychologique ?

Morgan me regarda un temps avec un regard que je ne sus déchiffrer puis soupira avec un sourire qui pour une fois m'agaça. On aurait presque dit qu'elle se moquait de moi.

– Il y a un peu de ça, Finey… Je pensais que ça te donnerait confiance et…

– C'est irresponsable ! Pour le coup je pourrais douter de la confiance que je peux avoir en toi. Ca me fait mal de le dire, mais c'est ça !

Morgan parut alors beaucoup plus gênée. La confiance était réellement une chose qui faisait tenir le lien entre nous. Et après que j'ai douté d'elle à tort, je doutais à présent à raison. D'un autre côté, mais elle ne le releva pas, j'avais complètement oublié son cadeau puisque je n'avais pas compté dessus face aux sales créatures. En fait j'avais gardé tellement de temps cet objet attaché à mon cou que j'avais oublié qu'il était là.

Morgan mit ses mains en avant, m'appelant à me calmer. Elle avait un regard craintif.

– Attends, laisse-moi t'expliquer. Déjà, j'étais avec toi pour chasser le Détraqueur, et je ne t'aurais jamais laissée seule face à ces choses. En fait… Ce joyau sert à autre chose. Mais pour que tu ne doutes pas de son utilité lorsque je te l'ai donné, je t'ai raconté un mensonge qui me paraissait le plus à même de te le faire porter.

– Alors c'est quoi, ce truc ?

– C'est un isolateur de magie.

– Hein ?

– Tu sais bien que nous n'avons pas le droit de faire de magie en dehors de l'école… Eh bien… On va dire que les joyaux que toi et moi portons nous évitent de nous faire pincer…

– Ce sont de vrais objets magiques alors ? Et… Ils nous permettent d'utiliser la magie chez nous sans que l'école s'en rende compte ?

– Sans que le Ministère s'en rende compte pour être exacte, mais oui c'est ça.

Tout s'éclairait dans mon esprit. Voilà pourquoi, alors que j'avais fais joujou avec ma baguette pendant toutes mes vacances, je ne m'étais pas faite repérée. Je pouvais donc remercier Morgan pour m'avoir éviter un avertissement, même si elle m'avait menti.

– Eh bien… Merci pour ce genre de cadeau.

La Serpentard parut soulagée.

– De rien.

– Pourquoi tu m'as donné ça ?

Elle haussa les épaules.

– Je n'ai pas de raison particulière. Une précaution générale. Tu vas le garder ?

– Oh que oui ! Mais… Où as-tu récupéré un truc pareil ? Leurrer le Ministère, ce ne doit pas être aisé, ces colliers doivent être des objets magiques puissants et rares, non ?

– Assez, oui… Ce sont ceux de mes parents.

– Tu… N'en as que deux ?

– Oui, je porte celui de mon père et toi celui de ma mère.

Je fus tout à coup gênée de porter quelque chose qui appartenait aux défunts parents de Morgan. Déjà parce que c'était l'objet de morts, et puis aussi parce que c'était donc un objet aux origines suspectes et porté par des criminels. Je commençai à le trifouiller alors que mon visage trahissait mon appréhension. Morgan croisa les bras avec un sourire en coin.

– Allons, ne t'en fais pas pour ça ! Ils portaient ce truc quand ils étaient jeunes ! Cela fait très longtemps qu'ils ne les ont pas utilisé, ce n'est pas comme s'ils avaient voulu les emmener dans leur tombe.

Je me demandais comment après avoir craqué et pleuré à propos de sa mère, Morgan pouvait parler aussi facilement d'eux et de leur tombe. Je cherchai donc un indice et le trouvai en un léger tic qui prit le visage de Morgan au niveau de son sourcil droit : il avait des sursauts. Je n'en dis cependant rien, ça n'aurait fait qu'aggraver la chose. Elle finit par s'exclamer en écartant les bras :

– Et puis ce sont les miens à présent ! Je suis leur héritière, tous ce qu'ils détenaient m'appartient. C'est à dire leurs grimoires, leurs objets magiques, leurs manuscrits, le manoir…

– Un… Un manoir ? fis-je avec des yeux bien ronds.

– Eh oui, Finey, je suis propriétaire d'une grosse baraque qui est pour l'instant sous scellés du Ministère. Personne n'a le droit d'y entrer avant que je sois majeure. Sauf les Aurors bien sûr… Eux ils ont des passes-droit pour n'importe quoi. Heureusement que mes parents sont prévoyants et que ma marraine l'est toute autant.

– Que veux-tu dire ?

– Leurs bien les plus… suspects, disons, sont bien cachés, et dans la maison, et dans celle de Bellatrix.

– Rien chez les Malefoy ?

– Non, et si c'était le cas, j'aurais déjà tout viré moi-même. L'idée que le père ou le fils mettent leurs sales pattes sur les objets de mes parents me révulse rien que d'y penser.

– Je vois… Bon, alors je garde ton cadeau. Ca me sera bien pratique pendant les vacances.

Morgan se contenta de sourire et regarda en direction du saule cogneur. Elle plissa soudain les yeux et me fit me coucher en même temps qu'elle tout en m'intimant le silence en mettant son index sur sa bouche. Je redoutai alors un nouveau danger. Morgan leva quelque peu la tête de l'herbe pour surveiller quelque chose qui d'après son regard se déplaçait vers la forêt. Je restai plaquée au sol, laissant Morgan diriger les opérations.

Puis elle se leva d'un bond, courut sur quelques mètres puis dit à quelqu'un :

– Plus un mouvement, ou tu ne pourras de toute façon plus bouger.

Je levai la tête et vit qu'elle pointait le sol de sa baguette. Je me levai lentement et me rapprochai pour voir qu'elle menaçait ni plus ni moins… Un rat. Que je reconnus assez vite.

– Tiens, c'est le rat de Weasley. Qu'est-ce qu'il fait ici ? C'était peut-être après ça que courait Ron tout à l'heure ?

Morgan ne répondit pas tout de suite, visiblement en pleine réflexion. Puis elle inclina légèrement la tête.

– Ce rat me rappelle quelque chose… Mmh… Un animagus je pense… Eh, le rat ! Tu as intérêt à reprendre ta vraie forme… Je ne suis pas du tout patiente et j'ai quelques sorts en réserve qui font très très mal. Si je te dis Doloris ?

Le rongeur paniqua et, devant mes yeux ébahis, reprit forme humaine pour montrer un petit homme à l'aspect assez miteux, enveloppé, avec un air fatigué. Ses dents allaient bien avec celles d'un rat. Il était recroquevillé par terre, inquiété par la baguette que Morgan avança vers lui. Elle plissa les yeux puis parut reconnaître la personne, ce qui fit naître un sourire malsain sur son visage. Elle dit avec une voix mielleuse :

– Tiens, tiens, tiens… Peter Petigrow en personne. Revenu d'entre les morts peut-être ? Ah non, j'oubliais… Tout ceci n'était qu'une supercherie pour le pauvre Sirius Black. Bien… Je comprends pourquoi Black était revenue ici à présent. Il a du te retrouver.

Petigrow parut flipper davantage. Sur le coup, je ne me rappelais plus qui il était. Il hésita avant de répondre à Morgan.

– Euh, gentille fille, allons, tu ne vas pas lancer de sort sur un homme sans défense quand même…

– Je suis Serpentard, ne compte pas sur ce genre d'arguments. Et puis… Tu ne me remets pas, Petigrow ?

L'homme se figea et observa bien Morgan avant de visiblement paniquer davantage et de souffler :

– Ebony… »

Le sourire de Morgan s'élargit davantage, m'arrachant un frisson.

* * *

** TINDINDIN ! En plus, ce chapitre, je l'ai en tête depuis que Morgan est apparue dans cette fic. Donc Petigrow connaît Morgan et réciproquement. Mais comment se fait-ce ? Réponse au prochaine chapitre (hinhinhin).**


	41. La Dette

**Par avance : Je croyais ce chapitre assez long mais en fait, non... J'ai remarqué que je faisais des chapitres de taille régulière désormais. C'est en fait sans doute mieux pour ne pas décourager le lecteur, mais ça doit en énerver certain qui veulent la suite. En fait sur mon PC ce chapitre a l'air gros, mais je me rends compte que c'est parce qu'il y a majoritairement des dialogues. Et des dialogues révélateurs. TINTINTIN ! Quel est le lien qui relie Black, Petigrow, Morgan et ses parents ? Vous allez le savoir maintenant ! Je ne pense pas avoir créé une intrigue parallèle trop "grosse", mais j'espère que ça ne décevra personne (vous me mettez la pression bande de vilains bouffeurs de fic !). Enjoy ! **

* * *

LA DETTE – MORGAN

« Je dois vraiment ressembler à mon père. Ou alors c'est le regard de ma mère…

Petigrow n'osait pas répondre à ce que venait de dire Morgan. Il avait l'air à la fois très embêté et apeuré. Je me risquai à demander quelques précisions.

– Morgan, qui est-ce ?

– Peter Petigrow, ma chère Finey.

– J'ai bien entendu. Mais je ne vois pas ce que…

– Il est censé être mort, tué par Black avec les douze autres moldus.

Je me souvenais à présent. Mettant les éléments bout à bout, je finis par regarder le petit homme avec un air sévère.

– Alors il n'est pas mort ? Mais pourquoi s'est-il fait passé pour mort… A moins que… La supercherie dont tu parlais, Morgan… L'innocence de Black…

La fille Ebony eut un petit rire.

– Je crois que tu commences à comprendre…

– C'est lui qui a tué tous ces non-sorciers ! Et il a fait porter le chapeau à Black ! Mais… Mais pourquoi ?! Espèce de… de…

– Calme-toi Finey, intervint Morgan. Je vais te compter la glorieuse histoire d'un des traîtres les plus notables parmi les mangemorts.

– Fille de Jenova et de Seymour Ebony, intervint Petigrow, allons parler de cela ailleurs. Tes parents et moi avons toujours eu de bons rapports, nous étions soudés, et…

Morgan siffla :

– Silence, langue de vipère ! Mes parents ne t'ont jamais porté dans leur cœur car tu étais un traître à la base. Et les traîtres, ça les révulsait… Je crois que j'ai hérité çà d'eux. Tu es tellement répugnant… Finey, vois-tu, cet homme était un des intimes camarades de James Potter.

– Le père de Harry ?

– Oui. Avec Sirius Black et Rémus Lupin, ils formaient une bande de quatre farceurs, soudés comme les doigts de la main. Mes parents m'ont parlé quand j'étais enfant de ce quatuor fameux. Ils ont fait leur scolarité en même temps que toi, je ne sais pas si tu t'en souviens, Petigrow…

– Oui, oui, répondit précipitamment Petigrow. Des gens brillants, ça se voyait tout de suite.

– Arrête de dégouliner de compliments ! grogna Morgan. Ca ne me touche pas… Bref, Finey… Tout ce joli monde est devenu adulte, Potter s'est marié à Lily Evans. Et bien vite ces deux là sont devenus les cibles privilégiées de Voldemort puisqu'étant très efficaces pour le contrer. Le sieur Petigrow est devenu alors leur Gardien du Secret…

– C'est quoi ? demandai-je soudain, passionnée par une telle histoire.

– Le Gardien du Secret est celui qui subit un sort de Fidelitas. On cache un secret à l'intérieur d'une personne. C'est un sort extrêmement fiable et compliqué, puisqu'une fois le secret en lui-même planqué dans une personne, nul ne peut trouver ce que cache le secret à moins que le Gardien parle. Ainsi Voldemort pouvait chercher tant qu'il voulait les Potter, c'était littéralement impossible de les trouver. Ils étaient tranquilles et ça embêtait bien les mangemorts. Tout le monde pensait que Black, proche de la famille, avait été le Gardien du Secret. Mais dans l'intimité de leur cercle, Black a demandé, je dis bien _demandé_ aux Potter de prendre Petigrow comme Gardien. Ordure !

Elle se permit de lui donner un coup de pied dans l'épaule. Il gémit avant de dire en regardant le sol :

– Fille Ebony, voyons, je… J'ai aidé tes parents, j'ai été à leur service.

– Tu étais au service de Voldemort, raclure ! Tu vois cet homme Finey ?

– O… Oui.

Morgan enrageait à mesure qu'elle progressait dans son récit. Elle dit par intermittence, le souffle court :

– Cet homme… A qui on a confié la vie de deux personnes… Non, trois ! Des personnes qui lui faisaient confiance au point de mettre leur secret entre ses mains… Cet homme… Cette chose… Et allée livrer son secret à Voldemort !

Je l'avais déjà plus ou moins compris. Mais l'entendre textuellement m'emplit de haine envers cet être à genoux devant moi. J'eus envie de moi aussi lui donner un coup de pied mais je m'en retins. Une question me vint alors à l'esprit.

– Quel rapport a-t-il avec tes parents ?

– C'est à eux qu'il s'est adressé en premier. Ils ont été ses contacts. Il les a trouvé, les a aidé dans une petite affaire dont je n'ai pas le détail, et ils ont accepté de l'introduire auprès de Voldie.

Petigrow émit malgré lui un grognement. Morgan n'hésita pas à se baisser, approchant son visage près de celui du petit bonhomme dans un rictus.

– Quoi, ce diminutif ne te plaît pas ? C'est une preuve d'irrespect envers celui à qui tu as juré allégeance. Mais mon pauvre, je les connais les gars comme toi. Je les sens.

Elle inspira un bon coup.

– Tu transpires la couardise ! Plus fort est ton allié, mieux tu te sens ! Alors tu t'es dis que vendre les Potter serait une bonne chose pour t'attirer les grâces de l'autre connard… Et ça a marché. Voldemort est allé tuer James et Lily Potter, laissant comme seul survivant le fils. Qui doit avoir une grosse dent contre toi. Dis-voir, tiens… Comment ça se fait que tu es encore en vie alors que Black, qui a payé pour toi puisque tous le monde le croyait Gardien du Secret, a réussi à te retrouver, et que Potter son filleul était là en prime ?

– Comment sais-tu que… ?

– Que c'est son parrain ? Tu n'as pas idée, Petigrow, de tout ce que je peux savoir que même toi tu ne sais pas.

– Fille Ebony, tu sais, j'ai été attristé par la mort de tes parents. Lorsque j'ai appris pour Seymour, le pauvre, je…

Morgan s'enflamma.

– Ne l'appelle pas par son prénom ! Ou je te coupe la langue !

– Ton père… Un homme si fort, si talentueux… J'en ai été chagriné pendant des jours.

– Comment pourrais-je te croire, imbécile ? Après une telle traîtrise envers les Potter, chaque mot que tu prononces et sujet aux doutes les plus sérieux.

Petigrow ne semblait pas désespéré quant à essayer d'apitoyer Morgan.

– Il faut me croire. Lorsque j'ai appris pour ta mère, j'étais effondré. Même en rat, je n'ai rien mangé pendant des jours. Elle avait été si compatissante avec moi, alors quand j'ai appris qu'elle…

Il se prit un nouveau coup de pied, mais celui-ci dans la mâchoire. Lorsqu'il se redressa, la tête tournant légèrement, du sang s'écoulait de sa bouche. Morgan avait les poings crispés au point que sur ses bras je voyais très distinctement la courbe de ses muscles. Ses yeux étaient plus terrifiants que jamais et elle dit avec une voix anormalement calme, signe chez elle d'un grand courroux :

– Ne finis pas cette phrase, Petigrow. Rappelle-toi que Bellatrix a été ma tutrice pendant 3 ans… J'ai pu en apprendre, des choses…

Le traître se tassa, tout tremblant, évitant le regard pétrifiant de la fille Ebony. Cette dernière ferma les yeux et lentement se détendit, ce qui me rassura. Elle avait été dans un tel état, que je pense que si j'avais demandé ce qui était arrivé à sa mère, Morgan m'aurait plaqué à terre et aurait sorti son poignard pour me trancher la langue. Elle finit par dire à Petigrow sur un ton méprisant :

– Ma mère, compatissante ? fit-elle avant de cracher par terre. Cette femme n'avait de sentiments pour personne hormis sa famille. Tu n'as pas pu connaître ma mère. Tu n'as connu que Jenova Ebony, la magilame mangemorte… Argent Rapide…

Petigrow fut secoué d'un frisson assez conséquent à la mention de ces derniers mots, ce qui fit rire Morgan.

– Tu vois, ce nom te fais autant trembler que celui de Voldemort. Certes il était plus puissant et cruel qu'elle, mais il se montrait moins. Dis-toi, Petigrow, que tu as été épargné par ma mère parce que tu as rendu service à son Seigneur. Mais un traître comme toi, qui n'a jamais eu de loyauté envers personne… Elle t'aurais tranché la langue et crevé les yeux avant de passer à autre chose. Pareil pour mon père, sauf que lui il aurait utilisé des Doloris a répétition et t'aurait balancé de mur en mur avec sa baguette avant de te lancer une boule de feu… Enfin bon…

Je regardais Morgan avec une réelle curiosité. Elle venait de balancer tellement d'éléments ! Je savais à présent le nom de ses deux parents, j'en savais davantage sur leur caractère et leur lien avec Voldemort. Mais ces informations amenaient d'autres questions, majoritairement sur Morgan. Je me demandais de quel bord elle pouvait être en fin de compte, ce qu'elle pensait de ses parents… Et aussi ce que pouvaient bien être ces magilames dont elle venait de parler. Mais je n'osai pas couper Morgan dans son récit. Elle poursuivit :

– Alors, vas-tu me répondre ? Tu t'es retrouvé face à Black, je me trompe ?

– O… Oui. Mais… Lupin est arrivé.

– Lupin ? s'étonna Morgan. Mais attends, ça fait combien de temps que tu es dehors ?

– Oh, une bonne heure… Mais…

– Que fais-tu encore là alors ?

– Euh, je… Je voulais voir si… Black allait s'en sortir.

Morgan prit un air goguenard qui me fit presque rire.

– Tu voudrais me faire croire que tu crains pour sa vie ?

– Non, mais… Ca… Ca pourrait être utile pour le M…

Morgan posa doucement son pied sur la tête de Petigrow, ce qui suffit à le faire taire.

– Pardon ? Tu allais parler de qui ?

– Fille Ebony, voyons… Tu sais bien… Tu es dans le même camp que lui, non ?

Je m'attendis à une réplique cinglante. Morgan avait déjà traité le maître de Petigrow de connard et d'autres choses. La réponse était évidente. Pourtant mon amie resta silencieuse un bon moment. Puis elle fit lentement :

– Tu m'as bien entendue, je ne le porte pas dans mon cœur… Mais j'ai du respect pour certains mangemorts et je ne peux pas me placer du côté du Ministère. Alors disons que je suis dans son camp.

Cette phrase me fit l'effet d'une flèche en plein cœur. Morgan… Avec Voldemort ? Je la croyais totalement indépendante, et elle m'avait dit le détester plus que Potter lui-même. Elle… M'aurait menti. Et faisant face à un ex-mangemort, elle se montrerait sous son vrai jour ? Petigrow sembla soulagé par cet aveu.

– Je vois…

– Pour Black, laisse tomber et va-t-en, si tu te fais prendre, tu es très mal… Mais avant, que s'est-il passé sous le Saule Cogneur ? Déjà, vous étiez où ?

– Au village d'à côté, dans la Cabane Hurlante. C'est un passage secret. Nous étions là-bas, avec Black et les trois mioches, le fils Potter et ses deux amis.

– Oui-oui…. Black t'as donc découvert ? Et tu es encore en vie ? Il n'avait pas de baguette ou quoi ?

Petigrow se mit à regarder un peu partout autour de lui.

– Euh, je… Potter m'a… M'a laissé la vie sauve.

– Comment ça ? Black lui a laissé le choix ? Parce que tu étais responsable de la mort de ses parents ?

– O… Oui… C'est tout à fait ça…

Morgan éclata de rire.

– Tu as trop de chance, enfoiré ! C'est bien la meilleure ! Ha ha ha !

Elle me faisait flipper à rire soudainement comme ça. Elle devint d'ailleurs d'un coup très sérieuse.

– Tu as conscience de ce que ça signifie, Petigrow ? Tu dois la vie à Potter. C'est une dette. Tu as bien entendu ?

L'homme acquiesça. Et pour la première fois depuis le début, j'eus l'impression qu'il était sincère. Est-ce que la dette avait une vraie valeur pour les sorciers ? Morgan en tout cas eut l'air satisfaite.

– Alors le moment venu, souviens-toi de cette dette, Peter ! Souviens-toi que tu devras sauver Potter si sa vie dépend de toi. Dans le cas contraire… Je viendrai te dépecer dans ton sommeil…

Petigrow avala sa salive et acquiesça de nouveau. Morgan baissa sa baguette.

– Alors tu peux partir, le traître. Soyons clairs, je ne t'aime pas. Mais je dois te laisser partir. Tu peux sans doute être utile à quelque chose. Allez casse-toi !

– Merci, fille Ebony, mille mercis. Je savais que…

– Casse-toi avant que tes boniments ne m'exaspèrent et que je change d'avis ! »

Il s'aplatit devant Morgan, lui baisa presque les bottes et se transforma en rat pour partir à toute allure vers la forêt interdite. J'étais estomaquée. Elle venait de laisser partir un assassin. Morgan n'était pas celle que je pensais. Elle ne se levait pas contre les injustices. Elle ne faisait rien contre. Elle était du côté obscur. Et je me trouvais à côté d'elle. Je commençai à me demander si elle ne voulait pas m'entraîner avec elle chez les mangemorts. Alors que je regardais détaler Petigrow à travers les arbres, elle arriva dans mon dos et me prit par les épaules avant de me glisser à l'oreille avec un ton effroyablement neutre :

– Je suis plus que désolée d'avoir menti, Finey… »

Mon univers s'effondra.

* * *

** Ouais je sais, on va de Charybde en Scylla dans cette fic. Mais que voulez-vous, c'est mon sens du retournement de situation... On m'a toujours dit que mon atout majeur en rédaction, c'était ma capacité à mettre du suspense. C'est un plus pour addicter les lecteurs mwahaha ! Donc la suite d'ici quelques temps... Histoire de vous faire lambiner héhéhé.**


	42. Ma Préférée

**Par avance : Mea Culpa, mes amis, Mea très grande Culpa. Pettigrow s'écrit avec deux t, je m'en excuse platement, je suis un illetré de l'EHP, un inculte de la pensine, tout ce que vous voulez, pardonnez moi cet écart je vous en supplie, lectorat vénéré. Une certaine personne qui se reconnaitra très vite et qui a même laissé la trace de son forfait dans les reviews :p m'a fais remarqué que ma révélation n'était pas énorme. D'une je n'ai jamais prétendu que j'allais tout déballer dans ce chapitre, ce serait trop facile. D'autre part, Morgan s'est permise un droit de réponse à cette personne, droit de réponse que je posterai après la fin de la fic dont ne restent que 3 chapitres avec celui-ci. Mon premier projet abouti. Wow, ça me fait bizarre. Et ce ne serait jamais arrivé sans toi, mon lectorat ! Et maintenant, la réponse au suspense de la semaine dernière. Eh oui, Morgan va égorger Maggy dans un pentacle de sang de poulet pour faire renaître le Diable afin qu'il détruise le monde des hommes mwahahaha... Allez, enjoy !**

* * *

MA PREFEREE – MORGAN/MOI

J'étais pétrifiée. Je ne pensais plus avoir derrière moi la Morgan qui m'avait sauvé la vie et tant enseigné. Non je ne pensais plus qu'à une disciple de Voldemort. Et elle se trouvait dans mon dos. J'imaginais déjà son poignard se glisser sous ma gorge. Ceci avant de me rendre compte que tous ce qu'elle avait fait avant n'aurait eu aucun sens. Elle ne voulait donc pas me tuer. Mais… Peut-être comptait-elle alors me faire passer dans son camp ? Celui des mangemorts et de la magie noire. Et je me surpris, et j'en frissonne encore, à me demander si je n'aurais pas accepté si la question s'était posée plus longtemps. Morgan avait quelque chose d'attirant. La magie noire elle aussi. Cette foutue magie noire, c'est à dire les arts de magie qui visent à détruire ou manipuler, j'ai fini par l'apprendre. Mais pas en première année.

Je me demandais donc ce qu'allait faire Morgan de moi. Mais aussi important, je me demandais pourquoi elle m'avait menti jusqu'ici. Après tout, je ne lui avait été d'aucune utilité. Alors si ce n'était pas pour se servir de moi, à quoi bon me cacher sa vraie nature ? C'est pourquoi je demandai fébrilement :

– Pourquoi, Morgan ?

– Pourquoi j'ai menti ? fit-elle tranquillement.

– O… Oui.

– On dirait que ça te chagrine.

– Eh bien un peu quand même… Je… Tu… Ca ne servait à rien, tu ne crois pas ? Tu aurais du me dire tout de suite dans quel camp tu étais… Je… Je l'aurai accepté.

– Mais qu'est-ce que tu… ?

Morgan eut alors un fou rire qu'elle se força à étouffer. Elle se plia en deux alors que je me retournai, ne comprenant pas. Elle finit par dire :

– Tu as confondu, Finey ! Je viens de mentir maintenant ! Je ne suis pas du tout du côté de Voldemort… Je t'ai dit que ce fumier a causé la mort de mes parents, je ne suis pas prête de le lui pardonner.

Mon univers revint à sa place. Ouf, ce n'était qu'une erreur d'interprétation. Et repensant à cette erreur, je me sentis bête. C'était beaucoup plus logique dans ce sens. Restais que…

– Mais… Tu viens de laisser filer un assassin, Morgan !

Je devais le lui reprocher. Et Morgan me répondit en soupirant :

– Je sais et ce n'est pas de gaieté de cœur. Mais Voldemort n'a pas disparu pour de bon, il faut s'y faire…

– Mais, l'histoire de la cicatrice de Potter, le Survivant et tout ça… C'est du flanc ?

– Non… Mais il paraîtrait – c'est une rumeur mangemorte – que Voldemort a réussi à cacher des morceaux d'âmes à divers endroits qui peuvent lui permettre de revivre. Il n'aurait en fait que perdu son enveloppe charnelle. Et ça, je ne peux le supporter. Si Pettigrow peut le faire sortir, c'est parfait. Je vais m'arranger pour pouvoir surveiller ce rat, et j'arriverai sans doute à retrouver le Seigneur des Ténèbres. Que je tuerai alors, et pour de bon.

M'était exposé ici le plus gros défaut de Morgan avec sa tendance casse-cou : l'orgueil. Morgan pensait pouvoir tout faire. Y compris tuer Voldemort comme s'il s'était agi d'un vulgaire cafard. Pourtant d'après les légendes sur lui, il était plus proche d'un dieu que d'un insecte. Enfin un dieu… un diable plutôt. Mais sur le coup, son orgueil ne me sauta pas aux yeux, j'étais contente qu'elle ait pu se justifier, même si je n'étais pas entièrement satisfaite.

– D'accord, je comprends mieux.

– Oui, c'est un assassin. Mais il faut que tu imprimes, Finey, que… Les meurtres ne me touchent pas tant que ça. C'est plutôt le fait qu'il ait trahi Black et les Potter…

J'avais déjà parlé des principes de Morgan… Le fair-play au Quidditch, maintenant la loyauté… Mais à côté de ça, le meurtre n'était pas pour elle un acte impardonnable. Alors que je devais être une personne à craindre le meurtre plus que quiconque, à cause de _lui_. Morgan me disait tranquillement que le fait que Pettigrow ait massacré douze non-sorciers ne l'atteignait pas vraiment. Mais paradoxalement, ça la gênait vis à vis de moi. Je le comprenais. C'est pourquoi je souris en lui répondant.

– J'ai saisi. Tu sais, je comprend plus ou moins ta mentalité maintenant. Alors tu espères que laisser Pettigrow partir va t'amener Voldemort sur un plateau ?

– En tout cas, ça va me faire mieux voir des mangemorts.

– Tu es certaine qu'ils tiennent à Pettigrow ? De ce que je sais ils se cachent, non ? Ils n'ont peut-être pas envie de revoir quelqu'un qui peut leur amener des ennuis.

– Peut-être… Et peut-être que Pettigrow peut se débrouiller seul. Il l'a bien fait jusqu'ici… Se planquer en tant que rat des Weasley. Ah le saligaud, c'est un froussard, mais un froussard diablement malin.

– Tu veux te faire bien voir des mangemorts, c'est ça ?

– Oui. Si Voldie revient, je veux pouvoir m'infiltrer avec une place de choix. Pettigrow répètera que je l'ai aidé, Voldemort se rappellera de mes parents, peut-être me prendra-t-il dans son équipe et de là je trouverai bien une solution. Ah, je voudrais que ma marraine soit de sortie !

– Bellatrix Lestrange ?

– Oui… Elle est un allié de poids, elle m'adore !

– Ca ne te fera rien de la trahir ?

– Non, pas vraiment. Elle ne mérite pas trop de compassion. Mais je ne pourrais pas la tuer, elle a trop fait pour moi.

– Je vois… Hey ! Black !

– Mince, t'as raison ! Où qu'ils sont ?

Avec toute cette affaire, nous n'avions plus fait attention à l'hippogriffe. Morgan se mit à scruter le parc.

– Déjà, vérifions que personne n'est en train de nous observer… Tout semble calme.

Elle scruta alors le ciel.

– Tiens, regarde ! Là-haut, la tour !

Je suivis son regard et en effet, on pouvait voir un hippogriffe s'élever dans les airs depuis la plus haute tour du château. Il passa devant la lune et je pus distinguer…

– Une seule silhouette.

– Tu as raison Finey… Et il s'en va pour de bon. Je ne pourrai donc pas lui expliquer…

Elle poussa un soupire de tristesse.

– Tu tiens tant que ça à… T'excuser ? Ou que voulais-tu faire d'autre ?

– En fait, en y pensant, je ne sais pas… J'ai parlé de dette, mais…

– Tu n'as rien à voir avec ça, tu t'en rends compte n'est-ce pas ?

– Oui, fit-elle vaguement en regardant s'éloigner l'hippogriffe avec Black sur son dos. Il n'aurait pas saisi. Au fond, c'est la faute de mes parents parce qu'ils ont fait le lien entre Pettigrow et Voldemort, lien qui était fatal. Et je me demande… Si mes parents auraient tué les Potter s'ils avaient su le secret avant l'autre connard…

– C'étaient des mangemorts, non ? Les Potter étaient leurs ennemis… Non ?

Je craignais d'irriter Morgan à soulever des hypothèses sur ses parents. Mais elle confirma mes dires.

– C'est vrai… Bah… Oublions cela. Black est libre, c'est le principal.

– Tu n'aurais pas supporté qu'il se fasse choper, hein ?

– Ce type est enfermé injustement avec les suce-bonheur depuis des années. Un peu que je n'aurais pas supporté. Et puis je vois aussi s'enfuir Buck ! Donc, défaite pour Malefoy père et fils. C'est parfait.

– Mais qu'est-ce qu'on aura fait nous au fond ce soir ?

Je voulais laisser Morgan faire le bilan. Elle était la plus à même des deux de le faire, c'était certain. Elle se tourna vers moi et me fit un clin d'œil.

– On sait que tu as du talent, maintenant…

– Euh…

Morgan m'agrippa par les épaules et avec un air illuminé, s'écria :

– Un Patronus, Finey ! Tu te rends compte ! C'est un sort d'un niveau très élevé ! Et pourtant si utile face à ces horribles créatures. Tu viens d'acquérir une arme fantastique. Et puis, cette nuit t'auras permis d'en savoir plus sur moi, mes parents, Pettigrow, les Potter et tout ça. Et sur les loup-garous.

– En parlant de ça, j'espère que Lupin va s'en sortir.

– Il est sûrement allé se défouler contre une des sales bestioles qui résident dans la forêt. Demain il sera redevenu comme d'habitude.

– Bien…

Soudain, Morgan me tira par la manche et me planqua derrière un énorme tronc. Nous étions toujours à la lisière et malgré la lune, nous étions ainsi quasiment invisibles. Morgan m'indiqua du doigt un homme qui allait vers la Grande Porte du château avec derrière lui… Ni plus ni moins que les Détraqueurs. Je fis avec horreur :

– Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que…

– Macnair, le bourreau… Je le connais de tête. Je suppose qu'il rameute les Détraqueurs pour exécuter Black. Dommage… Black s'est envolé, au sens propre.

– Mais… Les Détraqueurs le suivent sans l'attaquer ?!

– Parce qu'il leur a promis l'âme de Black, et ça… C'est une bonne contre-partie à sa sécurité. De plus, il doit bien connaître le sort de Patronus, Macnair n'est pas une bille…

– Tu penses que ça va être la cohue quand ils vont découvrir pour Black ?

– Je l'espère…

– Et comment on rentre au fait ?

– Là, tu me poses une colle…

– Surtout que nous sommes habillées en tenue non-réglementaire. Et que tu portes une arme…

– Tu as raison, nous sommes dans de beaux draps. Il va falloir rentrer par la Grande Porte, on a pas le choix. Ou on campe ici…

Je commençais à sentir la fatigue et l'idée sur la base ne me semblait pas trop mauvaise.

– C'est pas dangereux ? La forêt interdite grouille de sales bêtes, tu viens de le dire…

– Eh bien… Dors, je vais monter la garde.

– Hein ? Non, je ne veux pas te…

– Fais-le ! J'ai une forme du tonnerre, ne t'inquiètes pas pour moi. Je tiendrai.

– Bon… »

Lui faisant confiance, nous nous enfonçâmes quelque peu entre les arbres pour avoir une couverture complète et je m'adossai contre un tronc moussu. L'air humide de la forêt avait quelque chose d'agréable et apaisant. Je me lovai donc entre les racines tandis que Morgan me regardait avec un sourire bienveillant et je cherchai un sommeil qui vint rapidement. Après tout, j'avais créé un Patronus, affronté un loup-garou et emmagasiné je ne sais combien d'informations.

Je me réveillai alors que les rayons du soleil perçant à travers les branches des arbres montraient qu'il était bien haut. Après m'être habituée à la lumière tamisée, je commençai à me rappeler les évènements de la veille et m'apprêtai à appeler Morgan. Mais je constatai juste avant que Morgan était endormie contre moi, sa tête reposant sur mon ventre et ses bras m'ayant enlacés, sans doute pendant la nuit. Une forme du tonnerre, hein ?

Je ne bougeai d'abord pas, profitant du calme de la forêt matinale et du quasi-silence. Seuls quelques cris très lointains venaient du château. J'observai plus attentivement Morgan. Elle était encore plus belle lorsqu'elle dormait. Cela venait sans doute du fait qu'elle perdait alors toute émotion qui pouvait déformer son visage si lisse. Inconsciemment je passai ma main dans ses cheveux qu'elle avait détaché, et remarquai qu'elle avait une chevelure très douce. Je me dis alors que si elle était moins… Agressive, je ne trouve pas d'autre mot, elle aurait pu se trouver très facilement un petit ami. Mais elle n'en voulait même pas… Dommage pour elle. Tant mieux pour moi.

Je finis par lui souffler dans l'oreille pour la réveiller. Un essai suffit et elle se redressa de suite, sortant sa baguette de l'étui.

– Kezkezé ?! Détraqueur ? Malefoy ? Euh… Bonjour, Finey. Je… J'étais accrochée à toi, non ? J'ai dormi sur toi ?

– Oui. Tu ne devais pas veiller ?

Elle s'étira.

– En fait, lorsque le soleil s'est levé, je me suis dit qu'on ne risquait plus rien. Alors je me suis accordée un peu de repos, pensant que le soleil me réveillerait de toute façon. Euh, quand je me suis couchée hier, je n'étais pas la tête sur ton ventre à la base…

– Les mouvements du sommeil.

– Oui, voilà.

Elle parut rougir légèrement. Ce que je ne compris pas. Lorsque je l'avais embrassée sous le coup de l'euphorie, elle avait parue agréablement surprise. Et là, cela semblait la gêner… Sans doute parce que c'était elle qui s'était rapprochée de moi.

– Hum… Je crois que c'est la dernière sortie de Pré-au-Lard aujourd'hui, personne au château. J'y ai pensé pendant ma veillée.

– On est donc tranquilles…

Je me levai et me dirigeai hors de la forêt tranquillement.

– Eh, Finey, t'oublierais pas un truc ?

– Quoi ?

– Si je te dis que tu fais vachement contraste avec la lumière…

– Oups. Colora Prima.

Je pris ma baguette et fit redevenir mes cheveux bruns et ma robe bleue.

– C'est mieux comme ça, fit Morgan en ricanant. Enfin moi, ça me dérangeait pas personnellement, j'aimais bien le modèle sombre de Finey.

Je levai les yeux au ciel puis nous sortîmes de la forêt pour découvrir un parc vierge de monde.

– Parfait. Allez viens, Finey…

Elle se mit à courir et je galérai pour la suivre. C'était le matin, et alors que mes jambes flanchaient légèrement, elle fonçait avec une pêche d'enfer. Nous passâmes en coup de vent devant la porte de la Grande Salle, puis Morgan me fit prendre des escaliers que je ne connaissais pas. Elle me dit en haussant la voix.

– Ce ne sont pas des raccourcis, mais on est sur que personne ne nous croisera.

– J'ai laissé ma robe près de l'esplanade !

– On y va !

Nous rejoignîmes l'endroit en question, je me changeai puis regardai Morgan. Elle me fixait avec un de ses sourires sincères qui la rendait adorable.

– Je crois qu'il est temps de se séparer. Je dois aller taper les filles de ma chambre pour qu'elles ne disent rien aux profs sur mon absence de cette nuit. Tu ferais bien de vérifier de ton côté si tes amies…

– Elle ne le feraient pas. Je peux avoir confiance en elles.

Je vis très brièvement passer dans les yeux de Morgan une lueur de jalousie. Puis elle détourna le regard.

– Bien. Alors tout est bien qui finit bien. Bonne journée Finey.

– Bonne journée, ma Morgan préférée.

Je m'étais permise cette nomination en raison du temps passé ensemble et parce que je pensais que notre amitié était pour de bon forgée. Mais elle fit l'effet d'un électrochoc à Morgan. Elle cligna des yeux en me regardant, parut soudain s'enfuir, fit quelques mètres, s'immobilisa puis fit demi-tour yeux fermés pour me serrer contre elle. Je n'avais eu le temps de réagir à rien. Elle me serra vraiment fort, et je sentis ses ongles s'enfoncer dans ma robe. Elle me glissa à l'oreille.

– Peu importe si tu me fais perdre une partie de ma force, je te garde auprès de moi, Margaret. Bonne journée… Ma Maggy préférée. »

Je dois avouer qu'à moi aussi cette appellation me fit l'effet d'un électrochoc… Et aussi d'un bain-marie, puisque je sentis mes joues prendre des couleurs très prononcées. J'avais l'impression qu'en m'appelant ainsi elle était plus proche que jamais et qu'elle avouait une chose que je ne sus définir sur l'instant. Elle déposa ensuite un baiser sur ma joue et partit en courant à toute allure alors que je m'adossais au mur, la tête tournant légèrement.

* * *

** Vous voyez, c'était pas méchant au bout du compte ? Tiens, ça faisait longtemps que ma fin de chapitre n'était pas calme et sans tension. Il faut dire que là c'est la fin de l'année. Les deux chapitres qui restent sont tous cools. Allez, peace, les gens !**


	43. Summer

**Par avance : Et voilà voilà, comme c'est la fin et qu'il n'y a rien de palpitant, je balance les chapitres rapidement, car inutile de vous faire languir. Les choses se calment, ça sent la fin de l'année. Donc un chapitre court, qui met au point les choses pour l'ensemble de cette année. Dumblie et Maggy vont enfin se causer, ce qui se faisait attendre... J'espère avoir reproduit Dumbledore comme il convient, c'est un personnage que l'on reproduit avec beaucoup de responsabilités. Et donc voilà... Il ne se passe pas grand chose je l'admets, et le dernier chapitre ne sera forcément pas plus palpitant puisque que ce sera l'épilogue ! On en voit le bout ! Allez, courage, lectorat, tu es au bout de ton calvaire (du moins un cinquième mwahahaha). Enjoy !**

* * *

SUMMER – DUMBLEDORE

Quand j'arrivai dans ma chambre, pas une de mes camarades ne me demanda ce que j'avais fait pendant la nuit. Je supposai que Joanna avait fait un briefing pour qu'on ne me demande rien. Et elles savaient évidemment toutes les trois que j'avais été avec Morgan. En revanche, la question de Joanna elle-même était très significative :

« Vous avez entendu ? il paraît que Black s'est échappé. Je me demande bien comment…

Elles avaient droit à un semblant d'information.

– Je n'y suis pour rien, en tout cas, Morgan non plus. Vous avez eu peur pour moi ?

– Un peu, répondit Ginger. Tu aurais pu te faire prendre.

–Et là, fit Melany avec un rire nerveux, on aurait pu vouloir faire tout ce qu'on pouvait, on ne pouvait pas te couvrir. Enfin, t'es revenue ! Et c'est quasiment les vacances !

– Oui, confirma Joanna. Encore quelques jours et nous rentrons chez nous… Chacune de notre côté. Ah au fait, Finey… Hier soir, Martin se demandait si ça marchait vraiment ta proposition pour les vacances.

– Bien sûr que oui ! J'irai lui parler. Je crois que je ne supporterais pas de rester toutes ces vacances sans voir aucun de mes amis de Poudlard. Et… Vous concernant, on ne pourrait pas se voir ?

– Désolé, je pense que ce ne sera pas possible, fit Melany avec un sourire gêné.

Ses yeux trahissaient une légère peur.

– On essaiera l'année prochaine, d'accord ? fit Ginger qui elle semblait littéralement alarmée par le fait de refuser mon invitation.

– Moi je veux bien, fit Joanna. Mais je dois demander à mes parents, aussi gonflant que ce soit. Donne-moi voir ton adresse.

Ce que je fis sur un bout de parchemin. Quelque chose me chagrinait, comme si j'avais oublié quelque chose. Puis je trouvai. C'était très simple. Malgré toute l'appréhension que je ressentais à cette idée, je devais me confier à elle.

– Les filles… Merci de n'avoir rien demandé, mais… Je dois tout vous dire pour hier soir.

Joanna sourit de plus belle.

– Bonne initiative. Allez, déballe !

Nous nous regroupâmes sur le lit de Joanna et je racontai tout… En prenant bien soin d'éluder tous les passages sur les « contacts » entre Morgan et moi. Ca, elles n'avaient pas à le savoir, c'était du privé de chez privé. Lorsque j'eus fini mon récit, Joanna maudit le Ministère et le Seigneur des Ténèbres, Ginger tremblait à cause du passage sur Pettigrow et le retour de Voldemort et Melany… Etait songeuse. Ce qui ne lui allait pas vraiment. Etant à côté de moi, je l'entendis murmurer :

– Je dois les prévenir et me renseigner… »

Ca peut paraître énervant pour vous, ce que je vais dire, mais croyez-moi ça l'est tout autant pour moi : aujourd'hui je vois très bien de quoi Melany voulait parler, et j'aurais aimé faire connaissance avec ces « les » l'année même. Mais Melany gardait bien son secret.

Elles me posèrent quelques questions sur les détails. Je répondis précisément à toutes sauf celles qui tenaient à Morgan, sur lesquelles je restais très vague. Puis nous décidâmes de passer le reste de la matinée dans la chambre à papoter.

Lupin dut partir de l'école car Rogue avait « laissé échapper » qu'il était un loup-garou lors du déjeuner le lendemain de la fuite de Black. Alors que je regardai du côté de la table des Serpentards à cause de cris d'indignation – je ne savais pas alors de quoi il s'agissait, je vis très distinctement Morgan planter son couteau dans la table et regarder Rogue avec rage, serrant les dents. Elle avait visiblement pas mal de recul sur la notion de loup-garou et appréciait Lupin – un des rares professeurs qu'elle respectait vraiment. Les sournois Serpentards ne tardèrent pas à envoyer des lettres à leur parents pour les prévenir, et Lupin donna lui-même sa démission.

J'étais attristée. Il était efficace et connaissait son sujet. Et puis…

« Professeur Lupin, je…

– Je sais très bien pourquoi tu es là, Margaret.

Je m'étais décidée à aller le voir à son bureau avant qu'il ne parte, le jour même où Rogue avait tout dévoilé. Il était en train de remballer tous son matériel. Je remarquai dans un coin la cape d'invisibilité de Harry, ce qu'il ne manqua pas de noter.

– Vous vous intéressez à ce vulgaire morceau de tissu ?

Je souris en coin. Il m'avait vue dans le parc la nuit, j'étais certaine qu'il se souvenait de moi. Alors je n'étais plus à une révélation dangereuse près.

– Je sais que c'est une cape d'invisibilité, professeur. Ce serait long à expliquer, mais je l'ai eue entre les mains.

– Oh… Dis-moi, vous êtes bien moins innocente qu'il n'y paraît au premier abord. Vous avez l'air d'une élève banale et sans histoire, mais… Je n'ai pas oublié votre visage. C'est pour ça que vous êtes venue, non ?

– Je peux compter sur votre silence, professeur ?

– Voilà une formulation étrange pour une petite fille de 11 ans.

– Peut-être mais elle m'est venue comme ça.

Il s'assit sur le devant de son bureau.

– Vous étiez avec Morgan Ebony…

– Vous allez me dire que c'est une mauvaise fréquentation ?

– En début d'année, connaissant de réputation ses parents, je vous aurais dit oui. Mais… Morgan est venue plusieurs fois me parler, notamment de ma… condition. C'est une fille compréhensive… Quand elle le veut.

– Vous m'ôtez les mots de la bouche. Elle en connaît un rayon sur les loup-garous…

– Oh que oui. Et elle a continué à affirmer qu'elle me soutenait totalement. Elle m'a donné des solutions pour être plus discret. J'ai alors changé d'avis sur elle. Gardez-la si c'est votre amie. Elle pourra vous être d'un grand secours. Et je ne dirai rien sur votre escapade… Je m'étonne que vous n'ayez pas crié…

– Face à vous dans la forêt ?

– Oui. Une jeune fille, face à un monstre tel que moi…

– Ne vous détrompez pas, j'avais peur. Très peur. Mais… Il y avait Morgan…

– Oui, je l'ai sentie passer.

Il toucha alors une cicatrice sur sa joue que je n'avais pas remarquée. Je mis ma main devant la bouche.

– Oh mince.

– Ne vous inquiétez pas, ça finira par partir. Morgan est également très douée dans la maniement des lames. Des lames en argent…

Il frissonna.

– Enfin bon, je vais donc m'en aller et emporter le souvenir de cette nuit avec moi. Vous savez pour Black ?

– Je sais qu'il est innocent et qu'il s'est enfui sur cet hippogriffe. En revanche je ne peux pas vous dire comment je sais pour son innocence… A cause de Morgan.

– Je vois… Ne vous inquiétez pas.

Il alla ranger quelque chose au fond de son bureau et j'hésitai à aborder un sujet sensible. Finalement je le fis.

– Vous croyez que Pettigrow se souviendra de la dette qu'il a envers Potter ?

Il se crispa sur le livre qu'il tenait puis se tourna vers moi avec un air sérieux.

– Vous savez réellement qui est Peter ?

– Je crains que oui. Celui qui a trahi la famille Potter. Celui qui a tué ces douze moldus. Et celui que Potter à laissé vivre alors que Black était prêt à le massacrer.

Il me regarda intensément un moment puis demanda avec légèreté :

– Rassurez-moi, vous n'étiez pas avec nous lorsque nous étions à la cabane hurlante ? Vous n'étiez pas invisibles ou sous une forme animale minuscule ?

– Je ne suis pas un animagus… Non je n'y étais pas. Mais je… Non, désolé, je ne peux rien dire et je n'aurais pas du aborder le sujet. Au revoir. J'espère vous revoir un jour professeur, ça a été un réel plaisir de faire cours avec vous.

Lupin me toisa avec suspicion puis finit par hausser les épaules.

– J'ai été ravie de t'avoir comme élève. Et… Oui, Peter retiendra sa dette. De sorcier à sorcier, c'est très important. Harry a peut-être fait une bonne opération tout compte fait.

– D'accord. Au revoir, professeur.

– Au revoir, Margaret. »

Je sortis de son bureau et croisai Potter qui semblait inquiet. Je le vis entrer dans le bureau de Lupin. Il était certain qu'il avait des choses à lui dire. Après tout son père avait été l'ami de Lupin… Et de Peter… Et de Sirius… Ces quatre là formaient à présent un quatuor singulier : un héros mort, un traître, un loup-garou et un fugitif.

Je croisai ensuite Dumbledore qui m'accosta :

« Bien le bonjour, Margaret.

Je n'eus je ne sais pourquoi aucun mal à engager la conversation.

– Bonjour, professeur Dumbledore. Je m'étonne que vous connaissiez mon prénom. Je ne me rappelle pas vous avoir parlé un jour.

– Je connais chacun de mes élèves, Miss Finey.

– J'aurais dû m'en douter.

– Alors cette année ?

– Je reviens l'année prochaine, fis-je avec un sourire en coin.

– Heureux de l'entendre, répondit Dumbledore en riant. J'ai vu que vous aviez noué pas mal d'amitiés. Et mêmes des amitiés inter-maison, ce qui est loin d'être facile.

– Oui, enfin surtout entre Serpentard et Gryffondor. Que pensez-vous de Morgan ?

– Vous aviez bien vu lorsque nous étions sur la pelouse du stade, non ?

– Vous appréciiez sa mère ?

– J'avais beaucoup de considération pour elle. Mais elle avait deux visages.

Je ne répondis rien. Je ne savais pas vraiment quoi dire.

– Elle voulait ce qu'il y avait de mieux pour Morgan.

– Et c'était Poudlard.

– Sans doute… Après tout, grâce à cela, Morgan vous a rencontré.

– Et ?

– Vous ne vous en rendez peut-être pas compte maintenant, Miss Finey. Mais si vous demeurez avec elle, vous allez changer sa vie. Et sans doute lui faire prendre une meilleure voie.

– Que celle de sa vengeance ? Vous savez, je n'ai pas vraiment envie de l'arrêter… Déjà je ne sais pas si je peux le faire et puis, c'est sa vie.

– Vous tenez à Morgan ?

La question était très très tendancieuse pour moi. Mais la réponse était évidente.

– O… Oui.

– Alors empêchez-la de faire ce qu'elle veut faire ou du moins calmez ses ardeurs. Car vous allez la perdre si elle continue sur sa voie.

J'ouvris la bouche mais aucune parole ne me vint. Soudain tombait sur moi la responsabilité de la vie de Morgan. Je l'imaginai morte, ce qui me donna un frisson : je ne l'aurais pas supporté. Et en même temps je ne voulais pas du poids de la vie de Morgan sur mes épaules.

– Je… Je ne suis pas la bonne personne pour ça. Vous… Vous pouvez faire quelque chose.

– Oh non. Morgan me respecte mais ne m'écoute pas. Je suis l'autorité, et elle déteste l'autorité. Mais vous vous êtes sa plus proche amie. Croyez-moi, Miss Finey. Vous devez la surveiller.

Il commença à s'éloigner. Je protestai.

– Elle ne m'écoutera pas. Elle a trois ans de plus et c'est une forte tête.

– Pas dans l'esprit, miss Finey, ne vous moquez pas de moi. Allez, à l'année prochaine ! Et dites bonjour à votre voisine Hermione de ma part ! »

Et il entra dans le bureau de Lupin à son tour. Je regagnai le parc où les rares élèves qui n'étaient pas à Pré-au-Lard restaient, pensive. Je sentais bien que je m'engageais pour six ans d'aventures pas forcément attrayantes avec Morgan. Mais je voulais continuer avec elle. Parce que Dumbledore me le conseillait d'une part, et d'autre part parce que j'avais cette irrépressible envie de la revoir, de lui parler et de faire des choses avec elle. A 11 ans… Difficile d'identifier quoique ce soit d'émotionnel. Même lorsqu'on est… Spéciale.

* * *

** Au prochain épisode... Le dernier épisode. Suivront les OS.**


	44. Année Classée

**Par avance : Amis lecteurs, il est venu le temps (non, pas des cathédrales, non) de la fin de ma fic ! Du moins du premier volet... Bon sang, je ne veux pas me la péter, mais j'ai du mal à y croire. Et je renouvelle mes remerciements, c'est grâce à toi lectorat que j'y suis arrivé. Je remercie aussi JK dont tout l'univers est copyrighté et qui m'a fourni le background de mon histoire. Je voulais développer une histoire parallèle à HP, une alternative dans la progression du récit. Pari réussi semble-t-il jusqu'ici. Reste à développer quelque chose d'encore plus personnel dans la suite, en espérant que ça n'exaspère personne.**

** LECTORAT ! J'ai une faveur à te demander. SVP, pour le dernier chapitre officiel, lecteurs, balancez vos reviews, même si c'est pour me démonter (mais ce serait stupide d'avoir lu jusqu'au bout alors), ça me fera trop plaisir et si je vous ai accroché jusqu'ici j'ai bien mérité un petit commentaire, non ? (Non, vous avez raison... Mais bon ce serait super sympa !). Et encore merci à la C2 qui m'accueille (merci Leia), aux 5 favs, aux 6 alertes (je suis super attentifs aux stats, oui c'est mal et alors ?) et à mes 2 revieweuses fidèles, Leia Tortoise et titemaya ! Et now, enjoy l'épilogue !**

* * *

ANNEE CLASSEE – MOI 

Je ne racontai pas à Hermione ce qui s'était passé cette nuit-là. J'avais assez peur de sa réaction et des soupçons qui pourraient peser sur Morgan. Lupin partit, comme c'était prévu. Je gardai le joyau de Morgan autour du cou. Après tout il ne m'avait pas fait mal, au contraire il me protégeait de la surveillance du Ministère. J'eus droit aux résultats de nos examens. Sans surprise, les miens étaient bons, ceux de Ginger encore meilleurs, même si elle fuit lors de l'annonce des notes pour éviter qu'on la félicite. Joanna passait mais de justesse, Melany et Martin tranquillement. Fran avait obtenu avec brio sa sixième année. Et comme elle me l'avait fait comprendre, Morgan termina première des Serpentards.

Morgan rayonnait. Ceci parce que Malefoy, lui, broyait du noir. Buck enfui, il n'avait pas pu avoir sa vengeance. Grizzly était tout heureux que son hippogriffe soit encore en vie, et moi j'étais heureuse que Black le soit aussi. L'affaire Pettigrow m'avait pas mal retournée concernant l'incapacité du Ministère à éviter une erreur judiciaire aussi grosse. Ce que je ne comprend pas en revanche, c'est que Dumbledore savait, j'en suis persuadée, mais qu'il n'a jamais agis dans ce sens… Il n'avait peut-être pas de preuve, tout simplement. Morgan ne parlait plus de cette nuit que par des allusions et des clins d'œil auxquels je souriais. Mine de rien, j'étais fière d'avoir joué les aventurières. J'éprouvais un certain plaisir à être au courant de choses que les élèves ne savaient pas. Et tout ça grâce au puit d'informations qu'est Morgan. Je savais avoir encore plein de choses à apprendre sur elle, ses parents, les mangemorts, Voldemort, la magie noire et d'autres choses. Mais pour une première année, j'avais déjà appris plus que la plupart des issus de non-sorciers et même plus que certains issus de sorciers.

Les Détraqueurs s'en allèrent, Black étant loin de Poudlard. D'ailleurs, selon des bruits qu'aurait entendu Morgan parmi les Serpentards, les Détraqueurs avaient hâte de quitter Poudlard. Les responsables qui se chargeaient d'établir le contact avec eux ne comprenaient pas vraiment, mais ils suspectaient que les créatures avaient peur. Et pour cause. Mon Patronus et celui de Morgan avaient du les refroidir. Je n'appris que trois ans plus tard que Potter avait également fait apparaître le sien.

Il fut temps pour les élèves de rentrer chez eux. Le jour du retour, le soleil brillait à donner des coups de soleil. Les filles de ma chambre et moi avions traîné le plus que nous pouvions à faire nos valises. J'avais fini par montrer à toutes ma robe bleue et à quoi je ressemblais dedans. Elles étaient toutes d'avis qu'elle m'allait à ravir et j'en fus vraiment flattée. Cette robe n'allait plus me quitter pendant un moment. Il fut difficile pour moi de remettre Mildred dans sa cage. Il s'était habitué à être libre même si chaque jour il venait me voir. Mes parents grâce à ceux de Hermione avaient appris à se servir de Mildred pour m'envoyer des retours de courrier. Si bien que lorsque je les avais prévenus que je rentrai, j'avais eu droit en retour à une lettre de ma chère petite sœur bourrée de rature mais absolument adorable, qui me disait qu'on avait hâte que je rentre.

Je bouclai mes valises et sortit dans le parc en direction de la grille du quai. A mi-chemin, je posai sans vraie raison mon paquetage et me retournai vers le château en mettant mes mains dans mes poches. Et je le contemplai. Alors que j'y étais entrée avec les pires appréhensions, j'en ressortais avec l'envie d'y retourner. Pas tant pour la magie. Je persistais dans ma pensée à me dire que je pouvais très bien vivre sans elle. Mais pour mes amis et pour Morgan. J'allais retrouver ma famille et ça m'emplissait d'allégresse. Mais penser que d'ici deux mois j'étais repartie pour dix mois d'internat avec ma classe, Fran et Morgan, me rendait aussi joyeuse. Mes amies de chambrée étaient parties devant et alors que le cortège d'élèves passait autour de moi, Morgan vint se planter devant moi, posa ses affaires assez peu nombreuses et mit les mains sur les hanches.

« C'est les vacances…

– Oui, fis-je en lui souriant de plus belle.

Il y avait un trou dans la ribambelle des élèves et nous nous retrouvâmes plus ou moins seules. Morgan se gratta la nuque et regarda ailleurs avant de dire :

– Je crois que tu vas me manquer, Finey.

– Tu vas me manquer aussi, Morgan.

– Tu seras bien la première personne à qui je manquerai.

Je haussai les épaules, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Elle poursuivit :

– Je t'inviterai bien là où je vais, mais… Je doute que les proprios acceptent vraiment une issue de Moldus sous leur toit. Donc il faudra attendre la rentrée prochaine…

– Oui. Et ne t'inquiète pas, je serai là. Finalement c'est plutôt sympa ici. Surtout si chaque année me réserve autant de surprises avec toi.

Morgan reprit ses bagages.

– Crois-moi, je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser ces prochaines années. Des trucs sombres se profilent, mais ce sont autant de trucs affriolants. Ah tiens, la coupe du monde de Quidditch !

– Quoi ?

– J'irai sûrement. Viens, toi aussi !

– Mais, euh… C'est où ? Je fais comment ?

– Détails que tout cela, Finey ! Ca sera sûrement prévu pour que les issus de Moldus comme toi puissent s'y rendre. Demande à un de tes potes de chez Gryffondor.

– On pourrait s'y voir alors ?

– A coup sûr ! Et puis ça me fera du bien d'y voir une autre tête que le blondinet que je vais me coltiner toutes les vacances.

Elle repartit en direction du quai et me caressa la joue en me croisant. Elle n'avait pas de gant et la douceur de sa main me chauffa davantage que le soleil.

– Je ne veux plus te lâcher, Finey. Mais il vaut mieux que l'on ne nous voient pas ensemble dans le train. A la prochaine, partenaire. »

Et elle partit, me laissant encore une fois rouge comme une pivoine. Je me dirigeai ensuite vers le train et cherchai mes camarades à l'intérieur. Je croisai d'ailleurs la bande à Potter et saluai discrètement Hermione qui me rendit mon salut. Finalement je trouvai Joanna en train de s'empiffrer de chocogrenouilles, assurément son péché mignon, tandis que Melany semblait songeuse, même si elle souriait. Ginger était plongée dans un manuel de deuxième année.

« Tu ne perds pas de temps, Ginger, fis-je remarquer avec le sourire en coin.

Ginger se tourna vers moi avec un air incertain puis sembla prendre, à ma grande surprise, un air déterminé. Se replongeant alors dans son bouquin, elle fit de sa voix timide :

– Au moins ça m'évite de contempler le spectacle horrible de Joanna en train de manger.

Silence dans le compartiment. Melany s'était tournée vers Ginger avec un air émerveillé, Joanna s'était arrêtée de se bâfrer et regardait Ginger de la même façon que moi, c'est à dire avec les yeux grands ouverts. Joanna mit un temps à avaler puis fit avec un air stupéfait :

– Attendez, j'ai pas rêvé ?! Ginger vient de me balancer une vanne ?!

– Je crois effectivement qu'elle vient de sortir une blague, fit Melany en riant.

Ginger se tourna vers moi, comme cherchant mon approbation. Je compris alors qu'elle se forçait parce que je le lui avais demandé des mois auparavant. Devant cet effort et cette plaisanterie somme toute bien trouvée, je ne pus que lui faire un clin d'œil et opiner du chef, ce qui parut la combler de bonheur, avant qu'elle se plonge dans son livre. Je fis remarquer en m'asseyant :

– Elle a un peu raison. Joanna, arrête de bouffer… J'y crois pas, comment tu fais pour rester aussi mince avec tout ce que tu engloutis ?

– C'est génétique.

– Géné-quoi ? fit Melany.

– Euh… hésita Joanna. Je t'expliquerai ça un jour, promis, à moins que je trouve ça sur Internet, ce sera plus simple ;

– Inter-quoi ?

– Faut que je choisisse mes mots, fit Joanna en se tapant le front. C'est de la technologie, là, je serais incapable de t'expliquer comme ça.

Je m'assis à côté de Joanna et la regardai avec un œil critique. Elle comprit d'elle-même pourquoi et me dit avec un air goguenard.

– Je te le promets, si on se voit pendant les vacances, je te dis tout. »

Je me demandais encore une fois comment elle pouvait en savoir autant sur les Moldus. D'autant qu'une fois le train parti, elle retira sa robe pour mettre des habits parfaitement adaptés à une jeune fille de son âge, style gothique. Ginger et Melany portaient toutes deux des sortes de robes d'été, tandis que j'avais opté pour le jean et le débardeur. Le voyage fut paisible, nous ne parlâmes pas beaucoup, la séparation nous rendant un peu amères.

Au milieu du voyage, Martin fit irruption dans notre compartiment pour me mettre sous le nez un guide pour apprendre le tennis. Haussant un sourcil, je demandai :

– Où tu as trouvé ça ?

Il ricana.

– Si tu crois être la seule issue de Moldus ici, tu te trompes, Maggy. J'ai mes contacts. Et avec ça, je vais venir fin prêt !

– Ah, en parlant de ça…

Je lui donnai la période pendant laquelle je me proposai de le recevoir. Il opina du chef, visiblement très enthousiaste. Nous nous donnâmes comme point de rendez-vous la gare de King's Cross et je lui conseillai vivement de se munir de livres – il allait falloir le rhabiller. Les sorciers avaient vraiment parfois des goûts de chiotte… Hum.

Bref… Martin passa le reste du voyage avec nous, et c'est tous les cinq que nous entendîmes sonner le glas, c'est-à-dire crisser les freins du Poudlard Express. Avec un mélange d'excitation et de regret, je descendis sur le train en tête de la file alors que tous les élèves retrouvaient leurs parents avec plus ou moins d'entrain. La première personne face à moi fut la mère de Ginger qui m'accueillit avec son sourire à vous faire fondre.

– Bonjour, mad… Aurora.

– Bonjour, Maggy. Tu as pris soin de ma petite Ginger ?

– Oh, elle se prend assez bien en charge toute seule je crois.

– Merci Maggy, fit Ginger en s'approchant de sa mère. Maman, si tu pouvais éviter de me traiter comme un bébé, ce serait gentil de ta part.

La formulation n'était pas ironique malheureusement. Ginger avait retrouvé son attitude habituelle. Joanna me sauta sur le dos en criant :

– Ma Maggy ! Je veux pas te quitter !

– On se revoit pendant les vacances, Jo ! Allez, je sais qu'il est difficile de se passer de moi mais on va devoir se séparer.

– T'es pas sur liste rouge, hein ?

– Non.

– Alors je trouve ton numéro et je t'appelle.

– Ca marche.

– A la prochaine.

Elle me donna une petite tape, me fit un bisou sur la joue et partit rejoindre Eric et Rebecca Darksun qui ayant vu que leur fille me sautait dessus m'adressèrent un regard bienveillant. Leurs regards transmettaient diablement bien leur intelligence et ils m'intimidèrent quelque peu. Je remarquai par ailleurs que, bien qu'ils avaient sur eux des robes de sorcier dans le style le plus traditionnel, je voyais en-dessous de celle de la mère un chemisier et derrière celle du père une chemise. Puis Melany vint se mettre devant moi avec un sourire timide, rare chez elle.

– Bon, eh bien… A la prochaine, Maggy.

Elle se rapprocha et chuchota à mon oreille.

– Secret pour secret. Je te fais confiance.

– Pareil. Tu vas me manquer.

– Pareil.

Nous nous étreignîmes brièvement puis elle partit je ne sais où au travers des personnes sur le quai. Elle disparut de ma vie alors que Mme Anderson et Ginger me disaient au revoir. Martin me donna une grosse tape dans le dos, à laquelle je répondais par un coup de poing dans son épaule.

– On se revoit très bientôt, Maggy ! J'ai trop hâte ! Découvrir la vie d'une M… Non-sorcière ! Le pied !

– Je ne te comprends pas Martin, mais je ne peux qu'être fière de ton enthousiasme. Alors à très bientôt !

– Ouais ! »

Et il partit à son tour. Fran passa à côté de moi en me mettant les cheveux dans tous les sens et en me donnant rendez-vous l'année prochaine. Elle se dirigea ensuite vers Mme Anderson. Je ne doutai pas qu'elle avait des choses à lui dire, surtout concernant Aloysius.

Alors que je dirigeai vers mes parents et ma sœur que j'avais repérée, une main effleura mon cou, provoquant un frisson délicieux dans mon dos. Je me tournai à moitié et vit Morgan me faire un clin d'œil avant de rejoindre d'un pas lent Malefoy et ceux qui devaient être ses parents.

Je retrouvai à mon tour ma famille avec une joie non-retenue. Je serrai ma sœur qui de nouveau me fit remarquer qu'elle allait mourir étouffée puis sautai au cou de chacun de mes deux parents. Je les retrouvai enfin, et bientôt, ce serait au tour de la maison.

Voilà, la vie allait redevenir normale pendant deux mois. Mon autre pied était enfin revenu dans Londres. Je n'ai jamais cessé de perdre de vue d'où je venais pendant toute cette année. Mais je me suis adaptée à l'environnement Poudlardien et j'ai appris à l'apprécier. Cela ne m'empêcha pas d'être soulagée de revenir à la normale, avec cependant une variante, puisque je pouvais désormais faire de la magie en toute impunité en dehors du bahut. Et ça, seule Morgan le savait.

Lorsque nous repartîmes, dans la hall de la gare, je crus apercevoir Mme Anderson, mais habillée différemment, en Moldue, avec une coupe de cheveux différente et des lunettes de soleil. Mais cette personne portait une arme à feu à la ceinture. Je n'osai pas aller vers elle, mais ne la quittai pas des yeux. Elle surveillait la sortie magique du quai 9 ¾… ce ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. C'était Elektra Silvery, la tante de Ginger. Elle finit par voir que je l'observai, et remarquant d'où je venais, baissa ses lunettes sur son nez et me fit un clin d'œil, ce qui me fit détourner la tête avec une certaine gêne.

Je venais de croiser pour la première fois quelqu'un qui allait me sortir de plusieurs mauvais pas et changer aussi ma vision des choses. Mais dans ces domaines, elle n'atteignait pas Morgan qui allait carrément changer toute ma vie.

De nombreuses aventures m'attendaient encore à Poudlard et dans le reste du monde magique. Je devais notamment en vrac : voir Voldemort de mes propres yeux, affronter la tyrannie d'Ombrage, aider Scotland Yard, apprendre la magie noire, affronter _son_ souvenir, tenir de nouveau une gâchette au creux de mon index, rencontrer une foule de personnages aux caractères divers et découvrir ce que Morgan est pour moi. Tout un programme. Mais je pense qu'avec cela, vous lecteurs vous dites : « Rah, mais pourquoi elle nous met l'eau à la bouche comme ça ? » Eh bien, chers lecteurs, sachez-le : c'est parce que je suis sadique et que j'aime faire durer le suspense. Sinon ce ne serait pas drôle de raconter ma vie, je pourrais raconter celle de quelqu'un d'autre, comme celle de Potter. Mais je préfère de loin mon histoire. Alors, à la prochaine !

Margaret Finey

* * *

**Et voilà... Se referme ici le premier tome des Chroniques de Margaret. Mais j'ai déjà commencé à rédiger le 2e, qui commence d'une façon assez spéciale, mais c'est ce que j'aime. A suivre en tant que chapitres "officieux" : des OS et un "droit de réponse". Merci les gens, merci tout plein ! Ah et au cas où... Je suis un homme :p  
**


	45. OS : Morgan

**Par avance : Vous croyiez vous être débarrassés de moi ? Eh bien non AHAHAHA ! Arrivent les OS, ou One Shot, de chacun des autres protagonistes. Alors je préviens de suite, c'est ultra court. Celui-ci doit être le plus long. Mais c'est simplement parce que bon, je ne veux pas tout dévoiler alors vous devrez découvrir une a une les intrigues par les yeux de Margaret, sinon ce ne serait pas drôle. **

**Mea Culpa : Dans le chapitre précédent, j'avoue deux grosses erreurs, mais une seule sera corrigée : la première, c'est les résultats annoncés un peu tôt puisque les BUSES et ASPIC se reçoivent pendant les vacances. Cependant j'opposerai qu'on ne sait rien des examens de passage basiques, et que tout comme le bac, alors que les exams classiques sont issus des profs de Poudlard qui peuvent corriger vite, les sujets de BUSES sont fais par le Ministère. Et donc plus long à corriger. Enfin bon, certes c'était un peu maladroit. Et la grosse erreur du chapitre précédent, décelée par Tortoise, c'est bien sur le dollar (quel con je fais). Au R-U, c'est la livre bien sur (quel abruti je fais). Enfin bon... Ce sont des détails hein. Je rappelle qu'en fouillant sur mon blog on peut trouver une représentation d'Elektra Silvery (et non pas Anderson, quelle tâche !), de Ginger, et de celle qui s'appelera non pas Zelda mais Isabel. Je travaille sur la couverture que pourrait être mon tome 1 héhé.  
**

**Un grand merci, TRES GRAND MEME, a toutes CELLES qui m'ont fait une review (et ce ne sont que des filles ! Wahoo, j'ai la cote, c'est la joie). Bravo notamment à Coeur de Louve qui fait des reviews XXL bien délirantes (elle me fait penser à Luna sous amphétamines :p). Ne vous inquiétez, pas le 2e tome est déjà en route. Dommage que ce soit licencé, HP... Je tenterais bien ma chance... Enfin bon, voici donc un OS sur Morgan qui se situe pendant le chapitre 20.  
**

**Quoi de mieux pour accompagner cet OS qu'un peu de musique ? Je conseillerai donc le thème de Morgan #1 : Akira Yamaoka - Silent Hill 4 OST - Your Rain, interprété par la délicieuse Melissa Williamson. On peut la télécharger ici : http://descargas .silenceisbroken .com/silenthill4/13Your20Rain .zip (enlevez les espaces avant les points).**

* * *

OS : MORGAN : AMITIE INVOLONTAIRE 

Qui est-elle pour avoir pris tant d'importance ? Je croyais pourtant avoir tout fait pour que plus jamais ne me lier avec quelqu'un de quelque sorte que ce soit. Mais elle débarque et voilà que je pense à elle, que je me demande où elle est, ce qui lui arrive.

La première fois que je la rencontrai, dans ce bois, je ne voyais qu'une bête élève s'étant bêtement aventurée dans les bois. Ce ne fut pas difficile pour moi de me débarrasser du seul Détraqueur. Immonde créature… Tant de rancœur… Si je le pouvais je les exterminerais jusqu'au dernier pour ce qu'il m'ont fait, pour ce qu'ils ont fait à ma famille. Même si au final ils ne sont pas les principaux responsables. Voldemort, le Ministère… Ce sont eux les deux grands responsables de la destruction de ma famille. Et ils paieront. Il faudra le temps, je n'ai que 13 ans, mais ils le paieront.

Je suis déjà bien avancée : à mon âge, maîtriser un des sortilèges impardonnables, une petite liste de sortilèges de défense et d'attaque et le patronum… Ca relève des capacités du Survivant, c'est même mieux que lui ! Ce petit crétin… Il pourrait faire tant de choses, mais il attend que les sorts lui tombent dans les mains. Aucune curiosité personnelle, même cette pimbêche de Granger est plus puissante que lui à son niveau. Si Granger avait été à la place de Potter, là, je pense que j'aurai eu de quoi la craindre. Mais heureusement pour moi, d'une c'est Potter qui a survécu à cette ordure de Voldemort, et de deux aucun de la troupe des Gryffondors de l'extrême ne m'a remarquée. Il faut dire que je me tue assez pour rester discrète, ça me ferait mal que ce groupe-là en particulier vienne me gêner. Il ne comprendrait rien, sauf peut-être Potter et encore, il aurait fallu qu'il fasse abstraction de tous le côté maléfique de ce que je faisais. Trop compliqué.

Et donc je me retrouvai à réchauffer cette fille, victime de cette horrible saleté. Je ne pouvais pas être totalement froide et distante. C'était trop tard. La connivence s'était déjà installée au moment où le froid du Détraqueur l'avait engourdie. Margaret Finey… Une Gryffondor, issue de Moldu de surcroît… Vraiment le profil que les gens de mon entourage détestaient. Dans l'ensemble elle était assez mignonne, même si elle n'avait que onze ans et aucune forme, contrairement à moi et mon métabolisme avancé qui m'a déjà dotée d'une belle paire de seins et d'un postérieur aux courbes généreuses. Les garçons commencent à me reluquer, mais je n'en ai en fait pas grand chose à faire. Les relations, ce n'était pas pour moi.

La pauvre Finey finit par reprendre ses esprits et regagna ses quartiers. Plus tard je la croisai de nouveau et un soir elle découvrit le lieu où je venais profiter du ciel dégagé et de ma solitude. Elle me complimenta sur ma voix merveilleuse, ce qui me fit tourner la tête. Je n'avais en réalité jamais reçu de compliments depuis bien des années. Et puis je découvris une fille qui ne me prenait pas pour ce que j'étais, qui ne me prenait pas pour une sale Serpentard vicelarde ou pour ceux qui le savait… La fille de Jenova et Seymour Ebony. Ils ne devaient pas être nombreux mais il y avait au moins les profs et une dizaine d'élèves parmi les plus âgés qui connaissaient mon origine. Finey n'en savait rien et ne connaissait personne pour lui dire. Ce qui facilitait tout de suite le contact. Je me rapprochai davantage d'elle.

Finalement elle fut ni plus ni moins liée à mes secrets lorsque nous croisâmes Sirius Black qui tentait d'entrer dans la chambre commune des Gryffondors pour y faire je ne sais quoi. Sirius Black… Mieux valait éviter le contact avec ce type. Si il apprenait qui j'étais, je crois qu'il voudrait m'étriper par procuration. Enfin ça c'était déjà s'il savait le rapport entre moi et la mort des parents de Potter, et il était très indirect. Je n'avais rien à me reprocher de toute façon, et c'était facile de se faire oublier. Black ne saurait jamais, il ne me rencontrerait jamais. Cependant, Finey l'avait vu elle aussi. Je dus donc lui faire promettre plus ou moins durement qu'elle ne devait rien révéler. Brave petite, elle est facilement impressionnable, du moins par moi. Ca doit venir de mon charisme sûrement, mais aussi je crois d'une crainte étrange qu'elle a. Peu avant, j'avais quand même failli lui infliger un Doloris à cause de sa soudaine méfiance, une méfiance qui me contraria au plus haut point : après tout ce que je lui avait dis et après lui avoir sauvé la vie, elle doutait encore… Etrange, je me suis énervée. Pourtant, si ça n'avait pas été elle, elle aurait pu avoir des raisons de se méfier, je trompais bien des gens. Mais pas elle… Elle me fit cependant une argumentation qui avait ses fondements. Je m'étais emportée… Parce qu'elle ne me faisait pas confiance. C'était nouveau pour moi.

Une autre chose amusante est la sorte d'hypnotisme que j'exerce sur elle dès que je la touche. Pour ma part je fais ça naturellement, je suis assez tactile. Mais elle semble perdre quant à elle ses moyens. J'en profitai donc pour la manipuler et jouer un peu les séductrices. Un peu. Jusqu'à ce que je me mette à me poser des questions sur ce que je ressentais moi-même pour elle. Je n'allais pas faire ça avec les garçons de ma maison pour jouer sur leur testostérone, pourtant je n'avais aucun problème à… Caresser Margaret. C'est gênant, mais ce n'est pas de l'amour, c'est certain. J'ai bien trop de préoccupations pour tomber amoureuse, j'ai également un trop lourd passé.

Pourtant, les faits sont là, je pense à Maggy. Elle est actuellement repartie à Londres pour voir ses parents, le temps de Noël… La chance… Je me surprends à me demander à quoi ressemblent ses parents, si je pourrais les voir un jour. Ce sont des Moldus… Je devrais les mépriser. Mais non, juste parce que ce sont les parents de Margaret, je voudrais faire leur connaissance. En fait… Je me demande au fond, pourquoi je devrais mépriser ceux qui ne font pas de magie. Encore une conséquence de ma rencontre avec Margaret.

Nous ne sommes pas beaucoup ici. Je crois que le vieux barbu a organisé un dîner pour les quelques personnes qui restent mais la plupart des élèves encore ici le passent dans leur salle commune à grandes brassées de sucreries. Et je suis seule dans mon dortoir… Pansie n'est pas là, dieu merci. Je ne peux pas supporter cette sale garce. Pourtant… Elle est beaucoup moins impliquée que certains, c'est ironique. Les impliqués, c'est la bande des rejetons de mangemorts : Crabbe, Goyle, Malefoy… Des noms qui riment avec Ebony… Putain d'héritage.

Pourtant le vieux barbu a accepté que je vienne à Poudlard. Certains protestaient – des gens du Ministère pour la plupart, d'autres insistaient pour que j'y aille – le sympathique entourage de mangemorts proche de mes parents. Sacré Dumbledore, il s'en foutait pas mal de ce qu'on pouvait lui conseiller… Je l'aime vraiment. C'est le seul à qui j'ai envie de dire ce que je compte faire. Mais la voie que j'emprunte ne lui conviendrait pas, alors mieux vaut rester dans l'ombre.

Je suis seule, ici, dans ce dortoir. La solitude a toujours été une agréable compagnie, mais là… Il manque quelque chose. On m'avait proposé de venir à un certain Noël… Navrée Narcissa, mais je vois déjà assez les tronches méprisantes de ton mari et de ton fils pendant les grandes vacances. Je ne suis pas pressée le moins du monde de les revoir. Je me sens vraiment seule… Maggy… Joyeux Noël, Maggy. J'espère que mon cadeau te plaira, en tout cas sur le long terme.

* * *

** Je me mets à balancer du resucé, si c'est pas honteux... Mais seule une de mes lectrices à profiter des informations de cet OS alors ce n'est que justice.**


	46. OS2 : Melany

**Par avance : Oui c'est tout rikiki, mais sur ce coup-là, je ne pouvais vraiment pas développer. Melany est un personnage dont le mystère me tient beaucoup à coeur. Et pourtant vous n'aimerez peut-être pas le secret qui se cache derrière elle, le trouvant trop hors-sujet. Nous verrons bien lors du troisième tome, l'entrée en scène de sa vraie nature a été entièrement prévue. Cet OS vous mettera donc plus l'eau à la bouche qu'autre chose. Et expliquera un peu son comportement. Petite précision au passage sur le prochain tome : il sera surtout question de Morgan et Maggy encore, Joanna se mêlera davantage à ce duo, Elektra Silvery fera des apparitions, Isabel et Nathaniel également, et niveau révélation... Non, je ne serai pas aussi sadique. Allez, bonne (courte) lecture !**

* * *

OS2 : MELANY : LE TOURBILLON DU DESTIN

A tous je le leur cache. J'ai honte. Visiblement, ils ne s'aperçoivent de rien… Pour l'instant. Mais un jour ils verront, la vérité éclatera, et je subirai le destin qui frappe mes ancêtres depuis des générations. Je n'y peux rien, je suis née ainsi, il n'y a pas d'autre raison. Je peux je pense faire illusion pendant un temps. Et je ferai tout pour que cela demeure le plus longtemps possible caché, car je veux profiter de cette enfance tranquille ici à Poudlard, parmi ces gens normaux qui me considèrent comme leur égal. Ca ne durera pas, mais je veux m'accrocher à ce rêve de pouvoir vivre ma vie entourée de gens comme Maggy, Jo ou Ginny.

Margaret se doute de quelque chose, c'est forcé. Mais comme moi, elle cache un secret. Comme moi, elle restera discrète, nous ne nous poserons pas de questions. Pourquoi pleure-t-elle quand viennent les neiges de l'hiver ? Je n'arrive pas à trouver une seule hypothèse. D'un autre côté, il est difficile de trouver une hypothèse pour mes disparitions inexpliquées. S'ils savaient…

Je ne peux que remercier Margaret de m'avoir fourni l'endroit où me réfugier quand je ne peux plus le cacher. Elle ne le sait même pas mais grâce à elle je vais pouvoir garder mon secret pour moi. Si jamais quelqu'un doit le découvrir, je préfèrerais que ce soit Maggy elle-même. Elle n'est pas de ce monde de sorcier qui nous fuit. Pourtant certains d'entre nous comme eux manient la magie. Pourquoi est-ce que ce que nous avons de plus, qui n'est qu'une particularité physique, doit leur inspirer tant d'horreur ? J'ai demandé tant de fois à mes parents, et tant de fois ils m'ont répondu qu'ils n'en savaient malheureusement rien… La nature humaine, peut-être ? La peur de l'inconnu… Ou la jalousie ? Je n'en sais foutrement rien.

Pour l'instant, c'est blanc. Mais bientôt ça virera au noir, je le sais. Je deviendrai un symbole du malheur, comme au temps de Voldemort où nous étions annonciateurs de sa venue. Nous qui avons pourtant toujours refuser de passer de son côté. Ce n'est pas comme les loup-garous ou les Détraqueurs… Non, nous, NOUS, nous sommes des être humains à part entière ! Nous avons notre baguette, notre conscience, nos sentiments ! Nous avons cette culpabilité qui nous ronge alors que nous ne devrions pas la ressentir ! Nous ne sommes que des êtres humains, comme les sorciers et les Moldus, et pourtant les sorciers continuent à faire bande à part, à nous haïr et à mépriser les non-sorciers ! Quelle est la morale de tout ce cirque ? Est-ce que les sorciers finalement… Représenteraient le plus grand des fléaux humains : la différence ? Alors je prie pour que ma différence se voit le plus tard possible. Je veux garder mes amies. Je veux garder ma vie normale. Je ne veux pas qu'_elles_ gâchent tout… Je vais m'accrocher. De toute mon âme.

* * *

** Eh oui, vous ne rêvez pas... 500 mots à peu près, j'ai honte... Mais bon, c'est des bonus, hein...**


	47. OS3 : Joanna

**Par avance : Et on continue dans les OS. J'ai un peu moins honte, celui-ci fait plus de 600 mots. Je sais, c'est toujours trop court, mais mince, respectez le suspense, bande de vampire de la fic ! Le tome 2 avance et les chapitres sont assez longs donc vous ne serez pas en reste. Saleté de fans, vous me mettez la pression ! Cassez-vous ! Mince, ils le font... Non mais revenez ! Sinon maintenant faut taper un numéro sur fanfiction pour accéder à son compte. Et ils sont gentils les admins, on peut accéder au son si on a pas l'image. Bon, on passe donc aujourd'hui à Joanna. Et là je vais en fait en balancer plein, parce que Joanna n'est pas facile à cerner de l'extérieur. **

* * *

OS3 : JOANNA : LA CONFIANCE NE REGNE PAS

Et je laisse ma petite Maggy partir à la rencontre de ce rejeton de mangemorts… Est-ce que je devrais l'écouter et lui faire confiance ? Peut-être n'est-elle effectivement pas si dangereuse… J'ai tendance à diaboliser à ce point les mangemorts et tous ce qui les entoure… C'est inquiétant. C'est sans doute parce que je m'en veux terriblement à moi-même.

Comment… Comment ai-je pu être un moment séduite ? Je frissonne en pensant à tout ça. J'étais si jeune, ça peut se comprendre, mais… Que peuvent penser mes parents de ce que je leur ai dis ce jour là ? Ce jour où j'ai dis que je voudrais bien devenir mangemorte et que se faire passer pour eux rendaient mes parents détestables. Quelle idiote ! Mais quelle idiote !

Depuis je doute de moi-même. Ce que mes parents ont failli subir m'ont réveillée mais qui sait, peut-être qu'en moi dort encore cette Joanna qui n'attendrait pas une seconde avant de se faire faire la marque des ténèbres.

Je dois remercier mes parents pour ce réveil, mais je ne peux que leur en vouloir de continuer à jouer avec le feu. Ca ne leur a pas suffit une fois, il faut qu'ils continuent leurs combines… Je suppose que c'est dans leur nature. Mais personnellement je ne veux pas continuer dans leur voix. Je suis Gryffondor c'est parfait. Ainsi je pourrai faire ma vie droitement. J'ai trouvé de bonnes amies, tout aussi rangées… Quoique… Maggy est partie suivre une Serpentard. Qu'est-ce qu'elle va devenir ? Oh, Maggy je t'en prie ne vire pas comme elle, tu es mon soutien le plus efficace ici. Si je perds mon équilibre, qui sait, peut-être que je… Pourquoi ai-je si peur de moi-même ? Je suis ce que je suis non ? Pourquoi je voudrais suivre Voldemort ? Hein ? Je… Je…

Je me voile la face. Bien sûr que je serais prête à le suivre… Je suis avide de pouvoir au fond de moi. La magie noire me fascine, ne plus considérer les être humains est une tentation délicieuse. Je… Non… Quelle horreur, je vais m'arracher les cheveux ! Il faut que tout cela finisse ! Ces pensées… Je n'en veux pas ! Maggy… Ginger… Melany… Et vous… P… Papa… Maman… Vous n'avez jamais suivi le Seigneur des Ténèbres, vous êtes les plus courageux que je connaisse. Vous l'avez même nargué. Pourtant vous étiez Serpentard, pourtant vous étiez courtisés par les hauts membres des mangemorts. Votre intellect les aurait peut-être menés à la victoire. Après tout, je me souviens bien papa que tu as dit clairement « Si Voldemort va voir les Potter, il n'en réchappera pas, peu importe qui se charge de son cas ». C'était si vrai. Comment tu le savais, hein ? Des calculs insensés ? Une logique implacable ? Je ne suis pas aussi intelligente que toi, je ne suis pas celle que vous méritez… C'est pourquoi je ne peux pas vous regarder en face. Mais au fond de moi je vous admire plus que tout. Ces lunettes… Un symbole de famille si l'on veut… Elles ne quittent jamais ma valise. Mais je ne les mets pas.

Oui, du coup j'ai quelques problèmes de vue, mais rien de méchant. Jamais je ne pourrai les mettre sur mon nez, ces lunettes semblables aux vôtres. Je ne suis pas digne d'être votre fille avec mon intelligence limitée et ces idées de faible au fond de moi. Pardonnez-moi… Pardonnez-moi tous. Maggy, si je plonge… Sache que tu as plus compté pour moi que n'importe qui d'autre à part mes parents. Maintenant, je crois que je vais me coucher et demain je reprendrai mon assurance qui me sert de façade. A moins que je ne succombe à mes sombres idées. Non. Non ! Je ne tomberai pas !

* * *

** Ca me rappelle un peu Star Wars tout cela. Mais c'est une ficelle toujours efficace, cela dépend juste de comment c'est traité. On approche de la sortie de HP5 au cinéma. Evannaaaaaaa !**


	48. OS4 : Ginger

**Par avance : Ca y est ! C'est la fin mes amis ! Cette "story" ne sera plus "updated". Le dernier OS, celui de Ginger, dédié à titemaya, sera le dernier chapitre posté ici. Je vais donc pouvoir changer le statut de cette histoire comme "complete". Je voudrais d'abord remercier tout plein tous les gens qui m'ont suivi jusqu'au bout du bout. J'en déduis que ceux-ci sont encore sur les rotules et veulent connaître la suite.**

**C'est pourquoi j'ai une grande nouvelle ! Le T2 est déjà lancé ! Quoi ? Bon, ok... C'est moins important que l'impression de HP7 en Allemagne et dans le noir... Mais bon, faisons avec ce que nous avons. Voici donc le lien : s/3571032****/1/ Mettez à jour vos alertes, favs et autres, donc. D'ici là, voici le dernier OS qui est raconté par notre petite Ginger à qui je réserve un rôle tout particulier. Disons simplement que même avec cet OS, vous ne connaîtrez pas du tout Ginger. Encore merci à tous ! ENJOY !**

* * *

OS : GINGER : « L'ENFER, C'EST LES AUTRES » (JEAN-PAUL SARTRE) 

Est-ce que je pourrai tenir 6 ans encore comme ça ? Où plutôt, est-ce que mes amies tiendront pendant encore 6 ans avec moi ? Avec une froussarde silencieuse qui a peur même de son ombre ? Je n'ai jamais été très bavarde, mais il me semble qu'étant toute petite, j'étais espiègle. A quand remonte ce renfermement dans lequel je me suis plongée ? Je n'en sais strictement rien et ça me ronge. Si je voyais la source du problème, je pourrais peut-être le régler. Mais maintenant je suis là, face à tant de personnes qui ne demandent qu'à me connaître, et qui ne le peuvent pas. Parce que je ne suis qu'une figure humaine qui reste dans l'ombre. J'ai peur des autres et de leur bouche, peur des autres et de leurs yeux, peur des autres et de leurs oreilles. Ils peuvent me parler, me voir et m'entendre. Et rien que çà, ça me terrifie.

Maggy… Elle compte sur moi pour me sortir de là. Et elle entraîne avec elle Joanna et Melany. Comment ? Comment peuvent-elles s'intéresser à moi ? C'est incompréhensible. Ou est-ce la curiosité ? Parce que je ne dis rien, elles veulent que j'en dise plus ? Non, c'est… C'est illogique. Je n'ai aucun intérêt. Je ne serai jamais aussi empathique que mon frère, aussi douce que ma mère, aussi rieuse que mon père, aussi courageuse que… Ma tante.

Elektra Silvery. La sœur de ma mère que j'aimerais plus connaître. Je ne dis jamais rien de ce que je pense et… Il faut avouer que j'évite presque d'avoir un avis de peur de le dire par erreur. Mais… Concernant le sort que mes grands-parents lui ont réservé, je ne peux que m'indigner et les haïr. C'est dur déjà pour elle de vivre dans un monde de sorciers avec une différence pareille, mais en plus l'abandonner à ses 18 ans, tout ça parce qu'elle ne fait pas de magie… Je ne sais pas, mon corps est pris d'un tremblement, mes poings se crispent, mon corps s'échauffe. Je veux leur crier tout ce que j'ai sur le cœur. L'exception à mon renfermement qui confirme la règle. Mais je reste silencieuse car cette fragile Ginger qui craint la réaction de l'autre m'empêche de parler.

Maggy est-elle celle qui peut me libérer ? Quand je suis avec elle, j'ai l'impression que c'est un miroir. Quelqu'un qui ne me renverra qu'un reflet de ma personne et rien d'autre. Je sens que je ne risque pas d'être blessée. D'ailleurs, je me protège tellement de ces blessures que je ne sais pas si elles me feraient mal. Je ne suis qu'une pauvre ignorante qui reste dans son coin. Maggy, sauve-moi… Sauve-moi je t'en supplie.

Elle a vu ce garçon dans le train à Noël. Elle a retenu qu'il m'a regardé, je le sais. Pourvu qu'elle n'apprenne pas à quel point je suis peureuse. Je ne veux pas la perdre. Pas plus que Joanna. Et… Melany ? Je ne sais pas quoi penser d'elle. Elle ne donne jamais son avis non plus ou presque, mais c'est pour une autre raison, j'ai l'impression. Elle a peur de quelque chose, je le vois, mais pas de la parole des gens. Ce serait plus… Un secret. C'est étrange. Je vois certaines choses, comme ce secret qu'elle cache derrière son sourire. Et je refuse de voir tellement d'autres choses. Toujours pour ne pas être blessée.

Et si… Au fond de moi, il y avait une Ginger forte, qui se moque de ce que les autres peuvent penser ? Je la sens presque. Je pourrais changer, mais… J'ai besoin des autres. De chacune des personnes qui forme mon univers en ce moment. Et je pense qu'il me manque quelqu'un. Ma tante, oui. Elle… Elle a du affronter tant, elle me donnerait la foi. En attendant, je dois faire les efforts que Maggy m'a demandé de faire. Je me suis bien débrouillée aux examens, ça ira de ce côté là. Alors je dois me concentrer sur la suite. Pendant ces vacances, je vais essayer de rencontrer ma tante. Elle peut m'apprendre pleins de choses, j'en suis certaine.

Fais-moi confiance Maggy. Je changerai, il faudra le temps qu'il faut, mais un jour, je prendrai les armes pour t'aider, j'ouvrirai ma bouche pour dire ce que je pense, personne ne pourra me blesser par les mots ou par le regard. Je serai là, Maggy. Quand il faudra.

* * *

**Ouf... Bon c'est pas tout ça, mais j'ai encore du boulot moi... Bon sang, seulement 1/5 du travail. Mais j'adore ça, alors... **


End file.
